l'épopée ASL
by think D dream
Summary: Et dire que si la falaise ne s'était pas trouvée derrière eux, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé...Pauvre Nouveau Monde.
1. Quand l'ASL sert de goûter à Laboon

Tout a commencé dans cette cabane en haut d'un arbre, perdue dans la forêt. Non, à la réflexion, tout a commencé par ce cri caractéristique de repas, de coups, de cris de protestations et de rire :

-J'ai faim !

-Tu viens tout juste de t'avaler un ours, rappela Ace, déjà excédé.

-Je… je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, fit Luffy en se plaçant devant les restes avec le mince espoir de les cacher. Ce qui était stupide, vu qu'ils venaient de le manger tous les trois, il n'y a pas cinq minutes. Surtout que la frêle silhouette d'un gamin de 7 ans ne suffisait pas à cacher un grand ours du Mont Corvo. Mais s'appeler Luffy était synonyme de stupidité.

-Ne mens pas à ton frère ! Rugit Ace en lui affligeant un coup monumental qui fit apparaitre une bosse tout aussi spectaculaire.

-Mais Aiieu, j'te jure…

-Parce que qu'en plus, tu continues, hurla Ace, le poing brandit vers son morphale de petit frère.

Toute cette scène assez bien commune dans cet univers était observée par un enfant aux cheveux blonds courts surmonté d'un énorme haut de forme bleu sur lequel étaient fixé des lunettes. Il souriait. Sabo était heureux d'être là. Heureux d'avoir comme frère un idiot et goinfre, et un associable qui a une certaine tendance à foutre la merde C'était sa famille, tout comme Dadan et les bandits de la montagne. Il soupira de bien-être.

Le soir, alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois allongées côte à côte, Sabo remarqua :

-Depuis que Bluejeam nous a fichu la paix, tout est calme.

-Ouais, approuva Ace, à sa gauche. Trop calme, même.

-Moi, je veux une aventure ! hurla Luffy en se levant et en brandissant les poings au ciel.

-Il a raison, dit Ace, y en a marre de cette petite vie tranquille !

-Tu parles de cette vie où on chasse des ours géants, des tigres et des crocodiles, où on vit à côté d'une bande de bandits des montagnes, dans l'un des endroits les plus dangereux d'East Blue ? Questionna Sabo, un léger sourire sur sa figure.

-Tu trouves pas ça ennuyeux, toi ? cria Ace, qui n'en revenait pas qu'on pouvait se contenter d'une vie si calme.

-Disons que j'ai connus plus ennuyeux, avoua son frère en songeant à sa vie d'autrefois. En comparaison, il vivait une vie de rêve

-Mais si on faisait juste le tour d'East Blue, commença à implorer Luffy.

-J'ai déjà dit non, luffy ! Lui hurla après Ace. On attend nos 17 ans pour prendre la mer !

-Luffy, s'il te plait, c'est important pour moi, lui dit plus gentiment Sabo.

Luffy se mit à bouder, mais n'ajouta rien de plus, car même s'il pouvait se montrer égocentrique, notamment sur la nourriture et sur l'aventure, il ne voulait pas faire de la peine à ses frères. Ils étaient sa seule famille. Il y avait bien son grand-père Garp qui se mettait à les frapper dès qu'il les voyait de son redoutable poing de l'amour, soit disant pour leur bien, mais il préférait ses frères, pour une obscure raison. Même s'il aimait beaucoup les concours de nourriture qu'il faisait avec son grand-père.

Le lendemain démarra comme une journée normale. Les trois frères avaient chassé du crocodile près de la mer. Ils l'avaient vendu au Grey Terminal à un bon prix. Un homme qui ne connaissait pas leur réputation a bien essayé de les arnaquer en voyant leurs jeunes âges, mais quelques dents en moins plus tard, ils s'étaient mis d'accord, et tout le monde fut satisfait. Enfin, la plupart, l'arnaqueur ayant dû faire un tour à l'hôpital.

Bref, une journée comme les autres. Ce ne fut qu'en fin d'après-midi qu'elle se dégrada.

Ils étaient venus sur la falaise où il avait l'habitude de se rendre. Il aimait contempler l'océan, et imaginer le jour où ils prendraient la mer, et toutes les aventures incroyable qu'ils vivraient.

-Moi, j'aurais un immense navire, et un équipage super fort, et puis on ira sur Grand Line, et puis je serais le capitaine, et puis sur mon drapeau de pirate, il aura un chapeau comme celui que m'a donné Shanks, et puis…

-Toi, naviguer sur Grand Line ? Se marra franchement Ace. Alors que tu nages comme une enclume ? Tu te feras bouffer par le premier monstre marin venu !

-C'est pas vrai, tu verras, moi je serais le plus fort de Grand Line !

-Hum, d'accord ! Lui céda Ace, ce qui ne manqua d'étonner ses deux frères. Sabo lui passa une main sur le front, en essayant de sentir la forte fièvre qui semblait ravager son si jeune et si innocent Frère. Quoique, innocent … en tout cas, il était fier, et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de dire ça.

-C'est vrai, ace ? T'es trop cool ! Shishishi ! lui dit Luffy, avec son grand sourire.

-Mais oui ! Et moi, je serais le plus fort du Nouveau Monde !

Sabo soupira de soulagement, ouf, Ace ne venait que d'avoir leur si naïf petit frère.

\- Quoi, Ce n'est pas juste. En fait, ne t'es pas cool ! Tu m'as eu ! T'es méchant, Ace !

-T'as cas être un peu plus malin, répliqua ace.

Luffy le regarda avec des yeux encore plus ronds que d'habitude (bin voui, Luffy a bien les yeux ronds !) Comment son propre frère pouvait lui dire ça ?

Il devait le savoir, depuis le temps, que c'était totalement impossible. Luffy n'a pas l'habitude de réfléchir, c'est comme ça.

-Je serais le plus fort du nouveau monde ! Essaya-t-il de se rattraper.

-Ha, non, toi c'est de Grand Line, rappelle-toi ce que tu as dit !

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Et puis d'abords, c'est quoi le nouveau monde ?

Ace et Sabo en tombèrent à la renverse. Il était vraiment irrécupérable !

-Le nouveau monde, expliqua Sabo, c'est un peu la deuxième partie de Grand Line. Elle se trouve à la fin de celle-ci. Elle est beaucoup plus dangereuse, mais surtout, on dit que c'est à la fin du nouveau monde que se trouve Raftell !

A ces mots, le sourire d'Ace s'agrandit, et les yeux de luffy s'arrondirent. Encore plus. Il n'avait pas compris.

-C'est quoi, Rattel ?

-Raftell ! S'énerva Sabo. Et c'est l'île sur lesquelles se trouve le One Piece, rien que ça !

Lorsqu'il entendit ça, Luffy se mit dans une colère noire.

-Ace ! Méchant, tu m'as volé le One Piece ! hurla-t-il en se jetant sur lui.

Tandis qu'il se battait, Sabo avait bien essayé de leur rappeler que ce n'étaient que des mots, et que de toute façon, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient le niveau pour ne serait-ce qu'aller jusqu'à Grand Line. Mais c'était peine perdue avec ces deux-là.

Une journée normale, quoi. Ace se battait, Sabo désespérait pour ses frères, Luffy se faisait défoncer. La routine.

Tout ce serait bien passé s'ils ne se trouvaient pas sur une falaise. Luffy, dans une énième tentative de réussir son gom gom pistol envoya son poing vers Ace. Mais celui-ci l'esquiva sans difficulté, et le bras de Luffy rencontra un arbre, arbre qui dévia la trajectoire du coup pour le renvoyer à son propriétaire. Luffy se prit sa technique en pleine face.

Et bien entendu, comme par hasard, derrière lui se trouvait la falaise, et donc la mer. Il tomba à l'eau. En voyant ça, Sabo et Ace plongèrent pour aller rattraper. Il n'avait pas le droit de se noyer à moins que l'un d'entre eux lui ait donné son accord ! C'est honteux !

Ace repéra bien vite son petit frère, et tout deux remontèrent à la surface, bientôt suivi de Sabo.

Mais celui-ci se mit à paniquer, n'ayant aucun moyen de remonter.

-On va mourir ? demanda Luffy qui souhaitait être informé, parce que moi, je ne veux pas mourir avant d'être devenu le roi des pirates !

-bien sûr que non, baka, on ne va pas mourir ! Et c'est ta faute si on en est là ! lui hurla Ace, que son frère commençait à agacer.

-Il a raison, c'est incroyable la façon de comment tu t'es retrouvé à l'eau, appuya Sabo, lui aussi mécontent.

-Bah, on a qu'à monter sur ce rocher.

-Quel rocher, il n'y as pas de rocher ici, Luffy, lui rappela Sabo.

-Bah si, derrière vous, un gros rocher.

Ace et Sabo se retournèrent, et comment dire ? Devant eux, ce n'était pas un gros rocher, mais un gigantesque ! Il était bien plus gros que la falaise elle-même, peut-être même plus gros la forêt, si ça se trouve. Pendant que Sabo se demandait depuis quand ce rocher était là, et surtout comment il ne l'avait pas aperçu plus tôt, Ace déclara :

-Tu as raison, Luffy, montons sur ce rocher.

Et il commença à nager, ce qui n'est pas chose facile quand on a un frère qui nage comme une enclume accroché à son cou.

Sabo se demanda si c'était une très bonne idée, mais décida de suivre. Après tout, il le sentait au fond de lui, en acceptant de de monter sur ce rocher, ils allaient vivre une aventure épique. Il ne savait trop comment expliquer ça, mais il le savait. Et puis, les ours, ça va 5 minutes.

Bref, ils nageaient tous les trois, et le rocher se rapprochait. A une vitesse inhabituelle. Soit ils nageaient vite, mais alors très très vite, soit :

-Trop cool, le rocher fonce sur nous ! Dit Luffy avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

En effet, le rocher se rapprochait à une vitesse alarmante sur nos trois héros, et lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, il ouvrit grand sa bouche et… attendez, sa bouche ?!

-Mais ce n'est pas un rocher, réalisa Sabo, c'est une baleine !

Ce furent ses dernières paroles, avant que ladite Baleine ne les engloutissent tous les trois.

Ace avait mal à la tête. Ce qui prouvait qu'il était encore en vie. Il arriva difficilement à ouvrir les paupières. Lorsqu'il réussit cet exploit, tout lui sembla flou autour de lui. Il ne distinguait que des épis noirs et une sorte d'habit bleu. Ses deux frères.

-Sab', eh, Sabo, réveilles-toi ! cria Ace à son frère le plus proche. Et comme celui-ci ne voulait pas bouger ses fesses, il allait les bouger pour lui. Sabo se prit un coup de pied qui l'envoya valdinguer sur le corps de Luffy, qui heureusement, adoucit sa chute.

-Mais ça va pas, t'es taré ?! Hurla à son tour l'ancien noble qui en avait marre que son frère ne sache pas réveiller en douceur.

-T'avais qu'à te lever avant moi !

-Mais comment je pouvais savoir, moi ?!

-Pour quoi vous criez, demanda Luffy, la voix encore chargée de sommeil.

-La ferme ! Hurlèrent ses deux frères qui n'aimaient pas qu'on les interrompre pendant qu'ils étaient tranquillement en train de se mettre sur la gueule.

-On est où ? demanda tout de même l'élastique.

Ace et Sabo se regardèrent. C'est vrai, ça, ils sont où ?

-J'crois qu'on est à l'intérieur du rocher.

-Mais c'est impossible, Ace, un rocher ne pourrait pas nous manger !

-Et nous, on pourrait le manger, le rocher ? Questionna Luffy dont l'estomac se mettait à gargouiller sans discontinuer.

-Mais tu ne penses qu'à ça ! Vociféra Ace en lui assénant un coup de poing sur la tête.

-Et je répète que ce n'est pas un rocher, mais une baleine ! Appuya Sabo.

Luffy eut un instant l'air de saisir la différence, et Sabo crut, un petit instant, que son frère allait enfin comprendre quelque chose. Un fol espoir qui l'animait, bien qu'Ace lui répétait que c'était impossible.

-Et on peut la manger, la baleine, alors ? Redemanda Luffy.

Sabo en tomba à la renverse. Ace avait raison, Luffy était irrécupérable.

-Si vous voulez manger Laboon, vous aurez affaire à moi, dit une voix derrière eux.

Instinctivement, Ace se plaça devant Luffy et Sabo, les poings brandis, mais il se détendit lorsqu'il comprit que l'inconnu n'était qu'un vieillard dans une chaise longue, en train de lire un journal.

-Laboon ? Cette baleine a un nom ? demanda Luffy, des étoiles dans les yeux ? Trop cool !

-Oui, et j'en suis le gardien, j'habite dans le ventre de Laboon, répondit Crocus.

-Vous habitez…commença Sabo

-Dans son ventre ?! Termina Ace

Puis, les deux D conclurent ensemble :

-Ca, c'est cool !

Le vieux continuait de lire son journal. A côté, de la maison émanait de la fumée, à travers la cheminée. Bref, tout était normal. Enfin, sauf pour un gamin au chapeau bleu qui tentait désespérément de donner du sens à cette situation. Autant dire que c'était peine perdue.

-1, qui êtes-vous ? 2, comment pouvons-nous être dans le ventre d'une baleine ? 3, comment pouvons-nous rentrer chez nous ?

Crocus tourna la page de son journal. Il prit une gorgée de son verre qui se trouvait sur la table à côté de son transat.

Une minute passa. Luffy avait un doit dans son nez.

Ace s'allongea par terre, décidant que tout ça n'était pas si grave et que Sabo ne savait pas relativiser. Après tout, si on lui disait qu'ils étaient dans une baleine, c'est qu'ils étaient dans baleine. Pas besoin de chercher plus loin. C'était d'après Ace, le plus gros défaut de Sabo, de vouloir sans cesse trouver un sens aux situations.

Et puis, si le vieux leur voulait du mal, il le défoncerait pas besoin de chercher plus loin.

Bref. Une minute passa. Luffy était en pleine plongée sous-narine, Ace tentait de se reposer, Sabo était au bord de la crise de nerf. Et… ah oui ! Le vieux était allé se chercher un autre verre à la cuisine.

-Qui êtes-vous ! hurla Sabo.

Le vieil homme revint lentement vers son transat. Il s'assied en douceur.

-QUI. ETES. VOOUUS ?! gueula Sabo autant que ses petits poumons le lui permettaient.

Le vieux les regarda comme s'il ne s'étaient aperçu de leur présence seulement maintenant. Quelques secondes passèrent. Puis…

-Dites-moi, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, les jeunes ? Et puis, vous pourriez vous présentez avant de hurler chez les gens de la sorte.

Ace, qui s'était à demi-redressé en entendant la remarque, arriva à temps pour retenir son frère qui étaient sur le point de foncer sur le grand-père et de l'étriper de ses poings. Pas que ce soit dans ses habitudes de prendre en pitié les gens, mais bon, il avait beau dire, et ne le connaître seulement depuis 5 minutes… ce style décontracté, ce vieux fou qui vit dans une baleine, cette manière de se foutre du monde au-delà du possible et en un temps record… Oui, il n'y a pas à dire…

Ace aimait bien ce vieux. Mais plutôt crever que de l'avouer à voix haute. Alors, il préféra souffler à l'oreille de son frangin :

-On a besoin de lui vivant si on veut qu'il nous ramène chez nous.

-Mon nom est Luffy, et un jour, je serais le roi des pirates ! Hurla à son tour Luffy, qui estimait qu'on l'avait laissé trop longtemps sur la touche.

Le vieux sembla enfin le voir, délaissant son journal. C'était amusant, ce chapeau… bien sûr, cela ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence, mais tout de même… ce chapeau, il aurait juré l'avoir déjà vu.

-Mon nom est Crocus, décida-t-il de révéler (enfin !), et cette révélation, il ne l'a faite qu'à Luffy et à Luffy seulement.

Sabo sembla enfin se calmer, et Ace consentit à le lâcher. Luffy se mit à rire, et demanda :

-C'est ta maison, derrière ?!

-Oui.

-Alors t'habite vraiment dans une baleine ? Trop cool !

-Oui. Laboon est une bonne baleine, je suis heureux avec elle. Et je resterais ici pour la protéger quoi qu'il arrive.

-Et comment on peut rentrer chez nous ? dit à son tour Sabo, qui espérait que le grand-père prendrait moins de temps pour répondre que pour la première question.

Mais Crocus n'avait d'attention que pour Luffy. Plus précisément, il n'avait d'attention que pour ce qu'il y avait sur la tête de Luffy Son chapeau.

Une minute passa. Cette fois Sabo compris que c'était peine perdue. Il ne tirerait rien du vieux. Il s'assied par terre, la tête dans ses bras, l'air abattu. Tout ça était trop pour ses pauvres petits nerfs.

-J'imagine que vous voudriez rentrer chez vous ? fit soudain Crocus.

Ace et Sabo crurent avoir mal entendu. Mais non, c'était bien à eux que s'adressait le vieux. Il avait enfin délaissé le chapeau de paille pour se concentrer sur les deux autres gamins. Sabo hocha la tête, avant de demander de quelle manière ils pourraient rentrer chez eux.

-Eh bien, tout dépend, répondit Crocus, où habitez-vous?

-Chez Dadan ! cria Luffy.

Ace se frappa la tête de la main. Mais quelle buse !

-Dawn. East Blue. dit Ace d'une voix brève.

-Vous savez nager ? demanda encore Crocus.

-Et bien le crétin au chapeau de paille devant vous est une enclume depuis qu'il a mangé un fruit du démon. Répondit Ace, qui se souvenait bien qu'il avait dû le transporter pour arriver jusqu'aux soi-disant rocher.

-Ouais, le fruit du gom gom ! confirma Luffy en étirant sa bouche et en ne prenant pas compte de la remarque d'Ace.

Pas un haussement de sourcil. Crocus n'était pas impressionné par la capacité du fruit du démon. Luffy en fut profondément choqué. C'était la première fois qu'on ne montrait aucune réaction devant son fruit. A croire que le vieil homme en avait vu d'autre. Beaucoup d'autre.

Ace en fut impressionné, de manière tout à fait inattendue, il commença à sentir quelque chose l'envahir. Le respect.

Il n'eut alors qu'une envie, dégager de là, au cas où il s'attacherait trop.

-alors, le vieux, comment on rentre chez nous ?

Sabo nota alors l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de l'homme. Il en fut tout retourné. Mauvais, très mauvais lorsque les cinglés se mettent à sourire de cette manière, il en avait fait l'expérience avec ses deux frères.

-Si on tient compte du fait que vous êtes haut comme trois pomme et faible, que l'un d'entre vous ne peut pas nager, que vous n'avez pas de radeau, et que vous devez traverser la moitié du monde, je pense vous avertir sans me tromper que les chances sont assez réduite.

Cette fois, ce fut Ace qui faillit sauter sur le vieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a osé dire ?!

Au tour de Sabo de le retenir, même si celui-ci avait très bien compris la raison de ce soudain énervement.

-tu as osé nous traité de faible, sale vieillard ! hurla Ace.

Personne, que ce soit son grand-père, les bandits, ou quelqu'un du Grey Terminal, personne n'avait jamais traité Ace de faible. Il faut dire qu'il battait la plupart des adultes.

-Car tu te crois assez fort pour affronter cette mer enragé et sans pitié ? dit calmement le vieil homme.

-C'est pas vrai ! Se mit à crier tout à coup Luffy ! Ace est fort ! Il est super fort ! Et Sabo aussi ! Et un jour je serais aussi fort qu'eux !

-Luffy, murmura Ace.

Luffy idolâtrait Ace à chaque bataille qu'il remportait, et Ace s'entrainait chaque jour pour mériter cette admiration.

-Sais-tu seulement où tu es, mon gars ? reprit Crocus.

-Nan, j'en sais rien, mais je sais une chose : quoi qu'il arrive, je ne fuirais pas !

Au fond de lui, il savait bien que l'homme avait raison. Que les habitants du Grey Terminal, et les bandits d'East Blue n'étaient rien en comparaison de réels pirates. Il savait bien qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à l'immensité d'imprévus et d'expériences qu'était Grand Line. Lui, et ses deux frères.

C'est pour ça, que quoi qu'il arrive, il ne devra jamais fuir un combat. Toujours affronté l'adversaire, affronté son regard, ne jamais lui tourner le dos. Même si l'ennemi était plus fort que lui. Ne jamais fuir, pour devenir plus fort, et pour protéger ses deux frères, être quoi qu'il arrive leur rempart, leur protecteur. Ne jamais fuir pour protéger ce qu'il lui était cher.

Ne jamais fuir. Jamais.

Crocus considéra longuement l'enfant. Ses yeux brûlaient d'une intensité nouvelle, une intensité qu'il avait déjà croisée un jour.

Marrant. Cette volonté de ne jamais fuir, ce sourire d'idiot fini, et ce chapeau de paille… A croire que Roger s'était réincarné en ces gamins. Mais il comprit que cette enfant au chapeau de paille et ce sourire si lumineux, ce regard si déterminé à ne jamais tourner le dos au danger… Ils étaient à la fois communs et différents de Roger.

Même ce gosse au haut de forme bleu. Tous les trois, quelque chose émanait d'eux. L'énergie des grands hommes.

C'est peut-être pour ça que, contre toute attente, Crocus n'est pas revenue lire son journal.

-Il y a bien un moyen de sortir d'ici, dit-il.

Les trois frères le regardèrent, avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux pour l'un, un regard qui se voulait désintéressé mais qui y attachait au fond pas mal d'importance pour l'autre et des yeux fixes et morts de cabillaud pour le dernier qui ne captait rien depuis le début, mais ça, c'est normal.

-Il suffirait de demander à Laboon de vous recracher, mais elle pourrait très bien vous laisser ici si vous ne lui plaisez pas…

-J'ai faim ! Hurla tout à coup Luffy, au moment où on s'y attendait le moins. Enfin, Crocus ne s'y attendait pas. Ace et Sabo, quant à eux, se demandait quand il allait encore ressortir ça !

-Tu es incroyable, Luffy, soupira Sabo. On vient d'apprendre qu'on est quelque part en mer, loin de chez nous, dans une baleine, et que la solution pour sortir de là serait tout simplement de lui demander de nous laisser passer et toi tu penses à manger ?!

-Viande ! Hurla Luffy à plein poumons !

-Evidemment.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Crocus étaient discrètement allé chercher quelque chose chez lui. Il revint bientôt avec un canot de sauvetage. Il l'installa derrière les enfants.

-Luffy, sérieux, parfois je n'ai… commença Ace qui ne s'était aperçu de rien.

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Jamais.

Car, à cet instant, il sentit derrière lui une force l'attirer vers l'avant, vers ses frères. Pour être plus précis, cette force était en train de le projeter sur ses frères, et tous les trois atterrirent dans le canot de sauvetage, lequel sortit de la bouche que Laboon avait ouverte pour les laisser atterrir dans l'immensité bleu de la mer. Le vieux les avait expédiés avec un formidable coup de pied.

Crocus sourit, et jeta aux enfants via la bouche ouverte des vivres et des couvertures.

-Bonne chance, gamins. Au fait…

Il commença par se tourner vers Luffy. Il voulait lui dire que ce chapeau, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille, qu'il n'avait pas de doute, c'était bien le chapeau de Roger, son capitaine. Il aurait voulu lui conseiller d'en prendre grand soin, que ce chapeau de paille allait lui porter chance. Mais il n'en fit rien.

Il se tourna plutôt vers l'autre brun. Le gamin avec la volonté de fer dans le regard.

Si l'autre idiot avait le chapeau du roi des pirates, celui-ci avait ses yeux. Et sa volonté. Oui, voilà, c'était comme si la volonté de ne jamais fuir de Roger lui avait été transmis.

Alors c'est à lui, et à lui seulement qu'il donna ses dernières paroles :

-Quoi qu'il arrive, continue de regarder le monde avec ses yeux-là.

Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller, non sans une dernière mimique théâtrale, mais une voix l'arrêta.

Tiens, il y avait aussi celui-là. Le blondin à la voix douce, (excepté quand il gueule !) Et qui cherchait à mettre un sens aux choses. Rare, des jeunes comme ça. Et avec cette ère plus que précaire, le monde allait avoir besoin de gens sensés. Crocus se retourna une dernière fois :

-Oui ?

-Tout à l'heure, vous avez dit que vous avez dit que nous étions dans une mer hostile. On ne peut pas qualifier East Blue de calme, mais on ne peut pas la qualifier d'hostile non plus. Laboon a beaucoup bougé durant notre sommeil, et j'ai l'impression que nous avons dormi pas mal de temps.

-Bien deviné.

Et malin avec ça. Décidément, y n'y avait pas à dire ces gosses lui plaisaient.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Dans le nouveau monde, gamin.

Ce fut les dernières paroles de Crocus, avant que la bouche de Laboon se referme, laissant 3 gamins stupéfaits au milieu de la mer la plus dangereuse mer qui soit.

-Ces gamins, tu les aimes bien, Laboon, hein ?

Crocus était retourné s'asseoir sur sa chaise, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il n'y avait que son sourire qui trahissait son émotion. Il avait l'impression qu'avec ses trois gamins lâchés dans le nouveau monde, celui-ci allait devenir encore plus spécial que d'habitude.

-je me suis bien amusé à les énerver. Et ils ont vraiment attirés mon attention… ou peut-être est-ce simplement moi qui a du mal à oublier Roger…

Il reprit son journal et songea qu'il allait devoir devenir un régulier de la gazette pour être au courant de tous les exploits de ces drôles de gosses…

Sur le bateau de sauvetage, on ne pouvait pas dire que l'ambiance était aussi joyeuse. Enfin, pas pour tout le monde en tout cas.

Car si Luffy ne faisait que sauter en l'air depuis deux minutes en criant « aventure, aventure ! » et que Ace souriait, bien qu'un peu (un tout petit peu !) conscient que les chances de survies étaient minces, Sabo lui frôlait la dépression. A demi affalé sur le bord du canot, il ne faisait que ruminer des idées noires du style : « je suis dans le nouveau monde sur un canot de sauvetage…je suis avec deux crétins qui se réjouissent de la situation… »

-Eh Sab' ! Lui dit Ace, Arrête de déprimer, on est costaud, on va s'en sortir ! De toute façon, on peut pas faire demi-tour alors autant avancer ! Et puis, ce n'est pas si grave au fond si on n'est pas parti à 17 ans, tu sais ? On va pas devenir pirate, on va juste explorer un peu avant de rentrer chez nous chasser l'ours géant ! D'ac ?!

-Aventure, aventure !

-Et en plus ils sont aussi fous l'un que l'autre, et en plus ce sont mes frères…

-Ace ! Cria luffy, Sabo fait une drôle de tête, et je crois qu'il bave un peu !

-Ouais, approuva son frère, je crois qu'il devient cinglé, c'est inquiétant…

Son frère blond failli lui envoyer son poing dans la tête, mais il se ravisa. Après tout, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort : ils étaient là, et ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Leur seule option était d'avancer. -

-Déprimer ne nous servira à rien. Tu as raison, pour une fois.

-Eh bien voilà, tu es… heu, attend t'as dit quoi ?!

-Bon, reprit Sabo, il y a bien sûr le risque de mourir de faim, de froid, de finir noyé, de s'intoxiquer, de se faire manger par un monstre marin, emporté dans une tempête, mais…

Sabo s'arrêta. Mais quoi ?!

-heu, pour l'instant, il fait vachement beau, idéal pour la navigation !

A peine ces mots furent prononcés que des nuages s'amoncelèrent et que la pluie tomba. Ace aurait surement ri s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre que son frère.

Pris d'un éclair de génie, il lui lança :

-Eh Sabo ! C'est rien, tu vas forcément nous aider à nous en sortir !

Le bouclé le regarda avec une lueur d'incrédulité dans les yeux. Ace décida de la prendre comme de l'espoir.

-Tu as lu tous les livres de navigation possible, et aussi beaucoup de trucs sur le nouveau monde, t'es capable de nous diriger ici ! Et surtout…

Luffy qui les avait rejoints regarda l'ainé dans les yeux, et il comprit exactement ce qu'il allait dire. C'est pourquoi ils furent deux à hurler :

-Ce sera amusant !

Sabo secoua la tête. Irrécupérable. Pourtant il se sentait bien mieux. Qui sait, avec un peu de chance, il vivra assez longtemps pour écrire un livre sur toutes les aventures que l'équipage ASL aura vécu…

Pendant ce temps, à des milliers de kilomètres de là, à East Blue se trouvait le vice-amiral Garp en congé. Affublé d'une ridicule chemise à fleur hawaiienne, et d'un sempiternelle sac de senbei qu'il dévorait goulument, il se rendait au Mont Corvo là où ils avaient laissé trous gamins totalement déjanté ayant la ridicule ambition de devenir pirate, ce qui ne sera jamais le cas, bien entendu, ses poings pouvaient le garantir…

N'empêche, ils étaient coriace, les gamins ! Ils connaissaient peu de criminels qui osaient encore le contredire après son fameux poing ravageur, alors que ces trois gosses, du haut de 10 et 7 ans, continuaient de dire qu'ils deviendront pirates ! Le petit au chapeau de paille était le pire. Aucun instinct de survie, celui-là…

En arrivant devant la cabane de Dadan, il fut pris d'une peur soudaine : celle que son crétin de petit-fils devienne comme son père, un si dangereux ennemi du gouvernement. Qu'on découvre l'identité du père de l'abruti à tache de rousseurs. Que leur acolyte au mauvais goût pour s'habiller et dont il ne savait strictement rien se révèle lui aussi d'une lignée interdite, genre le fils de Big Mom, où de barbe-blanche, tiens, des deux, même, tant qu'on y est ! Avec sa veine habituelle !

Mais il chassa bien vite cette idée de sa tête : pourquoi s'en faire puisqu'ils seront des marines ?

-Dadan !

C'est étrange, il y avait de drôles de bruits à l'intérieur. Comme une sorte… de pleurs ?!

La porte d'ouvrit sur Dogra, un bandit de la famille Dadan, entièrement recouvert de noir, turban y compris !

-oh mon dieu, Garp ! Vous êtes là ! C'est affreux ! Sanglotait-il.

-Comment ça, c'est affreux que je sois là ! Tu veux une baffe le nabot ?!

Magra, un autre bandit, était venu voir ce qu'il se passait. Lui aussi était entièrement vêtu de noir.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce qu'ils voulaient dire, c'est juste la situation qui est affreuse, dit-il en ouvrant complètement la porte.

Et dedans... Tous les bandits étaient en noir. La plupart pleuraient, ou abordait une mine triste.

Et Dadan était la pire. Affalée par terre, elle pleurait toutes les larmes que son corps pouvait fournir, mais vu la corpulence, elle ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes pour les deux prochaines semaines…

Ils étaient tous accroupis autour de 3 photos. Les yeux de Garp sortirent de leurs orbites quand il découvrit que c'était Eux.

Les sales gosses.

Les photos n'étaient pas très belles, et on comprenait facilement qu'elle avait dû être prise sans l'accord des frères. C'est pourquoi on voyait Ace le visage déformé par la colère en train de se jeter sur le photographe, un Sabo en train de sursauter, le livre qu'il lisait en train de voler en l'air sous la surprise, et la petite pile électrique, qui contrairement au deux autres se laissait prendre sans problèmes, son chapeau de paille au vent, son célèbre sourire aux lèvres qui commençait à former une phrase que tout le monde pouvait deviner.

-Gje, je l'en-entend encco-core dire « gwe serai le-le gwoi des-des pi-pirates ! » hurla tout un coup Dadan, tant bien que mal car c'est pas facile de parler en sanglotant…

-calmez-vous patronne, tenta de raisonner Magra, qui n'en menait pourtant pas large non plus.

Garp resta ébahi une minute devant ce spectacle. Un senbei encore dans sa bouche ouverte.

-Gneih ? Finit-il par articuler avec un senbei à avaler et beaucoup de classe.

Tous les bandits se tournèrent vers lui, à l'exception de Dadan qui se foutait de lui comme de sa première chaussette. Preuve qu'elle était quasi au bord du suicide.

-Garp, dit Dogra en serrant son dictionnaire contre loi. Ace… sa- Sabo, l-luffy…

-Oui, je sais comment s'appelle mes petits-fils, cria Garp, exaspéré en enfilant bien vite un autre biscuit dans sa bouche.

-Ils sont morts ! Hoqueta son acolyte.

-Heinnnn ?! Beugla Garp avant de s'étouffer avec son senbei.

Maitenant il en était certain. C'était lui qu'on cherchait à abattre.

-Dis-moi, Ace… commença Sabo.

-Quoi, marmonna l'ainé, il est tard, je voudrais dormir.

-Moi aussi, figure-toi, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as la tête vide !

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?!

-rien. Juste que je réfléchis pour trois, et que j'aimerais que parfois ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. Pour me reposer.

-Tu voudrais que Luffy réfléchisse pour nous ?!

A cette pensée, il se mit à trembler si fort qu'il s'enroula dans la couverture que le vieux leur avait donné.

-Pas Luffy ! Toi !

-Ha ! Moi ! Bah non.

Avoir la tête aussi remplie que Sabo. Il manquerait plus que ça.

Sabo se mit à bouder dans son coin, quand son frère lui demanda tout de même :

-Et sinon, tu voulais me dire quoi ?

-Rien. Je ne parle pas au demeuré.

-Très bien ! Alors bonne nuit !

Et Ace retourna se coucher, rageur. Sabo soupira, puis décida d'avouer.

-En fait, je pensais à Dadan, aux bandits et à Garp…

-Quoi ?! Hurla encore Ace. Bon sang, Sabo', ce type nous empoisonne la vie quand il est dans les parages, tu vas pas te la laisser t'empoisonner quand il nous fout la paix !

-Non… enfin si, mais je veux dire… On est parti sans leur dire au revoir, et je me demandais s'il se faisait du souci.

C'est vrai. Ace n'y avait pas pensé. Pour Garp, la réponse lui semblait claire. Ce vieux type qui les frappait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion et qui voulait les empêcher d'accomplir leur rêves ne pouvait pas les regretter. Encore moins les aimés.

Pour Dadan et les autres… Un court instant, ace fut tenté de répondre que oui. Que lui et ses frères manquaient aux bandits des montagnes, qu'ils les pleuraient, leurs rendaient hommage en cet instant même… puis il se souvient de ce qu'avait dit Dadan quand luffy était arrivé chez eux. Elle l'avait traité de démon…

-Non, cracha-t-il, sérieux Sabo, tu crois quoi, qu'on leur manque, qu'ils nous croient morts et qu'ils sont en train de chialer, tu parles, ils sont juste bien content d'être débarrassé de nous !

-Ouais… Tu dois avoir raison. Soupira le blond.

Ace préféra ne pas s'attarder sur le regard de son frère. Il y avait dans ses yeux un mélange de regrets et de déception. Et Ace n'aimait pas ça.

En fait, il était bien content que l'élastique soit endormi depuis des lustres, car il ne savait pas de quoi son regard à lui aurait été fait. Ni comment il aurait gérer la situation.

-Et nous, dit Sabo en se couchant, tu crois qu'ils vont nous manquer ?

Ace ne répondit pas.


	2. quand l'ASL commence l'aventure

Eh! Ici think D dream! Salut à tous! Voilà le deuxième chapitre, et je voudrais en profiter pour déclamer ce qu'un petit problème technique m'avait empêché de déclarer dans le pemier :

Tout d'abord, ce ci est ma première fic (mon bébé!), aussi veuiller être indulgent,et laisser beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de reviews pour m'améliorer...j'accepte toute reviews du moment qu'elle est constructive, et polie! Rageux, passez votre chemin! Mais de tout façon, mon histoire est tellement bien que tout le monde va l'adorer...(bon,OK, j'arrête de rêver.)

Il y en aura pour rire, et il y en aura pour pleurer, mais j'espère dans tous les cas que je saurais doser le mélange!

enfin, et le plus important, lisez, pleurez, riez, aimez, soyez fous, soyez colère, VIBREZ durant cette lecture, et j'aurais gagné mon pari.

Mais assez de bla bla! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le lendemain, Sabo et Ace avait oublié leur conversation, du moins, ils faisaient comme si, car le blond ne voulait pas inquiéter Luffy et Ace préférait se faire arracher les yeux plutôt que de montrer à son petit frère qu'il avait passé la nuit à penser à Dadan et au vieux marine.

-Où on est, Sab' ? Demanda l'élastique, en se frottant les yeux.

L'ancien noble prit les choses en main. Ace avait dit vrai hier : il avait plus lu de livres sur la navigation que luffy n'a fait de conneries depuis qu'il était arrivé au Mont Corvo. Heu, non, à la réflexion, mauvais exemple. Sabo n'en avait pas non plus lu des milliers.

En tout cas, il s'installa à la barre, avec le matériel de navigation que Crocus avait caché dans la couverture qu'il lui avait lancé. Il avait bien compris que c'était au blond qu'il fallait demander pour ces choses-là. Il y avait également des cartes, beaucoup de cartes rassemblé dans un sac qui fit l'émerveillement de Sabo.

-Bon, on est où ? Le pressa Ace.

-On est… marmonna-t-il en examinant les cartes, on est…

D'un doigt, il présenta un coin.

-Là ! On est au tout début !

-Cool ! Fit Luffy ! Comme ça, on pourra explorer toutes les îles !

-Oui, c'est vrai, reprit le blond qui avait décidé de relativiser et de laisser couler, mais en fait…

Il pointa du doigt une énorme île, qui n'était pas très loin de leur emplacement.

-îll… îlleu… des… Ho… commença le chapeau de paille, dont la lecture n'a jamais été son fort.

-île des hommes-poisson ! Dit Ace, exaspéré. Tu nous tueras, un jour Luffy. Il est écrit île des hommes-poissons !

-Cool ! C'est quoi ?

Ace soupira, et le blond prit le relai :

-Les hommes-poissons, Luffy, c'est une race du nouveau monde, un peu comme les géants. A ton avis, ils sont…

Le petit fit une énorme moue, et l'ainé roula des yeux. Ils étaient sûrs qu'il allait dire une connerie !

-Bizarre ? Tenta Luffy.

Et voilà !

-Non ! Se récria Sabo. Enfin, si, mais ils sont à moitié humains, moitié poisson. Enfin, techniquement, selon les croisements de race, on peut aussi avoir des mi- sirènes, mi-hommes-poissons…

-Sab', dit Ace, arrête le massacre, son crâne va exploser.

Malheureusement, c'était vrai : Luffy serrait les poings si forts qu'ils devenaient blancs, et sa tête étaient entièrement rouge.

-Heu, pense à respirer, Lu'. Fit l'ainé.

Le petit prit une grande respiration, et son visage redevint normal. Décidemment, réfléchir était dangereux pour la santé, Sabo était courageux de faire ça tout le temps.

-Ouais, reprit le fils d Roger, et donc l'île des hommes-poissons ?

-Eh bien, j'ai vu des photos dans un livre, et depuis j'ai toujours voulu visiter cette île. Alors, comme on n'est pas loin… Vous verrez, ça sera génial ! Il y a les races spéciales de cette île, et le district des sirènes, et la biodiversité de l'île…

En voyant les yeux ronds de ses frères, il eut peur de ne pas les convaincre :

-Et, heu, aussi de la super bonne nourriture, et des excellents combattants…

-Allons-y ! Hurlèrent Ace et Luffy en même temps.

Sabo sourit, et prit la barre pour se rendre sur leur destination :

Après tout, ça allait être un beau voyage, pas vrai ?

* * *

Tout en nageant dans l'eau, Jimbei arborait une mine triste. Déjà deux mois que Fisher Tiger était mort… que l'équipage du soleil était dissous… qu'il était grand corsaire…

Qu'Arlong avait disparu de sa vie…

Jimbei savait bien que ce n'était un canaille, violente et cherchant sans cesse la bagarre…

Mais ils avaient grandi ensemble. Et c'était douloureux de perdre deux de ses frères en même temps.

Jimbei se rendait vite sur son île natale, car il sentait que là-bas, on avait besoin de lui plus qu'ailleurs. Avec la pression des pirates, et la reine Otohime qui collectaient toujours ses signatures… non, décidemment, le futur de l'île était plus que brumeux.

Il avançait à bonne allure, se sentant plus à l'aise dans l'eau que sur terre. A cette vitesse, il serait bientôt arrivé, rien de plus facile pour un homme-requin de se rendre sur l'île.

Pas comme tous les humains qui faisaient naufrage sans cesse. La reine avait beau aller autant qu'elle pouvait au cimetière des bateaux, cela ne suffisaient pas, il y en avait toujours qui ne survivait pas. Le shishibukai soupira… De toute façon, la plupart qu'ils sauvaient étaient des pirates qui s'empressaient de piller l'île.

-Tiger-Aniki, se dit-il, je ne sais pas si j'aurais assez de force pour réaliser votre rêve, à vous et à la reine… la haine nous consume tous un peu plus chaque jour… si un humain se noierait devant moi, je ne sais pas si j'aurais la bonté de le sauver… tous ceux qui passent ici ne sont que des pirates qui nous font toujours plus de mal…

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants pour se souvenir de ce grand frère qu'avait été Tiger… et quand il les ouvrit, était-ce l'ironie du destin… devant lui, il avait perçu une forme qui s'enfonçait dans l'eau. Un humain en train de se noyer.

Il allait le laisser là. Ne pas le secourir. Ne pas lui exprimer de la bonté qu'il ne serait pas rendre. Le souvenir de ce que les humains avaient fait à Fisher Tiger était encore trop douloureux, trop présent. Il allait vraiment passer sans rien faire.

Mais il ne le fit pas. Parce que quelque chose clochait.

La forme… elle était trop petite, elle se voyait à peine à travers la noirceur des abysses… Jimbei se rapprocha lentement. Et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

C'était un enfant.

 _Ne transmettez pas… ne transmettez pas votre haine aux enfants !_

L'homme-poisson se dirige vers l'enfant, le prit dans ses bras avant de lui créer une bulle d'air. Direction l'île.

* * *

Ace se réveilla doucement dans un lit doux. Cela faisait longtemps, tiens. Les draps lui tenaient chauds, le coussin calait sa tête. Comme chez les bandits.

Alors, ça y est. Il était de retour chez les bandits. Chez Dadan. Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Evidemment, c'était trop étrange, trop beau pour être vrai.

Il était déçu. Et soulagé en même temps. Bizarre, non ?

Bah, son tour viendra. Un jour, il prendra la mer. Et ce jour-là, il sera libre, plus que n'importe qui.

Oui, un jour…

Il se leva et se frotta les yeux, en faisant tout pour faire disparaître ce sourire qui ne voulait pas partir. A croire que Luffy l'avait contaminé. Il cria :

-Oh, Dadan, vieille bique, on bouffe quoi ce matin ?!

Mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, il comprit que ce n'était pas un rêve. Il était sur un canapé, dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il était soulagé. Et déçu en même temps. Bizarre, non ?

Il se leva précautionnèrent, en observant où il se trouvait. La pièce était spacieuse, et il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver jolie. Heureusement que luffy et Sabo n'était pas là, car sinon, ils n'auraient pas fini de se fiche de lui…

Sabo ! Luffy ! Où ils étaient, ces abrutis ?

Il s'avança vers la sortie, qui était délimité par un rideau, et le tira, juste de quoi voir où il se trouvait. Il en eut pour son compte : des hommes-poissons et des sirènes bavardaient gaiement dans ce qui avait l'air d'un café. Plusieurs sirènes faisaient le service, avec une sorte de bouée autour de leur queue. Ace convint que Sabo n'avait pas menti : C'était vraiment impressionnant. Il en ressenti quelque chose qui l'atteignit au cœur : L'aventure, ça y est, enfin la vrai aventure commençait !

-Tu es réveillé, petit ?

Il sursauta. Dans son excitation, il en avait oublié de ne faire aucun bruit, et s'était fait repérer ! Tu parles d'un pirate…

La voix venait d'une autre porte, à droite du canapé. Il l'ouvrit, et devant lui apparut un petit salon, avec une table en verre sur laquelle reposait une théière. Autour d'elle, deux fauteuils spacieux. Dans le premier se trouvait une sirène d'une grande beauté fumant une sorte de pipe. Et dans l'autre se trouvait Jimbei.

Ace l'observa. L'homme bleu… il lui semblait qu'il l'avait aperçu quand il se noyait, avant de perdre conscience.

-Dis donc, lança-t-il pas impressionné, c'est quoi ces courants dès qu'on s'approche de votre île, vous pourrez vous en occuper, c'est pas très sympa pour les visiteurs !

-Oui, visiblement bien réveillé, Jimbei, dit la sirène avec un petit sourire. Je suis contente que tu respectes le souhait de Tiger-san et que tu l'es sauvé. Arlong m'en a parlé avant de s'en aller dieu sait où…

Elle avait dit ça avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

-Je suis désolé, Shirley, je n'ai pas pu le retenir, s'excusa Jimbei. Ne t'inquiètes, il est capable de se débrouiller seul. Et après tout, Hach et les autres sont là pour vérifier qu'il ne fasse pas trop de bêtise…

-Je suppose que tu as raison, soupira-t-elle.

Ace ne comprenait pas leur conversation, mais s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était ses frères.

-Eh, le bleu bizarre ! s'exclama le fils de Roger.

-Qui te traite de bleu bizarre, morveux ?! Répondit Jimbei, qui commençait à se demander s'il avait pris la bonne décision en repêchant ce gamin mal élevé.

-Qui d'autre ? Bon, on s'en fout, j'étais seul quand tu m'as repêché ? Il n'y avait pas deux garçons avec moi ?

Devant le silence de Jimbei, il insista :

-Un type du même âge que moi, blond frisé, un drôle de chapeau haut de forme bleue avec des lunettes, et une dent manquant ! Et, un gamin de 7 ans, avec un chapeau de paille, les cheveux noirs, et un sourire idiot ?

Jimbei se taisait toujours, l'œil sombre. Ace commençait à avoir mal au ventre. Il n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout.

-Un intello et un abruti ! Cria-t-il en désespoir de cause.

-Je suis désolé, gamin. Je n'ai trouvé ni intello, ni abruti avec toi. Tu étais seul.

Le brun regarda le vide. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

-Non, chuchota-t-il enfin.

Pourquoi avait-il si mal ?! Et pourquoi il voyait trouble ?

Shirley se tenait le menton dans la main, dans une intense réflexion, mais Jimbei n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux du gamin. Il avait oublié… il avait oublié que les humains pouvaient aussi pleurer.

-C'était des gens importants pour toi ? Murmura-t-il.

Ace s'était accroupi, le poids étant trop dur à porter.

-C'était… mes frères. Mes petits frères…

L'homme-poisson en eut un sursaut. Il savait ce que cela faisait de perdre ses deux frères. Quelle étrange coïncidence… il n'était pas de la même race, et pourtant ils avaient tous les deux le même chagrin.

Les paroles de Fisher Tiger, lui revinrent en mémoire. Peut-être il y avait-il d'autres enfants tels que Koala ?

-Un blond frisé et un enfant au chapeau de paille ? Reprit soudain Shirley, interrompant les larmes d'Ace.

-Oui ! Vous les avez vus ? Demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

-Eh bien, j'ai vu la reine Otohime revenir de la plage avec deux enfants dans les bras, l'un avec un haut de forme, l'autre avec un chapeau de paille.

-tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ! Hurlèrent en même temps Jimbei et Ace.

Ce dernier essuya ses larmes d'une main rageuse. Par chance, il n'avait pas pleuré assez longtemps pour que cela se voie. Mais il les haïssait pour l'avoir vu en position de faiblesse. Il se souvint des paroles du vieux :

 _Des gamins faibles comme ne peuvent pas survivre ici._ Voilà le résumé.

Qui pourrait-il protéger s'il était si faible ?

-Elle les a emmenés au palais, reprit Shirley.

Ace étaient déjà sortis. Jimbei le suivit, renversant la table de verre au passage qui se brisa.

Shirley soupira. Cette table lui avait coûté une petite fortune.

* * *

Dans la rue, Ace s'arrêta un instant. L'île des hommes-poissons. C'est vrai que c'était beau.

Mais il reprit bien vite sa course. Il avait plus urgent à faire. Jimbei, avec sa vitesse, le rattrapa vite, et l'empoigna de sa main palmé pour l'installer sur ses épaules.

-Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, le type bleu !

-Je t'amène au palais. Mais je peux aussi te laisser là. Mais sache que tu as besoin de moi pour rentrer !

Ace décida de se tenir à carreau. Du moins, le temps qu'il retrouve ses frères.

* * *

La reine Otohime veillait depuis deux heures déjà sur les deux garçons. Elle regardait leur visage endormi, et y trouvait une certaine sérénité. Elle était si fatigué ces temps-ci. Mais elle allait bien, et elle n'allait pas s'arrêter maintenant que sa pétition marchait enfin ! Après tant d'années … Enfin, elle pouvait entrapercevoir le soleil.

Et ces enfants… si tout se passait bien, son peuple pourrait voir qu'ils n'étaient pas si différends des hommes-poissons et des sirènes…

Ses enfants à elle étaient en train de s'entrainer avec leur père, et sa fille Shirahoshi âgé de 6 ans était dans sa chambre. Tout allait bien. Bientôt, ils pourraient eux aussi aller vers le soleil. Oui, bientôt…

On toqua à la porte, et un serviteur entra chargé d'une coupelle de fruit.

-Reine Otohime, je vous apporte de quoi les réveiller ! Dit-il en posant la coupe du la table, avant de s'en aller.

-Merci, dit la reine, je leur donnerais cette nourriture quand…

-nourriture ? Fit Luffy en se réveillant instantanément ? Viande !

Il se leva, en bousculant Sabo qui tomba du lit, se réveillant sous le choc.

-Oh mon dieu, tu t'es fait mal ?! Cria Otohime en se précipitant vers lui.

Il se releva, bien réveillé.

-Viande ! Lui cria Luffy.

-Super.

-Vous allez bien, c'est un soulagement ! S'exclama Otohime en s'attirant les regards des frères.

-T'es qui toi ? Demanda Luffy, un doigt dans le nez.

-Luffy ! Le gronda Sabo. Un peu de respect, tu parles à une dame.

Il s'inclina en s'adressant à Otohime :

-Excusez mon frère madame, le naufrage que nous avons fait lui a mélangé le peu de neurones qu'il lui restait. Merci de nous avoir sauvés. Je m'appelle Sabo, et voici Luffy. Ne met pas tes doigts dans ton nez, imbécile.

La reine fut un peu désarçonnée. C'est la première fois qu'elle voyait un humain ne faire aucune allusion à sa race. Elle en fut heureuse : elle avait donc raison, il y avait des gens qui pouvaient vivre en harmonie avec eux !

-Je vous ai apporté de quoi manger, je… Mais où sont passé les fruits ?

-Luffy ! Cria encore le blond.

-Mais quand a-t-il... ? Se demanda la reine.

-Où est Ace ? Demanda soudain le petit.

-C'est vrai, ça ! Avez-vous vu un gars du même âge que moi, les cheveux bruns, les yeux noirs, des taches de rousseur sur le visage ?

-Je… je m'excuse mais je n'ai vu aucun…

-Ace ! Cria Luffy en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-J'espère qu'il n'est pas… commença le blond à mi-voix.

-Qu'il n'est pas quoi ? Répéta Luffy. Tu veux dire quoi ?

-Heu, rien ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, il va bien, il est quelque part ici, et quand on le trouvera, on lui fera très mal, parce qu'il nous a fait très peur !

-Ça me va ! Dit l'élastique avec un grand sourire avant de s'engager dans les couloirs du palais.

Sabo le suivit. Il avait beau dire, il avait peur. Très peur.

-Si tu es mort, ace…

* * *

Ace, toujours sur les épaules de Jimbei, avait franchi la porte du palais. Ils en étaient à parcourir les couloirs, quand le brun se mit à se triturer les oreilles.

-Que fais-tu? lui demanda l'homme bleu.

-J'ai les oreilles qui sifflent, ça veut dire qu'on parle de moi dans mon dos, encore une preuve que mes crétins de frères ne sont pas morts !

-Tu les aimes beaucoup, hein ?

-Quoi ?

-Non, rien. On devrai bientôt arriver, alors…

Mais il ne finit pas, car on entendit un cri, suivi d'une petite forme dominé par un chapeau de paille.

-AAACCCEEE ! T'es oùùùùù ?!

Il partit immédiatement dans un couloir à gauche menant à deux portes gigantesques et magnifiquement sculptées : une à droite, une à gauche. Il fut bientôt rejoint par un gosse en habit et haut de forme bleu qui lui cria à son tour :

-A gauche, Luffy ! Prends à gauche !

Car il avait toujours la peur irraisonné que son frère fonce dans le mur. On ne sait jamais avec Luffy.

-Ce sont mes… Glissa Ace à Jimbei.

-J'avais compris, merci, coupa celui-ci en faisant descendre le brun de ses épaules.

Dès qu'il fut à terre, il s'engagea dans le couloir, disparaissant de la vue du shishibukai.

-J'espère qu'il n'a pas… murmura celui-ci en courant vers lui. Il s'arrêta.

Si. Il l'a fait. Au lieu d'aller à la porte de gauche, il venait de s'enfoncer dans la droite. Jimbei soupira. Pourquoi il était sûr que ça allait arriver ?

* * *

Ace était entré dans la précipitation. Peut-être qu'il s'était gouré de porte. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Ce n'est pas sa faute, si Sabo n'avait pas indiqué à Luffy la bonne ! Il aurait deux mots à leur dire, ceux-là.

Pourtant, après avoir bien sûr vérifié que ses frères n'allaient pas entrer, il soupira bruyamment. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait eu peur… il faudra à l'avenir mieux surveiller ses frangins.

Il inspecta la pièce. Sa beauté était bien supérieure au café des sirènes. Le mobilier était bien plus luxueux, en tout cas. tout était fait, semble-t-il, pour des géants, vu la taille du lit et des armoire. Elle ressemblait à une chambre de fille, avec la coiffeuse et les habits qui trônaient dans l'armoire qu'Ace avait eu l'outrecuidance d'ouvrir. La salle respirait la sérénité par sa lumière douce qui entrait par les fenêtres.

Bref, rien d'intéressant. Ace se dépêcha d'aller vers la sortie, avant que le calme ne l'envahisse. Jamais il ne laisserait faire une telle chose, jamais.

Il allait sortir, lorsqu' il entendit un cri. Un cri qui venait d'un immense lit.

Il se retourna. Peut-être il y avait-il un monstre en train de dévorer une innocente jeune fille ? Un monstre vraiment fort ? On peut toujours rêver. Il sauta pour escalader le lit.

-Eh le monstre, affronte-moi ! Je vais gagner !

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas un monstre qui était dur le lit. Enfin, pas au sens où il l'entendait.

En face de lui se trouvait une gamine sirène, du même âge que Luffy un peu après, mais bien deux plus grande que lui ! Mais ce n'était pas ça le pire pour Ace, non…

Le pire, c'est qu'elle pleurait. Elle pleurait si fort qu'elle allait ameuter tout le palais ! Elle criait, elle pleurait, elle chougnait, elle pleurnichait ! Pire que Luffy quand il était en forme !

-Qui… qui êtes-vous ! A l'aide ! Papa ! Maman ! Mes frères !

-Mais la ferme ! Hurla Ace en se bouchant les oreilles, sans parvenir à couvrir le son de sa voix.

Sabo allait payer pour l'avoir entraîner là-dedans…

-Wahhahhah !Chougnait donc la princesse sirène, cassant de plus en plus les pieds à Ace.

-La ferme ! Répéta-t-il, sur le point de péter un câble.

-La… ferme ? Reprit la sirène, s'arrêtant momentanément de pleurer, mais c'était pour repartir de plus belle, outré par le terme qu'avais utilisé cet ignoble moutard.

-Tais-toi ! Je déteste les pleurnichards, mais alors toi, c'est pire que Luffy !

Shirahoshi le regarda à nouveau :

-Vous… me détestez ? Mais pourquoi ?

Elle était étonnée, non, estomaquée. Et donc muette. Personne, que ce soit ses frères, ses parents où les hommes du palais, toutes ces personnes la trouvaient absolument adorable, et personne ne l'avait jamais détesté. Jamais.

-Pourquoi ? Répéta-t-elle, les larmes lui revenant.

-Oh non, ça va pas recommencer… soupira Ace. Même Luffy savait qu'il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir avec lui. Je n'aime pas les gens qui pleurent. C'est tout. Ils ne savent que s'apitoyer sur leur sort et sur leur problème, sans essayer de les résoudre.

La princesse avait cessé de pleurer, mais Ace ne s'en était même pas aperçu. La frontière où il était à présent, elle était trop loin en lui pour sentir une quelconque présence. Loin dans ses souvenirs, sa lignée maudite, et la vie auquel son « père » l'avait destiné. Cette vie où il n'était destiné qu'à mourir.

-Ça sert à rien de pleurer, murmura-t-il, plus à lui-même qu'à Shiraoshi, parce que… quelqu'un m'a dit un jour qu'il y avait toujours une solution.

Il se souvenait, oui, lorsque un certain blond à chapeau bleu et à dent manquant lui avait dit, un de ces soirs où il était malheureux comme pas possible, un soir avant la coupe de la fraternité, avant Luffy : Ace ! Tu dois rester fort ! Pour leur prouver qu'on ne peut pas t'atteindre comme ça et faire ce qu'on veut de ta vie ! Tu trouveras une solution ! Il y a toujours une solution.

C'était le silence, dans la tour coquillage. La sirène n'avait plus envie de pleurer, pas exactement à cause du discours d'Ace, mais plutôt parce qu'elle avait compris que cet enfant était quelqu'un de bien.

-Mon…monsieur ?

Ace sursauta. Ça, tout de même, ça avait retenu son attention. Se faire appeler monsieur à 10 ans ! Il était plus habitué à sale gosse.

-Appelle-moi pas comme ça. Je n'aime pas. Je suis un pirate, pas un adulte. Faut faire la différence.

Shiraoshi n'avait rien compris, mais elle était fortement impressionné par ce petit gars deux fois plus petit qu'elle qui semblait n'avoir peur de rien.

-Je suis Ace. Portgas D ace.

-Shi…Shiraoshi, la princesse sirène de l'île des hommes-poissons.

Elle avait vu bon nombre de tête éberlué après son titre, mais Ace s'en foutait royalement pour le coup. Il faillit lui hurler qu'il détestait les nobles encore plus que les pleurnichards, mais encore une fois il repensa à son adorable petit frère blond. Sabo n'était pas comme eux, pourquoi pas elle aussi ? Elle était trouillarde, mais bon personne n'est parfait.

-Princesse ! Crièrent soudain des voix dans le couloir, princesse, vous allez bien ?!

-Ho non ! Les gardes du palais ! Ils m'ont entendu pleurer !

-Faut dire qu'avec le bruit que t'as fait, c'est sûr…

Le garçon réagit plus vite que la fillette, et il s'empressa de refermer à coup de pieds jusque au moment où les hommes-poissons arrivaient.

-Toi ! Nous allons enfoncer la porte !

-Faites ça, et je vous dis pas l'état où vous retrouverez votre princesse de pacotille !

Il y eut un grand silence, autant du côté de shiraoshi qui commençait à se demander si c'était une bonne idée de faire confiance à cet humain, que de celui des gardes. Puis le fils de Roger entendit des chuchotements :

-Dites, vous croyez vraiment qu'un mioche soit capable de faire du mal à la princesse ? J'en doute !

-N'empêche, ce gamin a réussi à fermer la porte à lui seul, je ne croyais pas un enfant de cette taille pouvoir faire ça !

-Sûr, il est fort, ce gosse ! Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux obéir…

Le gosse en question était consterné. Ce n'était quand même pas ça, l'élite de l'armée de l'île ?! Désespérant.

Pendant qu'ils étaient sagement en train de débattre, Ace sauta à nouveau sur le lit.

-Vous… vous n'allez pas me faire du mal, Ace-sama ?

Il leva le nez pour la regarder. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? C'était une personne royale qui n'avait jamais connu la misère, la pauvreté, qui ne savait sans doute même pas chasser ou faire la cuisine. C'est aussi une pleurnicharde, pour ne rien arranger. En outre, cela lui accorderait les faveurs du roi pour lui et ses frères… Mais… faire ça…

Faire ça, c'était donner raison à tous ceux qui croyait qu'il n'était qu'un démon, que le fils du diable, qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre…

-A-Ace-sama ? Tout va…

-Oh et puis merde ! Hurla-t-il à plein poumon.

Puis, avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de répliquer, non pire, de pleurer :

-J'te ferais aucun mal, jamais, OK ? C'est même l'inverse, à partir de maintenant, t'as qu'à m'appeler et je viendrais te protéger, d'acc ?

Et oui, ça le tuait, mais c'était comme ça : quand bien même il le voudrait, il ne pourrait sans doute pas tuer un homme de ses mains. Il avait déjà essayé. Essayé, en pensant qu'il aurait moins mal, peut-être. Ça n'avait pas marché.

Heureusement que ça n'avait pas marché.

-D'a-d'acc ! S'exclama Shiraoshi, sans retenir tout de même quelques larmes silencieuses.

Et contre attente, Ace sourit. Ça lui faisait du bien, d'avoir dit ça, d'avoir pensé tout ça. Oui, beaucoup de bien.

-Ecoute, si je leur ai dit ça, c'est parce que je ne veux pas partir avant d'avoir retrouvé mes…

Il fut interrompu en même temps que les messes basses des gardes par ce que l'oreille expérimenté d'Ace perçu comme la gifle la plus puissante qu'il est jamais entendue. C'est dire.

-Pi…pitié, reine Otohime ! Sanglota un homme-poisson.

-C'est quoi ce monstre qui les mate ? J'peux l'affronter ? Demanda à la princesse le combattant en Ace.

-Ace-sama ! Se récria la petite sirène, indigné. C'est ma mère, la reine des hommes-poissons !

-Oh.

Une mère…

-Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Vous prévoyez d'attaquer un enfant naufragé sous prétexte qu'il est humain ! Vous n'avez pas honte ! Hurlait de l'autre côté hystérique la reine.

Un silence s'installa, ou seul régnait les baffes que distribuait Shiraoshi à tour de rôle. Les gardes, en effet, avait bien soupçonné ace à cause de ses origines.

-Bande de… comment pouvons-nous espérer vivre ensemble si…

-Ils croient que je suis méchant parce que je suis humain ? Mais quel rapport entre les deux ? Dit Ace, perdu.

Il avait dit ça le plus innocemment qu'Ace était capable, et il avait parlé assez fort pour être entendu de l'autre côté de la porte.

Les gifles cessèrent pour laisser place à de petits sanglots. Ace se retourna, mais Shiraoshi ne pleurait pas. Enfin, pas plus qu'il y a cinq minutes. Pas de doutes, c'était bien la reine.

-Ouvrez cette porte, imbéciles, que je l'embrasse !

-O-oui, reine otohime !

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte était ouverte, et la première et la seule chose que le gamin aux taches de rousseur eut le temps voir fut la reine Otohime en pleur qui se ne jeta pas sur sa fille, mais bel et bien sur lui !

-M…mon petit ange, ce que tu as dit… C'était si-si juste ! Tu es l'enfant le plus pur que je connaisse ! C'est merveilleux, snif !

-Oui, bin ça va, hein ! Modérai Ace qui tenta de se dégager, mais deux autres paires de bras le ceinturèrent à leur tour :

-Ace ! Crièrent Luffy et Sabo, soulagé de le voir en bonne santé.

-J'…j'ai eu peur ! Chougnait l'élastique pleurant aussi fort que la femme-poisson.

Ace fut pendant une seconde fut déstabilisé par le fait de revoir ses frères, mais contrairement à eux, lui savait qu'ils étaient en vie, ce qui fit que ses vieilles habitudes reprirent le dessus :

-Luffy ! Je déteste les pleurnichards ! Tais-toi !

Cela ne fit que modérer un tout petit peu les sanglots, car même Ace parfois ne pouvait pas arrêter les émotions de l'élastique.

-J'ai… cru que t'étais… Fit Sabo qui, et ça c'est franchement moins courant, était en pleur lui aussi !

-Ho, non, Sabo, pas toi, écoute, je vais bie… L-Luffy ! Imbécile ! Ne te mouche pas sur mon Tee-shirt !

Il voulut lui donner un coup de poings traditionnel, mais le peu de mobilité qui lui restait lui fut enlevé, car la petite troupe fut soulevée dans les airs dans une étreinte mortelle de la petite princesse, elle aussi, bien sûr, en pleurs. Evidemment, elle n'allait pas resté sur son lit sans soutenir ses camarades pleurnichards ! Enfin c'était contraire à son éthique.

Ace fut disons, un peu déstabilisé par ce déluge d'amour. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de sentir les bras d'une mère, de voir ses frères si heureux de le revoir… Mais ? Non ! Pas lui aussi ! Pas comme ça, pas maintenant !

Il ne pouvait pas pleurer après tant d'années simplement parce que des abrutis autour de le faisaient ! C'était ridicule !

Mais, trop occupé à chougner, personne ne faisait attention à lui… Peut-être que cette fois… Juste maintenant…

C'est donc dans l'indifférence générale qu'Ace pour la première fois, non ne pleura pas, mais laissa bien les larmes lui monter jusqu'aux yeux pour les faire devenir brillants.

C'était rien comparé aux autres. Mais pour Ace c'était beaucoup.

* * *

Ailleurs, dans le nouveau monde…

Dans le quartier général de la marine, Sengoku était pensif. Et inquiet, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il avait donné son accord pour une expédition plus que suicidaire à l'un de ses hommes. Cet homme était colonel dans la marine, il était fort, mais aussi spécial. Sengoku, l'amiral en chef, l'avait recueilli, éduqué, entrainé. C'était exactement un fils pour lui. Mais, le pirate qu'il avait décidé d'arrêter était… bien plus fort.

Il attendait, mort d'angoisse, le rapport de ses éclaireurs. Et de bonne nouvelles. Désespérément de bonnes nouvelles.

Rossinante.

Il ne décrocha pas le den den mushi quand il sonna, il sauta littéralement dessus, faisant tomber presque tout ce qui se trouvait dans ce bureau.

-Oui ? Allo ! Vous avez des nouvelles ? Hurla-t-il à travers le combiné.

-Je… Ecoutez, nous sommes arrivés trop tard, les pirates ont déjà embarqué l'ope ope no mi ainsi que plusieurs caisses de…

-Je me fous de tout ça ! Rossinante ! Comment va Rossinante ! Répondez ou je vous envoie finir votre carrière au sixième sous-sol d'Impel Down !

Il n'y avait que Rossinante pour que le très professionnel Sengoku oubli le protocole militaire.

-Sengoku-san… je suis désolé. Je vous envoie une photo du…

Le cerveau du marine ne fonctionnait plus. Ou plutôt, il refusait d'assimiler ce que venait de dire l'homme. C'était… cela ne pouvait pas…

Mais la photo qui survint ne laissa pas la place au doute.

Le blond par terre, que la neige s'occupait déjà de recouvrir ne laissait pas la place au doute.

Sengoku crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter.

\- Ecoutez, il… il a fait son choix, et je suis sûr que.

-La ferme.

Le ton était las, si las de lutter.

-Ne m'appelez plus jamais.

Il raccrocha. Et seul dans son bureau les larmes purent enfin sortir.

-Rossinante ! Mais, bon sang, pourquoi ?

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça, s'était-il vraiment sacrifié pour l'enfant dont il lui avait si souvent parlé ? Etait-ce vraiment juste pour ça.

Il aurait aimé resté seul, que personne ne le voit, ne le voit si faible. Mais cela n'arriva pas. Dans l'attente de ce coup de fil, il avait oublié de verrouillé la porte.

Et la pire personne qui soit pour un moment pareil, Garp et son éternel sac de senbei, entra.

-Oh ! Salut Sengoku ! Fais-nous du thé, et accroche-toi, tu ne devineras jamais la nouvelle.

S'il te plait, Garp, pensa Sengoku, je t'en supplie, va-t'en, laisse-moi seul, emporte tes maudits senbeis avec toi…

Cet imbécile ne s'était même pas rendus compte que son ami pleurait.

-Figure-toi que les trois petits-fils dont je t'ai parlé…

Nooon !Ne parle pas d'enfants !

-Deux qui sont de moi et le troisième que j'ai comme qui dirait adopté…

Pas d'adoption, pitié…

-Un blond avec un style vestimentaire assez douteux…

Blond en plus ! Et je revois la tenue de Rossinante la dernière fois que je l'ai vu ! Espèce de monstre !

-Ces trois-là, une belle brochette d'imbécile…

Au mot imbécile, Sengoku émit un sanglot encore plus fort que les autres, mais Garp ne s'en apercevait toujours pas, persuadé que ce qu'il racontait était la nouvelle de l'année :

-Ah, franchement, les jeunes de nos jours…

Rossinante aussi était jeune, il avait la vie devant lui ! Je t'en supplie, va-t'en ! Je suis sûr que tu le fais exprès !

-Eh bien, ils se sont fait la malle, figure-toi ! Pfuit, je suis persuadé que ces idiots ont pris la mer pour devenir pirate…

Rossi… je n'aurais jamais du t'autoriser à jouer les espions chez Doflamingo ! Mais ça semblait tellement important pour toi…

-Comme je te le dis… ils sont partis si vite que les bandits les croient morts…

Il y avait des limites à tout. Au mot mort, Sengoku sauta de sa chaise :

-Rossinante est mort ! Mort ! Tu entends, abruti ! Mort ! Maintenant casse-toi !

Garp ne bougea pas, il restait bouche bée. Puis il se leva à son tour :

-Ro… Rossi est mort ?

-Oui ! Et toi tu… tu viens… avec tes petits-fils… fous-moi le camp !

-Sengoku, je… je suis désolé… je ne savais pas… il représentait tant pour toi, je…

-La ferme ! Dégage ! Reste le plus loin possible de moi ! Et puisque tes crétins de petits-enfants se sont fait la belle, je te donne l'ordre immédiat de parcourir tout East Blue, Grand Line et le Nouveau Monde pour les retrouver ! Avec un peu de chance, tu seras mort avant ! Maintenant, dégage !

Le vice-amiral resta un moment immobile face à la cruauté des paroles, puis s'en alla en fermant la porte en douceur.

Alors seulement, Sengoku s'effondra pour pleurer.

* * *

Cooorrrraaaa-sssaaaannnnnn! Pourquoi?!

Veuillez excuser l'auteure. Elle a un peu trop sniffé de la farine. Son avocat a juré de faire disparaître toute sa réserve pour qu'elle vous réserve un autre super chapitre à temps!

Une petite review, peut-être, réussirait à la calmer?! Vite!


	3. quand l'ASL rencontrent des pirates

Bonjour, mes chers frères de plume! un autre mise à jour. Oui, c'est très très rapide, mais ça ne dura pas, ne vous faites pas d'illusion. Mais avant que vous vous délectez de ce chapitre, j'ai deux ou trois trucs à dire. Donc, silence, oui, les deux au fond, là, c'est bien à vous que je parle!

Tout d'abord, qu'une pluie de remerciements tombent sur les saints qui m'ont laissés de reviews aussi gentilles qu'encourageantes, qu'à jamais leur longue vie soit faite de miel, de douceur, d'amour, et de beaucoup, beaucoup de succès pour les histoires qu'ils écriront!

Et qu'une tempête de honte et de culpabilité m'accablent pour ne pas avoir pu tous leur répondre. Mais je demanderais aux foudre un petit sursis, pour avoir la chance, à vous, qui grâce à une simple petite minute de votre temps m'avez donné confiance en moi, à vous donc, de vous narrer la fin de cette histoire...

* * *

Bon, déjà, avec une intro pareille ça devrait passer, mais cessons de tergiverser, allez réveiller les deux du fond qui se sont endormis, et... Bonne lecture!

* * *

-Ah.

C'était tout ce que Jimbei avait su dire, en voyant la fratrie d'East Blue, la reine et la princesse se serrer mutuellement en chougnant. Les larmes de Shiraoshi étaient si grosses et que les pieds du shishibukai étaient dans leur élément naturel, l'eau. Et les autres ne faisaient rien pour arranger le problème, bien au contraire.

Autant dire que Jimbei faillit bien faire demi-tour.

Le seul qui restait un tant soit peu digne était Ace. Enfin, digne n'était peut-être pas le mot, mais lui ne pleurait pas. Il était aussi celui à qui s'adressaient les paroles que les autres arrivaient à lâcher, entre deux pleurs :

-Tu…bouhoub… tu es siii puuurr, mon, snif, garçon !

-Acccee-sssaaamma !

-A…Ace ! J'ai…eu… ouhouhou ! Si peuuurr !

-Ace, espèce de… de crétin ! Je t'interdis de ….snif…. nous faire encore peur comme ça.

L'homme requin scuta quelques instants le gamin, songeur. Il le connaissait depuis quelques heures à peines, et pourtant il avait compris beaucoup de ses aspects. Il semblait froid, malpoli, crétin et méchant au premier abord, mais était réellement inquiet de ses proches. De plus, il était fort, et courageux. Qui sait d'ici, avec 10 ans en plus, il pourrait surement rejoindre… oui, un jour, qui sait.

-Ey ! Toi le mec bleu ! Pas la peine de te cacher, je te vois ! Heu, attends, pousse toi un peu Luffy, oui voilà, là, je te vois ! T'as intérêt à me les décoller vite fais bien fais, ou je les trucide un à un !

Et comme le bleu en question ne réagit pas, il changea de tactique. Celle-là, c'était une des rares que Luffy lui avait apprise : la moue auquel on ne peut rien refuser.

Bon, il était toujours aussi nul dans ce domaine, sans doute pourquoi il préférait distribuer des beignes. Enfin, là le jeu en valait la chandelle. Tout pour retrouver un peu d'air et un espace vital :

-Tu n'oserais quand même pas me laisser tuer quatre personnes devant toi ? C'est contraire à tout sens moral !

-Comme… comme si tu en avais quelque chose à fiche, du sens moral !

-La ferme, Sabo ! Il était sur le point de craquer !

Jimbei sourit avant d'aller aider le gamin. Shiraoshi fut la plus difficile à convaincre, mais il réussit à tous leur faire lâcher prise, et Ace s'étira avec une grimace :

-Ouille ! C'est un miracle qu'on soit encore vivant ! Je sais pas comment vous appelez cet art martial, là…

-le pouvoir de l'amour. Répondit la reine d'un ton pénétré.

-Ouais, bah le truc, là, c'est une arme redoutable, c'est pas humain d'utiliser ça sur vos adversaires ! Vous n'avez pas honte ?!

Cette fois, Jimbei éclata de rire, bientôt suivi par Sabo et Luffy qui n'y comprenait rien mais qui n'aimait pas que les autres se marrent sans lui.

Oui pas de doute, il irait loin, ce gamin.

-Oui, tu as raison, mon garçon, fit Otohime en s'essuyant avec beaucoup de grâce les yeux. Car l'amour est bien la solution. Oui, depuis la nuit des temps, mon peuple et les humains ne cessent de s'entretuer.

-C'est vrai, Sab' ? Demanda Luffy à son frère avec une petite moue triste.

-Heu…

-Mais ne t'inquiètes pas mon petit ! Je changerais tout ça ! Oui, grâce à mes pétitions…

-C'est quoi une pétition, Sabo ? Reprit le petit au chapeau de paille…

-Ça sert à récolter les signatures d'un maximum de gens afin de rendre réalisable une cause.

-Oh.

-Tu n'as pas compris, c'est ça ? Dit Ace.

-Heeuu…non !

-Dites, vous pourriez m'écouter ! Bon, je reprends…

-Ace, Sabo ! Hurla l'élastique.

-T'as pas entendu ce qu'elle a dit ? Tu écoutes jusqu'aux bout, même si c'est pénible et que tu comprends rien ! Chuchota le blond.

-Mais… j'ai faim ! Cria encore Luffy.

-Effectivement, c'est un cas de force majeur ! Ne te plains pas, Sab', c'est toi qui m'as appris ce mot ! Fit l'ainé avant d'entrainer ses frères vers la cuisine.

Ils laissèrent ainsi les hommes-poissons seuls dans la pièce, Shiraoshi la bouche restée ouvert, et sa mère encore dans une pose héroïque, ne bougeant plus.

-Otohime-sama ! Veuillez excuser ces trois crétins ! Ce ne sont que des enfants ! S'écria Jimbei qui avait peur de la réaction de sa reine.

-Non… ce n'est rien, Jimbei. Répondit-elle en retrouvant une posture normale. En fait, je suis heureuse de voir qu'ils nous parlent spontanément et sans préjugé. Te rends-tu compte ? As-tu entendu ce que le garçon à taches de rousseur a dit ?

-Ace-sama, murmura la princesse sirène.

-Otohime-sama… oui, je l'ai entendu.

 _Ils croient que je suis méchant parce que je suis humain ? Mais quel rapport entre les deux ?_

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps, dans un endroit à proximité des hommes-poissons_

Sur un bateau pirate, l'excitation gagnait les hors-la-loi. Le capitaine, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année aux cheveux noirs à la musculature et à la taille impressionnante criait à son équipage :

-Votre attention, bande de minable ! Le boss Doflamingo vient d'appeler ! Apparemment, un gamin qu'il recherche depuis un moment se serait infiltré dans notre bateau ! Fouillez le navire, récupérer le môme, mais ne le tuer pas ! Exécution !

-Oui, chef ! Crièrent les pirates, avant de courir sur le pont.

-Ha, j'oubliais : il possède un fruit du démon qui lui permet de manipuler le corps humain à sa guise ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, pourquoi vous vous arrêtez ? Exécution !

-Oui, chef… dirent l'équipage avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme.

* * *

Coincé dans la cave, un enfant d'une dizaine d'années aux cheveux noirs et à l'étrange chapeau fermait sur lui le couvercle d'une caisse. Il haletait, il était sale, et cela faisait presque deux jours qu'il n'avait rien mangé. Bref, c'était pas la joie. En plus il faisait noir dans la caisse. Et il entendait en haut les hommes s'agiter. Il savait que c'était lui qu'on cherchait.

Une semaine. Une semaine qu'il était devenu un utilisateur de fruit du démon. Une semaine qu'il était pourchassé, traité comme un moins que rien. Une semaine qu'il s'efforçait à comprendre le sens de son fruit tordu afin de se soigner. Une semaine que les taches progressaient, Elles étaient si grandes qu'elles pouvaient le tuer à tout instant.

Une semaine que Cora-san était mort. Mort pour lui, pour qu'il soit libre, pour qu'il vive.

Il serra les poings. Oui, il vivrait. Ne serait-ce que pour son sauveur, que pour ses parents, sa sœur, ses amis, pour tous ces gens qui voulaient vivre mais qui n'en ont pas eu la chance.

Oui, il vivrait. Pour eux.

Soudain, il pressa ses deux mains sur sa poitrine. Oh, non, ça le reprenait ! Pas maintenant ! Ce… ce n'est que le saturnisme, il devait résister, il savait que ça allait passer.

Il ne retint pas un gémissement de douleur. C'était inhumain, cette maladie. Et tout ce qu'elle a engendré. il essaya, en vain, de découvrir à nouveau comment fonctionnait ce putain d'ope ope no mi :

-Guéris, murmurait-il en faisant des gestes aléatoires, allez, je t'en supplie, ça fais trop mal, guéris-moi…

Mais ça ne marchait pas. Non, ça empirait. Il se roula en boule dans sa boite, tordu de douleur. Le pire, c'était qu'il était si faible émotionnellement et physiquement qu'il n'avait aucune chance de réussir à résister. La douleur le relança de nouveau, et cette fois, perdant toute raison, il hurla tant bien que mal :

-A l'aide ! Quelqu'un !

-Eh, les gars, il est dans la cale !

Le garçon ferma les yeux. Même Cora-san n'aurait fait une pareille connerie. Cora-san, pensa –t-il en larmes, où est-tu quand j'ai besoin de toi ? Où es-tu, maintenant ?

Le couvercle de la caisse s'ouvrit. Et un monstrueux colosse, le capitaine du navire, l'empoigna à pleine main.

-Alors, morveux, tu croyais nous échapper comme ça ? Doflamingo sera content.

-Bravo, capitaine, vous l'avez eu !

-Ouais, mais c'est pas un mérite, ce gosse est si faible qu'i ne serait pas capable de me donner un coup de pieds.

Il se tourna vers son navigateur, tenant l'enfant sous son bras comme s'il ne pesait pas plus lourds qu'une plume, mais il faut dire qu'il avait beaucoup maigri.

-Toi, le navigateur du dimanche, emmène ce pauvre rafiot vers Doflamingo !

-Oui, capitaine ! Dirent en cœur ses subalternes, avant de disparaitre.

-At…attendez ! Je vous en supplie, ne me vendez pas à Doflamingo ! Ce type est un malade, il a tué son propre frère ! Cria le malade en tentant de se débattre avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

-Tais-toi, moutard ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point le jeune maître tient à toi. Et puis Corazon était un traître, il ne méritait que de mourir ! Dit le capitaine avec un rire gras.

-Non ! C'est faux ! Cora-san était…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Le colosse n'eut même pas à l'assommer, le garçon tomba évanoui, complètement à bout de force.

-Voilà, petit, c'est bien, j'en avais marre de t'entendre dire des bêtises. Ne t'en fais pas, on va te trouver une place bien au chaud… T'as l'air d'être un gros nul, on aura même pas besoin de kairoseki.

* * *

-Luffy, fais attention, tu vas t'étouffer ! Reprit Sabo gentiment.

En effet, ayant trouvé la cuisine, les trois frères se délectaient de tous ce qui avait l'air comestible, et même si l'élastique râla comme quoi il n'y avait pas de viande, il se réconforta dans d'autres plats inconnu mais merveilleusement préparés par les cuisiniers du palais. Cuisinier à qui Ace avait fait comprendre qu'ils feraient mieux de dégager et de les laisser manger tranquilles. Ceux-ci, terrifié par le diablotin, avaient couru quérir Jimbei. L'homme-poisson bleu arrivait dans la cuisine en murmurant « Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait, ces gosses ... »

Il s'attendait à beaucoup, mais jamais il n'aurait cru découvrir un tel chaos. Tous les plats considéré mangeable étaient empilé presque les uns sur les autres autour des trois garçons, le restent étaient par terre, écrasés. Lorsqu'ils finissaient un plat, ce qui prenait dans les 8 secondes, ils jetaient leurs assiettes derrière eux sans se soucier de ce qu'ils leur arriveraient. Si le blond se montrait plus élevé que les deux autres, le chapeau de paille était le pire. C'était l'ouragan dans la tempête, la terreur des cuistots, courant dans tous les sens en attrapant au passage la nourriture, en reversant la moitié par terre, la récupérant au deuxième tour de cuisine.

Un carnage comme Jimbei en avait rarement vu, et qui resterait longtemps comme la plus grande bataille que les cuisines eurent jamais connue.

Luffy fut le premier à remarquer l'homme-poisson, étant donné qu'il fonça dessus et se retrouva par terre :

-eh, le mec bleu ! Viens manger avec nous ! T'aurais pas de la viande ?

-Je… nous ne mangeons pas de viande.

L'enfant au chapeau de paille fit une moue indignée.

-Quooii ?! Sabo, tu avais dit qu'on s'amuserait dans ce pays, mais comment faire alors qu'il n'y a même pas de viande ?!

-Dites, les gamins… fit Jimbei, on peut savoir ce que vous avez dit aux chefs cuisiniers pour leur donner une telle frousse ?

-Tu veux pas savoir… répondis Ace en souriant. Le shishibukai était certain que le diable n'avait pas un autre sourire.

L'homme requin décida de changer de technique. Il s'assied donc sur une chaise, en les laissant manger. L'élastique lui proposa des huitres qu'il accepta. Ace se méfiait, et surveillait l'homme du coin de l'œil. Sûr que ça cachait quelque chose, côté fourberie des adultes, il connaissait.

5 minutes s'écoulèrent encore comme ça, avant que Luffy tombe par terre, le corps gonflé comme un ballon de baudruche. Jimbei du avouer que ça le surprenait :

-Dis voir, mon petit…

-Luffy. Moi c'est Sabo et l'autre autre associable, c'est Ace. Glissa le fils de noble en s'essuyant la bouche.

-eh ! S'exclama l'intéressé.

L'homme-poisson opina :

-Très bien. Je me nomme Jimbei. Je voulais savoir si votre petit frère n'aurait pas mangé un fruit du démon, par pur hasard.

-Ouais, répondit le petit d'une voix éteinte en étirant sa bouche, le gom gom no mi.

Jimbei hocha la tête, ce qui rappela au blond une situation semblable, il y a quelques temps :

-C'est dingue, ça, d'habitude les gens saute au plafond quand il fait ce genre de choses, mais vous êtes la deuxième personne en quelques jours à faire comme si c'était naturel.

-C'est normal, ici vous êtes dans le Nouveau-Monde. D'où venez-vous ?

-D'East Blue, dit Sabo.

Jimbei éclata de rire. Evidemment, de la mer la plus calme à la plus dangereuse et étrange du globe, il y avait de quoi être déstabilisé !

-Ecoutez, je ne sais comment vous vous êtes retrouvés ici, et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais sachez qu'ici, même les pirates les plus aguerries reviennent chez eux en pleurant. Vous y croiserez des choses que vous n'avez vu que dans vos cauchemars, et d'autres encore que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginés. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux aisément vous reconduire…

-Rien du tout ! Explosa Ace. On y est, on y reste ! Où t'as vu jouer qu'on était comme les autres ?!

-J'en conviens, vous m'avez l'air très spécial, approuva le shishibukai. Mais on ne plaisante pas dans le Nouveau-Monde. Vous ne survivrez pas tout seul. Je ne vous donne pas plus d'une semaine avant de vous faire tuer !

-Tu oses dire qu'on se ferait battre ! Hurla Ace en tapant des poings sur la table. Ecoutes-moi bien, le mec bizarre : on n'est peut-être que des enfants, mais on est forts et unis ! Et moi je veillerais sur le pleurnichard !

Il désigna Luffy du doigt, qui en eut les larmes aux yeux, autant pour s'être fait traité de pleurnichard que pour ce que venais de dire Ace.

-Et surtout, on ne fuira pas le combat, peut imposte si on doit mourir ! Parce que je ne fuis, et ne fuirais jamais !

Jimbei écarquilla les yeux. C'est impressionnant, la volonté de ce gamin. Mais plus fou encore…

Plus il parlait, plus il s'attachait à lui. Il s'attachait à un humain.

-Monsieur, si je puis me permettre, intervins Sabo, cela fais des années que je connais Ace, et je peux vous dire qu'il ne recule devant rien.

L'homme-poisson tourna la tête, et fus presque surpris de voir que le blond était encore là. Il l'avait pratiquement oublié, entre le petit frère morphale qui étire son corps et le grand qui avait capté toute son attention depuis qu'il était sur l'île. La politesse, le langage et la blondeur de Sabo ancra dans sa tête l'idée qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire entre les deux bruns.

Jimbei soupira.

-Je vois. Tu ne recule devant rien, j'ai compris, ace. Alors.

Il se leva, et tout son aura changea : elle devint menaçante, et Ace capta le message : danger.

-Alors, gueula Jimbei, avec une tête à faire peur, vous allez me nettoyer ce bordel, c'est compris, les mioches ?

-Quoi ?! Fut la réponse des trois frères, qui s'attendait plutôt à une raclé comme le vieux Garp les avaient habitués.

-Pas question ! Cria Ace en se jetant sur la table pour gagner un peu plus de hauteur.

-Je croyais que tu ne fuyais devant rien, est-ce que se seraient des paroles en l'air, par hasard ? Susurra Jimbei, avec l'air du chasseur qui a acculé sa proie.

L'ainé de la fratrie tiqua. Le monstre, il avait tout prévu ! Bon sang, c'était le boulot de Sabo de débusquer les coups fourrés comme ça !

-Je parlais des combats, des adversaires, de ceux qui nous veulent du mal, quoi ! Se reprit-il vite.

Le shishibukai émit un ricanement qui fit froid dans le dos de Luffy, et qui courut se réfugier derrière Sabo, qui lui-même avait rejoint Ace sur la table, prêt à combattre ensemble.

-Un adversaire, hein ? Vous allez en trouver un de sérieux si vous ne nettoyez pas ce chantier !

-Cours toujours, le bleu, nous on se casse de ce pays de dégénéré ! Hurla l'enfant aux taches de rousseur !

Jimbei avait compris le message : c'était la guerre.

-Karaté des hommes-poissons…

-Ace ! S'exclama Sabo, bouge, il est trop fort pour nous !

-Combien de fois faudra que je le dise ? Je ne…

Il fut coupé dans son élan par Sabo qui l'avait attrapé, et qui tenait maintenant ses frères d'une main.

Lorsque Jimbei donna coup de poing et que la table explosa, il s'était esquivé à temps et avait profité de l'élan que lui avait donné l'impact pour sauter en l'air, et se jeter par une fenêtre. Le ventre complètement gonflé de Luffy amorti leur chute, et ils étaient maintenant dans la rue avec du verre et des hommes-poissons hurlant de surprise tout autour.

-Hiii ! Hurla une sirène du même âge que Luffy environ aux cheveux verts en courant vers le café des sirènes.

-Oh ça va, hein ! Fis Ace en descendant du ventre gonflé de son frère, avant que Sabo ne saute dessus à pied joint, ce qui eut pour effet de rendre sa taille normale à Luffy.

-Bande de morveux ! Vous allez voir ! Hurla Jimbei à travers la vitre cassée avant de sauter à son tour.

-Il rapplique, on fonce ! Dit Sabo en poussant ses frères vers l'avant, tandis que l'homme –bleu leur courait après en hurlant comme un fou.

-Shishishi ! Qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse ! Dit Luffy en souriant allègrement.

-On ne s'amuse pas, on court pour nos vies ! Lui cria après le blond.

-Sab', n'empêche moi je suis pour partir d'ici au plus vite, cette île ne nous a rapporté que des emmerdes jusque-là.

-Approuvé ! Mais pour ça, il faut courir, le bleu se rapproche !

-Yaaahhh !

-Aie !

Le dernier cri venait d'être poussé par un humain. en effet, Luffy trop occupé à rire, ne s'était pas aperçu de sa présence, et lui rentra dedans. Se relevant péniblement, l'homme sorti une dague et avant que l'élastique puisse reprendre ses esprits, l'homme l'avait empoigné et tenait son armes sous sa gorge.

* * *

-Luffy ! Crièrent ensemble Sabo et Ace.

Jimbei, qui les avaient rattrapés, s'arrêta à leur hauteur et se mit en position de combat.

-Je te conseille fortement de lâcher cette enfant.

-Tu fais un pas vers moi, et je lui tranche la gorge, il ne me faut qu'une seconde pour ça, fit l'homme avec un sourire mauvais.

-Ace ! Sabo ! L'homme-bleu ! A l'aide ! Criait le chapeau de paille, à présent en larmes et tentant vainement de se débattre, mais l'homme était fort et ne relâcha pas sa prise.

Soudain, il sentit par derrière une présence, et esquiva à temps une des célèbres gifles qui venaient d'arriver.

-Reine Otohime ! S'exclama Jimbei. Faites attention !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Jimbei ! Fit la reine en faisant face au kidnappeur. Mais je ne peux tout simplement pas rester sans rien faire pendant qu'un lâche va faire du mal à un enfant ! Un enfant qui plus est aussi pur que ces trois-là.

-Oh, joli discours, dit l'homme, amusé. Mais tu ferais mieux de me laisser partir, je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas que mon capitaine vienne détruire ton île !

-Alors tu es un pirate ? Dit Ace d'un air répugné. Et pourtant tu utilises un gamin pour fuir, tu me dégoûtes !

Jimbei observa Ace du coin de l'œil, avant d'essayer de gagner du temps, en espérant que la garde royale arrive bientôt, et réussisse à attaquer ce pirate par surprise. Autant dire que vu les gars, c'était pas gagné…

-Ecoutez, nous devrions tous…

-T'essaye de gagner du temps, le poiscaille ? Désolé, mais c'est trop tard : Regarde, les hommes du capitaine Borsalino sont déjà là !

En effet, une vingtaine de pirates les avaient encerclés et commencèrent à attaquer Jimbei, qui commença à les mettre en pièces, bientôt suivi par Otohime. L'homme qui tenait Luffy avait un peu relâché sa garde en voyant le spectacle, et avait complètement oublié les deux garçons. C'était l'opportunité à ne pas louper selon Ace.

Il s'élança vers le pirate, et réussit à lui donner un bon coup de poings dans le ventre, ce qui ne le fit pas lâcher prise, mais le plia en deux. Sabo le rejoignit et le donna un coup de pieds dans le dos, et l'homme se retrouva par terre. Parfait. La seule chose que les ainés avaient oubliés dans l'équation, c'était Luffy : en effet, il avait gêné les frères dans leur mouvement, car même s'il était en caoutchouc, leur conscience leur avaient interdits de le frapper. Mais à présent, il était totalement écrasé par son kidnappeur sur le sol, et tentait vainement de se redresser. Ace et Sabo firent une grimace. Ils avaient beau savoir que l'élastique n'avait que peu de chance de se faire mal, avec son fruit, ils n'auraient pas aimé être collés aux torses remplie de poils de cet homme qui devait faire des heures supplémentaires à la salle de muscu.

Ils s'élancèrent vers le pirate afin de libérer totalement Luffy, mais ils se prient chacun un coup de poing chargé de haki qui les collèrent par terre à leur tour. Aussitôt, ils furent eux aussi ceinturés par deux autres hors-la-loi qui les tenaient maintenant eux aussi en otage, un poignard sous leur carotide.

-Arg… C'était quoi… ça ? Haleta Sabo qui avait vu le poing les poings de leurs ennemis devenir noirs et dur comme de la pierre.

-Ahaha ! Tu connais pas le haki, gamin ? Crois-moi, sans ça, vous ne survivrez pas longtemps ici ! Et encore, c'était juste un petit avant-gout, nos poings peuvent devenir réellement destructeur !

A côté, Ace, même sonné, restait ace. Il se débattait comme le petit diable qu'il était, et le pirate avait toutes les peines du monde à le retenir.

-Tu vas te tenir tranquille, imbécile, tu ne voudrais pas que tes copains se fassent tuer par ta faute ? Susurra l'homme qui tenait Luffy.

Ses paroles eurent l'effet d'une décharge électrique pour ace, et il observa à tour de rôles ses frères.

-Bien, reprit l'homme, il serait peut-être temps de donner notre révérence.

-Oui, Roka-sama , répondirent les subalternes avant de jeter sur le sol une boule qui produisit aussitôt de la fumée, aveuglant et irritant Jimbei, Otohime, et tous les autres hommes poissons présents.

-Ils… ils se sont enfuis avec les enfants ! S'écria Otohime lorsque la garde royale arriva. Vous voilà enfin ! Vite, ces hommes travaillent pour un pirate nommé Borsalino ! Trouvez son navire et récupérez les trois enfants humains pris en otages ! Exécution !

-Oui, reine Otohime, firent en cœur les gardes avant de courir à leur mission.

Jimbei s'avança vers la femme, et lui dit :

-C'est un peu ma faute s'il se retrouve dans cette situation, vous savez, alors je serais plus qu'honoré de participer aux recherches.

La reine hocha la tête :

-J'ai confiance en ta force et en ta sagesse, Jimbei, je suis sûre que tu les sauveras. Même si je me demande ce que tu as fait pour te prétendre responsable !

-Heu… c'est un peu compliqué… en résumé je leur ai demandé de ranger la cuisine, répondit le shishibukai, mal à l'aise, avant de partir vers la plage laissant une Otohime médusée.

* * *

-Lâche-moi, espèce d'abruti de pirate à la noix ! Hurlai Ace à plein poumon alors qu'ils étaient tenus fermement par son pirate. Celui-ci lui asséna une baffe en commentant :

-Il est pénible, ce gamin… Vous croyez vraiment que c'est la peine de demander une rançon ? Je me demande qui voudrait payer pour le revoir…

-Hé !

-Attendez, intervint Sabo qui était plus calme, vous allez nous demander à nous échanger contre une rançon ?

-Ouais, petit, ricana, t'en fais une tête, tu serais pas content de revoir tes parents ? Ce serait merveilleux, non ?

-Non, ce serait catastrophique ! Hurla le blond, absolument paniqué, ce qui provoqua l'étonnement des malfrats.

Oui, l'esprit affuté de Sabo avait compris tout ce qu'impliquerait une lettre envoyé à ses parents indiquant où il se trouve : il reviendrait vivre chez son père, cet homme qui ne l'avait jamais compris, pire jamais aimé ! Et Luffy et Ace qui n'avaient même pas de parents, et que la lettre de rançon serait envoyé chez Dadan, et contrairement aux parents de Sabo, les bandits n'avaient pas un rond ! Mais le pire, c'était Ace : il n'était même pas sensé exister,si la lettre se faisait intercepter, cela risquerait de révéler à la face du monde le plus grand secret du défunt roi des pirates : sa progéniture.

-Bon, fit semblant de réfléchi Roka, puisque vous ne valez rien, j'en reviens à ce que je voulais faire en premier : j'vous bute.

La phrase était à peine finie que de nouveau Roka et les deux autres hommes qui tenaient Ace et Sabo brandirent sous leur gorge leur poignard.

-Non, tout bien considéré, on va gentiment vous donner notre adresse. Murmura le blond.

-Sabo, sale traitre, articula Ace, et le pirate accentua un peu plus la pression de la lame.

-Bien, fit Roka en se déplaçant vers le garçon au haut de forme, tu as l'air un peu plus malin que tes frères, est-ce que tu peux me dire où vous habitez ?

A la grande surprise d'Ace et Luffy, leur frère répondit sans hésiter une adresse totalement fausse, se situant quelque part dans West Blue.

Roka le fixa un instant, et Sabo eut le courage de soutenir ses yeux marrons. Le lieutenant pirate se relava, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres, et susurra dans l'oreille de Luffy :

-Alors, gamin, c'est vraiment là que vous habitez ?

Si les deux ainés avaient les mains libres, ils se seraient surement frappés la tête du plat de la main : Cet espèce de géant poilu avait découvert le maillon faible.

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, et prouva une fois de plus que le chapeau de paille ne savait pas mentir.

Il étira sa bouche vers la gauche, tourna les yeux dans cette direction, tout en suant à grosse goutte et en sifflotant il bégaya :

-Je… Oui, c'est, c'est la bonne adresse, je vous jure que c'est la vérité…la la la….

-Quel mauvais menteur ! Crièrent tous les pirates en même temps, tandis qu'Ace se débattait un peu plus dans le but d'asséner une bonne correction à son frère.

-Bien, dit Roka d'une voix mielleuse, ce qui rendit doublement méfiant Ace et Sabo, et où vivez-vous réellement ?

-J'te le donnerai jamais ! Hurla Luffy, en utilisant le peu de courage qu'il lui restait.

En temps normal, le lieutenant des pirates de Borsalino aurait usé de tortures pour leur faire avouer, mais il s'amusait beaucoup avec ces trois gamins, et heureusement, ou malheureusement c'est selon, le petit ne savait pas mentir. Il fit donc mine de chercher quelque chose, avant de s'exclamer :

-C'est amusant, petit, mais ta tête me dit quelque chose….

-C'est vrai ? S'écria Luffy, en train de tomber dans le panneau.

-Non, lu… tenta de crier Ace, mais une main vient vite étouffer sa phrase, et la même précaution fut prise avec Sabo.

-Oui, je crois bien que je connais ta mère !

-Oh, c'est pas ma maman… enfin un peu quand même, avec Makino aussi… chuchota le petit en rougissant. Ses paroles heurtèrent Ace, et il se mit à regarder le vide, l'œil hagard.

Une mère ?

Dadan, sa mère ?

-Oui, bien sûr, dit Roka, un peu désarçonné, nous nous sommes connus il a longtemps sur mon île natale…

-Alors vous aussi vous venez d'Est Blue ! Incroyable !

-MMMuffffy ! Firent les deux autres, des lueurs de meurtres dans le regard.

-c'est ça, je me souviens de l'île où ta mère habites, c'est …

-C'est l'île de Dawn ! Finit l'élastique sans se rendre compte de l'énorme gaffe qu'il venait de commettre, persuadé que le pirate était un ami de Dadan.

Roka sourit intérieurement. Quel imbécile, quand même…

-Oui. je me souviens bien de son visage, mentit-il en commençant à augmenter les risques.

-C'est qu'une vieille bique comme ça, ça marque, ricana Luffy.

Le lieutenant allait répondre qu'elle était très joli, connaissant d'expérience que c'est ce que pense tous les enfants de leur parents.

-N'empêche, je savais pas que Dadan, avait des amis pirates !

-Retenez-moi, ou je l'étrangle ! Hurla Ace en se libérant de la main.

-Ne t'inquiètes, j'en ai pas l'intention de te lâcher, riposta son kidnappeur.

-Bien, envoyez une lettre à Est Blue, sur l'île de Dawn, à une certaine Dadan, comme quoi nous tenons ces trois garçons, du nom de…

-Ace, Sabo et Luffy ! Et moi, je suis un jour celui qui deviendra le roi des pirates !

-D'Ace, Sabo et Luffy, qui deviendra un jour le roi des…. attends, tu veux rire, mioche, le seul et unique roi des pirates, se sera Doflamingo. Tiens, en parlant de ça, comment se porte notre jeune ami ?

-Il est toujours aussi faible, répondit l'un des hommes, il tient à peine de bout, peu à peine parler, notre médecin l'a examiné, il dit qu'il est proche de la mort !

-Rattrapez cet imbécile, et dites-lui de tout mettre en œuvre pour que ce ne soit pas le cas ! Doflamingo nous tuerais ! Enfermez-moi ces trois-là avec lui, moi je retourne dans ma cabine !

-A vos ordre, Roka-sama, dirent à l'unisson les pirates avant de s'exécuter.

Les pirates emmenèrent les trois garçons à l'intérieur du bateau dans ce qui semblait être une infirmerie.

-Mais on n'est pas malade, si ? demanda Luffy qui ne comprenait rien depuis 10 minutes.

-Eh ! Le gamin avec des taches de rousseur essaye de le frapper ! Hurla un des hors-la-loi, car peu de gens peuvent retenir Ace quand il pète un câble.

On les jeta tous les trois avant de refermer à clé la porte.

-Bon. Dit Sabo en se relevant. Etre projeté dans la mer la plus dangereuse qui soit, ça ne me dérange pas. Etre kidnappé par des pirates assoiffés de sang et pouvant transformer leur poing en pierre ne me gêne pas. Mais pourquoi il a fallu que je tombe sur des frères aussi bêtes ?!

-Aï ! Sabo, arrête ! Ace, à l'aide !

-Ouille ! Il m'a mordu, cet abruti !

Soudain, un gémissement stoppa leur bagarre. Il y avait quelqu'un dans l'un des lits.

-C'est l'un de nos gardiens, chuchota Ace.

-Alors, c'est un très mauvais gardien pour s'endormir avec nous, répondit Sabo qui avait retrouvé ses esprits. Heu, désolé pour t'avoir mordu, vieux, je…

-Je ne veux plus en parler, fit l'ainé d'un air digne.

-Aahh !

-Luffy, j'ai arrêté de te frapper ! Je suis désolé d'avoir pété un câble, mais faut pas exagérer !

-Mais… mais c'est pas moi ! Se défendit le chapeau de paille.

-Alors… comprit le fils de Roger…

Oui, dans le lit se trouvait un blessé qui gémissait de douleur.

-C'est surement un de leur membre…

-Ace, répliqua le blond, je ne crois pas qu'il soit assez stupide pour laisser un blessé incapable de se défendre avec…

-On l'attaque, hurla Ace en s'élançant sur la proie !

-Aaaaahhhh !

-Ah, fit portas en s'arrêtant de donner des coups de poing, autant pour moi, c'est un gosse.

-Un gosse ?! Cria Luffy, songeant déjà au nouveau copain qu'il pourrait se faire.

-Bin oui, ils ont bien parlés d'un autre gamin, sur le point de crever, non ? Réfléchit le fils de noble, qui une fois encore prouva qu'il était sans doute le seul dans la fratrie à posséder des capacités cognitives.

-C'est sûr qu'avec ce que je viens de lui filer comme beigne, il en a plus pour très longtemps, ricana l'enfant aux taches de rousseur.

-Ace ! Hurla Sabo, choqué, comment tu peux dire ça ? Regardes comme il a l'air d'aller mal !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse !

-On pourrait l'aider à s'évader, pour commencer, non ?!

-Quoi ! Mais attends, qu'il aille se sauver tout seul, j'ai pas que ça à faire !

-Espèce de monstre, on voit que tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être malade !

-Mais toi non plus, j'te signale !

-rien que le fait de te parler me donne envie de vomir, parfois ! Cria Sabo, les nerfs à vifs.

Pendant que les ainés se bourraient le mou, le petit avait escaladé le lit pour voir à quoi ressemblait son nouveau copain.

Il était pale, beaucoup trop à certains endroits, sa peau avait des même des parties blanches. Il avait des cernes, et respirait difficilement.

Mais Luffy ne nota que le chapeau rigolo que l'enfant d'un peu près le même âge qu'Ace serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Peut-être était-ce le cas.

-Eh, Ace, Sabo, il a un chapeau rigolo !

-Oui, Luffy. Répondit Sabo, en train de secouer Ace.

-Et il a de drôles de taches blanches sur la peau !

-C'est bien, Luffy, répliqua Ace qui tentait de faire lâcher prise à Sabo.

Luffy fit une petite moue en voyant que ses frères s'en foutaient comme de leurs premières chaussettes, mais il ne se découragea pas.

Il souleva les paupières du malade ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller. Et en voyant un gamin de 7 ans, un chapeau de paille un peu ridicule sur la tête quand on n'est pas habitué et un énorme sourire, sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre !

-AAaaahhh !

-Mais il va arrêter de hurler, cria Ace excédé, on ne s'entends plus se battre ici !

-Tu es réveillé, alors comment vas-tu, demanda Sabo en essayant de se montrer un peu poli avec quelqu'un qu'on disait proche de la mort.

-Mais… mais qui êtes-vous ? Balbutia le garçon dont la vie était pleine de rebondissements ces temps-ci.

-Ace. Sabo. Luffy. Marmonna l'ainé qui trouvait qu'ils devaient se présenter un peu trop souvent.

-Vous avez été capturés vous aussi ? Doflamingo vous recherche ?

-Doflaminqui ? Fit Ace.

-Mingo ! Cria Luffy.

-Doflamingo ! Corigea Sabo !

-Tu parles d'un nom de naze… se moqua le fils de Roger.

-Donc, vous ne le connaissez même pas, autrement tu ne te serais jamais permis cette remarque.

-Et alors, même si on connaissait ce mingo, on n'aurait pas peur ! Répliqua Ace.

-Mingo, Mingo, c'est marrant comme nom !Sautilla Luffy. Et moi je deviendrais le roi des pirates !

-Heu, dit le malade qui ne voyait pas le rapport entre les deux.

ils n'avaient pas l'air très malin.

-Et d'abords, t'es qui monsieur je juge les gens sans les connaître ?

-Tu peux parler, Ace !

-La ferme, Sabo. Alors, qui t'es.

-Law. Trafalgar Law.

-Tu parles d'un nom de…

-Ace !

-Mais quoi à la fin ?!

Law remit son chapeau sur la tête, l'air perplexe. Il ne savait pas qu'on pouvait rencontrer autant de gens bizarre en si peu de temps. Cette pensée lui rappela immédiatement Corazon, et son cœur se serra.

-Alors, finalement, c'est qui, Doflamingo, tu peux nous expliquer ? Questionna Sabo.

Law le regarda d'un œil vague. Expliquer quoi ? La cruauté, la fourberie, l'inhumanité de l'homme qui lui avait pris le peu qui lui restait, et qui le pourchassait à présent sans relâche ?

-Un shishibukai, se décida-t-il. Et un homme d'une grande puissance que vous devez éviter à tout prix si vous…

-Il est si fort que ça ? Demanda Ace, songeant déjà au merveilleux combat qu'il pourrait faire avec ce mingo.

-Non ! Cria soudain, paniqué, le malade ! Tu vas te faire tuer ! C'est l'homme le plus fort que je connaisse, tu ne lui arrives même pas à la cheville.

Il n'imaginait, en mettant en garde le garçon, de se prendre un coup de poing qui le sonna un bon moment.

-Ace ! le type au chapeau rigolo ! S'exclama à son tour Luffy.

-Ace ! cria Sabo ! Comment tu peux avoir faire ça alors que…

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! Et toi, écoutes-moi bien : On vaincra tous ceux sur notre chemin, même s'il sont fort ! Nous ne fuirons pas face à l'adversaire.

Law considéra longuement le gamin qui venait de parler et qui brulait d'une rage sourde. Il aurait été tenté de dire que c'étaient des idiots, mais non. Ce serait trop facile, et c'est toujours plus compliqué que ça.

Mais, lui, des gens avaient donnés leur vie pour qu'il puisse vivre. Et pour rien au monde, il ne ferait en sorte que leur sacrifice soit vain. Jamais.

-Il n'y a pas de honte à fuir.

-Il n'y as pas de honte à fuir ?

Ace était étrangement calme, et Law compris qu'il doit doublement se méfier. Le prince des pirates le dominait de sa hauteur tandis qu'il restait à terre.

-Il n'y as pas de honte à fuir !Ecoutes, abrutit…

D'un doigt tremblant, il désigne Sabo et Luffy qui venait de se regrouper.

-Ces deux types sont mes frères, et pour les protéger, je dois à tout prix devenir plus fort ! Quitte à me blesser, voir à mourir, je ferais tout pour qu'il reste en vie ! Je les sauverais, même si je dois en mourir !

-Ace…. souffla Sabo.

-Ace ! Pleura Luffy.

Law se releva, sans arrêter d'observer le garçon. Et c'était dit avec tellement d'émotions, de franchise qu'il est tenté de le croire. Presque.

-On verra bien si tu en est capable, murmure-t-il. Echappons-nous, et prouve-moi ce que tu dis.

Ace et Law se regardèrent. Le garçon pour qui on s'était sacrifié et le grand frère qui se sacrifie pour les autres.

Et ils se serrèrent la main. Une alliance, rien de plus.

N'empêche, Law était bien curieux de voir ce que cela allait donner…

* * *

Alors? Pas mal d'émotion dans ce chapitre, je trouve. Ace a l'air vraiment déterminé à faire face! Mais y arivera-t-il face à ces pirates? Law va-t-il tenir le choc? Luffy va-t-il enfin trouver de la viande? Réponse au prochain chapitre!

Une tite review?


	4. Quand l'ASL bat ses premiers ennemis

J'étais, jeune et inocente, regardant les review de mon histoire... et...

MON DIEU! 13 REVIEWS!POUR MOI! C'EST MAGNIFIQUE! C'EST MERVEILLEUX! JE... JE... j'en fais trop? Bon d'accord.

Merci infiniment à tous! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

Attention! avant de poster, j'avais déjà bien avancé dans l'histoire, ce qui explique ma mise à jour très rapide jusques là alors que comme une débile je vous disais que j'allais être longue et très irrégulière...Mais j'arrive à la fin e ce que j'avais écrit, ce qui veut dire que vous allez devoir atendre un petit moment avant le prochain chapitre...

* * *

Réponse aux review hors-ligne :

Roxane : tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir...Tu veux bien répéter s'il te plait? Merci!

* * *

Mais je divaguee. Bonne lecture, chès amis!

* * *

-Bon ! on les explose !

-Chut, Luffy ! Il faut commencer par réfléchir à une tactique afin de…

-A l'attaque ! Hurlèrent Luffy et Ace avant de défoncer la porte.

Ladite porte qui se fracassa sur le sol sans autre forme de procès.

-Je vous ai dit d'attendre ! S'écria Sabo.

-Rien à foutre ! C'est dégagé, c'est ce qu'on voulait, alors on se casse ! Hurla Ace, avant partir en prenant au passage son petit frère.

-Génial, comme ça tout le monde sait qu'on s'enfuie, murmura Law, qui au bout d'un certain temps ne s'étonnait déjà plus de rien.

Il suivit donc les deux D à son tour, laissant Sabo solitaire.

-Mais… un plan, ça serait, commença-t-il.

Puis il soupira. Il n'y avait que les murs pour lui répondre.

* * *

Les trois D continuèrent donc leur route. Ace et Luffy ne se rendaient pas compte que Law se trainait derrière eux. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à rentrer dans une masse de muscles velues.

-Ah, c'est Roka, l'ami de Dadan ! S'écria Luffy en levant les bras de contentement.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il peut être con, marmonna Ace, désespéré de son lien avec l'élastique, parfois.

Sur ce, il se jeta sur Roka, et réussit à lui asséner un coup puissant à l'épaule. Il poussa un cri de douleur, et repoussa Ace d'un poing chargé de haki.

-Ace ! Cria Luffy, avant de venger l'honneur de son grand frère. Enfin, d'essayer.

-Gom gom no…

-Arrêtes, Luffy ! tu vas encore t'assommer toi-même! hurla Ace, qui se souvenait très bien comment ils s'étaient retrouvés à la mer, il y a quelques jours à peine.

Mais l'élastique n'en avait cure, et lança son attaque.

Qui rata, comme Ace l'aurait parié, sa cible.

Seulement, l'ainé avait oublié une chose très importante caractérisant Luffy. Une chose se trouvant dans ses gênes, et dans les siennes aussi, héritage d'un lointain passé dont il ne restait qu'une lettre à présent…

La Chance. Pas une petite veine, ou un coup de bol de temps à autre, mais la Chance avec un grand C, tellement monumentale que ça relève presque du miracle.

Monkey D Luffy et Portgas D Ace avaient hérité de ce miracle. Et une fois de plus, contre un adversaire trop puissant pour eux, il s'opéra.

Le poing élastique de Luffy se trouvait quelque part derrière la tête du vice-capitaine. Il s'accrocha à la rembarde du bateau, et à la manière d'un grappin par la force de son élan, il s'enroula autour du bois, y faisant un nœud si serré que lorsque le bras dû se raccourcir, il entraina Luffy qui poussa un superbe hurlement avant d'atterir… sur la tête de Roka.

-Iiihh ! Couina celui-ci, dans un cri de dégoût qui pour le coup n'avait rien de viril. enlevez-moi ça, enlevez-moi ça !

Malheureusement pour lui, Luffy s'étaient emmêlés les pieds et sa main encore libres derrière sa tête, créant un autre nœud, et couvrant entièrement le visage de l'homme. Le chapeau de paille était donc attaché au navire, et à la tête d'un ennemi voulant le tuer le plus cruellement possible en cet instant…

Mais il y en avait bien un qui profita de la situation.

-Génial, Lu' ! Continue de l'aveugler !

Et Ace, profitant de la cécité de Roka, put enfin prendre sa revanche sur lui à coup de barre de fer qui traînait par là…

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Law s'était arrêté, plié en deux, pour reprendre son souffle. Il sentait les taches s'agrandirent, très lentement. elles voulaient le faire souffrir, puis le tuer, à petits feu. Sa vison, soudain, se troubla, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, il avait froid, il avait chaud, il avait mal, si mal…

il s'écroula et demeura allongé par terre sur le ventre, sa joue droite sentant le contact froid du bateau sous elle.

-Tss, tss… et dire que parmi tous les hommes dont auraient pu avoir besoin Doflamingo, il a fallu que ça tombe sur toi…

La vision vague, Law releva les yeux en respirant bruyament. il était là, devant lui, le capitaine Borsalino.

-Mais avant tout…

Le pirate donna un énorme coup de pied à un enfant mourant à terre. La pitié, il ne connaissait pas.

-Tu sais, petit…

Mais le petit, déjà, n'écoutait plus.

-Doflamingo nous a ordonné de te garder en vie…

La respiration de Law était de plus en plus faible. Ses yeux se fermaient, progressivement.

Il aperçut vaguement le bandit sortir un énorme couteau. Mais déjà, il se sentait plus léger.

-Mais il n'a jamais objecté à ce qu'on te coupe certaine parties inutiles. Les oreilles, tiens, par exemple…

Il partit d'un rire glauque que Law n'entendit pas.

-Tu sais… à ta place… je devrais avoir peur.

Oui. Law avait peur. Très peur.

Mais pas pour la raison que croyait Borsalino.

Il avait peur, parce que, petit à petit, il se sentait partir. Doucement, la douleur s'en allait.

La maladie gagnait.

Tout se passa très vite, ensuite. Borsalino s'approcha de lui, le couteau entre les mains. L'enfant ne sentit plus rien, que ce soit le froid du navire, son propre poid, l'air marin, ni les odeurs, ni les choses. et que sa vue se brouilla totalement… pour laisser la place à une autre vision. La vision de Corazon, mettant tout en œuvre pour la sauver. Son sourire idiot et réconfortant, son manteau noir… le ope ope no mi, et les bruits de balles, transperçant sa peau… et son cœur sans vie dans la neige.

Puis, pour la première fois en une semaine, ses pensées n'allèrent pas vers Rossinante. Elles remontèrent bien plus loin le temps…

Le temps de sa ville, où sa famille était en vie, ses amis, où il ne connaissait pas la maladie…

Le temps où il était tout à fait heureux.

Et aux images se juxtaposa la parole des paroles aléatoires, tellement marquantes, chaque mots comme un coup de poignard :

 _Tu vois, Law, il n'y a aucun désespoir en ce monde. Quelqu'un viendra un jour te tendre la main._

 _law-niisan… je voulais juste te dire… je t'aime._

 _Arrêtes de te plaindre. Tu dois vivre, Law !_

 _Mes parents sont morts. Mais ils m'ont dit de tout faire pour vivre ! Je vais vivre !_

 _Ma sœur ! Mes amis ! Papa ! Maman ! Lammy ! Cora-san ! Ils sont tous morts !_

Morts…

Je suis en train de mourir !

A la seconde même où Law réalisa cette évidence, avec ses dernières forces, et à cause du desespoir peut-être, comme dernier acte de rébellion, Trafalgar Law hurla si fort qu'on crut un instant que le Nouveau Monde était assailli par un tremblement de terre de Barbe Blanche.

* * *

-Tiens ! Ca c'est pour le coup de poing que tu m'as envoyé, tout à l'heure !

Ace bombardait Roka de sa barre.

-Et ça pour nous avoir enlevé !

Un coup de pied, cette fois.

Il continua ainsi pendant une bonne minute, quand le vice-capitaine répliqua : il lui envoya son genoux dans l'estomac, ce qui fit qu'Ace se retrouva par terre, son arme au loin.

Il en profita pour enfin dégager l'élastique et le jeter au sol, tout ses membres emmelés formant une grosse boule et incapable ed bouger. Roka ricana, en prenant au sol la barre de fer.

-Très bien… Je crois que je vais pouvoir me venger.

Il leva bien haut la barre, bien décidé à écraser la tête d'Ace. Celui-ci ferma les yeux.

 _Des gamins faibles comme vous ne survivront jamais ici._

Oui, pensa-t-il, désespéré. Ouais, tu as raison, le vieux.

La barre commençait à s'abatre. Il ferma les yeux.

-Je…suis trop faible pour protéger qui que ce soit.

Et la lame le transperça sous les yeux de son frère.

* * *

Enfin, c'est ce qui aurait du se passer. Attendant un coup qui ne venait pas, Ace ouvrit les yeux.

Le pirate faisait une tête étrange. Comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup. Il lacha son arme qui tomba à terre à quelques centimètres d'Ace. Et s'écroula, évanoui.

-Mais… balbutia Ace, qu'est-ce que…

Il leva progressivement la tête, et découvrit son sauveur.

Un certain blond à haut de forme, tenant entre ses mains une autre barre de fer qui trainait par là.

-Sabo ! Cria Luffy en se collant à lui ! J'ai eu peur !

-Je sais, Lu, c'est fini, on s'en va, le consola son frère, tandis que l'ainé se redressait.

-Merci, dis-t-il en étraignant Sabo, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner le blond.

-On l'a eu à trois, Ace, fis Sabo. C'est bien ce qu'on voulais, non ? Ecraser tous ceux qui en veulent à notre liberté.

Cet instant, si rare où la fratrie laissait tomber les masques, fut brisé une minute plus tard par un énorme cri,comme quelqu'un suppliant de l'aide.

-le type au chapeau rigolo ? Proposa Luffy, qui n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son prénom.

* * *

Oui, c'était bien Law qui criait, tandis que Borsalino se rapprochait de lui, et qu'il sentait son âme s'éloigner doucement.

Je… je ne veux pas…

-Je ne veux pas mourir ! Hurla l'enfant malade.

il ferma les yeux un instant. Et attendit de ne plus rien sentir.

Mais quelque chose, quelque part, cette chose qui l'avait gardé en vie malgré la destruction de sa ville, malgré la maladie, malgré doflamingo, cette chose souhaitait qu'il vive.

Il sentit tout à coup quelque chose dans ses mains.

Il releva doucement les paupières.

Devant lui, le corps sans tête de Borsalino tentait vainement de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. La tête en question se trouvait dans les bras de Law.

Le pirate regarda Law. Law regarda le pirate. Et tous deux eurent le même cri commun de terreur.

-AAAaAAAAhhhh !

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'a fais, espèce de monstre !

-Je…je sais pas ! J'ai fait ça…

Il regarda étrangement ses mains. C'était bien lui qui avait fait ça. Puis il leva le nez pour apercevoir autour d'eux une sphère bleue.

Saloperie d'ope ope no mi, pensa Law, c'est maintenant que tu te décide de marcher !

-J'ai fait ça grâce à mon fruit du démon, compléta le garçon, avec une sérénité qu'il a acquis depuis qu'il a su comment utiliser son fruit. Il lui semblait que maintenant, tout lui était possible. Il pouvait se guérir. Il pouvait devenir plsu fort.

Cora-san ne sera pas mort en vain.

Et Law n'oubliera jamais son sacrifice.

-Qu'est-qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Espèce de monstre, repose immédiatement ma tête à sa palce !

L'enfant le regarda, l'œil vague. Comme une case de vide dans sa tête.

Et tout à coup il se redressa. Il n'avait plus peur.

-Quest-ce que tu fais ? Re—rends-moi mon couteau que vas-tu faire sale gamin !

Mais Law n'était plus tout à fait Law. Quelque chose avait changé en lui.

Les frères, eux venaient d'arriver, et observaient l'étrange magie du garçon.

Law souffla. Une tout dernière fois il s'autorisa un regard en arrière englobant sa vie.

-Rien n'est plus comme avant, murmura-t-il.

Mais à qui parlait-il ? Au frères, au pirate, ou à lui-même.

-Et je sais que plus rien ne sera comme avant.

C'était une constatation, et pourtant, il y avait de la tristesse, de la fatalité dans sa voix fatigué avant l'âge.

Aussi, personne ne sut, même pas lui, si c'était pas rancœur, par cruauté, par vangeance, par désespoir qu'il abaissa la lame sur la tête du pirate.

Au fond de son cœur, Law était devenu Trafalgar Law, le chirurgien de la mort, homme d'une très grande intelligence et dune grande force. Pirate épatant, mais avec un cœur brisé, et recollé à l'envers.

Un homme aux sentiments flous.

* * *

Seulement, le ciel ne semblait pas vouloir donner la mort, aujourd'hui. Pour la troisième fois, une arme vola en l'air.

-Karaté des hommes-poissons !

-Le mec bleu ! Applaudit Luffy.

-Jimbey, corigea Sabo, heureux aussi que l'autre soit arrivé à temps.

Même Ace était content qu'ils les aient retrouvé.

-Je savais bien que vous n'allez que nous rapporter des ennuis, soupira l'homme-poisson, qui ceintura Law.

-Lache-moi ! Cria celui-ci ! J'veux le tuer !

-Mais il pas bien, lui marmonna Jimbey, tu vas te tenir tranquille ! Tu crois que c'est une solution, de tuer !

-Je m'en fiche ! Il travaille pour ce démon ! Il m'a tout pris ! Moi je voulais juste quitter l'île avec lui, mais, il m'avait dit qu'on s'enfuirait ensemble, qu'il ne le tuerait pas… Mais… Mais… et ce foutu fruit du démon...

-Il a mangé un fruit du démon ? Questionna Luffy, aussi perdu que les autres.

Ace lui fit signe de se taire. il voulait écouter.

-Calme-toi, tenta Jimbei, en voyant l'enfant se mettre à pleurer en délirant.

-Mais, moi… moi je voulais…

Il renifla.

-Je voulais juste ne pas mourir.

Si pathétique que tout le monde ressentit un pincement au cœur. Ace, lui, son cœur saignait. Il savait ce que c'était de vouloir vivre, mais de penser ne pas en avoir le droit.

Un long silence, seulement entrecoupé par les sanglots de Law. Finalement, ce fut, et cela surprit tout le monde à nouveau, Ace qui sauva la situation.

-Tu es fort. Dit-il simplement. Moi je crois que tu iras loin.

Il chercha le regard de Law dans ce déluge de sentiment qui était son visage à cet instant.

-Mais tu n'auras pas à tuer. Ça sert à rien de tuer, juste à nous faire plus mal.

-Ace, chuchota Sabo, impressionné.

Jimbei était sidéré. Et il lacha enfin Law, qui s'était calmé face aux paroles du garçon.

Jimbei aimait Ace. Vraiment. il lui plaisait. Et il savait qu'il irait aussi loin qu'il le voudra dans sa vie.

Ils rentrèrent tous, aux palais, Jimbei portant Law rompit soudain le silence.

-Merci, dit-il en s'adressant aux frères.

Le chirurgien de la mort pouvait bien attendre. Pour l'instant, il était si bon d'être Law, tout simplement Law, un enfant qui ne mourra pas.

Plus maintenant.

* * *

-Les enfants ! S'écria Otohime lorsqu'elle vit la petite troupe arriver dans la salle du trone.

Son mari, le roi de l'île, Neptune, à qui elle avait raconté l'histoire de ces enfants sans préjugés, souriait.

Elle les serra dans ses bras, les trois, et le petit nouveau aussi qui avait l'air si faible, tant qu'on y est.

-Merci de les avoir ramené sain et sauf, Jimbei, dit Neptune.

-En vérité, majesté, ces garçons avaient déjà presque réussi à s'échapper. Ils sont vraiment extraordinaires !

-Je sais, fit la reine.

-Au fait, les pirates avaient un prisonnier sur leur navire. Il s'agit d'un… où est-il?

En effet, Law, était partie sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Soudain, un homme-poisson couru vers le roi :

-Majesté ! Un gamin avec d'étranges tâches m'a chassé de l'infirmerie, et je l'entend faire de drôles de choses !

A peine ces mots furent prononcés que Ace, Sabo et Luffy, ainsi que la reine et jimbei, acoururent vers la salle.

La prote étaient fermé à clé. et effectivement, le garçon poussait de drôles de bruits.

-On défonce la prote ? Questionna Sabo, innocemment.

Mais ce ne fut pas la peine. La porte s'ouvrit.

Sur un Law, venait de s'auto-opérer à l'aide son fruit, un scalpel à la mains, les yeux remplies de larmes, le souffle sacaddée.

Et contre attente, il se mit à sourire en riant, aux travers des larmes. un sourire, comme les gens comme Luffy peuvent le faire.

Ses taches avaient disparut.

Cora-san pouvait reposer en paix.

* * *

-Accee-ssaaammma ! J'immmbbeei-sssaaammma ! Mammmaann !Cria une voix dans le coulir.

une petite princesses sirène serra tous les monde dans ses bras immenses.

-J'ai entendu dire que vous avez affronté des pirates ! Vous êtes si courageux !

-On sait, fit Ace, pas si mécontent de lui.

-Heu, vous avez un problème de croissance, madame ? Demanda Law.

Otohime clarifia la situation, pourtant, bizarrement, il ne se sentait toujours pas à sa place. A côté, les trois garçons tentaient vainement de se libérer.

-Mais c'est pas possible, Sabo, Luffy, on se tire le plus vite possible !

-déjà, fit le roi dans son dos, mais se serait dire non au banquet en votre honneur.

-On reste ! Cria le chapeau de paille si fort qu'il faillit rendre sourd son entourage.

* * *

Tous le soir durant, la fête battait son plein. Luffy vivait un rêve : il découvrait un monde où des cuisiniers étaient à ses pieds, et exauçaient ses moindres désirs. Les pauvres.

Et lorsqu'on lui amena sur un plateau une énorme pièce de viande trouvé dans les calles du navire pirate, son bonheur fut sans limite.

-T'as un sacré appétit, toi, fit la petite sirène qui avait hurlé plus tôt dans la rue.

Shiraoshi asquieça à ses côtés.

-Camie, fit Madame Shirley, son étnernelle pipe dans la bouche, laisses-le donc manger tranquille.

Mais Luffy, heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un de son âge, s'amusaient à étirer sa peau pour le simple plaisir de voir les petites sirènes pousser des petits cris d'excitation.

-un fruit du démon, fit le roi, mis au parfum par Jimbei. Dis-moi, au fait, qu'avez-vous fait des pirates ?

-Nous les avons laissés avec la garde royale, qui devrait les avoir arrêté.

A côté, Law, tout intimidité s'était tenus à l'écart. Mais en entendant ça, il cracha son jus, repris son scapel, et sortit sans que personne ne le remarque.

Il revint 20 minutes plus parts, et seul Jimbei l'avait aperçu s'éclipser.

-Petit…

-Law, dit Law.

-Law. Très, bien, je suis Jimbei. En fait, je voudrais juste savoir où tu es allé trainé dans la nuit.

Il fut surpris de voir le garçon se mettre à sourire :

-J'ai fait quelque chose… que seul moi pouvait faire.

Il ricana, et Jimbei était certain que c'était une belle connerie de l'avoir laissé partir.

Ce qui se confirma quand le chef du petit groupe de 5 gardes qui surveillaient arriva, catastrophé, une belle bosse sur le front :

-Jimbei-sama ! Un individu dont nous n'avons pas vu le visage nous a assommés !

L'homme-poisson jeta un bref regard à Law, qui garda un calme olympien.

-Et les pirates ?

le garde se mit à triturer ses doigts, gêné.

-Bin, c'est-à-dire… quand nous nous sommes réveillés, le navire avait disparu !

-Quoi ?

Jimbei savait que ces gars étaient pas des flèches ! Mais là, quand même ! Se faire prendre par surprise par un gosse !

-Je me demanda bien qui a pu les attaquer, dit Law, avec un sourire charmant et insolent qui lui fera plus tard une jolie réputation.

Pour l'homme-requin, le doute n'était plus permis : ces gamins étaient givrés.

* * *

Ailleurs, dans le nouveau monde, la base marine fut bien étonnée de voir des têtes enchainés sur une planche hurler que c'était la faute à « c'te saloperie de noiraud »….

Et Doflamingo bien plus encore quand quelques jours plus tard, un équipage entier à son service rentrait… sans tête.

-Alors tu as compris comment on s'en servait, hein, Law ? J'ai hate que tu me monttre ça.

* * *

A East Blue, dans la cabande des bandits, les bandits étaient en deuil, depuis plusieurs joues, maintenant.

C'est vrai : c'était que des sales gosses. Mais c'était leur sales gosses, et même la mort n'avait pas le droit de les prendre.

Dadan, la plus misérable de tous, ne quittaient plus son lit et sa bouteille. Ivre, du matin au soir, elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : attendre le retour de Garp pour lui faire sa fête. C'était lui qui les avient confiés. C'aurait du être à lui de les protéger.

Elle ruminait tout ça quand Dogra courut vers elle, une lettre à la main.

-chef ! Chef !

Il trépignait, et Magra ainsi que tout les autres bandits s'agroupèrent autour.

-Je vous avait bien dit de ne pas me déranger, fit Dadan, la voix brève.

-Mais Chef, une lettre de Garp !

Au mot Garp, elle sauta hors de son lit, sa massue à la main, comme s'il s'était glissé dans l'enveloppe.

-Il dit que Ace, Sabo et Luffy sont vivantss !

-Quoi ?! Fut la réponse de tous les membres de la famille. Un quoi où perçait une pointe de soulagement, sous la surprise.

-Mais où sont-ils ? Demanda Magra, malgré tout.

-c'est ça qui est étrange… Apparemment, Des marines les auraient aperçus naviguer dans la nouveau Monde !

-Le nouveau monde ? s'écrièrent.

-Mais peu importe, au fond, dit l'un d'eux, ils sont en vie, c'est le principal.

Tous le monde asquiesca, joyeux Seul Dadan restait étrangement silencieuse.

-Chef, fit Magra, c'est pas une bonne…  
-Je vais les tuer ! Le coupa Dadan en jetant sa massue au sol, éjectant tous les pauvres bandits présent dans le périmètre.

* * *

Sur l'île des hommes poissons, la fête s'étaient terminé très tard dans la nuit. Jimbei et Ottohime avait porté, attendri, les quatres enfants et le roi sa princesse et les avaient glissés dans le même lit, Dès qu'ils fermèrent la porte, Ace cessa de faire semblant de ronfler.

-Alors c'est ça, être chouchouté., murmura-t-il.

et c'est ça, une mère. Mais ça, il ne le dit pas à voix haute.

Il repensa à ce qu'avait dit Luffy, quand le sale pirate avait prétendue connaître sa mère. Luffy, dans toute son innocence, n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde qu'il puisse s'agir de sa vraie mère, qui l'avait abandonné, et était sans doute en vie, quelques parts.

Non. il avait pensé… à Dadan. Et à Makino. En rougissant. Jamais le petit ne rougissait.

Alors. Ace se mordit la lèvre.

-Dadan, vielle bique, alors c'est ça que t'es ? Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu es aussi… comme ça, avec nous ? Avec moi ?

Et seul, dans la nuit, il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller pour hurler la douleur d'être orphelin.

* * *

Le lendemain, Jimbei fut réveillé par le cri de shiraoshi. Il se précipita affolé dans sa chambre… pour découvrir que les gamins avaient foutus le camp.

Catastrophé, il alla trouver la reine. il la chercha longtemps, étant donné qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre. Il la retrouva enfin, dans la salle du palais où était entreposé les signatures à sa pétition.

Elle était assise, et lui tournait le dos.

-Reine Otohime ! Les enfants, ils…

-Je sais.

Il remarqua son ton sanglotant qu'il lui connaissait bien. Il s'approcha doucement.

-Reine Otohime… vous aimez ces enfants, hein.

Elle se retourna. Et le shishibukai vit son visage rayonnant comme jamais.

-Jimbei…

Il vit alors ce qu'elle serrait contre son cœur. il lui prit délciatement des mains… trois signatures, portant des lettres bancales, et batons.

Pour la première fois, depuis des années de récoltes, la pétition de la reine avait des signatures humaines.

-Ils sont si pur… murmura une nouvelle fois la reine.

Elle se leva. Jamais elle n'avait été autant en forme.

-Et ils sont mon premier vrai pas vers la lumière.

* * *

Sur le navire de Barbe-Blanche, le den den mushi du capitaine sonna. Son éternel chope de saké à la main, il décrocha.

-Allo ? Oh, tiens, Jimbei ! Cela faisait longtemps.

-Je sais, je suis désolé, Père, mais la vie sur l'île à été quelques peu… tourmenté ces derniers temps.

-Je sais. Je suis désolé pour fisher Tiger. C'était un grand homme. Il est mort comme tel.

-Merci, murmura jimbei.

Cela lui avait manqué, ce coup de den den mushi à Père.

-Et bien, je te sens bien troublé, que ce passe-t-il?

-Rien. enfin, si. J'ai… j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

-Hum ? D'exceptionnel ? Fit Barbe-Blanche, interressé. qui donc?

Jimbei souffla. Et raconta tout.

quand il eut fini, le matin s'était levé sur l'océan.

-Et ils sont partis ce matin, en signant la pétition de la reine, et j'ai voulu vous…

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Quoi ?

-Lui. Le gamin. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

L'homme-poisson voyait bien à quoi il faisait allusion. Il était certain que ce gosse si plein de volonté piquerait sa curiosité.

-Ace. Portgas D Ace.

Et après un petit silence :

-Je sais bien que ce n'est qu'un enfant… mais je ne peux m'enlever l'idée de le voir sur ce pont, et ton insigne dans son dos.

Barbe-Blanche ne répondit rien. il réfléchissait.

-Où sont-ils en ce moment ?

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit à regrêt le shishibukai.

-Très bien. Prends soin de toi.

Il racrocha. Et ferma les yeux, tentant d'imaginer cet enfant.

-Un problème, Père?

il sourit lorsqu'il sentit la présence de Marco à ses côtés.

-Rien, Marco. Au contraire.

Il avala une rasade d'alcool, l'œil fixé vers le jour qui pointait.

-J'ai bien l'impression que tu vas avoir un nouveau frère.

* * *

le futur frère en question était en train de détaler auprès de ses frangins actuels.

-Allez, on est presque arrivé !

Et enfin, ils se stoppèrent. Devant le port.

-Bon, Sabo, t'es sûr que ça marchera ?

Ils portaient chacun une bulle d'air, du même type qu'avait crée Jimbei lorsqu'il avait recueilli Ace.

-Oui, répondit le blond, le garde nous a bien expliqué, on la place sur la tête et on on a assez d'air pour tenir jusqu'à la remontée.

\- Ils ne sont quand même pas très futés, ces soldats… soupira Ace, qui était heureux d'avoir à nouveau une preuve que choisir la piraterie était un bon choix.

-Mais comment on remonte, dit Luffy. Notre barque a été détruite. Sabo, tu as pas su la manier.

-Mais personne aurait pu le faire face à ces tourbillons ! S'énerva Sabo. On a de la chance d'être en vie, figure-toi !

-Pff ! souffla le fils de roger, de toute façon, on a peut-être de l'air, mais aucun moyen de remonter !

-Ouais, murmura le chapeau de paille, si seulement on avait l'autorisation de prendre ce gros bateau…

Les deux ainés levèrent la tête pour découvrir un navire de l'île, pas aussi immense que ceux de la marine, mais qui devait bien faire 20 fois leurs barque, et facilement manipulable à trois, enfin deux si on comptait les aptes à prendre une décision.

Sabo et Ace échangèrent un petit sourire machiavélique.

-C'est pas très prudent de laisser un beau bateau comme ça, commença le blond.

-Un vol est si vite arrivé…

Les deux partirent d'un grand éclat de rire digne de vrais démons. Il avait commencé à partir d'une barque, mais il était temps d'avoir un peu d'ambition, que diable ! Enfin, ils allaient devenir des pirates, oui ou non ?!

Bref, quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient sur le pont du bateau.

\- Levons les voiles, hurla le chapeau de paille, sur la figure de proue !

-Ok !

-OK !

-OK !

-Luffy, dit Sabo, pourquoi tu réponds à ta propre question ?

Il y eut une petit silence, et les trois frères se retournèrent.

-Super, le mec au chapeau rigolo viens aussi !

-Quoi ?! S'écria Ace, indigné.

-Je m'appelle Trafalgar Law, rappela Law.

-Traffy ! Cria Luffy.

-Ne te fatigues pas, il ne retiendras pas ton nom fit Sabo en tapant l'épaule de l'ancien malade.

-J'avais cru comprendre, répondit Law avec un certain fatalisme.

-Heu, sinon, tu peux descendre de notre navire, dit Ace.

-Non.

-Quoi ?

Law s'allongea sur le bord de la petite embarquation.

-Non. Je suis bien, ici.

-Mais… Mais dégages ! S'énerva Ace.

Il le prit sans ménagement dans le but de le jeter sur la grève avant de lever l'ancre, mais…

-Ah ! Mais on est déjà parti.

Il se tourna vers son frère, une lueur de meurtre dans les yeux.

-Sabo ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça, espèce de crétin !

-Faire, quoi, mon frère chéri ? Répondit le blond à la barre d'un ton suave.

L'autre lacha Law pour avancer vers lui.

-Comment je vais le jeter sur la terre, moi, maintenant ? Hein ?

-O ! S'écria soudain Sabo

-Quoi ?!

-Ace… je suis fier de toi.

-Hein ? Mais de quoi tu…

L'ancien noble partit d'un grand éclat de rire :

-Eh bien, tu n'as même pas songé à le lancer à l'eau, sachant qu'il semble qu'il ai un fruit du démon et qu'il mourra à coup sûr.

La version de Sabo était en gros « tu t'humanises, mon frère ! »

Ace comprit : « tu te ramollies, mauviette ! »

-Ca ne se passera pas comme ça ! Hurla le prince des pirates.

Il allait illico réparer son erreur, quand il vit une masse avec un chapeau de paille courir autour de l'ancien malade en hurlant

-Tu veux rejoindre mon équipage de quand je serais un pirate ! On sera super fort, tu verras !

Law le regarda comme s'il avait envie de le disséquer, puis finalement calma les ardeurs de Luffy :

-Plutôt crever, chapeau de paille.

Luffy ne saisit pas le rejet immédiat, et partit d'un grand sourire :

-D'accord, je suis sûr que tu voudras plus tard !

-M'étonnerait…marmonna le survivant de Flevance.

Ace leva les bras comme un tragédien :

-Tu vois, Sab', ce type ne connait aucune politesse et retenue !

-Tu parles de toi ou de lui, là ?

-Quoi ?

Oui, Ace pouvait bien bluffer, au fond, lui et Law était assez semblables.

-Je n'ai nulle part où aller, déclara celui-ci. Et puis…

Il se tourna vers Ace et lui fit un sourire :

-J'ai envie de voir si tu tiendras ta promesse, et que tu ne fuiras jamais.

Ace aurait voulu crier. Il s'était fait eu. Le jeter par-dessus bord, ce serait comme admettre qu'il n'aurait pas pu tenir sa promesse de toute façon.

-OK, tu peux rester ! Mais c'est juste parce que tu nous as bien aidé face aux pirates !

-Au fait, coupa Sabo, tu as mangé un fruit du démon, n'est-ce pas ?

Law ferma les yeux. Eh oui, il n'oublierait jamais dans quelles circonstances il l'avait mangé.

-Ouais. L'ope ope no mi.

-Et ça sert à quoi? Demanda luffy assez sceptique.

Law fit un geste de la main. Il avait compris comment ça marchait.

-Room !

Il fit apparaitre sa sphère bleue.

-Ton fruit fait apparaitre une sphère bleue ? C'est tout ? S'écria l'ancien noble incrédule.

-C'est cool ! Cria Luffy, en s'extasiant sur la bulle qui répendait un éclat bleuté.

-Luffy, je crois qu'on va devoir revoir ta définition du mot « cool », murmura Sabo.

-Sérieusement, c'est naze ! ce type sert à rien, on le fout à l'eau !

-Attends ! L'arrêta le blond. Il avait fait des trucs bizarres avec le pirate, ça doit pouvoir faire autre chose. Et puis tu n'avait pas dit qu'il puisse rester.

-Oh ça va ! Il va pas squatter toute la vie non plus !

-non, mais je crois que tu peux tenir un peu plus de trente secondes, non ?

-Tu m'en demandes beaucoup, Sab', répliqua Ace en rendant à son frère le sourire qu'il lui avait fait.

Bref, plus aucun ne faisait attention à Law. Parfait. Il se mit à sourire.

-On en doit jamais quitter un potentiel adversaire des yeux.

-Hein, fit Luffy, coupé dans sa rêveries.

-Shambles !

Un petit éclair, et Ace se mit à grogner.

-C'est tout ? C'est naze…

-Ace, depuis quand tu as une voix comme ça ? On dirait celle de Luff…

Les deux ainés s'entreregardèrent. Mon dieu.

-Ace ! Luffy ! J'ai grandi ! vite, allez me mesurer ! S'exclama le chapeau de paille, tout fier de sa prétendue croissance.

-Baka ! On ne peux pas grandir aussi vite Sab…heu…Sabo ? Où est-tu ?

-Eh, bien, dans ton corps, je crois.

Les trois regardèrent leurs corps d'origines, et durent admettre l'incroyable vérité : le type au bonnet les avait fait échangé leur corps.

-Waaahhh ! Hurla l'élastique dans le corps de Sabo, des étoiles dans les yeux. Alors tu peux nous faire grandir !

-Il l'a pas compris…désespéra Sabo dans le corps d'Ace. Luffy, il a réussi à nous faire sortir de nos corps !

-quoi ! Mais c'est encore mieux !

-Ouais, grogna Ace, c'est génial, mais en attendant, je serais de curieux de voir comment il va nous faire revenir dans nos corps d'origine.

-Bah, marmonna Law, visiblement mal à l'aise, heu, moi aussi, en fait…

-Quoi ?

-Mon pouvoir permet de controler le corps humain quand il est dans cette sphère. Je voulais juste vous découper, mais…

-Quoi ?! Nous découper !

-Mais, ajouta précipitement l'autre, ça a fait ça, c'est la première que je j'utilise cette technique, je sais pas comment la stopper.

ll regarda ses mains, et murmura, encore tout incrédule de son nouveau pouvoir :

-C'est génial.

-Retenez-moi ou je l'étrangle ! Hurla Ace dans lez corps de Luffy, créant ainsi une très rare occasion de voir le chapeau de paille s'énerver. Bon d'accord, il ne s'agit que de son corps, mais quand même…

-Ca commence mal, murmura l'ancien noble ne retenant son compère.

-Désolé ? Essaya Law en sortant son scapel, peut-être que si vous me laissez vos corps à ma disposition, je pourrais…

-Ne m'approche pas, espèce de malade ! Cria Ace.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à quelques kilomètres de là, Laboon s'était trouvé un coin tranquille pour la nuit.

-Brave bête, lui dit Crocus avec affection.

Lui était retourné sur son éternel transat. Il souriait, mais au fond de lui, il était encore troublé. Il repensait à nouveau aux trois enfants. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait l'impression qu'il était passé à côté d'un détail…mais quoi ?

En fermant les yeux, il tenta de se remémorer ces trois visages, et leurs particularités. Il écarta bien vite le blond, comme s'il le séparait mentalement de sa fratrie. Il l'avait apprécié…mais ce n'était rrien comparé aux deux autres.

Le chapeau de paille….

le regard de fer des yeux gris de l'ainé…

la volonté du roi des pirates….

Roger, murmura-t-il, qu'essaie-tu de me dire ? Quel est leur lien avec eux.

Pour le chapeau de paille, il pouvait trouver une explication satisfaisante.

Son capitaine avait donné son chapeau au petit mousse roux. Le rouquin avait grandi, et était devenu un empereur.

Mais Shanks avait disparu pendant un an. Bon nombres de rumeurs circulaient comme quoi il avait passé cette années à east d'où les gamins ont dit qu'ils venaient ?

Que Shanks ai confié son trésor le plus précieux à un gosse était certes un peu étrange, mais c'est de Shanks qu'on parle, là.

Surtout, qu'à ceux qui lui demandait comment il avait perdu son bras, il répondait qu'il l'avait sacrifié pour la « nouvelle génération ».

Coïncidence ? Crocus en doutait.

Quant à l'autre…son lien semblait être bien plus direct avec le défunt roi des pirates.

-Tu sais, Laboon, à quoi il me fait me souvenir, dit-il soudain en riant. A une stupide rumeur qui date de l'années avant la mort de Roger.

Il ricanait doucement. C'était l'une des choses les plus farfelues et les plus drôles qu'il ai jamais entendu sur son capitaine. Mais c'était quelque chose qui avait affolé Sengoku…

-La marine était dans tous ces états, les années après l'excécution… beaucoup de radoteurs chuchotaient entre eux que Roger avait eu un rapport avec une femme, et qu'il ai eu un enfant…

Il se claquait les mains sur les cuisses. Roger, un gosse ! Qu'est-ce que c'était drôle !

-Ahahhahah….

Il se stoppa net dans son rire. Plutôt, il s'étrangla.

Le môme.

Les yeux. La détermination dans le regard.

Sa….sa volonté de ne jamais fuir….

Non…. ce…ce n'était qu'une coïcidence…ce ne pouvait pas….

-Le gosse ! Hurla-t-il ens e levant(miracle !) de sa chaise…je…je dois le retrouver…je dois savoir…il faut…

Il regarda Laboon.

-Je ne me sens pas le cœur de te laisser là, murmura-t-il.

Et il sentit que Laboon l'approuvait.

-Je vais laisser une note, déciada-t-il, au cas où ton équipage réaparaitrait…je te promet qu'on sera très vite de retour.

* * *

C'est marrant, mais j'crois que j'ai déjà vu un persos nommé Borsalino dans One Piece... un amiral, en plus! vous savez celui, avec la tête de con...non, pas lui, l'autre...

Y'a un truc qui me pse vraiment problème, c'est trouver des noms. Alors, si vous en avez, pour des marines, des randoms, des pirates, n'hésitez pas! (s'il vous plait...)

Une review pour célébrer la fin de l'arc des hommes-poissons selon moi?


	5. quand l'ASL rencontrent un autre cinglé

bonjour! Oui, je suis vivante! je suis enfin sorti de mon brevet, et voici donc, pour vous, un beau, que dis-je, un immense cadeau de ma part!

Oui, l'auteur se prends un peu à la tête. Mais vous avez vu, aussi, toutes les gentillesses que vous lui envoyez?!

* * *

et que ça m'inspire, maisà un point, pour continuer...;

Oui, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire pour que le prochain chapitre sorte vite?

Mention spéciale à Lilireyna qui m'a envoyé ma premirèe review anglophone...

Bon! Et bien, si c'est tout, il ne me reste plus q'à...

STOOOP! Je dois faire une annonce!

Y'a-t-il des fans de killer dans la salle? Vous savez, Killer le supernova, Killer le sanguinaire, Killer le massacreur? Oui? Bon...Pardonnez-moi!

* * *

bon, c'est fini, oui? Je peux enfin vous dire :

* * *

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Pendant ce temps, tandis que quatre enfants se disputaient, leur bateau remplie d'une immense bulle d'air était remonté à la surface sans dommage.

A croire que l'homme-poisson bleue, qui avait discrètement suivi le navire, et qui descendait maintenant vers l'île y était pour quelque chose…

-Alors, Jimbei, l'accueillit la reine, tu as bien conduit leur bateaux à la surface en sécurité.

-Oui, Reine Otohime…je m'en serais voulu qu'il fasse un autre naufrage…surtout qu'ils ont un autre souci, pour l'instant.

Jimbei fut le seul à comprendre pourquoi il riait.

* * *

-Ace ! Sabo ! Regardez ! On est revenu à la surface !

-Génial, Luffy, maintenant aide-nous à attraper ce malade ! Répondit Ace en se jetant sur Law. Mais ce qu'il oubliait, c'était que le chapeau de paille courait beaucoup moins vite que lui, et le médecin s'échappa.

-Vous ne m'aurez pas !

Armé d'un scalpel, il était décidé à vendre chèrement sa peau.

-Sabo ! Vas-y ! Avec mes compétences physiques, tu l'attraperas surement.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Sabo aurait surement répliqué, mais là, lui aussi avait envie de récupérer son corps.

-Et n'abime pas mon sublime physique !

Une course-poursuite entre les trois s'engagea, tandis que Luffy riait en passant sa langue dans le trou dans la bouche de son frère.

-Regardez ! J'ai perdu une dent !

-Luffy ! Ne touches pas à ma dentition !

-Et toi arrêtes de prendre cette expression stupide quand tu cours ! Je vais passer pour un débile, après ! S'écria Ace.

-Je te rassure, c'est déjà fait depuis longtemps !

-Quoi ?

En train d'échanger des coups, les ainés avaient renoncés ou plutôt oubliés de poursuivre Law. Celui-ci comprit que c'était l'occasion à ne pas manquer quand il vit une île se dessiner à l'horizon.

D'un coup de scalpel bien aiguisé, il réussit à briser la bulle. Créant sa propre bulle, il réussit à se téléporter tant bien que mal sur l'île dès qu'elle fut assez proche.

Il faudra quand même leur apprendre un jour à être un peu attentif quand même.

-Bon ! Coupa Sabo deux ou trois minutes plus tard, je crois qu'on devrait arrêter.

-T'as peur ou quoi ?

Ace se prit un coup de poing.

-imbécile ! Regardes, on est arrivé sur une île et on ne s'en était même pas aperçu !

-Et alors ?

Sabo soupira, et montra d'un doigt Law disparaissant dans ce qu'il semblait être une ville.

-Espèce d'enfoiré ! Cria Ace, bien qu'il ne puisse plus l'entendre depuis un bon moment.

-On va explorer ? demanda Luffy qui avait un peu oublié la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

-On va le ramener, commença Sabo.

-Par la peau des fesses, termina Ace. Pas vrai, lu…Luffy ?

Leur petit frère était descendu du Sabo, et partait rejoindre son pseudo ami.

-Mais c'est pas possible, gémit le prince des pirates, il le fait exprès !

-non, je crois juste qu'il est un peu distrait.

L'ainé se tourna vers le noble incrédule.

-Un peu ?

-bon, d'accord, il est complètement stupide. Raison de plus pour aller le chercher avant qu'il ne se fasse capturer…

-Pourquoi tu dis ça…

La voix d'Ace mourut. A l'extrémité du village, surplombant l'île, il y avait une base de la marine.

-Luffy ! Cria-t-il, avant de le rejoindre.

Sabo regarda un moment le bateau, la ville… Il se sentait parfois très différent de ces frères qui agissaient si impulsivement.

Il soupira, et fit comme d'habitude : enterrer au fond de lui ses problèmes pour aller retrouver Ace et Luffy.

* * *

Sur l'île, Law continuait de courir pour sa vie. Il ne s'enfuirait pas, hein ! Il voulait juste être au calme le temps de trouver comment réparer sa bêtise. Bien sûr.

Mais, et parce que parfois on peut éviter de se répéter, Law fonça dans quelqu'un. Mais cette fois, celui-ci avait environ 11 ans, et tomba lui aussi à terre.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire gaffe, espèce de crétin, hurla celui-ci !

Sauf qu'il y avait un problème (encore). La voix, ne sortait pas du corps devant lui, mais derrière.

-Oh, non, pas deux fois de suite, gémit Law en se retournant brusquement.

Si. L'esprit de Luffy qui venait d'arriver avait une fois de plus changé de place.

Le corps de Sabo avait un nouveau propriétaire.

Quant à Luffy, il avait déménagé, dans…

-Un rouquin. T'aurais pu tomber mieux, Luffy, franchement.

-qu'est-ce que t'as contre les rouquins, le noiraud !

-Moi ? Je n'ai rien contre les rouquins. Et contre les travelos, encore moins.

-Quoi ?!

-C'est quoi un travelo ? Questionna Luffy pas plus gêné que ça d'avoir à nouveau changé d'enveloppe charnelle.

Law esquiva rapidement la question, et préféra continuer à emmerder l'autre. C'est vrai quoi, avec la pression qu'il avait eu sur les épaules depuis une semaine, il avait bien le droit de décompresser !

-Regardes-toi ! Les ongles rouges, du rouge à lèvres, les cheveux longs…

-J'ai pas les cheveux longs ! J'ai les cheveux en pétard ! Et… et pourquoi mon corps est trois mètres plus loin de moi ?!

-Ah oui, à ce propos… j'ai mangé un fruit du démon qui peux entres autres contrôler le corps humain, et apparemment échanger les corps.

-Mais…mais…balbutia son interlocuteur… J'suis dans un autre corps ?

-quel sens de la déduction, fit semblant de s'extasier le médecin. Bon, bah, salut.

-Attends !

Law ne s'attendait pas à être ceinturé si férocement.

-On ne se moque pas de moi comme ça !

-shishishi, c'est marrant, j'ai de la peinture sur les ongles.

-C'est pas de la peinture ! Hurla le nouveau venu, avant de remarquer quelque chose au loin. Merde ! Ils m'ont rattrapé !

-De qui tu…commença Law. Oh merde ! Une troupe de marine !

Tous les deux décidèrent d'un commun accord de régler leur petite affaire plus tard, et de foutre le camp.

-Mugiwara-ya, bouge les fesses de ce travelo ! Tu vas te faire chopper.

-Toi, j'vais te buter, crois-moi ! Hurla à nouveau con compagnon de fuite.

Heu, de repli stratégique, pardon.

Mais Luffy est un petit peu long à la détente, et lorsqu'il assimila les hommes en uniformes de marines avec des armes en train de grogner comme des ennemis, il était trop tard, et il se fit violement catcher au sol.

-nous te tenons enfin, dit celui qui semblait être le meneur de la troupe.

-Laisse-moi partir, espèce de méchant !

-Méchant, releva le marine avec un demi-sourire. Bien, je vois que je suis passé de « ct'e saloperie de marine à la con » à « méchant », j'imagine que c'est un immense progrès.

Les subalternes ricanèrent.

-Mettez-lui du kairoseki.

Un marine s'approcha avec des menottes. Luffy sentit que c'était le moment d'agir. Toujours retenu au sol, il voulut lançer une fameuse technique sur les hommes.

-Gom gom no bullet !

Il ramena son bras vers l'avant.

Son bras qui ne s'allongea pas.

Il y eut un grand silence.

\- Tu fais le débile pour qu'on te laisse partir ?

-La ferme ! Mon poing est aussi puissant qu'une balle de revolver !

-Mais bien sûr, fit le chef. Bon, passez-lui les menottes, il me fatigue.

Ils s'exécutèrent, et Luffy se sentit bientôt enchainés.

-Laissez-le partir ! Cria soudain une voix derrière.

Tous se retournèrent.

Au bout de la rue, dans le soleil couchant, se trouvait un héros tenant tête à toute une troupe de marine dans le seul but de sauver son ami.

C'était Law.

-Je vous interdis de tuer mon cobaye !

Ce qui cassa un peu l'ambiance héroïque.

Mais qu'importe, Luffy se mit à chougner :

-Traffy ! Je veux Ace et Sabo !

-Et toi, je t'interdis d'abimer mon corps et de mourir avant que moi je te tues ! Cria une voix derrière eux. Le corps de Sabo rejoignit le chirurgien dans la lutte.

-Colonel, que fais-ton ?

-Eh bien, alors comme ça, on veut aider des personnes dont la tête est mise à prix ? Attrapez-les tous.

Après ces paroles, les marines acquiescèrent, et tous se jetèrent sur les deux enfants.

Le colonel, lui, emporta Luffy sous son bras, et couru rejoindre la base.

-Espèce de lâche ! S'écria Law.

Il invoqua sa sphère, mais déjà il était hors de portée.

Tant pis, il l'aurait plus tard.

-Luffy, crièrent deux nouvelles voix.

-Ace ! Sabo ! À l'aide !

-Luffy ! Luffy ?

Ils assimilèrent plus ou moins le corps musclé d'un enfant de 11 ans roux à leur petit frère. Encore une connerie du chirurgien.

-T'inquiètes, fis l'ainé, on bat ces stupides marines, et on vient te chercher !

-On ne t'abandonnera pas ! Ajouta Sabo. Et puis j'aimerais bien retrouver mon corps.

Mais ça, il le dit plus bas.

Bref, une lutte contre une dizaine de marines s'engagea. Ace commençait à assimiler les bases du pouvoir de son frère, et il réussit au bout du vingtième essai à toucher un marine.

Pour Sabo, ça ne changea rien, Ace ayant à peu près les mêmes capacités physiques que lui.

Quand à celui dans le corps du nouveau venu… eh bien, il s'en sortait assez bien, ma foi. Ce corps était moins puissant que le sien, mais il frappait juste et fort.

Law, qui utilisait son pouvoir, fit un mouvement spécifique de la main.

-A-Ace ! S'exclama Sabo ! Je crois que je suis de retour dans mon corps !

-Moi aussi ! C'est génial !

Law regarda ses doigts tandis qu'il découpait le dernier marine restant. Ok, il devait avoir pigé comment ça marche.

Heureusement qu'il apprenait vite.

Une fois le tas de la marine vaincu, Ace et Sabo voulurent à tout prix aller chercher leurs petits frères, mais Law les retint. Il restait un petit détail à régler.

-Mais, dit-il, si vous vous avez repris votre place, cela veut dire…

Tous se tournèrent vers le corps du petit chapeau de paille, et Sabo et Ace crurent qu'ils allaient avoir une crise cardiaque.

Le chapeau de paille n'avait plus rien à voir avec leur benjamin. Il semblait comme une grenade dégoupillé qui menaçait d'exploser d'un instant à l'autre. Sourcils froncés, moues féroces, c'était un chien prêt à foncer sur n'importe pour le déchiqueter.

-Bande de connard ! Hurla-t-il. Je veux revoir mon corps !

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, coupa ace, t'es fort, dis donc ! On peut savoir qui t'es ?

L'autre le regarda, semblant se calmer, et c'est avec de la fierté mélangés à de la vanité qu'il répondit en levant la tête :

-Kid. Eustass Captain Kid.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre enfants, s'asseyant sur des marines qui trainaient par-là, avaient clarifiés la situation.

Ace voulait foncer immédiatement secourir leur frère, mais cette fois ce fut Sabo qui le retint par la manche un moment. Il voulait recruter le type dans le corps de leur frère, d'abord pour qu'ils puissent retrouver leur apparence une fois que Luffy sera libéré, ensuite parce que ce gars était une force de la nature.

-au fait, pourquoi tu étais recherché par la marine ? Questionna Sabo. Tu es déjà mis à prix ?

Kid retint un soupir. Enfin ils posaient la question ! Une bonne occasion de frimer :

-Ouais ! Je suis un pirate qui est en train de recruter ! Et je suis recherché ! De toute façon, je deviendrais le meilleur, alors…

-Bonjour la modestie, ricana Ace.

-Tu es un peu près aussi prétentieux que lui, répliqua Sabo, le ton pincé.

-Comment ça ! Parfois je me demande ce que tu peux bien faire avec quelqu'un d'aussi cool que moi !

-…

Pendant qu'ils s'affrontaient du regard, le roux fut traversé d'une idée.

-Oh ! Au fait, vous n'auriez pas vu un autre type par hasard ?

Ayant réussi à capter leur intention, il clarifia :

-Un gars un peu plus jeune que moi, blond…

-Mais non, ça c'est moi, répondit calmement Sabo avec un sourire angélique.

Kid lui fit une grimace. L'envie de leur jeter son poing dans leur petite tête le chatouillait depuis plusieurs minutes, et il n'était pas spécialement connu pour sa patience, bien au contraire. Mais ces types étaient forts, et quoi qu'il puisse dire, il aimait, et respectait ça.

C'est pour ça qu'il avait envie de s'en aller. Pour ne pas trop s'attacher.

Oui, Kid peut très bien aimer quelqu'un et avoir envie de l'estropier.

Eustass Kid est très spécial.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que Kid préféra libérer sa haine sur un autre marine déjà bien malmené que sur les frères, avant de révéler un aspect plus singulier sur l'apparence de son partenaire :

-Il porte un masque.

-Il est si moche que ça ?

C'était ce qu'aurait répliqué Ace si le blond ne lui avait pas plaqué sa main devant sa bouche. Inutile de l'énerver d'avantage.

-C'est marrant, murmura soudain un des tas autrefois marine, un masque comme le gosse qu'ont a arrêté !

-Chut, crétin ! Lui souffla un collègue. Ils ne sont pas encore partis !

-Ah ! Oui ! C'est vrai ! Lui chuchota l'autre.

Et tous deux recommencèrent à jouer les assommés.

Le groupe en était resté sans voix.

-Pourquoi le vieux veut qu'on soit des marines ? Il nous croit aussi débile qu'eux ? Murmura Sabo, touché jusqu'aux larmes dans sa fierté.

-A mon avis, c'est lui qui est trop bête pour faire la différence entre nous et eux, déclara Ace. Après tout, il est vice-amiral, c'est un débile parmi les débiles !

-Tu as raison, Ace, répondit Sabo en s'essuyant les yeux, ayant retrouvé sa dignité perdu.

Pendant cette conversation, le corps du chapeau de paille s'était comme figé. Puis il sauta sur les marines.

Littéralement.

Heureusement pour eux que Luffy ne pesait pas bien lourd.

-Bande d'enfoirés ! Où vous avez enfermé Killer ?! Répondez ou je vous empale !

A ses menaces, les soldats poussaient des cris assez peu viriles.

-C'est ton ami ? Questionna Sabo en se levant.

-Ou…

Kid mit vite les mains devant sa bouche. Qu'avait-il failli dire ?

-C'est mon second. Mon second.

Ace et Sabo se regardèrent.

-C'est pas la même chose, appuya Eustass.

Pour être sûr.

Ouf. Une bêtise d'évitée.

-Vous l'avez emmené à la base navale de l'île, pas vrai ? Continua-t-il en se servant dans le tas et en secouant le pauvre et malchanceux marine choisi.

-Ou-oui, pit-tié, pas ta-per-per !

-Ça, ça dépendras de tes renseignements, susurra Kid d'une manière qi effrayant que les deux frères étaient certains qu'ils ne verraient plus jamais leur doux et innocent petit frère de la même façon.

Plus jamais Ace ne se plaindrai du sourire idiot de son cadet.

Enfin, peut-être.

Le marine, lui, voyant une chance inespéré de s'en sortir vivant, donnerait volontiers tous les secrets de la base à un gamin ne lui arrivant même pas au nombril.

Comprenez-le, il venait juste de sortir de forma tion, et il y avait cette poissonnière qui lui plaisait bien… il n'allait pas la laisser se retrouver veuve avant même de l'avoir épousé, n'est-ce pas.

-au sous-sous-sol, deuxi-xième po-porte à dr-droite, lon-longez le cou-loi-loi et vous-y-y êtes !

-Bien, fit Eustass en cessant de le secouer.

Avant de lui envoyer un poing qui l'assomma net, l'emmenant de force au pays des songes.

-Ca, c'est pour être un lâche qui donne des renseignements top secret à un gamin.

Voilà, ça, c'était fait.

-Bon, apparemment, nous voulons tous la même chose, déclara soudain Law qui s'était réfugié en un mutisme sage, à savoir aller chercher nos camarades chez les marines en leur collant une bonne raclée générale au passage. Je propose donc que nous nous bougeons le train, assommons tout le monde sans sommation, que nous trouvons Luffy et ce dénommé Killer-au passage, on ne sait vraiment plus quoi inventer comme prénom- et que nous partons chacun de notre côté en essayant d'oublier notre rencontre. D'accord ?

Les autres foncèrent vers la base.

-Ça doit vouloir dire oui.

Il les rejoints à son tour.

* * *

Pendant que le quatuor avait enfin décidé de se bouger pour sauver les prisonniers, Luffy, toujours coincé dans le corps de Kid, des menottes en kairoseki sur les poignets, était trainé jusqu'à sa cellule. Le colonel qui l'y conduisait n'en revenait toujours pas du soudain adoucissement de sa victime. Mais passons.

-On va t'enfermer avec ton camarade, dit-il d'un air mauvais, les amis doivent se soutenir pas vrai ?

-Ça c'est sûr ! Répondit Luffy avec un grand sourire.

Deux chose : tout d'abord un sourire plein de bonté et d'innocence, sur le visage du roux, c'est très malsain, ensuite le marin eut tout à coup la certitude que quelque chose clochait.

Il se rappelait vaguement lors de sa première rencontre avec le rouquin qui venait de perdre son compagnon que celui-ci avait nié haut et fort une quelconque amitié avec le blond.

Avant d'avoir promis les pires souffrances aux marines s'ils touchaient à un seul de ses cheveux.

La logique selon Eustass Kid.

Mais plus il s'approchait de la cellule, plus le sourire de Luffy rapetissait.

Des sons s'échappaient des murs gris et épais. Comme des pleurs… Des pleurs d'enfant.

Pendant un instant, Luffy fut tenté d'en faire autant. Mais il secoua la tête : non, il devait rester fort, il devait montrer à Ace qu'il était aussi courageux que lui ! Et puis il n'allait pas mourir !

C'était une question de logique : le roi des pirates, ce serait lui, ça c'est évident. Et s'il meurt ici, il ne pourra pas trouver le One Piece et devenir le roi. Donc, il ne mourrait pas.

La logique selon Monkey D Luffy. Mais oui.

Le colonel s'arrêta devant une cellule, et y balança Luffy qui atterrit gracieusement sur le torse…de quelque d'autre.

Il se leva, mais la porte était déjà fermée et le colonel s'en allait.

Luffy fit la grimace. Finalement, cet homme était méchant. Mais il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Un sanglot le fit reporter son attention sur celui dont il était assis.

Plus petit que lui, il devait avoir dans les 9 ans.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda le chapeau de paille.

L'enfant releva la tête. Blond, et chétif, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le corps de kid. Enfin, nous ne pouvons que supposer, puisque on ne pouvait pas voir son visage.

Le fait qu'il portait un masque y était surement pour quelque chose.

Ainsi concluait Luffy dans sa tête.

J'imagine que nous pouvons nous estimer heureux qu'il n'est ne serait-ce que remarquer le masque.

Passons.

Le blond hoqueta, et se jeta dans les bras du roux.

-Kid ! T'es…t'es venu me…me sauv…veeerrrr ! Cria-t-il en ne pouvant retenir à nouveau ses larmes.

Luffy pencha la tête de côté. Alors ce type chougnait et comptait sur quelqu'un d'autre pour le sauver ?

Il cligna des yeux. Et durant un instant, rien qu'un petit instant, il eut un éclair de lucidité.

Il se voyait en l'enfant blond… et voyait Ace en lui-même qui le consolait.

Il en fut profondément bouleversé. Il n'était vraiment qu'un pleurnichard ?

L'autre dut se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, car il s'éloigna de l'élastique comme s'il s'était brulé, et baissa la tête, penaud.

-E...Excuse-moi, je…je suis désolé de t'avoir serré…j'ai…j'ai eu très peur, s'il te plait, j'le referais plus ! Je suis encore capable d'être ton second !d'être un pirate ! Je m'endurcirais, je deviendrais comme toi.

Instinctivement, Luffy boucha ses oreilles avec ses mains.

 _Mais arrêtes de me ressembler ! Ace et Sabo me laisseront jamais tomber, moi ! Hein ?_

Il ferma les yeux Puis les rouvrit. Son regard avait changé.

-Ecoutes-moi, dis Luffy.

L'autre s'assied et le regarda, les yeux avides. Luffy, lui avait une drôle de sensation à la fois effrayante et grisante qui montait en lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était responsable de quelqu'un.

-Tu es un pirate, c'est ça ?

Le blond sembla hésiter, mais finit par acquiescer.

-tu ne dois compter sur personne, pour t'aider. Un jour, tu devras sans doute faire face seul, et tu ne pourras compter que sur toi.

Le petit écoutait celui qu'il croyait être son capitaine, bouche bée.

-au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ?

Le blond sursauta. Il avait oublié le nom qu'il lui avait donné ? Ça doit être un test.

-k-Killer.

-Killer, un jour, si tu cesses de pleurer, tu pourras devenir un très grand pirate.

Killer releva la tête, remplie d'une joie nouvelle. Jamais Kid ne lui avait dit une telle chose.

Il se releva, et hocha à nouveau la tête, sans pleurer :

-Oui, capitaine.

Luffy se mit à sourire, un sourire qui fit frissonner le blond.

-Oh ! Tu veux rejoindre mon équipage ?! Je vais devenir le roi des pirates !

-Ca-capitaine ! Mais bien sûr que je fais partie de votre équipage, qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

J'ai recruté mon premier membre, pensa le chapeau de paille, tétanisé par le bonheur.

-Et bien sûr que vous serez le roi des pirates ! Je l'ai su dès que je vous ai vu !

Quand il s'agissait de défendre le rêve de son capitaine, Killer avait une assurance peu commune.

Luffy, lui, aimait de plus en plus cet inconnu.

 _T'as vu, Ace, pensa-t-il ? Pour l'instant, je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi ou Sabo, mais il faudra bien que je me débrouille seul. Un jour je te surpasserais, et ce jour-là…_

Il leva la tête, fier.

 _Ce jour-là, je serais les pirates_

-Alors, les mioches, pas trop terrifiés ? Vous devriez.

La voix forte et tonnante fit se tourner immédiatement Luffy et Killer, qui ne virent que des pieds. Avant de lever la tête…

Pour tomber sur un homme d'au moins 3 mètres, une énorme massue à la main, les observant, les yeux injectés de sang…

L'effet fut immédiat. Les deux enfants se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre en se mettant à chougner :

-Capitaiiiinnne !

-Acccee ! Sabooo ! Al l'aidddee !

Bon, un petit moment de faiblesse, ça arrive à tout le monde!

Pas de quoi se formaliser.

* * *

Yes, mon rouquin préféré rejoint le quatuor des cinglés! Ce n'est que justice, après tout.

reviews?


	6. quand l'ASL découvre une personne sensé

Coucou! Je ne vous ai pas manqué? Non? Et bien, faites avec, préparer vos anti-dépresseurs et vos médecins en cas de crises de fous rires, voilà le chapitre 6!

Comme toujours, et parce que ce ne sera jamais assez, je remercies tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de poser un review, de me suivre, de mettre cette modeste histoire en favori, et d'éclairer ma journée encore plus que le soleil de juillet!

* * *

Mon avocat m'a retrouvé. J'étais pourtant bien cachée! Et puis d'abord j'aimerais bien savoir qui m'a dénoncé! Bref, il voudrait que je remette les choses à leur juste place :

Oui, mes amis, vous allez tomber de haut, mais rien ne m'appartient ici, si ce n'est le scénario, ce dont vous avez eu la gentillesse de ne jamais me reprocher. Oui, Oda enferme son monde chez lui. Je suis en rain de monter une expédition commando pour aller en récupérer un ou deux, j'ai besoin d'hommes et de femes dévoués, qui me suit?

* * *

bonne lecture!

* * *

Pendant que Luffy et Killer, dans une tentative de se rassurer, se morvaient mutuellement dessus, le quatuor composé d'un fou du bistouri, de deux grands frères un chouia énervés, et d'un chapeau e paille renfermant l'esprit d'un dangereux psychopathe en puissance, cette troupe, digne, forte, formulant de sa gracieuse bouche unanime toutes les insultes, que connaissaient Ace et Kid, ce qui n'étaient pas peu dire, cette troupe, donc, se dirigeait vers la prison.

Soudain, le seul saint d'esprit du groupe se stoppa pour regarder le ciel, ce qui eut pour effet de stopper l'avancée des autres qui regardèrent Sabo.

-Sab' ! S'énerva Ace, on peut savoir ce que tu fous ?

Le blond continuait de scruter le ciel, avant de finalement reposer son regard au niveau du sol.

-Rien. J'ai juste crut voir un…truc bizarre passer dans le ciel. J'ai dû rêver.

-Ok, on s'en fout, fit Ace, alors on….

-Un truc bizarre ? Répéta Law qui aimait les choses étranges. Sans doute parce qu'il était lui-même assez spécial.

-On s'en fout, on va délivrer Killer ! Cria soudain Kid, perdant patience.

-Ouais, un truc bleu…essaya de préciser Sabo.

-Mais on s'en fout ! Crièrent Ace et Kid en un bel unisson.

-Tu sais, dit Law avec un sourire indulgent, si tu as besoin de lunettes, je peux t'en fabriquer.

-Me fabriqu….mais pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, je ne voudrais pas t'inquiéter, continua Law en souriant, mais je crois que tu t'es sans doute pris un sacré coup pour ne plus savoir que le ciel en lui-même est assez bleu.

Il esquiva à temps un coup de poing du blond. Décidemment, ces enfants n'avaient aucun humour.

-La ferme ! Je te dis que c'était un autre bleu. Et il était aussi doré…

-Peut-être un animal du nouveau monde ? Suggéra Law.

-Vous êtes sympa, dit Ace, mais…

-On s'en fout ! Compléta Kid avec la douceur qui le caractérisait tant.

Et suite à cet interlude parfaitement inutile, le groupe reprit sa lancée.

Enfin, peut-être pas si inutile que ça.

Si vous voulez bien lire la suite….

* * *

Dans la prison, l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe… Les deux enfants, menottés avec du kairoseki pour Luffy alias Kid, et Dai le demi-géant de cette base navale, s'observaient avec plus ou moins de terreur. Cela dépends de quel côté de la cellule on se place.

-Je vais vous apprendre, moi, susurrait Dai d'une voix d'outre-tombe, a tenté de nous voler un navire.

-le capitaine le voulait, c'est donc devenu son navire ! Cria soudain Killer, en se souvenant que Kid était à ses côtés. Il ne craignait rien. Tout du moins, il le croyait.

-Quoi ? Non, mais attends, c'est pas comme ça que ça marc….s'étonnait le demi-géant.

-De toute façon, mon capitaine va te casser la gueule !

Luffy, qui se croyait toujours le capitaine du blond, le trouva tout à coup beaucoup moins sympathique. Mais il se ressaisit vite. Bon sang, il n'allait pas reculer maintenant ! Il allait battre le marine avant même que n'arrivent les autres.

Avant Ace et Sabo.

-Sales gosses, marmonna Dai en ouvrant la porte, je vais vous donner une bonne correction.

Il entra dans la cellule, ce qui l'obligea à se baisser. Et dans cette position inconfortable, attraper deux insupportables lutins qui étaient rapides pour leurs âges, c'étaient assez compliqué. Les morpions ne s'attrapent pas comme ça.

Luffy avait tenté une nouvelle fois d'allonger son bras, avant de se rappeler que non seulement ce n'était pas son corps, mais que de toute façon, avec des menottes en kairoseki, il n'arriverait à rien.

Il utilisa donc des méthodes plus…archaïques. Comme de mordre jusqu'au sang la jambe de l'homme.

Celui-ci hurla de douleur, en tombant à genoux. Kid avait une robuste mâchoire, mine de rien.

-Bravo, capitaine ! Cria Killer, avant d'envoyer lui aussi un coup de pied dans le torse du marine, qui eut le souffle coupé.

Mais qui se ressaisit vite, et attrapa de sa main gauche Killer. Avant de faire volte-face et la même chose avec sa main droite et Luffy.

Après les avoir capturés, il sortit de la cellule.

-Vous, vous allez vite vous calmer dès que je me serais occupé de vous apprendre les bonnes manières…murmura-t-il d'un air sadique.

-De toute façon, le capitaine va te foutre une raclée dès qu'il se sera libéré ! Hurla à nouveau Killer, qui décidemment semblait jouir d'un sentiment de surprotection quand Kid était là.

-C'est ça, oui, que le ciel me tombe sur la tête si des gamins comme vous pourraient me battre ! Ricana Dai.

Mais il n'aurait pas dû se moquer du ciel. Car celui-ci riposta instantanément.

En effet, une seconde à peine qu'il finit sa phrase, un « truc bleu et doré » comme disait Sabo détruisit le plafond de la prison, traversa les trois étages pour arriver au sous-sol, et termina sa folle course sur Dai, qui lâcha les enfants sur le coup, et s'écrasa au sol en détruisant au passage et en tombant évanoui sous la puissance du coup, le ventre explosé.

Luffy et Killer furent projetés plus loin, et attendirent que la fumée se dissipe pour voir qui étaient leur sauveur.

Un sauveur assez étrange. Au premier coup d'œil, on ne semblait que distinguer des flammèches et des plumes rouges et bleus.

Au deuxième coup d'œil, on pouvait assimiler cette étrange forme à un oiseau

Et au troisième coup d'œil, Killer murmura, incrédule :

-Un Phoenix ?

* * *

Marco en avait marre. Ce n'était pas nouveau pour lui d'être blasée, mais là il en avait vraiment marre.

De toute façon il aurait dû se méfier, du moment que ça venait d'Haruta. Sa plus jeune sœur n'avait pas sa pareille pour les gaffes. Mais non, lui, au lieu de bien gentiment se planquer comme tout le monde sur le pont, il a voulu rouler les mécaniques, jouer au héros, prouver une fois de plus, une fois de trop, que le grand frère, c'était lui….

Evidemment, quand on a un fruit du démon qui vous rend quasi-immortel, on craint beaucoup moins les boulets de canons. Mais même lui avait été impuissant pour stopper le carnage, pour rendre sa tranquillité au Moby Dick, pour sauver le navire de la destruction…

Pour empêcher Haruta de s'entrainer au tir. Cette sale gamine savait portant que les armes à feu la rejetaient tout bonnement, qu'elles refusaient de se laisser porter par la pirate sans causer d'effroyables dommages. Mais non, bien sûr, Haruta était trop cool pour s'arrêter à ce simple détail.

Bien sûr, elle avait encore pris le gros calibre.

Un canon, rien que ça.

Et évidemment, quand Marco, assommé par deux heures de paperasses, avaient vus tout le monde se planquer sur le pont, il avait voulu arranger les choses.

Et il avait presque réussi. Mais Haruta…cette charmante Haruta…avait, ne lui demandez pas comment, avait réussi l'exploit de scier un pied du canon, ce qui eut pour effet qu'il se tourne d'un demi-cercle…. et évidemment, il était chargé…

Et évidemment, le boulet de canon partit sur la pauvre cible qui avait bien tenté de se transformer en Phoenix pour voler et l'éviter.

Marco. Evidemment. Marco qui détruisit la rambarde sur le choc, et partit dans les airs.

Oh, bien sûr, il imagine qu'il doit remercier Curiel et les canonniers du navire, pour avoir mis au point des boulets si performants, pouvant voler aussi longtemps, avec un si bel élan….

Le Moby Dick mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux, pas vrai ?

Donc, il atterrit le plus loin possible de son navire, dans une île. Non, mieux.

Dans une base navale.

Dont il traversa le toit.

Ainsi que les trois étages.

Avant que sa chute ne cesse miraculeusement sur quelqu'un d'assez corpulent.

Bon, il avait tué un marine. Ah non, tient, il respirait encore. Costaud le gars.

Marco reprit sa forme humaine.

Bon. Bilan de la situation ?

Abimement du Moby Dick, canon ultra moderne, coûteux, et rare hors d'usage, quasi-fratricide d'Haruta sur Marco, qui ne doit sa survie qu'à son fruit du démon, et qui s'en tirera avec trois côtes cassés, deux fêlés, une hémorragie interne, une jambe hors d'usage et de nombreux hématomes et bleus sur tout le corps.

Inutile de préciser que sa guérison, bien que quasi-instantané, était extrêmement douloureuse pour des blessures de ce genres.

Marco en avait marre.

* * *

-Mon…monsieur, appela doucement Luffy.

Pas de réaction. Marco, après une bonne minute d'agonies pour se remettre de ses blessures, restait inerte, allongé sur le corps de Dai, les vêtements en lambeaux, regardant devant lui.

-Vous…vous êtes mort ? Demanda doucement Killer.

Pas de réaction. Marco cligna des yeux.

-Il est vivant, fit Killer.

Avant de s'incliner.

-Merci de nous avoir sauvés.

Leur geste fit tourner la tête de Marco. Mais le blond masqué ne le remarqua pas. Il regardait son pseudo-capitaine, qui avait fait quelque chose que j'avais il n'aurait fait d'habitude, même envers quelqu'un qui lui aurait sauvé la vie.

De s'incliner pour le remercier. Il lui avait seriné ça tout le long de leur route.

Eustass Kid ne s'incline devant personne.

Killer se repassa mentalement l'arrivée du roux dans la cellule, de leur discussion, de ses gestes. Il avait eu des mots, des réactions qui ne lui ressemblaient pas.

Le blond en était venu à se demander si c'était vraiment Kid. Mais tout à coup, le roux releva la tête, et fit un éclatant, un lumineux, un splendide sourire rayonnant :

-Merci de nous avoir sauvé, ouais ! Shishishi !

Bon, au moins, Killer en était sûr : ce n'était pas Kid. Il était absolument terrifié par ce sourire sur son capitaine, c'était…enfin, c'est comme de coller des plumes sur un crapaud, c'est comme mettre des baskets avec une robe de soirée, c'est comme Végéta avec une moustache, c'est mettre deux éléments contraire, cela frôle l'hérésie, et ne vas pas ensemble.

Tout ça pour dire que le sourire innocent de Luffy foutait les jetons à tout le monde dans le sous-sol, sauf Dai le demi-géant qui avait déjà bien à faire avec son évanouissement.

-Qui…qui êtes-vous ? Murmura Killer.

Kid, enfin Luffy tourna son immense sourire vers lui, et Killer sentit ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi sous son masque.

-Je suis Monkey D Luffy, et un jour je serais le roi des pirates !

Le second de l'homme qu'on disait le plus proche du One Piece ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux aux ciels.

Mais Killer, lui, balbutiait sous le choc de sa découverte :

-Alors…vous…vous n'êtes pas…le le cap….capitaine ?

Luffy, comme toujours, comprit de travers :

-Mais bien sûr que ce sera moi le capitaine ! Et toi, tu es mon premier membre d'équipage !

Contre toute attente, le petit blond timide se mit à hurler :

-Ce sera le captain Eustass Kid le roi des pirates, et je ne veux être le second de personne d'autre que lui !

-Mais alors pourquoi tu as rejoint mon équipage, demanda Luffy en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Peut-être parce que vous avez l'apparence de mon captain ! S'énerva Killer.

Luffy parut réellement surpris. Il baissa la tête, et s'examina : effectivement, ce n'était pas ses vêtements. Mais peut-être Sabo l'avait-il changé à son insu ? Ça arrivait, que parfois le blond pique une crise et jetait de nouveaux vêtements à Luffy en brûlant ceux qu'il était en train de porter.

Quand ça arrivait ? Tous les deux trois mois un peu près. Ou après qu'il ait jouée avec les grenouilles dans les marécages.

Etrange, non ?

Mais si le blond avait fait ça, il lui avait aussi mis de la peinture sur les ongles. Et de la graisse sur la bouche, aussi, tout bizarre.

Par contre, il lui avait rajouté de chouettes lunettes. Il avait toujours voulu des lunettes comme ça. Ça sert à plein de choses, des lunettes pour la soudure. Il aurait bien aimé essayé la soudure, mais Sabo, ne voulait pas. C'est bête. Et aussi…

-Bon, alors ? S'impatientai le masqué.

-Quoi ? Dit Luffy qui l'avait oublié.

-Comment cela se fait-il que vous êtes dans le corps de Kid ?

L'élastique qui était plutôt un aimant se frappa la tête du plat de la main. Mais oui ! C'était Traffy ! Traffy est un peu magicien, d'abord il avait fait une chouette bulle toute bleue, puis il l'avait fait grandir, puis perdre une dent qui avait repoussé depuis….et….ah, oui, Ace avait parlé d'échanges de corps….Il était donc dans le corps du…comment Traffy l'avait appelé…ah oui ! Du travelo !

-C'est quoi un travelo ? demanda Luffy.

Killer faillit lui sauter dessus. Mais il ne voulait pas abimer le sublime corps de son captain. Bon, peut-être un peu efféminé avec son maquillage, mais dès que ses muscles doubleront, non, tripleront de volume on n'osera plus lui faire ce genre de remarque !

Pendant ce temps, Marco les observait, toujours sur le géant, qui avait une bedaine bien confortable.

Bon, après le boulet de canon aujourd'hui il avait droit à un elephant man masqué et un travelo. Il avait déjà Izou, il allait pas non plus commencer la collection !

-Dites, les enfants, commença-t-il.

Le blond et le rouquin se tournèrent vers lui, et à nouveau s'inclinèrent.

-Merci de nous avoir sauvés.

-De rien, répondit Marco en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait.

A la réflexion, des enfants enchainés avec du kairoseki, dans un sous-sol d'une prison, avec un homme…

Bon, d'accord, peut-être qu'après tout son horrible et douloureuse chute avait été utile.

Mais il allait quand mêle tuer Haruta.

Il se leva péniblement, et fit craquer son dos. Puis, il inspecta son coussin.

-Ce marine…pourquoi vous a-t-il capturé ? Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que vous êtes déjà recherché à votre âge ?

-Mon captain, oui, murmura Killer en baissant les yeux.

-Moi bientôt ! S'écria Luffy, comme si c'était une bonne nouvelle. Quoique à la réflexion, c'en était une pour des pirates, enfin bon.

Marco ne pouvait pas vraiment les juger. Il avait reçu sa première prime à 8 ans.

Elle était assez élevé et lui assez petit pour attirer tous les chasseurs de primes. Mais ils avaient tous appris à connaître son capitaine.

Soudain, il sentit d'autres présences avec son haki. 3, non 4. Leurs forces semblaient assez basses, mais dans le doute, il préféra tirer les deux gosses dans l'angle d'un mur et de se tenir prêt à attaquer.

Les trois présences déboulèrent rapidement. Et un peu stressé par plusieurs heures de travail et par son vol plané, Marco attaqua dès que son pied dépassa la porte.

Mais la forme esquiva. Il s'apprêtait à utiliser son haki de l'armement…mais ces quatre présences étaient tout de même petites…

-D'autres gosses, marmonna-t-il.

Il en avait marre.

* * *

-Ça va pas, espèce de débile, gronda Kid dans le corps de Luffy, je vais t'apprendre à attaquer le grand Eustass Kid !

-Captain ! S'exclama Killer, en allant serrer le petit corps, heu, captain ?

-Un seul commentaire, Killer, un seul, et je te…

-J'ai rien dit, Captain.

Mais au fond, tout au fond de lui, il était déçu. Pas de Kid, pas de son corps. Mais des paroles, si rassurantes, si gentilles de Luffy à son égard.

 _« Un jour tu seras un grand pirate »_

Il était déçu que ce ne soit pas Kid qui les lui ait dites.

Et il dut admettre une vérité qui lui faisait un peu mal : Kid ne lui dira sans doute jamais ce genre de choses.

Mais il retrouva un peu de joie en voyant les retrouvailles entres les trois frères. C'était si drôle, de voir le corps musclé d'Eustass Kid être serré maladroitement par Ace et Sabo, qui ne pouvaient tout de même cacher leur affection, et du roux qui souriait souriait, à tel point que ça devait lui faire mal…

-Dis, le taré…Fis soudain Ace en lâchant son frère.

-A qui tu parles ? Dis Sabo.

-Précise, ajouta Kid en souriant machiavéliquement.

Et entre Luffy qui sourit gentiment dans le corps de Kid, et kid faisant un sourire de démon dans le corps de Luffy, on peinait à dire ce qui faisait le plus peur.

Marco, lui, toujours sur le côté, se fit la noter mentale de se réserver la cafetière de café à son retour…

-Traffy ! Interpella le brun en se tournant vers le pré-adolescent au bonnet.

-Law. Trafalgar Law.

-C'est pas ma faute si tu as un nom aussi long. Bon, est-ce que tu pourrais, je sais pas, remettre tout le monde dans son vrai corps ? C'est pas que…mais j'arriverais pas à me faire à leurs sourires…

Law soupira. Cette histoire commençait à le fatiguer. Il était temps d'en finir.

-Room.

La sphère bleue, le coup de bistouri, et tout le monde chez soi.

En fait, Marco allait demander à Tatch de lui faire une cafetière attitrée… Très bonne idée, ça oui….

-Captain ! S'écria Killer, ravi, en rejoignant le vrai corps de sa mère-poule.

-luffy s'exclamèrent Ace et Sabo avant de repartir pour une étreinte beaucoup moins dégouté que l'autre.

Le petit chapeau de paille enroula ses bras autour de ses frères en riant…et en faisant deux tours.

-bon, dit soudain Marco en décidant de reprendre les choses en main.

On sursauta, Kid se mit devant Killer, Ace devant Luffy et Sabo. Le danger avait une tête d'ananas et un air pas très futé, mais on est dans une base navale, après tout.

-C'est le gentil monsieur qui nous a sauvé ! S'exclama le chapeau de paille.

Ses frères comprirent le message, et s'inclinèrent instantanément.

-Merci.

Décidemment, Marco avait besoin de s'asseoir.

* * *

-1) Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Marco.

-Luffy, futur roi des pirates ! Hurla Luffy.

-Ace, grand frère et cauchemar du gouvernement, ajouta Ace.

-Sabo, frère de Luffy et Ace, grand navigateur en devenir, expliqua Sabo.

-Trafalgar Law…

-Surnommé Traffy, murmura Ace.

-futur plus grand médecin du monde, dis Law.

-Eustass Kid, futur véritable roi des pirates, fit Kid en jetant un regard noir à Luffy, et en en recevant un d'Ace. Alors comme ça, on veut voler le rêve de son frère ?

-Killer, futur courageux pirate, et futur second du futur véritable roi des pirates, termina Killer.

Beaucoup de choses en devenir, vous direz-vous, et beaucoup de chemins à parcourir.

Mais dans les yeux de ces enfants, juste de la détermination à changer ce qu'ils sont et à devenir ce qu'ils veulent être.

Et toute une brochette de pointures miniatures pour l'ananas.

Marco en avait marre….

* * *

-2) les dirigeants de demain, que faites-vous-là ?

-Une baleine nous a avalés moi et mes frères, commença Sabo.

-Puis on a vu des hommes tout bleus et avec des queues rigolos, riait Luffy.

-Puis, on a battu les pirates et on est arrivé sur cette île, termina Ace.

-On a pris le bateau d'un homme roux, et…dit Killer.

Qui se tut instantanément quand Kid posa un regard particulièrement meurtrier de son captain.

-Et cet imbécile s'est fait chopper par ces crétins de marines, finit Kid.

Quant à Law, il resta silencieux, ne voulant partager sa douleur d'avoir perdu Cora-san il n'y a que quelques jours avec personne ici.

-Quoi…mais attendez…vous…non ! Laissez tomber en fait, ne répéter pas, ça ne pas d'importance ! Cria le blond.

Bon. Marco réserverait tout le café.

-Et enfin : avez-vous une seule idée d'où aller ?

-Non ! s'écrièrent l'équipée cinglée dans un magnifique unisson.

Marco faillit tomber à la renverse.

-Mais…mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là, bon sang ?

Les enfants commencèrent à ouvrir la bouche, mais l'ananas les stoppa net.

-Non ! Ne répondez pas à la question !

Ça ressemblait presque à une requête.

-Vous avez l'air très fatigué, vous savez, lui dit gentiment Sabo, s'attirant les foudres du commandant.

-Marco. Je suis Marco le phœnix.

Aucune réaction.

-Seconde de Barbe-Blanche, souligna le blond, en se disant que le nom devrait plus leur dire quelque chose.

Seuls Kid, Law et Sabo connaissaient ce nom. Ce fut donc les trois seuls à paniquer. Même Kid faisait la grimace. Sabo lui avait l'air horrifié. Quand à Law, il avait pâli, et il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ça.

Rappelons tout de même que c'est un ancien atteint de saturnisme. Etonnez-vous qu'il n'aime que le noir après ça.

-C'est le second de l'homme le plus fort du monde, Barbe-Blanche, glissa Sabo aux autres, qui estimait qu'il ne devait pas être le seul à flipper.

Killer ouvrit de grands yeux, et rejoignit le reste du groupe dans le monde de la terreur.

-Trop cool ! S'cria Luffy, des étoiles dans les yeux ! ! Je veux voir ton navire !

-Tu dois être super fort, appuya Ace en souriant, j'aurais bien aimé te voir battre le marine !

De un, Marco préférait ne pas se vanter de cette pseudo-victoire, de deux, bon sang, qui étaient ces gosses qui ne connaissaient même PAS Barbe-Blanche, et qui pire, ne semblaient ne pas en avoir peur !

Où on est D, où on ne l'est pas.

* * *

-B-bon…heu, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous ferais pas de mal. De toute façon, ce n'est vraiment pas le genre de Père de s'attaquer aux enfants, vous n'avez vraiment rien à craindre.

Les fesses serrées se détendirent.

Law nota tout de même l'appellation qu'avait utilisée Marco. Bon, ils avaient la progéniture de l'homme le plus fort du monde sur le dos ! Quelle galère !

Encore une preuve qu'Ace savait parfaitement garder ses secrets.

-Mais vous ne savez vraiment pas où aller ? Redemanda Marco, qui avait tout de même du mal à y croire.

-Là où nous portera la mer, répondit Kid d'un air digne, avec l'approbation de tous, sauf du petit blond navigateur.

-Et ça va où, ça ? Dit ironiquement Marco.

-Au fond des emmerdes, traduisit Sabo.

Les deux soupirèrent exactement en même temps.

Et se regardèrent.

Troublé, Marco dit quelque chose qu'il savait qu'il allait regretter.

-Ecoutez, vous allez venir avec moi sur la Moby Dick, le temps qu'on retrouve où vous habiter.

-Génial ! Firent les trois frères, qui avaient envie de visiter le navire. Ils n'auraient qu'à dire qu'ils ont oubliés où ils habitent, et bâillonner le petit.

Les autres aussi acquiescèrent.

Ils seraient toujours tant pour eux de révéler qu'ils n'avaient pas de chez eux.

Marco, lui soupira, en se disant que décidemment, il en avait vraiment marre.

* * *

Et hop! Une ovation pour le nouvel arrivant?

Il le mérite, il aura besoin d'necouragements. Priez pour lui, un être intelligent et sensé vient de rejoindre l'équipée cinglé.

(je cherche un terme qui pourrait qualifier ce groupe, si vous avez des idées...)

Au fait pour ceux que ça interresse : Dan : grand en japonais.

Voilà voilà...review pour motiver l'auteur? Requetes? Suggestions?

apez sur le joli bouton, là, en bas^^


	7. quand l'ASL monte à bord

One Piece est à Oda. Le recrutement pour lui piquer ses persos pendant qu'il pionce continue, soldat!

Et oui, je le met avant. Pour changer.

* * *

Je suis de retour! (Miaous, ne me tente pas) et voilà un nouveau chapitre tout nouveau, tout fumant, tout beau.

A part ça, j'ai remarquer u truc qui m'a fait bondir : mes chapitres sont de plus en plus courts. Mais j'ai tellement envie de vous faire partager cette fic, on ne peux pas m'en vouloir? *wonder smile*

Sérieux, si ça vous dérange, je peux aisemment faire plus long.

* * *

Je tiens à vous remercier(je ne le ferais jamais assez) pour tous ceux qui me suivent, suivent cette histoire, la favorise, et surtout qui prennent le temps de poster des reviews, qui m'encourage et fait grossir un peu plus mon envie de continuer à chaque fois, en plus de me permetre de comprendre ce qui vous fais plaisir et ce que vous avez aimé. j'ai ainsi pu constater le fait que beaucoup d'entre aime Marco...sans doute grâce aux très belles fics qui le mettent en valeurs (j'en connais deux/trois, des drôles et des angst, demandez-moi si vous ne savez plus quoi lire)

Ca tombe bien, moi aussi! Sinon il serait pas là. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour le faire tourner en bourrique, notre piaf adoré, à coup de grands délires onepiecien?

* * *

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Haruta était inquiète. Un petit peu.

Non pas qu'elle n'est pas confiance en ses frères. On pourrait même dire qu'elle avait particulièrement confiance en Marco.

De plus elle le respectait. Pour son intelligence, ses qualités de chefs, et sa force. Il était son grand frère, et son supérieur. Elle l'aimait, et le respectait.

Mais là, tout de même, quand son frère venait de recevoir un boulet de canon très puissant, et qu'il était parti dans les airs, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, au risque, tout petit risque, que Marco tombe dans l'immensité bleu aussi appelé Grand Line…

Et quelques parts, au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu, un tout petit peu responsable.

Je sais, c'est fou.

Mais Haruta ne désespérais pas de revoir son cher premier commandant revenir sur la Moby Dick, les flammes bleues ondulant dans le soleil couchant, digne des plus classes westerns…

Et dans le doute, elle avait choppé Namur, qui, lui, réaliste, s'était caché dans un tonneau dès qu'Haruta avait approché le canon, et le jeta à l'eau sans ménagement en lui hurlant qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à laisser Marco se noyer.

Ce serait sa faute. Voilà, c'est bien, c'est la faute de Namur, cette histoire !

Tranquillisée, elle retourna à son occupation, en n'oubliant pas de jeter le canon hors de prix à la mer. On s'en fout, de toute façon le pied était scié.

Voilà. Il ne s'était rien passé.

Allez dire ça à la cinquantaine de pirates disséminés de toutes parts du pont, à qui Haruta faisait des sourires de connivences.

 _Vous n'avez rien vu. Croyez-moi._

Le sourire machiavélique convint tout à fait les pirates de leur cécité temporelle.

Mais le temps passait, et ni Namur, ni Marco n'était revenu.

Ce qui rendait Haruta un peu plus inquiète.

Au bout d'une heure, Namur revint, la mine basse, en disant n'avoir rien trouvé dans la mer.

Ce qui rendit tout l'équipage très angoissé.

Qui força Namur a replonger.

-Il est surement en train de faire des emplettes, quelques part sur une île, marmonnait Tatch pour rassurer les autres, oui, voilà, ou alors il se prend un râteau par une jeune fille qu'il a dragué….

Mais il ne se convainquit pas lui-même….Marco, draguer quelqu'un…..

* * *

Le pire, c'était que Tatch n'était pas loin de la vérité. Marco se prenait véritablement un râteau.

Après avoir décidé de retirer les chaines en kairoseki des deux ex-prisonniers et d'emmener la marmaille dans un instant de perdition, qu'il commençait déjà à regretter en essayant de retenir ses petits qui ne savaient pas se tenir, il combattit de nombreux et puissants marines.

Les enfants, petits à petits, se mirent à admirer sa force, surtout Ace qui était aux anges en ce qui concernaient les grands combattants.

Les deux ainés remarquèrent que pour un colonel, ses poings devint noirs, comme ceux des pirates de Doflamingo, et Ace se promit d'interroger Marco plus tard sur ce sujet.

Et oui, quand il battit les trentaines de marines, Marco croyaient qu'ils allaient se calmer et l'obéir.

Quelle belle illusion.

L'adrénaline des combats, au lieu de stopper leur excitation, l'avait au contraire amplifié.

Ainsi, Luffy tournait autour de son nouveau protecteur, en le harcelant de questions toutes plus obscènes les unes que les autres.

Tout du moins pour un Marco très pudique et susceptible, remplie de principes jusqu'à la moelle, sans doute n'ayant jamais eu de relations avec une fille, un oiseau, ou Pell, bien que certains chercherait à démentir ce dernier fait.

Mais ceci est hors-sujet. Pour l'instant, la seule chose à retenir est que Marco en avait marre.

-Tu es un poulet ?

-Un phénix, répliqua Marco, le ton devant descendre dans les moins vingt.

-Cool ! S'exclama Luffy ! Tu ponds des œufs ?

-Je suis un mâle, enfin, un homme, marmonna le blond, avec un ton glacial.

-Ace ! Sabo ! S'écria Luffy, incroyablement surpris, c'est pas un ananas !

-Non ? fit l'ainé, sa mâchoire se décrochant.

-Il faudra changer de coiffeur, signala gentiment Sabo.

-Je. Suis. Un Humain. Avec. Des. Cheveux. Normaux. Appuya Marco, un ton dont la température n'avait rien à envier au pôle nord.

-Ouh, il fait froid, tout à coup, vous trouvez pas ? Murmura Law, qui venait quand même de North Blue, rappelez-vous.

-Cheveux normaux, cheveux normaux, ricana Kid, tu as dû sacrément faire chier Davy Jones pour qu'il te jette une malédiction si terrible !

Seul le rire de son second le soutint. Les autres gardaient le silence.

Sabo n'était pas assez fou pour se moquer d'un type comme Marco qui appelait Barbe-Blanche Père et qui était déjà un chouia énervé par cette journée, les autres observaient d'un air méditatif les cheveux en pétard.

-Sans doute la même malédiction que toi, lâcha Law, qui allait être nommé plus tard candidat pour le titre de l'homme le plus beau du nouveau monde. Quand il aura passé ce stade appelé puberté.

-Une tulipe, c'est d'un gout, appuya Ace.

-Ouais ! C'est comme le gentil monsieur qui habitait dans le ventre d'une baleine ! S'écria Luffy, se souvenant miraculeusement de l'homme à l'étrange coupe.

Vous me direz, les coupes de cheveux dans One Piece…mais ceci est hors-sujet.

Quant à Kid, il était devenu aussi rouge, de colère, (de honte ?) que ses cheveux, et Killer qui connaissait bien ce rouge, eut l'intelligence de reculer.

Kid, lui avançait lentement vers les autres, et ces lesdits-autres auraient bien tenté de reculer, si ce n'était leur réputation qui était en train de se jouer pour le plus grand, et leur courage qui leur en fera une plus tard pour les plus petits.

-Vous avez osé vous moquez de moi, demanda doucereusement Kid.

Kid agissant avec douceur : danger imminent et mortel.

Celui-ci leva le bras. D'étranges étincelles en sortir.

Actuellement, ils étaient dans le jardin devant la base.

Et toutes les choses ayant des parties métalliques furent comme aspirés par le membre levé.

-Trop cool !

Luffy eut juste le temps de crier ça, avant que tous les objets foncent sur eux dans l'unique but de leur fracasser le crâne.

Ce qui était déjà beaucoup moins cool.

Law se téléportait à loisir, en en profitant pour observer les autres facettes de son fruit du démon.

Ace et Sabo esquivèrent les cinq objets avec plus ou moins de facilité, le brun s'en tirant avec un hématome sur la joue, et le blond avec une belle coupure au bras.

Luffy fut celui qui s'en prit le plus, mais il est élastique, et par chance, les seuls objets qui l'atteignirent n'étaient pas très pointus.

Quand à Marco, lorsqu'il vit un énorme râteau foncer sur Sabo et qu'il était trop tard pour esquiver, n'écoutant que son cœur et son courage qui étaient déjà pas mal usés par sa famille, il réussit à temps à prendre le blond à bout de bras…

Et à se prendre le projectile en pleine tête.

Quand je disais que Tatch n'était pas loin de la vérité.

A l'inverse qu'alors qu'il imaginait une grande blonde, c'était plutôt un petit roux fort énervé et très rouge qui le lui envoya.

Marco, qui commençait déjà à guérir, en voyant Kid sur le point de recommencer l'attaque, en arriva à la conclusion que c'était la merde s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose.

Oui, Marco en avait marre. Mais ça, ils commençaient à le comprendre.

Bref, Sabo toujours dans son bras gauche, il courut pour rejoindre Kid. En fourrant dans les mains du petit blond au passage une menotte en kairoseki de la poche d'un de ces anciens adversaires marines.

Qui semblaient bien moins redoutable qu'un Kid en colère.

Il l'attrapa avec son autre bras libre, en ceinturant ses bras, et le roux se mit à lui crier des insultes qui aurait presque fait rougir le shirohige.

Avant d'essayer de lui envoyer à la tête d'autres objets métalliques que le blond esquivait, encore et encore.

-Mais passe-lui les menottes, bon sang ! Criait-il à l'égard de Sabo, complètement hystérique.

Celui-ci regarda d'un œil circonspect l'arme de destruction massive appelé Kid. Il se demandait s'il avait vraiment envie de risquer sa vie. En plus, il était sûr que s'il approchait ses mains, il allait lui manger des doigts.

D'un autre côté, le roux perdait de plus en plus la boule, plus ses frères étaient en danger.

Bon, Luffy était en caoutchouc, et Ace était en train de baver devant le vocabulaire si diversifié du roux, l'élevant au rang de « travelo-tulipe » à « maitre du langage grossier », ce qui le faisait remonter grandement dans son estime.

Bon…

Mais, il y avait aussi Law ! Oui, ce garçon, il l'aimait bien. Il repensait à sa faiblesse, à ses larmes, à son malheur, aux étranges taches blanches lors de sa rencontre.

Oui, tout ça l'avait touché. De plus, il était malin, et quoi qu'il puisse dire cela lui faisait grandement du bien.

Et l'autre blond, le nouvel arrivé, aussi…Marco.

Il avait ressenti, allez savoir pourquoi, qu'il en avait parfois bien marre.

Comme lui. Parfois.

Alors, pour toutes ces personnes, il mit sa vie en jeu. Il avança les menottes vers Kid.

Ce qui n'était pas vraiment facile, puisque Marco, qui les tenait tous les deux, ne faisait que tourner pour échapper aux attaques destructrices de l'enfant.

Cela donnait un ballet assez distrayant, dont les autres du groupe, affalés dans l'herbe, se marraient bien.

-On devrait pas aller…heu, les aider ? Tenta quand Killer, qui savait ce dont était capable son captain.

-Va-s-y, on te regarde, lui lança Law.

Killer décida finalement de rester spectateurs.

-Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre ! Hurla Sabo, furieux.

Effectivement, leur châtiment arriva assez vite.

Quand ce qui pouvait semblé l'équivalent d'une piscine se déversa sur leur tête à tous.

Ce qui calma les ardeurs de Kid, et de tous les utilisateurs de fruit du démon, qui tombèrent par terre démunis de force.

Le seul qui avait échappé aux pouvoirs de l'eau fut Ace. Mais Sabo, d'un bon coup de râteau, rétablit l'injustice.

-La prochaine fois, tu pourras peut-être aider ton frère !

Oui, voilà, justice rendue.

Une seule personne a sans doute été traitée injustement : Marco, trempée lui aussi, qui a reçu une punition qu'à mon avis il ne méritait pas.

Il en avait marre, mais marre…

Mais une étreinte lui rendit un peu son calme.

-Marco ! tu vas bien, c'est génial !

\- Namur, quand tu t'ébroues, tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié, franchement ! Répliqua d'un ton pincé Marco.

Et une droite de l'homme-poisson pour le phœnix qui l'esquiva, bien qu'il la méritait déjà un peu plus.

-J'ai parcouru pendant des heures, jusqu'aux bout de l'océan, pour te retrouver, l'angoisse au ventre, s'énervait Namur !

-Oh, ça va, j'ai disparu 30 minutes. Ne vient pas me parler de bout de l'océan, répondit Marco.

Avant d'ajouter, un petit sourire aux lèvres aux lèvres :

-Je suis content que tu ne m'ait pas abandonné.

-L'homme-bleu ! S'écria Luffy, souriant comme toujours. Je suis trop content de te revoir !

-Heu, Luffy, glissa Sabo, je crois qu'il s'agit d'un autre homme-poisson.

-Non ? Fit Luffy.

un nouveau copain rigolo en perspective ! Mais on croisait de ces gens dans le Nouveau Monde !

C'est ça, rigolons.

* * *

-Haruta ? Interpella doucement Barbe-blanche, en réussissant à coincer la commandante qui depuis un petit moment semblait particulièrement oublier la chaise paternelle.

Celle-ci déglutit, avant de se retourner et de tenter de rassembler le peu de crédibilité qu'il lui restait.

-Oui, Oyaji chéri ?susura-t-elle d'un air suave.

-Haruta, ma chère, saurait-tu par hasard où se trouve Marco ?

-Ma-Marco ? Heu, non, tiens, c'est vrai, mais où est-il passé ?

Sous le regard de son père, elle paniqua totalement et en fit des tonnes :

-C'est préoccupant….ouh là là….Mais je suis sûre qu'il va bien et qu'il ne s'est pas noyé….ah ah….

Après un silence très pénible pour la commandante, l'empereur, se releva :

-J'imagine que tu as raison….

Haruta retint à peine un soupir. Elle allait s'en aller, mais….

-J'imagine aussi que ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec le fait que tu t'entrainais au tir….

Gloups, Mais pourtant elle avait fait attention à se placer à l'autre bout du pont ! Qui que ce soit qui avait parlé, il passerait un sale quart d'heure….

-Balivernes, hurla-t-elle, sa voix déraillant sous l'émotion. Jamais je ne me le serais permise, alors que mon estimable M-, enfin je veux dire l'estimable Marco me l'avais formellement interdit !

-jamais ?

-Jamais jamais, Ô grand jamais. Ca doit être Curiel.

-Tiens ? Pourtant, d'habitude, on ne se cache pas quand c'est lui qui tire…. C'est donc lui qui a tiré un boulet de canon sur Marco ? En criant Haruta ?

Re-Gloups. Et H aruta, au bord de la syncope, comprit comment son Père pouvait être si informé…

Derrière les jambes d'Oyaji se cachait un pirate membre de la première division…elle s'occuperait de lui plus tard.

-Elle a tué notre commandant ! hoquetait-il, avant de retourner sous les jambes de l'empereur sous le regard d'Haruta qui lui promettait tellement de tortures et de souffrances qu'elle aurait sans doute du mal à se décider par quoi commencer… Les yeux ? La langue, peut-être ?

-Haruta, puis-je savoir depuis combien de temps Marco a été éjecté ?

-Heu…. Quelques minutes à peine…un…peu plus que quelques minutes…voir une heure !

En voyant le regard de son Père qui commençait à perdre pied et pratiquement à paniquer (sans Marco, le navire est un bordel que même lui n'arrivait pas à gérer !) elle baissa les yeux, honteuse.

-Mais j'ai la situation bien en main, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Ce qui fut un peu contradictoire avec le fait qu'elle se jeta sur les genoux d'Oyaji, virant au passage le pirate de base, en pleurant et hurlant :

-Marrrccccooooo !

Son cri d'agonie alerta tous les commandants, et chacun se rendirent compte, avec effroi, peine, et douleur que le premier commandant n'était toujours pas là.

Ils se seraient sans doute tous laisser aller au chagrin, si Oyaji, de sa voix gave, ne les avait pas appelé à l'ordre :

-Marco va bien.

-il a raison ! S'écria tout à coup Tatch, surprenant tout le monde par son sérieux. On devrait tous avoir honte de croire si peu en notre frère ! Après tout, c'est un oiseau, voler ça le connait ! Et puis il est le premier commandant, il ne se laisserait jamais avoir par un vulgaire canon (le prenez pas mal, Curiel, Izou) Je vous le dis, mes frères…je…

-J'ai d'autant plus raison, le coupa l'empereur, qu'il se tient sur le pont à côté de Namur.

Tous se retournèrent, pour apercevoir leur frère, debout sur le pont, fier et fort comme un pirate, namur à ses côté partageant sa classe, et s'ébrouant, ce qui fit sortir des parapluies de nulle part, car les commandant commençaient à connaitre l'homme-poisson.

Puis ils jetèrent leurs parapluies, et se jetèrent sur Namur et Marco. Sans remarquer les six petites silhouettes qui montaient à leur tour à bord.

Marco eut bien du mal à se défaire de la marée fraternelle. Mais au bout d'une minute, il réussit à leur faire lacher prise.

Puis, le blond se tourna quelqu'un en particulier. Il avait un compte à régler :

-Haruta ?

Celle-ci avait bien tenté de s'enfuir, mais on la rattrapa vite et on la jeta sans ménagement entre les griffes du phœnix (façon de parler, bien sûr).(quoique….)

En fait, tous ceux qui avaient été témoin de essai au canon se portèrent volontaire.

Ils avaient failli mourir. Ils réclamaient justice.

Justice qui se pencha sur Haruta, en susurant d'un air mielleux :

-C'est drôle, mais j'ai l'impression que tu as utilisé un canon, chose que je t'ai formellement interdit de faire toute seule….

L'autre ne répondit pas. Sa gorge n'en était plus capable.

Elle voulait s'enfuir mais une bonne vieille paralysie avait pris possession de ses jambes.

Marco la prit sous un bras, comme un tas de pomme de terre, et l'emmena loin dans un couloir. A l'abri des regards.

Haruta avait bien appelé à l'aide, mais jamais elle ne s'était senti si abandonné par ses frères.

tatch avait tenté de lui venir en aide. Joz lui avait attrapé le bras en secouant lentement la tête.

-Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire.

Marco se mettait rarement en colère, mais quant il en piquait une, c'était toujours terrible.

Les fiers pirates baissaient la têtes, détournaient le regards, faisaient mine de discuter entre eux…mais il guettait l'apparition des deux commandants.

Si au moins il y avait eu des cris, des hurlements de douleurs, des coups ! Mais non. C'était le silence.

Le silence de l'agonie.

Les gamins, étrangement oppressés par cette atmosphère , c'était tous instinctivement reculé comme un seule homme vers la rembarde.

un homme démembré, puisque les deux frères D n'avaient cure du drame qui se jouait, mais se firent rappeller à l'ordre par leur frère, et Kid qui était à leur coté se vit prendre le bras par Killer qui murmura doucement un captain, avant de l'entrainer avec lui vers la sécurité du troupeau.

Eustass Kid était bien trop cool pour s'arrêter devant un danger de ce genre.

Ou trop con pour s'en apercevoir.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes (mais n'était-ce pas une heure, une vie, une éternité pour quiconque attends ?) Marco revint, en époussetant sa veste, ayant repris son air impassible, si ce n'est un demi-sourire qui trainait là, et qui trahissais pour ceux qui le connaissait un profond sentiment de satisfaction.

-Haruta est parti faire le point, dit-il sans détour. Je l'y ai un peu aidé.

Il se plaça au côté de Barbe Blanche qui eut une petit mimique douloureuse.

certains pirates de la douzième division avait ôté leur chapeau.

Voilà. Il ne s'était rien passé.

tout allait bien.

Les pirates se dispersèrent peu à peu.

Ne restait que Marco a côté de son capitaine…Marco qui semblait en pleine reflexion….

Il avait oublié un truc. Mais quoi ?

Voyons….s'occuper d'Haruta, rentrer sur le Moby Dick, finir la moitié de sa paperasse….

Bon sang ! Quelque chose qui l'emmerdait, quelque chose de terrible…

L'ananas eut une illumination. Qui le fit plonger dans les ténèbres.

Les gosses.

Les sales gosses.

Il tourna aussitôt le regard vers là où Namur les avaient déposés.

Evidemment, il n'y avait personne.

Et bien sûr, ils étaient certains que parmi les quelques centaines de pirates, aucun ne les avaient aperçus. Il commençait à les connaitre.

Bon. et qui va s'y coller, pour ramener la marmaille et la présenter devant Père ?

Je ne sais pas si je vous en ai déjà parlé, mais parfois Marco en avait ma….

* * *

L'équipée cinglée s'était dispersée en même temps que les pirates. Les trois frères cherchaient l'accès à la cuisine.

Etre sur le bateau de l'homme le plus fort du monde ne passait pas en priorité. Leur estomac vide depuis une demi-journée, par contre….

Grâce à leur don naturel pour débusquer la viande, ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine.

Devant eux, le paradis sur terre : une cinquantaine de cuistots créant des plats à l'odeur alléchantes.

les deux D se sourirent.

Ils n'avaient pas remarqués, trompés par leur faim, que Sabo n'était pas là.

Ils se jetèrent dans la mêlée.

A l'attaque.

-Eh ! Où est passé ma viande ?!

-Me regarde pas comme ça j'ai rien f…eh ! Ma soupe ! Il y en avait toute une marmite !

-Un truc vient de me passer entre les jambes ! Geignit un cuisinier.

-là ! Un éclair vient de me piquer mes fraises !

Leurs yeux terrifiés observèrent deux ombres allant si vite qu'elles en devenaient indistinctes, leurs voler toutes leurs provisions.

Horrifiés, ils décidèrent de faire appel au dieu de la quatrième division des coqs, le seigneur de cette cuisine…

-commandants Taaaatttccch !

Ce dernier, alerté par leur cris, laissa ses boulettes de takoyakis (une de ses spécialités qui plus tard inspirèrent un homme-poulpe à qui il avait fait gouter ces boulettes sur l'île des hommes-poissons, avant de se faire chasser de l'île pour incitation d'enfant à cannibalisme) et alla voir ses hommes qui s'étaient regroupés dans une même boule humaine.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

Une femme montra d'un doigt tremblant les deux ombres qui se mouvaient avec une aisance déconcertantes.

Tatch était un homme si jovial, compréhensif, rigolo et joyeux qu'on se demandait souvent ce qui pouvait bien le mettre en colère. Sa division connaissait aujourd'hui la réponse :

Les resquilleurs.

-Mais on pille ma cuisine ! Hurla Tatch si fort que les murs tremblèrent.

Usant de son haki de l'observation, il attrapa les deux intrus :

-Je vous jure que vous allez le regretter, espèce de….heu, d'enfants ?

-QUOI ?!

* * *

Loin de cette rencontre, Ellie l'infirmière en chef, revenait dans son antre, l'infirmerie, après avoir vérifié l'appareil respiratoire de l'empereur. Tout de même, ce vieux fou, quand allait-il comprendre qu'il allait devoir se stopper sur la boisson ?

Ceci dit, elle et son équipe médicale le savait mieux que quiconque, cet homme était d'une résistance absolument exceptionnel.

Ellie avait, malgré ce fait, tenté de nombreuses fois de convaincre Barbe-Blanche, à grands coups de gueulantes bien placés. Mais aucun résultat.

Oui, Ellie était têtue, et avait en plus de ça un sale caractère. C'était une vraie tête de lard et susceptible avec ça. Tête brulée, elle s'enflammait pour un rien.

Un véritable contraste avec le premier commandant, calme, posée, et réfléchie en toutes circonstances. Sans doute pour cela qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter.

C'est pourquoi, quand elle vit un gamin non-identifié à l'horrible bonnet en train de se servir librement dans son armoire à pharmacie, elle eut exactement la même réaction que Tatch :

-Mais on pille mon infirmerie !

* * *

Loin de ce double drame odieux, un rouquin et son seconds avaient trouvés, avec leur instincts naturels qui eux se tournait vers les armes, la salle d'entrainement.

-C'est gigantesque, murmura le blond, on va pouvoir s'entrainer et devenir encore plus fort. Hein, captain ?!

Kid approuva silencieux. Soudain il s'arrêta les yeux écarquillés. Killer allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas…

Quand son capitaine se mit à pousser un hurlement strident que son second qui se boucha les oreilles n'avait jamais entendu, et qu'il assimila plus ou moins à un grognement…de plaisir ?

-Killer ! Regarde, le nombre de flingues !

En effet, devant eux, une armada de canons, de fusils, de pistolets.

-Ouah, c'est trop ouf !

Kid agissait vraiment comme un enfant de son âge devant un jouet, chose qui n'arrivait pas souvent.

Il tendit le bras pour prendre une arme…  
Mais une balle faillit le frôler, et stoppa son geste.

Les deux se retournèrent d'un bloc, pour voir un pirate en kimono, ressemblant d'avantage à une femme qu'à un homme, mais avec une prestance terrible, qui leur murmura, d'une voix d'où transpirait la classe :

-On ne touche pas, les mômes. Ou alors je peux vous les faire essayer…comme cible mouvante.

* * *

Eh voilà ! Un autre de bouclé ! Et j'ai posé les couples(rien de sexuel ou de pédophiles là-dedans) de pirates et d'enfants pour les prochains chapitres, et je réserve pour le prochain mon petit couple enfant/pirate de barbe-blanche favori. et celui dans lequel je fonde le plus d'espérance ….tachons de ne pas décevoir les votres aussi !

Depuis que l'équipée cinglée est arrivée sur le Moby Dick, mon envie d'écrire s'est multipliée, parce que avec une telle palette d'évènements, de lieux, et de personnages tous aussi farfelues et originaux les uns que les autres, les possibilités sont infinis !

Une petite idée sur ce qui est arrivée à Haruta ? que les fics m'ont fait beaucoup aimés, comme Marco et l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche...

Oh! Vous savez quoi? Scandaleux! Il parait que dans l'historie original; Haruta est un homme, et Barbe-Blanche, qui est gentleman ou macho (je dirais macho) n'accepte aucune combatante! C'est ainsi qu'il voit les femmes? il a largement baissé dans mon estime... toutes les Bonneys, les shakies doivent être insultés...Et nous aussi je trouve!

Donc, dans ma fic, ce sera une fille, parce que ça fait du bien dans One Piece une fille planche à pain, parce que ça permet de redorer l'image des roles féminins dans one piece, avec quelqu'un de fort, cinglée, marrante...(moi qui déteste les persos féminins, vous voulez pas m'encouragez?) Et l'équipage contient des filles, et Barbe-Blanche n'est pas mysogine...bon désolé de vous prendre la tête avec ça mais fallait que ça sorte...

Comme toujours, je vous demande votre avis sur mon humble histoire, pour que vous puissez m'expliquez ce que vous aimez, ce que vous n'aimez pas, ce que vous souhaiterez(sachant que je modifie rarement mes histoires, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien), ce que vous avez mangé à midi….

Ok, je m'égare. je crois qu'il est plus sage que je m'arrête...jusqu'à la prochaine fois!^^


	8. bienvenue à bord

Coucou ! Ca faisait pas longtemps dis donc ? Mais vous me manquiez!

* * *

Bon, comme je suis en vacances, j'ai pas mal le temps d'écrire….du coup, comme je suis une personne illogique, je profite de la piscine, du soleil, des amis, des jdrs, des bouquins et des mangas tous les jours, avant de tout écrire un soir, par pulsion écrivaine tout à coup….c'est très bizarre.

* * *

Bref, donc comme d'hab, merci pour votre soutien les gars (enfin plutôt les filles….heu, y'a-t-il un mec dans l'assemblée ?) , continuez d'écrire de super histoires, et de commenter celles qui vous ont plus en expliquant pourquoi…..

* * *

et une fois n'est pas coutume, j'aimerais dire que cette histoire m'appartient, et que le plagiat ne vous avançera à rien, sinon à vous renvoyer à votre propre échec d'écriture et de fainéantise….

(j'avais juste envie de sortir ça)

Sinon, rien ne m'appartient. L'expédition commando « envol du coucou enroué » pour voler les persos d'Oda pendant son sommeil commence ! ('tain, ça coute une blinde un billet pour le japon….)

* * *

réponses aux reviews hors-lignes :

-Tamoshika : wahou, tu as tellement aimé que tu m'a envoyé deux messages? ca c'est une revieuweuse assidue! Et j'adore les pavés! Tu as surement aimé cette phrase parce que ça donnait un autre aperçu de Law...son côté sombre...en c'est un hypothèse! Ellie sera dans les couples, oui...en quelques sortes... tu comprendras mieux en lisant le chapitre. Sinon, c'est dans sbs qu'Oda réponds à la question, j'sais plus lequel...et je ne crois pas qu'il y ait eu de membres féminins, malheureusement...les seuls qu'il accepte à bord, ce sont les infirmière. En tout cas, merci, ça me fait chaud au coeur, les gens qui aiment autant cette histoire(très long pavé!)

-Surnom équipée cinglé adopté!^^ ca fait plaisir. Sabo aparaitra...plus tard. Ne me lapide pas. Je te promets qu'on le reverra! gé...géniale;...n'exagère pas...bon ok tu as raison.

* * *

Bon, j'aimerais parler sérieusement. Si si.

Pour vous parler de sérieuserie, en plus. Si si.

Cette introduction est déjà trop longue mais on s'en fiche.

En fait, je dois vous avouer quelque chose : beaucoup d'entre vous s'attendront à lire ce que je leur avais vendus. du délire, de l'humour, du délire, de l'humour. En réalité il n'en ait rien. Ou pas grand-chose. Enfin, il n'y a pas que ça, loin delà.

Déjà, parce que la plupart des bêtises, c'est l'équipage de BB qui les fait ici et pas l'équipée cinglée…..bon, mais ça rééquilibre les forces ! D'ailleurs, faudrait tenir un tableau de score….

Ensuite, parce que si le début est assez délirant, plus on avance dans ce chapitre plus ça devient….sérieux. Je vous jure quand j'ai fini, je me suis étonnée moi-même. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. Ou peut-être que je me prends la tête pour que dalle en fait…

Bref, vous êtes prévenus !

Si si.

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Pendant que Marco expliquait la situation à Oyaji avant de partir à la poursuite des enfants, deux de ceux-là se trouvait actuellement en joug devant l'un des commandants.

Killer s'était caché derrière son captain, et bien que d'habitude ce geste de trouillardise l'énervait fortement, Kid n'avait d'yeux que pour le pirate.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de répondre comme à son habitude.

-Tu te crois sérieusement capable de pouvoir nous toucher, espèce de sale famelette ?

L'insulte lui fit apparaitre un nerfs sur son visage, ce qui ne manqua d'en déstructurer totalement sa magnifique armonie qui faisait de le plus élégant et gracile pirate de ce navire. Selon lui.

-Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me sous-estimer, sale gamin, répondit-il, se dominant.

Ce faisant, il leva ses deux pistolets vers les deux enfants. Killer tressaillit, mais dans un ultime accès de courage….il leva la tête au-dessus de l'épaule de Kid. Pour voir au cas où il déciderait de tirer.

Le rouquin, lui, se mit à sourire. Un sourire que son subordonné ne connaissait que trop bien….

-Eh bien….

Il se mit en position de combat.

-Je crois que vous avez fait la même erreur me concernant.

Pour lui, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire dans ces cas-là : combattre.

Il s'élança contre son adversaire en sautant dans les airs.

Izou vit là une attaque certes bien menée, mais absolument inutile face à quelqu'un de sa trempe.

Kid sourit. Il avait détourné son attention dans les airs.

Il leva son bras.

Et aussitôt, toutes les armes, tous les épées, fusils, pistolets (plusieurs dizaines, heureusement pour le travesti, ce n'était là qu'un minuscule échantillion du Moby Dick) foncèrent sur Izou, qui les remarqua au dernier moment et ne doit sa survie qu'à son haki de l'observation et son haki de l'armement.

-Mais…il est taré ce con ! Haleta-t-il, conscient que cette assaut mortel aurait pu le tuer.

-Un travelo trépasse, ricana Kid, un peu trop sûr de lui.

Car ce pseudo-combat ne semblait qu'un enchainement d'erreurs, et que kid venait de commettre à l'instant la plus terrible.

Celle qui allait lui couter la victoire.

Killer, derrière, acclamait le roux, sans se rendre compte du drame qui se jouait sur leurs yeux.

Izou allait simplement neutraliser Kid, en essayant le dialogue, bien qu'il se doutait que ça n'allait rien changer avec cette brute….quand il baissa la tête.

-N-Non….

Il refusait d'y croire. La vérité était beaucoup trop dure à supporter.

Non ! Pas comme ça ! Pas maintenant !

Il porta une main tremblante à sa bouche. Ses larmes….

Non, il devait se retenir, il devait sauver le peu de dignité, le peu d'honneur qu'on le lui avait pas ôté….

Il…il était trop faible. Il devait devenir plus fort, pour ne plus jamais laisser ça se reproduire. oui, c'était la seule chose qui le retenait de s'effondrer. Mais….

Injuste. C'était tellement injuste….pourquoi ? Ce n'était qu'à lui que ce maudit rouquin en avait, alors pourquoi ?

Il releva lentement sa tête.

Et Eustass Kid lut dans ses yeux la colère. Non, encore plus fort. Quelque chose qui le consumait et lui donnait de la force, quelque chose qu'il connaissait si bien….

La rage.

La rage, la rage rouge, la rage ultime.

-Comment as-tu osé ?

C'était un murmure, un murmure si fort pourtant, si puissant, que le cœur de Killer se mit à battre face au danger.

-Comment…As –tu oséééééé !

Il se jeta sur Kid, qui écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

Il esquiva un bras, mais l'autre l'attrapa par la gorge.

-captain !

Killer voulut se jeter sur Izou…mais un bras le retint.

-Misérable….

La voix d'Izou se brisait sous l'émotion.

-Misérable…Répéta-t-il.

-Je…je vais te….

-Izoooouuu !

un cri de quelqu'un qui se jeta sur le commandant rouge de rage, qui lâcha Kid.

-Arrrggghhh ! currriieelll !

-Fuyez ! criait le sauveur.

-Pas mon genre, marmonna l'enfant, fasciné.

-Captain ! Ca va ?

-Mais ouais….

Il regardait Izou. Fasciné. Avec des yeux remplies non pas de colère, mais…d'admiration ?

Finalement, au bout de cinq minutes, le nouveau venu qui portait des lunettes et un casque sur ses oreilles réussi à calmer le travesti qui se releva avec grâce, et remit nonchalamment une mèche rebelle dans son chignon.

-Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites sur notre navire ?

Décidemment, certains pirates de barbe-Blanche semblait avoir une capacité inouie pour oublier leur erreur.

-On est là parce que….eh ! mais….

Kid venait de se rendre de quelque chose d'assez dérangeant.

-Killler ! Pourquoi on est monté à bord en fait ?

Curiel tomba à la renverse, tandis qu'Izou se contenta de lever la main en l'air tel un grand tragédien.

-bah….

Visiblement, le dénommé Killer n'e avait aucune idée non plus.

-heu, ch'ais pas moi….

-Bah trouve vite une raison !

-Oui Captain ! Heu…pour échapper à la marine ?

-Naze. On les aurait battus de toute façon.

-Bon….Heu l'effet de groupe ?

-Naze aussi. Eustass Kid ne suit que lui-même.

-Alors…pour suivre les autres et s'en faire des camarades ?

-Killer, tu vas t'en prendre une à force de dire n'importe quoi !

-Bah….pour prouver notre puissance aux pirates les plus puissants de Grand Line ?

Kid fit une petite moue.

-mouais….

Pour finalement, son visage renfrogné s'ouvrit un peu, comme un gourmet qui aurait trouvé une saveur particulièrement gouteuse.

-ouais, j'aime bien ton idée ! C'est carrément ça !

Killer rougit sous son masque, fier de lui.

-Mais c'est quoi ces gamins ? S'énerva Curiel, médusé.

Izou, lui, rit doucement.

-Bon, finalement j'les aime bien ! C'est quoi vos noms ?

-Eustass Kid, futur roi des pirates ! Et lui c'est Killer, mon second !

-Tu n'étais pas désiré ? Demanda Izou, au blond, qui baissa la tête sans rien répondre.

-Donc toi c'est Kid, dit Curiel, et…et t'as dit quoi là !

-Mon nom ?

-Non après !

-Ah ! Bah je dis juste que ce sera moi le roi des pirates.

Curiel et Izou se regardèrent.

Pour s'éclaffer ensemble.

-Le roi des pirates ! La bonne blague !

Killer aurait souhaiter les arrêter, mais c'était trop tard.

-Vous vous moquez de mon rêve ? Vous vous moquez de moi ! Hurla Kid en armant à nouveau son bras des armes déjà à terre.

Killer connaissait ce cri-là.

La même exclamation à chaque fois, la même sortie du fin fond de ses tripes, la même rage fumante….

Et, une demi-seconde avant….si peu qu'elle semblait inexistante… si fragile et pourtant toujours présente, à chaque colère, à chaque moquerie….

Une lueur vacillante dans les yeux de Kid. Une lueur qui angoissait Killer à chaque fois qu'il la remarquait. Parce qu'il était certain qu'il était le seul à la voir.

Une lueur désarçonnante, une lueur où la tristesse passait tel un éclair, une tristesse impossible à réprimer.

A chaque fois. C'est pour ça que Killer n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de Kid.

Pas pour l'honneur. Pas que pour ça.

Pour ne plus voir la lueur perdue dans les yeux de son captain.

Kid, qui s'élança vers les deux pirates. Pirates beaucoup plus forts que lui.

Il jeta son bras, tel une vague, sur les deux hommes. Ils l'esquivèrent sans problème.

-je vous interdis de vous moquer de moi !

Une nouvelle vague, à nouveau.

-Je suis un être humain ! Je suis fragile !

Il lança ses poignards et des épées sur les commandants. Ceux-ci esquivaient toujours, ne pouvant se résoudre à attaquer un gamin.

Surtout que…

-Eh ! Pas mal ! Lança Curiel.

-Je refuse qu'on me traite comme un déchet, je refuse qu'on… Quoi ?

-Pas mal du tout même, fit Izou.

Non, non. Pas la plus petite arrière-pensée, pas la moindre ruse pour faire reprendre ses esprits à Kid….Juste de la sincère admiration étonnée.

La stupeur était telle que Kid relacha tout le métal.

-Vous….vous vous foutez pas de moi ? Pas encore ?

-Mais bien sûr que non enfin ! S'énerva Izou. Bon sang, ça t'arrive de réfléchir deux secondes ?

-Tu fais pas cette là à chaque compliment qu'on te fais, quand même ? Continua Curiel.

-Bah….bah si …enfin, non, heu….je…

Il en bafouillait. C'était horrible. C'était affreux.

C'était merveilleux.

Killer souriait.

-Et toi, tu sais te battre ? Lui demanda le travesti ?

-Heu….pas aussi bien que Kid.

Les deux pirates s'entreregardèrent à nouveau.

-Bon, allez, fit Curiel, on va pas laisser des petits gars prometteurs rester ici sans en parler à Père !

-Vous….vous voulez bien qu'on reste ? s'écria le blond, incrédule.

-Eventuellement, tempéra Izou. C'est à Père de décider.

-Père ?

-Barbe-blanche. Si vous rester on pourra peut-être vous expliquer.

Le quatuor sortirent donc de la salle d'arme, pour rejoindre la chaise de l'empereur.

Assez content finalement.

Sauf que….

* * *

-Au fait…kid ? C'est ça ? Lança Curiel.

Le rouquin acquiesça.

-Il me semble que tu as mangé un fruit du démon ?

-Yep.

-On peux savoir lequel ?

-Le fruit du magnétisme.

-Non ! Hurla Izou .

Il voulut bâillonner Kid, mais c'était trop tard.

Curiel se stoppa. Killer lui rentra dedans, mais il n'en avait cure….

-Oh non…..murmura Izou. Il va pas nous remettre ça….

-Mais quoi ? Cria Kid.

En guise de réponse, le travesti montra son camarade d'un doigts qui tremblait. Élégamment.

Killer regarda….et se cacha derrière Kid.

Curiel ne semblait plus lui-même. Ses mains tremblaient convulsivement, ses doigts s'agitaient frénétiquement, il sautillait sur place, en tournant sur lui-même à pieds joints en petits bonds sauvages et réguliers….

Mais le pire était sans conteste son visage, défiant toutes les lois de la science :

Son nez se soulevait, se baissait, et les narines jumelles semblaient ne plus se sentir puisque qu'elles faisaient chacune l'inverse de l'autre : l'une allait à gauche, l'autre à droite, l'une en haut, l'une en bas, l'une s'agrandissait, l'autre se repliait….

Sa langue humectait ses lèvres et son menton, et tout ce qu'elle pouvait attraper….ce qui ne posait pas problème, puisque elle semblait s'être miraculeusement agrandis deux pieds.

Ses yeux tournaient dans ses orbites, observant son cerveau, tournant comme un manège fou, avant de se poser, avec une incroyable fixité….sur Kid, qui n'en menait pas large.

Même après qu'Izou, dans un accès de courage, se plaça devant les deux enfants, ses pistolets à la main, il était certain que ses yeux fous traversaient son corps pour se poser sur Kid.

Mais le pire dans le pire….c'était ses grognements.

Des grognements de plaisir qui n'avait rien d'humain, des profonds hurlements de satisfaction….

et L'apothéose avec un cri, un cri d'une voix qui avait perdu le nord :

-Ouuuuiiiiii !

Et tout s'arrêta.

La langue repris sa taille et sa place dans sa bouche.

Ses yeux perdirent de leur lumière folle.

Il se tut.

Il se figea.

Ses narines cessèrent leurs danses.

Et ce fut le silence. Un silence, bientôt cassé par Izou :

-Heu….Curiel ?

Pas de réponse.

-Ca va ?

-Je l'ai enfin trouvé…..

-Curiel….

Le pirate se déplaça lentement vers Kid, tandis qu'Izou paniquait :

-Ne….ne m'oblige pas à tirer.

-Le fruit dont tous les tireurs d'élites rêvent….là….je l'ai enfin….

-Heu….non, c'est moi qui l'ai, crut bon de rappeler Kid.

Curiel se figea un moment. Puis, il se remit à sourire.

-Dis-moi petit….tu sais comment on récupère un fruit que quelqu'un possède déjà ?

-Oula ! Intervint Izou. Bon, on va se calmer, Curiel, tu vas lâcher l'arme que tu viens de récupérer, et….je…je t'ai dit de la lâcher ! Un canon, carrément ! Bon sang, Haruta, en a déjà pété un, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

De stupeur, le commandant lâcha son canon.

-Ha….Haruta ? Mon…mon canon…mais non, mais pourquoi, le quel ? Ou….où est-elle ? Et il avait quel numéro ?

-C'était le 13, j'crois.

-Oh mon dieu ! Elle a eu Francis !

Curiel sembla dès lors tiraillé entre deux choix conséquents : attraper ce fruit que même dans ses rêves il n'osait espérer obtenir….ou venger Francis et lui offrir une sépulture digne du fier camarade qu'il avait été….

Sa tête fixait tantôt le pont du navire, tantôt kid, puis le pont, puis Kid….

Puis il trancha. Francis passait en premier.

Et après tout, à ce qu'il avait compris, le gosse restait à bord….ils avaient donc tout le temps de faire connaissance….

-Mouah ah ha….

-Et …il rit souvent comme ça ? Demanda Kid qui avait vaguement conscience en voyant l'autre s'éloigner, d'avoir éviter un danger de mort.

-Bah….non….enfin j'espère….Mais il faut le comprendre, aussi, répliqua Izou en se tournant vers l'enfant, c'est un véritable tireur d'élite (presque aussi doué que moi, c'est dire) alors ton fruit, c'est un peu son One Piece à lui…..

-Et….donc, Francis est un canon ? demanda killer incrédule.

-C'est ça ! Le pauvre, il en est tellement dingue qu'il leur a tous donné un nom….Et il arrive à tous les différencier !

Le travesti se prit le menton, dans une pose de réflexion :

-n'empêche….quel idée de s'attacher autant à ce genre de chose….ça me laisse perplexe…

Les deux enfants ne pouvaient qu'être d'accord. Un petit silence s'écoula, quand Killer posa la question qui le taraudait depuis presque le début de ce chapitre :

-Mon….monsieur Izou ?

-Oui ?

-Tout à l'heure, contre mon captain, alors que vous ne vous donniez pas à fond, tout à coup, vous vous êtes énerver et avez un peu….heu, perdu le contrôle.

Izou souffla à la remarque, en parfaite unisson avec Kid qui marmonna :

-Pfff….puis moi aussi j'étais pas à fond d'abord….y'a rien d'incroyable.

-Vous avez raison captain, mentit Killer. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui vous a mis dans cet état.

-Oh ! Mais tu n'as pas remarqué ?!

Le pirate en avait presque la mâchoire décrochée. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir vu ça !

-ce gamin a fait une entaille à mon kimono ! Regarde, là, sur la manche !

-….

-….

-Tu sais combien ça coûte, un kimono de cette qualité ?!

* * *

Laissons-là ce groupe, et leur exagération, pour revenir dans la cuisine, où deux resquilleurs, les joues pleine de nourriture, étaient tenus par le tee-shirt par un cuisinier très stupéfait :

-Des….des gosses ? Des enfants ? Des mômes ? Des gamins ? Des….

-Bon ça va, on a compris ! Râla Ace. Et puis d'abords lâche-nous.

-Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas très bien, avec vos joues pleines de nourriture….

Tatch riait, à gorge déployée. Sa colère en était retombée aussi sec.

-Et dire que vous vous êtes fait voler par des enfants ! Ah ah, la honte !

Ça ne plut pas à Ace, ce rire.

Aux autres pirates non plus ceci dits, mais ça nous intéresse moins.

Il lui cracha donc toute sa nourriture pleine de bave sur la tête de cet homme à qui on n'avait manifestement jamais appris à se coiffer correctement.

Luffy lui avala, estiment que d'aussi bonnes denrées ne méritaient pas qu'on les gâche sur un homme aussi bizarre.

-Je disais, tu ferais mieux de nous lâcher, répéta Ace en lâchant lui aussi un sourire étrangement innocent.

-Pas tant que vous n'aurez pas rendu la bouffe de ce soir ! Cria Tatch, dont la colère était aussitôt revenue dès qu'il avait senti sa coiffure, sa superbe coiffure, cette magnifique œuvre d'art tomber sur son cou.

-J'avais jamais pu voir avec la coiffure, glissa un cuistot à son voisin, mais en fait le commandant à des cheveux plutôt longs.

-Tu veux quoi, qu'on la vomisse !

-C'est une option…..

-C'est ignoble ! Couinèrent les sous-fifres en même temps.

-Le commandant perd vraiment les pédales quand il s'agit de cuisine….

-Vous, vous avez raison, continuez de saper autorité, ça fait très bien devant des intrus !

-Ça vous apprendra à vous moquer de votre division !

Tatch leur assigna mentalement corvée de vaisselles pendant deux semaines. Non mais.

Pendant ce temps, Ace qui en avait marre d'être tenu par son tee-shirt jeta un œil vers Luffy.

Il lui montra son pied.

Luffy cligna des yeux.

Ace imita un sifflement de douleur.

Luffy le fixait.

Ace leva les yeux au ciel, avant de désigner une partie de son anatomie.

Les yeux de luffy s'agrandirent, et il hocha la tête.

-Eh là, les morveux ! S'exclama Tatch. On peut savoir ce que vous mijotez ?

-Ca, répondit Ace.

Avant de lui enfoncer son pied là où ça fait mal.

Tatch manquait vraiment de vigilance

Il tomba à genoux dans une sorte d'hurlement étranglé. Ses mains s'étaient instinctivement mises à serrer les enfants.

Luffy envoya la deuxième tournée.

Cette fois il eut le bon sens de les lâcher pour protéger ce qui faisait de lui un homme.

L'ainé s'épousseta nonchalamment le haut, avant d'aider son petit frère et de lui prendre la main pour sortir de la cuisine.

Les pirates de bas étages, eux, étaient partagés.

D'un côté, les hommes, par solidarité, avaient tous grimacés devant ce crime quasi-castratif.

Puis ils s'étaient vite éloignés des enfants.

Luffy riaient. C'était rigolo, c'était comme une vague humaine !

Les filles, elles, avaient bien tentés de les arrêter, mais ces sales gamins avaient le chic pour se faufiler entre leurs pattes.

Mais les épaules des enfants furent de nouveau serrées par les mains de quelqu'un.

Levant la tête les deux D découvrirent une tête qui ne les laissèrent pas indifférent :

-Là ! Hurla Luffy. Un ananas sur patte !

-On le connait, non ? Se questionna Ace en penchant la tête.

-Je suis un humain ! Enfoncez-vous ça dans le crâne ! Cria Marco.

-Ah ouais. Si, le croisement entre un poulet et un ananas. Macro je crois.

-Marco !

Tatch, qui s'était très lentement remis ce mit à rire :

-Ah ah ! Il faut avouer qu'ils ont tout de suite compris l'essentiel pour toi.

Une veine apparut sur le visage du blond, mais pour une fois, il décida de laisser couler.

-Tatch….depuis quand t'as une voix aussi….bizarre ?

Puis il vit enfin l'évident : Tatch qui se tenait courbé, les mains sur son pantalon.

Et le regard angélique des deux garçons.

-Bon, ne réponds pas. J'ai compris. Quand tu auras retrouvé toute tes fonctions reproductives, s'il te plait rassemble tous les commandants auprès de Père. Je vous expliquerais pourquoi ces gamins sont là.

-Quoi ? C'est toi qui les as amenés là ?

-Ils n'avaient nulle part où aller. Ils resteront juste le temps qu'on trouve un navire qui veut bien les ramener chez eux.

 _Et le plus tôt sera le mieux_ , songea le commandant, en voyant Ace s'amuser à faire peur aux cuisiniers en leur murmurant des horreurs, et Luffy qui….arg. Non, il faisait pas ça ?

-luffy ! Ne lèche pas la nourriture par terre ! Bon sang !

Marco le saisit par le bras et le leva brusquement.

Le petit avait été étrangement docile. Le geste de Marco lui avait rappelé quelque chose….ou quelqu'un, qui aurait dû le faire à sa place.

-Où est Sabo ?

Ace cessa de parler, et se détourna des pirates, à leur grand soulagement d'ailleurs.

-bah….il est là, quoi ! Sabo ?

Le silence était très dérangeant.

-Sabo ? Sab' ?

Luffy se joignit à lui :

-Sabo ?

D'abord à voix normale, puis avec amusement, comme un jeu de cache-cache.

-sabo ?!

Puis de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus inquiet, sous l'œil des adultes totalement largué, totalement impuissant face à cette angoisse qu'ils ne comprenaient pas.

-Sabo !

Les deux D paniquèrent.

-On l'a oublié sur l'île !

-Mais non, il était là quand on est arrivé sur ce maudit rafiot !

L'œil hagard, cherchant désespérément dans la cuisine, ils ne se rendaient presque plus compte de ce qu'ils disaient.

-On l'a kidnappé !

Luffy arrivait à faire passer Ace de la panique à l'hystérie.

Il se jeta sur les pirates, attrapant les premiers qu'il avait sous la main, et les frappant aléatoirement :

-qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à notre frère, sales ordures ! Répondez !

Pendant que Luffy s'était accroupi, les mains sur la tête, imaginant les pires scénarios possible, Tatch était parti au secours de sa division.

-Ne le frappez pas ! Cria Marco, il n'est pas méchant il cherche juste son frère !

-Dis ça à lui ! Cria quelqu'un, qui s'était saisi d'une poêle à frire.

Marco se passa une main sur le visage. Il jouait leur jeu, au lieu de rester calme et de remettre les choses en place. Le jeu puéril de gamins paranos.

-On n'a pas touché à votre frère !

-Alors où il est ? cria Ace, qui avait été ceinturé par Tatch. Sabo ne disparaitrait pas comme ça ! Et il était là quand on est monté ! C'était un coup monté, hein, avoue ! Vous l'avez tué espèce de connard !

Marco allait répliquer. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à répondre.

Il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer l'amour entre les trois enfants.

C'aurait plus continuer longtemps, ce chaos. Mais il faut croire que les plus grosses tempêtes se stoppent par une minuscule chose.

En l'occurrence, tous les cris se stoppèrent quand un tout petit pleur résonna.

C'était plus que ne pouvait supporter Luffy.

Au milieu de la pièce, en voyant Ace perdre autant son sang-froid, cet imbécile s'était convaincu que Sabo n'allait jamais revenir.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, où seuls existaient les larmes du petit.

Chacun le fixait, incapable du moindre geste.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans la pièce capable de stopper le massacre. Une personne coincée dans les bras de Tatch.

-Bien joué, t'es content, abruti ? T'as fait pleurer Luffy.

C'est ce qu'il aurait dit s'il était là :

 _Sab', pensa Ace, Sabo, Sabo, où es-tu idiot ? Où es-tu ?_

Lentement, il écarta les bras du quatrième commandant.

Celui-ci le laissa faire.

Ace s'approcha lentement de Luffy. Son petit frère.

Faible, idiot, naïf, dépendant, pénible, il voulait bien. Mais malheureux jamais.

Avec une douceur qui surprit tout le monde, il releva le chapeau pour voir la tête de son frère, et lui fit un petit sourire.

-Ace….

Il le serra dans ses bras.

-Ecoute, Lu…. c'est n'importe quoi. J'ai…j'ai dit n'importe quoi.

Les pleurs de Luffy s'atténuèrent.

-C'est évident qu'il va bien. Il est fort, et….et c'est notre frère. Je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal, d'accord ?

Le chapeau de paille releva la tête.

-Tu as confiance en moi, Luffy ?

Tous retinrent leur souffle.

Mais le petit hocha la tête.

Ace, lui, sourit encore plus :

-Ok….

Avant d'envoyer un énorme poing sur la tête de son frère.

-Alors tu ne tues plus jamais les gens comme ça ! C'est clair !

-Aie ! Oui Ace !

Les pirates lambda tombèrent à la renverse. Tatch essuya rapidement les larmes au coin de ses yeux (quelle poussière dans cette cuisine !) avant de partir d'un grand rire :

-Ah ah ah ! Franchement, ces gamins, ils sont impayables ! Il faut vraiment les garder ici !

-noooonnn ! Hurlèrent les pirates de l'arrière-plan.

Etrangement, personne ne leur répondit.

Marco hocha simplement la tête vers son ami. Avant de porter la main à son cœur.

Il faudra les dégager les plus vite possibles. Avant de crever d'une attaque.

-On va vous amener à Père.

-Père, Nota Ace.

-Barbe-Blanche. Puis on ira récupérer votre frangin. Trois passagers clandestins, c'est ça ? Plaisanta-t-il avec un clin d'œil à Marco.

Celui-ci, toujours là main sur le cœur, murmura quelque chose d'inaudible.

-Pardon ?

-6.

-Plait-il ?

-Ils sont six.

Tatch, sans perdre son sourire, hocha la tête en regardant au loin.

Ils en connaissaient deux depuis 5 minutes. Il venait de vivre l'un des moments les plus pénibles et les plus riches en émotions de ce mois-ci.

Et ils en avaient 4 autres.

Qui allaient rester sur le navire.

Plusieurs jours.

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, l'un d'eux est recherché.

Tatch le regarda. Les cheveux lui tombants devant les yeux. Son sourire figé n'avait plus rien d'heureux.

Marco n'était pas plus rassuré que lui. Mais ils se les étaient coltinés plus presque une heure de plus que lui. Une compassion l'envahit.

Il connaissait les symptomes.

-Besoin de café, devina le cuistot ?

-Plusieurs tasses s'il te plait.

* * *

Laissons-là ces gens désespérées pour nous intéresser à un couloir, où un certain blond errait….Il s'arrêta devant une porte….

* * *

MAIS, allons plutôt vers l'infirmerie, où Ellie, l'infirmière en chef, la main encore sur la poignée de porte, venait juste de surprendre Law en train de voler des médicaments.

-Mais on pille mon infirmerie !

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle en la faisant claquer, se précipitant tel un ninja pour franchir les trois mètres qui la séparait de l'intrus….étrangement petit.

Un gosse ? Bon. Mais ça passe après l'infirmerie.

Elle lui arracha tout ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains, pour tout fourrer pêle-mêle dans l'étagère….

-S'il vous plait….

Il semblait la supplier, tout doucement, mais elle n'écoutait pas.

Elle leva la main pour gifler celui qui avait failli piller son cher repaire….

Quand, revenant à elle, elle s'arrêta.

Elle venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait devant elle.

Law aurait du répliquer. Law aurait du utiliser son fruit. Law aurait du se défendre.

Il ne l'a pas fait.

Depuis son arrivée sur la Moby Dick, Law n'était plus lui-même.

Il semblait s'être tassé sur lui-même.

Ses mains tremblaient, à l'arrivée d'Ellie, ils les avaient jointe, en supplication, oui, mais de quoi ?

De quoi ? Pourquoi ce soudain changement ?

Ses yeux étaient ternes et tristes, et au fond, tout au fond la leur d'intelligence qui déjà s'éteignait.

Comme une rechute. Non, pire que ça.

Parce que cette fois, ce n'était plus la maladie.

C'était lui.

Ellie avait voyagé des années durant sur les mers, et elle avait vu presque tous les regards possibles et inimaginables….mais ces yeux-là….c'était celui qu'elle redoutait le plus.

Celui du patient qui se sait mourant.

Elle fut brisée nette dans son élan.

Une seconde passa. Une autre.

L'enfant haletait.

Elle s'accroupit maladroitement. Elle n'avait jamais eu affaire aux enfants, alors comment s'en sortir avec ceux qui ont ce regard d'adulte?

-Qui….qui est-tu… ?

Il lui jeta un regard de perdu.

-L….Law….trafalgar L…

-Non, ne tremble pas….là….chut….

Elle posa une main derrière sa tête. Il était agité de spasme.

-S'il….s'il vous plait….je….

-Calme-toi….Là….

-S'il vous plait….je…je ne voulais pas….

-Les médicaments ? Ce n'est pas grave….

-N-Non….Non….Pas….

Il s'arrêta. Il ferma les yeux. Il en pouvait plus parler. Terrorisé. Par quoi, seul lui le savait.

Et apparemment, il n'arrivait pas à en parler.

Ils étaient là, coincés dans le même bateau qui fonçait vers l'iceberg. Tous les deux aussi paumés que l'autre.

C'est dans cette même incapacité que tomba Marco.

-Est-ce que vous n'aurez pas….oh merde.

Merde en effet. Que dire d'autre, en voyant cet enfant à la mine si horrible et secoués de tremblements intérieurs, et cette jeune fille qui se maudissait de ne rien faire face à une telle épave.

Car c'était ce qu'était Law en ce moment.

Une épave vide.

Merde. En effet.

* * *

-Bon sang, tu es là, toi, heu….

-Casse-toi, Marco, on a pas besoin de ton légendaire tact, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Marco la fixa. Il ferma la porte.

En restant à l'intérieur.

-non. Désolé, mais tu es aussi nul que moi dans ce domaine.

Si elle n'aimait pas Marco, il ne lui dédiait pas non plus un autel dans son cœur.

Il s'accroupit à son tour.

-Law, c'est ça ?

L'autre acquiesça. Il ne le regardait pas dans les yeux.

-Viens….je vais te présenter à Barbe-Blanche.

Et sur la tête de Law, il lut la peur.

-Tu as peur de lui ?

Il savait que ce n'était pas ça.

-Il est très gentil, tu verras. D'ailleurs, ici, tout le monde l'appelle Père.

Mais Law secouait la tête, frénétiquement. Ellie essaya de lui caresser les cheveux, mais il rejetait son contact, et maintenant, il essayait de se défaire de Marco.

-Law….Law, écoutes-moi, tout ira bien, je te le promets….

-Non !

Un cri. Un cri qui fit jaillir les larmes du garçon.

-N-non, s'il vous plait ! Ne m'amenez pas devant lui ! Je…je ferais tout ce que vous voulez, mais je ne veux pas….

-Law.

-Je ne peux pas….

-Law !

Sa main avait saisi la veste de Marco, et toujours sans le regarder, en pleurant, il répéta :

-Je ne peux pas….c'est….je ne peux pas rester…. Non…

-Law, écoutes –moi !

Marco aussi s'était mit à crier. Un autre enfant craquait devant lui. Deux fois en quelques minutes, c'était trop dur.

Il plaqua les mains sur ses joues, stoppant son tremblement.

-Regardes-moi.

l'enfant ferma les yeux.

-Regardes-moi !

-Marco, arrêtes ! Cria Ellie.

Il les ouvrit lentement.

-Allez Law. Courage. Fais face.

Law déglutit. Marco était le plus proche de cet homme….mais…mais…

-Fais. Face.

Il fixa son regard gris dans l'océan bleu.

-Ecoutes-moi, et retiens bien, parce que je ne te le redirais pas deux fois : je te protégerais, toi, et les autres, quoi qu'il se passe, je te protégerais, je te le jure sur ma vie.

Silence. Que dire après ça ?

-Tu as entendu, Law ?

Law hocha la tête.

-Bien.

Il tremblait tous les trois.

le phénix lâcha le brun.

\- Ellie, garde-le à l'infirmerie.

Il se leva et croisa les yeux d'Ellie. Il savait qu'il l'avait surpris, il savait qu'elle était impressionnée. Il savait aussi que ce genre de choses, pour des gens comme elle ou Ace, ou Kid, il n'y aura pratiquement que les regards pour le faire comprendre aux autres.

Il attendit devant la porte de la pièce.

* * *

Il se passa une main sur le cœur.

Tachycardie. Sous le stress et l'émotion.

C'était étrange, mais ça, son fruit du démon n'arrivait pas à le calmer totalement. Pas immédiatement.

Alors, quand ça lui arrivait, il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre et qu'il lui suffisait d'attendre.

N'empêche. C'était ridicule. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas se mettre dans un tel état pour des gosses qu'il venait de rencontrer ! C'était ridicule !

Mais….ce visage….La peur dans ce visage….

Ellie ouvrit la porte.

-Il est couché. Il s'est calmé.

 _Je l'ai calmé,merci_ pensa Marco.

-qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à Père ?

-La vérité : qu'il est incapable d'aller le voir. Il insistera sans doute, je négocierais. On verra ensuite.

-Quel plan.

-Tais-toi.

Il allait s'en aller, mais elle le retint par le poignet.

-Marco, écoutes-moi, toi aussi : tu as intérêt à ne pas tout faire foirer, c'est clair ?

-Oh, bien sûr, c'est dans mes habitudes….

-C'est clair ? Répéta-t-elle en accentuant la pression sur son poignet.

-non. C'est pas clair.

-Marco….

-C'est injuste, et tu le sais. Tu me crois incapable de prendre soin de lui, c'est ça ?

-Oui, je trouve ta promesse en l'air un peu dégeulasse et….

-Pardon ?

Il releva la tête. Mais elle ne le voyait pas :

-Ce garçon a visiblement vécu des choses traumatisantes, sans doute avec des pirates….et toi, tu ne peux pas comprendre…

-Q-Quoi ?

Il en bégayait sous le choc. Et sous la colère.

-Oh, allez Marco….tu sais, avant d'arriver ici, j'ai passé toute mon adolescence dans un hôpital à me faire martyriser par les médecins….et Haruta m'a raconté beaucoup de vos histoires….elles étaient pour la plupart terribles, celle d'Izou par exemple….mais toi, tu es le premier, et tu as passé ta vie auprès de Père….tu avais 7 ans quand tu es arrivé, il n'a pas pu t'arriver grand-chose….

-Tais-toi. La ferme.

Le ton cloua Ellie sur place. Consciente d'avoir dit n'importe quoi.

-La ferme, la ferme, la ferme !

Il criait, les yeux fermés. Elle lâcha son poignet, effrayée.

Mais elle n'avait dit que la vérité….n'est-ce pas ?

Mais Marco ouvrit les yeux.

Et ce regard-là, elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

-Occupe-toi de Law.

Ce regard…

-et …

Il appuya ses mains contre ses épaules et la pressa contre le mur. Pas assez fort pour lui faire mal, mais presque.

-Ne vas plus jamais croire que tu es capable d'imaginer ce que j'ai vécu, c'est clair ?

Elle ne répondit pas, tétanisée.

Ce regard ! Ce regard….Le dernier regard qu'elle attendait de Marco.

Il la lâcha, et s'en alla, les poings serrés.

Le regard plein de haine d'un enfant malheureux.

* * *

 _Et je vous vois, je vous devine derrière votre écran, vous demandant ce qu'est ce retournement d'atmosphère, ce changement si radical, vous qui vous attendiez sans doute à rire des bêtises candides de l'équipée cinglée?_

 _Eh bien tout n'est pas encore perdu._

 _Curiel est notre dernière chance_.

 _Curiel, et un certain placard_ ….

* * *

Curiel venait d'enterrer dignement le canon dénommé francis, dont la dépouille ne sera jamais retrouvé.

Il avait forcé sa division à être présente, mais les baillements et les sourires rentrés de certain n'offraient qu'un soutien morale que très relatif.

Sortant un mouchoir pour nettoyer ses lunettes embué, il remarqua un détail.

Sur le cercueil que lui avait très gentiment créé en vitesse Blenhem, il manquait un détail.

Mais bien sûr ! Le ruban ! D'une importance capitale !

Il partit donc en quête de rubans, laissant sa division regardant l'horizon, les bras dans le dos.

-On lui dit qu'on a bousillé le numéro 9 en jouant au boulet humain avec Blamenco ?

-Chut.

Curiel se dirigea vers les placard où se trouvait les rubans, mais celui-ci était occupé par….

-Haruta ! Où était-tu passé ?

-Bah j'étais là, est-ce que tu peux….articula-t-elle.

-Dis donc, t'es rouge comme une tomate ? Tu as bu ?

-S'il te plait, Curiel….

-est-ce sous le poids de la honte ? Haruta, tu te rends compte que tu as eu Francis ?

Il s'accouda à la porte, chancelant.

Mais il n'était peut-être pas le plus à plaindre.

-Curiel, est-ce que tu peux ….

-Sais-tu seulement à quel ils sont important pour moi ? Non, bien sûr, toi tu ne penses qu'à ton petit confort.

-EST-CE QUE TU POURRAIS ME DETACHER S'IL TE PLAIT ?!

Curiel cessa sa litanie pour la regarder….

-VITE !

-Mais tu es attachée ?

-NON, TU CROIS CRETIN ?!

Haruta était ligoté la tête à l'envers, les pieds au plafond, et le sang commençait vraiment à lui monter au visage.

Une manière de Marco pour lui montrer ce qu'on ressent quand nos pieds ne touche plus le sol pendant longtemps.

-CA FAIT UNE HEURE QUE JE SUIS LA !

* * *

Voilà. Fini. C'est clairement l'un des chapitres qui m'a demandé le plus d'énergies. et je pense que c'est l'un des plus réussies, mais ça, il n'y a que vous pour me le dire !

En fait, je suis partagée. Parce bien que cette histoire risque d'être longue, j'ai beaucoup d'idée à y fourrer, notamment sur l'enfant d'un certain blond qui est déjà toute fini dans ma tête, et croyez-moi, elle n'a rien à envier aux autres de One Piece, côté tristesse….

Je me demande si je dois faire une fic à part, ou tout simplement brievement en parler ici…. si vous avez un avis, conseillez-moi !

* * *

Sans dec, j'aurais jamais cru que ça prendrait autant d'ampleur….déjà que je voulais virer Law, Kid et Killer parce que je trouvais qu'il y avait trop à traiter….sauf que du coup j'ai un petit cheminement pour chacun d'eux, un accomplissement personnel, 'voyez…..

Et pour ceux qui se demande, Law, à fait quelque chose dont il se sent très coupable….mais quel rapport avec cet équipage ? Ah ah !

* * *

Et ….*marmonne*pour Sabo….*esquive les tomates* oui, je sais que vous vouliez le voir ! Et je sais qu'une fic que l'ASL où on développe Killer et pas Sabo, c'est un peu du foutage de gueule ….mais je vous promets que Sabo, je lui avait déjà inventé un développement pour lui depuis le premier chapitre, du coup j'ai laissé deux ou trois indices par ci par là….pas très flagrant, j'vous l'accordes….mais dans le prochain chapitre, on va bien parler de lui, alors….et aussi des Sengoku, Garp Dadan et compagnie, parce que ça stagne un peu….

Bref, et cette note de fin en dure que depuis trop longtemps , alors, je vous souhaite tout plein de bonheur et de soleil !

Au revoir, j'vous aaaiimmmeeeuuuhhh !


	9. Quand le café sauve des vies

Coucou ! Oui, encore moi, oui ! quoi, y'a un problème ! Moi qui allait poster un chapitre ! Et un long, en plus !

Le plus lon que j'ai écris jusqu'à maintenant, ça mérite une ovation, ça!

Profitez-en, c'est sans doute le dernier (ou avant-dernier) avant que je reprenne les cours, et alors j'aurais beaucoup beaucoup moins de temps libre….

Et faut croire que je suis particulièrement inspiré en ce moment, moi….

Bon, déjà, j'ai essayé de me concentrer sur l'humour dans ce chapitre ! Donc, mis à part le début avec Sabo et la fin avec Law, si vous ne riez pas, c'est qu'un extraterrestre ai pris possession de votre cerveau à votre insus pour en apprendre plus sur la nature humaine et vous la rendu très abimé alors que vous dormiez….

Ouuuuu c'est pas drôle. Mais ça ce n'est pas possible. Soyons réaliste, enfin. *wonder-smile*

* * *

Merci pour toutes les reviews et j'espère comme toujours que ce chapitre vous plaira !^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Et Sabo ? Sabo ? Quid du petit Sabo, perdu dans les couloirs, la mine basse et l'œil humide ? Que faisait-il, Marco, alors que tout était en train de se poser loin de lui ?

Sabo marchait, tout simplement. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. De faire le point.

Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Evidemment, quand Luffy et Ace étaient partis en direction de la cuisine, qu'ils trouvaient toujours assez miraculeusement, il les avait suivis.

Avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

Se rendant compte d'une chose si horrible, si évidente et si bête qu'il en fut cloué sur place.

Il n'avait pas faim.

Il n'avait. pas. _faim._

Ce qui n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, en soi, vu que quelques heures à peine s'étaient écoulés depuis leur petit-déjeuner sur l'île des hommes-poissons. Mais bien sûr, pour des D, ça ne suffisait pas.

Mais, lui, humain normalement constitué, il n'avait pas faim.

Bon.

Mais alors pourquoi allait-il, non, pourquoi courait-il, vers la cuisine ?

Pour suivre ses frères. encore.

Parfais. cela aurait dû le satisfaire.

Mais pourtant, cela le rendit étrangement triste.

Et il errait, maintenant, en se demandant par extension, _pourquoi_ il était là ?

Pourquoi était-il sur ce navire ?

Pour suivre ses frères.

Pourquoi avait-il décidé de ne pas rentrer à East Blue ?

Parce que ses frères l'avaient convaincu de rester.

Chaque réponse le faisait baisser un peu plus la tête.

Il les aimait. Ils les adoraient, les admiraient, les protégeaient, les conseillaient.

Il les aimait. Il ne douta pas une seule fois de ce fait.

Celui qui lui aurait dit le contraire était un idiot.

Il les aimait, et voulaient rester avec eux.

Mais….

 _Mais quoi ?_

Il ne savait pas. Ou avait peur de l'admettre. Peur que tout se mette à changer, peur que sa fraternité se brise, peur de tout perdre, de les perdre, sil il laissait libre court à sa tempête intérieur, à ses sentiments refoulés….

Mais….

Il était seul dans ce couloir seul dans cette pièce qu'il avait ouvert au hasard, seul dans sa tête….

Alors il se l'avoua.

Mais parfois, il se sentait différend de ses frères.

A quoi était-ce dû ? Etait-ce une simple raison de leur apparence ? Est-ce à cause de cette étrange lettre dans leur nom qui l'avait toujours intrigué ?

Où au niveau de leur personnalité ?

Ace et Luffy fonçait sans réfléchir face au danger. Il prenait le temps de peser le pour et le contre avant chaque décision.

Ace et Luffy pouvaient avaler autant de nourriture qu'il le voulait. Sabo, même s'il se défendait dans ce domaine, ne pourrait sans doute jamais comprendre comment on pouvait avoir faim alors qu'on venait de manger.

Mais le pire….c'était les autres. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencés ce voyage, cela lui avaient sautés aux yeux et au cœur.

Il avait vus la manière dont Jimbei et la reine, ainsi que Crocus avaient regardés Ace.

Il avait vus la façon dont Luffy s'était attiré les regards de Crocus, et l'affection de tous ceux qu'ils croisaient.

Ils avaient tous les deux des qualités qui n'avaient laissés personne indifférent.

Mais lui…Sabo….Sabo avaient parfois l'impression d'être invisible.

Pas qu'on lui marchait dessus. On le voyait, on lui parlait….mais les adultes ne s'arrêtaient jamais à lui et revenaient toujours à ses frères.

Pourquoi ? Il avait des qualités, il le savait….alors pourquoi ?

Etait-il tant que ça sans valeur à leur yeux ?

Alors tous les adultes pensaient comme ses parents ?

Comme son père ?

Sabo aimait ses frères. Mais…depuis ce fichu Nouveau Monde, il se sentait oublié.

Parce que, coincé entre les deux D, entre un ainé fils du roi des pirates qui attirait l'admiration des combattants, et un cadet, soleil vivant, que tout le monde aimait, Sabo, les adultes l'oubliaient.

-Snif…

Et voilà, comme un abruti, il se rendait malheureux tout seul ! C'était si stupide, pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi ? Tout aurait pu être si simple….

Il ne vit pas la porte s'ouvrir, il ne sentit pas les pas s'approcher.

Il sentit à peine la main sur son épaule.

-Sabo ?

Ce n'est que lorsque on l'appela qu'il sursauta, essuya rapidement ses yeux.

Mais depuis ce matin, Marco semblait avoir l'habitude des enfants qui craquent.

-Sabo, ça va ?

Le petit se releva, les yeux troubles.

-On te recherchait. Tes frères étaient inquiets.

Sabo se sentit encore plus honteux. Quel imbécile, à cause de lui, il les avait laissé angoisser pour rien ! Il était certain que ce pleurnichard de Luffy était en train de pleurer en ce moment !

-tu es certain que ça va, Répéta le commandant, pas dupe.

-Oui. Merci, répondit-il d'un ton glacial au blond.

Il se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la sortie.

Il allait ouvrir la porte, quand il entendit une voix derrière lui.

-C'est à cause d'eux que tu pleures, pas vrai ?

Là, tout de même, Sabo fut scié. Il se retourna d'un bloc :

-Mais…comment….

-Ça doit vouloir dire oui, fit Marco, avec un demi-sourire.

-Comment tu as deviné ?

-Mmm….j'en sais rien.

Sabo se retint de tomber à la renverse face à une réponse si franche.

-Tu sais, ici nous sommes tous une grande famille. Moi je suis leur premier commandant, et leur grand frère. C'est comme de l'instinct.

L'enfant, estomaqué, ne bougeait plus. Marco s'accroupit devant lui.

-Et qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec eux ?

-Rien.

Beaucoup trop rapide pour être honnête.

-Je ne vais pas leur répéter tu sais.

-Je t'ais dit qu'il n'y avait rien ! Dit Sabo en élevant la voix malgré lui.

Evidemment, ce serait plus crédible s'il arrivait à regarder Marco dans les yeux.

Marco ferma les yeux. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette attitude-là. Il l'avait adopté depuis si longtemps. Depuis ce jour-là…

 _-Marco ! Tu vas bien ?_

 _-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bon sang ? C'est quoi tous ces cadavres ?_

 _-Qu'est-ce qui…._

 _-Rien._

 _-Mais, Marco !_

 _-Il ne s'est rien passé. Tout va bien._

L'adulte secoua la tête. Il ne voulait plus revoir ça. Ce n'était pas le moment. Ce n'était pas lui le problème.

Il avait compris que Sabo ne parlerait pas à un étranger d'une chose si personnelle comme ça. Alors il fallait l'aider.

Toujours les yeux clos, le fil des mots s'échappa de ses lèvres, trop lourds pour le retenir.

-Dire toujours la même chose. Sans réfléchir, car parfois un moment d'hésitation suffit à éclater en sanglot : Tout va bien.

 _Je délire à plein tubes, songea-t-il, putain, qu'est-ce qui me prends ?! Le gamin va juste me prendre pour un cinglé et dégager !_

Pourtant il continua.

Pourtant Sabo écoutait.

-Le plus dur, c'est de se forcer à sourire. Ecarter ses lèvres sans que ça dégénère en grimace. C'est ridicule. C'est vraiment un effort surhumain, et en plus ça rend triste de sourire sans en avoir envie. Mais il faut le faire, et au bout d'un moment, on ne le fait plus pour ne pas inquiétez nos proche, mais parce que on a peur qu'il découvre qu'on va mal, qu'on a mal, et qu'on les perde.

Sabo écoutait, subjugué et ému.

-Alors….alors écoute-moi, s'il te plait.

L'enfant était fasciné par la transformation de Marco. Comme ses épaules s'affaissait, comme ses yeux semblaient ternes et fuyants, comme il semblait vieux, si vieux, tout à coup…

-C'est ce qui va t'arriver si tu gardes tout pour toi. Un jour tout ce que tu auras accumulé sortira, et tu n'arriveras pas à retenir, et ça fera autant de mal à toi qu'aux autres.

-Tu es comme ça depuis combien de temps ? Murmura Sabo, tout à coup effrayé.

L'autre lui sourit. En se forçant.

-Un an.

Sabo avait de nouveau les larmes aux yeux. Cet abruti d'ananas savait s'y prendre pour émouvoir les gens ! Il secoua lentement la tête, d'une façon qui signifiait son désarroi, son incompréhension, son empathie, et il murmura à nouveau :

-Pourquoi ?

Marco sentit lui aussi des petits couteaux lui picoter les yeux. Mais il ne voulait pas pleurer. Pas devant un enfant.

Il aurait pu ne pas répondre. Il aurait pu mentir. Mais, il était las. Et Sabo lui semblait, tout à coup, la personne idéale pour les confidences.

Il ne le reverrait plus jamais après de toute façon.

Et plus que tout, il avait besoin de parler. Maintenant.

-A cause d'un frère.

Sabo déglutit.

-On….on s'était perdu de vue depuis….longtemps. Très longtemps.

Marco parlait, tout en veillant à ne pas trop en dire.

-Et quand nous nous sommes revus….Nous avions changés tous les deux. Et….

Sa voix se cassa.

-Nos retrouvailles ne se sont pas passées comme je l'espérais.

Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de plus grands euphémismes pour décrire le désastre et la déchirure que ça avait été.

Silence. Un silence où Marco été perdue dans ses souvenirs, et où Sabo en profita pour s'essuyer les yeux.

Puis, l'apothéose se concrétisa par le phénix qui murmura, en se désignant d'un doigt tremblant :

-Tu veux finir comme moi ?

Sabo ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Juste à déplorer et à se promettre.

Alors il se promit de rester fort, de plus s'écouter, de ne plus se laisser être mis de côté, de protéger ses frères pour ne jamais les perdre, et à la fin de chaque résolution, il se redressait un peu plus.

-Allez, va les voir, tes frères, ils sont perdus sans toi, crois-moi…. ces deux imbéciles, entre Ace qui croyaient qu'on t'avait kidnappé et Luffy qui fouillait sous les meubles au cas où tu aurais été cherché un bout de fromage sous une commode.

Sabo rit, en redressant son chapeau haut-de-forme. Il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas avoir avoué que Luffy avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son cœur et qu'Ace avait pété un câble sous la pression.

Ça va, il les connaissait ses frangins.

Ses précieux frangins.

-Merci. Merci beaucoup.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Marco.

-Au contraire. C'est vraiment beaucoup.

-Allez, viens. Je vais te présenter à notre père. Tu vas voir, les histoires de famille comme la tienne, ça l'intéressera surement.

Ils allèrent vers la porte. Regonflés à bloc.

Mais avant de l'ouvrir, tout de même, Sabo décida de poser une dernière question :

-Comment il s'appelait ? Votre frère ?

Il ne se rendait même pas compte que soudain il le vouvoyait.

-…

-Vous... Vous n'êtes pas obligés de répondre, bien sûr.

Après tout, lui aussi serait restés muet si on lui avait demandé d'où il venait. Il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec ces nobles puants.

-Aki.

Sabo hocha la tête, et ils franchirent la porte….

* * *

Pour se faire attaquer par deux enfants qui se jetèrent sur le plus petit.

-Sabo ! Mais t'étais où ?! Pleurnichait Luffy, les larmes aux yeux.

-Bah, là.

-Mais tu nous as foutu une de ces trouilles, baka ! Hurla la furie dénommé Ace, en jetant son poing sur la tête du blond.

-Aie ! Mais ça va pas ?!

-On s'inquiétait, figure-toi ! Reprit l'ainé.

-Je…je sais Ace. Désolé, je me sentais un peu triste, c'est tout, et….

-Quoi ?!

Le cri que poussa Luffy fut déchirant. Autant pour leur cœur que pour leur oreille.

-Mais ça ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé ? Tu avais quoi ? Criait à son tour Ace.

-Rien. Tout va bien.

Marco, accoudé à la porte à l'arrière-plan releva une tête légèrement paniqué. Mais il avait parlé dans le vide pendant 10 minutes ou quoi ?

-Tu es vraiment sûr, reprit le brun en lorgnant d'un œil rogue Marco. S'il t'a fait quoi que ce soit, je te jure que je vais le….

-Non ! Non ! S'affola Sabo. Au….au contraire, il voulait….

Il s'arrêta. Il savait que ni lui ni Marco n'avaient envie de parler de cette discussion qui n'appartenait qu'à eux deux.

-Il voulait me retrouver. Parce que vous aviez l'air inquiet.

-Mouais….fit Ace, peu convaincu, en lançant un dernier regard meurtrier au commandant avant de se détourner de lui.

-J'ai toujours su que les fruits avaient un bon cœur ! S'exclama Luffy, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Ses ainés ricanèrent, Marco quant à lui, préféra se dire que ça avait le mérite de faire rire Sabo que de répliquer.

-Maintenant que vous êtes là, tout va bien. Vous m'avez manqué, vous savez. dit Sabo.

Ok. Sabo était parfois mis à l'écart. Parfois, il se sentait très différent d'Ace et Luffy. Mais au fond, ça pouvait lui convenir. Tant que…

-Tant qu'on est ensemble, libre et en serrant les coudes, tout ira bien, pas vrai ? C'est bien ce que tu nous as dit, Ace ?

-Sabo ! Fit Luffy en se collant à son grand frère.

Ace, lui, clignait un peu trop souvent des yeux au goût de Marco.

Avant de se rajouter à l'étreinte.

-Eh bien, regardez-moi ces trois-là ! fit une voix hilare. Ils s'embrassent comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des années !

Tatch s'avançait, vers les enfants, quelque chose dans les mains.

-Ces gamins sont vraiment incroyables, franchement, ça ne me dérangerait pas qu'ils restent un peu plus longtemps que nécessaires.

A ces mots, Marco, dans l'indifférence générale des enfants, sentit son cœur s'accélérer, et s'accouda encore plus au chambranle, en fermant les yeux.

Tatch se précipita vers lui. Pendant ce temps, Luffy se rendit compte de quelque chose :

-Ace ! Du coup, Sabo, il n'a pas mangé !

-C'est vrai !

-non, t'inquiètes, Lu'. Je n'avais pas faim.

Le petit fit une drôle de tête pendant quelques secondes, avant de regarder le blond avec des yeux admirateurs :

-je ne sais pas comment tu fais ! Ça faisait…..deux heures faciles qu'on n' avaient rien mangés !

-Tu es bizarre….appuya Ace.

Pendant leur échange, le quatrième commandant se pencha vers son meilleur ami qui rouvrit les yeux.

-j'imagine que vous avez discuté entre blond ?

Il essayait de prendre le ton de la plaisanterie, en tentant de ne pas penser à l'état de délabrement dans laquelle Marco se trouvait.

Un Marco avec 30 ans de plus, se dit Tatch.

Le blond avait acquiescé en hochant la tête. Tatch en voulait pas savoir à quoi il pensait quand il était dans cet état-là.

-Je me doutais bien.

Il lui tendit ce qu'il tenait dans la main.

-Alors dans le doute je t'ai préparé toute une cafetière.

-Tu as très bien fait, merci, marmonna Marco en se servant une tasse de café fumant.

Mmm….son cœur reprit son rythme normal, il se détendit.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il sourit à Tatch.

* * *

Cette belle quiétude fut percée par des cris, des bruits d'objets cassés, des injures, et finalement un rouquin accompagné d'un petit blond au casque rayé, qui courait dans les couloirs, soulevant la poussière que les bas gradés avaient cachés sous le tapis.

Marco se fit note mentale de vérifier qui était de corvée de nettoyage pour rallonger un petit peu leur peine.

Les deux petites silhouettes, criaient dans leur courses, étirant leurs mots:

-Eustass Kid ne fuuuiit paass, il se replit stratégiquemeeeeennnnttt !

-Oui, captaiiiinn !

Ils furent rapidement suivis par Curiel, qui les suivaient, avec des yeux qui les firent froids dans le dos :

-Reviens là, mon fruit !

Il tenait quelque chose d'assez long à la main, que les commandants assimilèrent comme Haruta. Curiel l'avait détaché, mais il lui avait peine pris la main pour l'aider qu'ils avaient vus passer son fruit sous la forme de Kid près de lui.

Il s'était aussitôt lancé à sa poursuite. Sans lâcher la main d'Haruta qui se retrouvait embarquée malgré elle dans une autre histoire de dingue. Bien sûr, ça aurait fait perdre de précieux dixièmes de secondes de la relâcher, il n'allait pas perdre du temps pour si peu !

-Lâcha-moi, Curielll ! S'égosillait la commandante.

-Jamais ! Lui répondit l'autre. La seule chose qu'il lâcha, ce fut son regard dément sur Haruta, qui frissonna.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'avais fait ce roux, mais elle le plaignait.

Enfin, fermant la marche, ou plutôt, la course, Izou s'était jeté à la poursuite de son collègue.

-Arrête Curiel, tu sais bien que même si tu l'attrapes, tu ne pourras pas l'avoir, ton fruit !

Lui aussi plaignait grandement Kid.

Même s'il était moche. Mais la nature ne pouvait pas donner à tous la grande beauté qu'elle lui avait octroyé, que voulez-vous.

Bref, voilà, une course-poursuite cocasse en cette journée ensoleillée.

Les trois frères, ainsi que Tatch et Marco observaient le cortège, amusés pour certains, désespéré pour d'autre, et comme il semblait que leur chemin se constituait uniquement de ce couloir (enfin, on ne voyait plus grand-chose avec toute cette poussière. L'équipe de nettoyage allait vraiment prendre cher !), Marco décida de les stopper de sa bonne vieille méthode, plagié par Nami, mais de manière beaucoup plus agaçante :

Frapper tout le monde. Il ne l'utilisait que quand il était en colère, et ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve depuis ce matin.

Bon, étant donné les deux enfants dont il commençait à se méfier comme de la peste (une autre crise de larmes et il partait pour une très grosse dépression), le tout le monde se cantonna à curiel, qui éait de tout façon, celui qui le méritait le plus, nous en conviendront.

Il paierait pour les autres.

Haruta aussi se prit la salve de coups, mais elle c'était pas pareil. Elle l'avait embêter.

Non de dieu, si on laisse Haruta se faire boxer une autre fois, Barbe-Blanche devra trouver un autre commandant !

-tiens, la tulipe et Barbie casqué sont revenus, dit Ace en se curant le nez.

-Tu n'avais pas élevé le rouquin à « maitre des insultes » dans un chapitre ultérieur ?

-J'vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Les deux concernés, eux, ne voyaient que trop bien :

-La tulipe ?!

-Ba….barbie ?

-Tiens, on dirait qu'ils ont biens assimilés leur surnoms, remarqua Sabo en souriant.

-Mais je vais les crever ! Fulminai Kid.

Kid ne fit rien du tout. Car Marco l'envoya nettoyer la poussière du plancher avec ses cheveux grâce à un coup bien placé sur le crâne.

-Captain, cria Killer, qui devrait vraiment remettre en question l'utilité qu'il a dans cette histoire.

-Arg….Ca va Killer ! Mais maintenant c'est lui que je vais crever !

Deuxième coup bien placé.

-Captain, remarqua fort utilement le blond, je crois que vous devriez vous calmer !

-Jamais.

Troisième coup, troisième bosse. Les commandants se mirent à s'inquiéter de la survie du roux.

Une rumeur circule qu'un jour, quelqu'un avait été assez fou pour sortir de ses gonds Marco qui l'avait frappé 4 fois.

On ne l'avait plus jamais revu. Les plus optimistes assurent que, traumatisé, il s'était retiré de la piraterie pour élever des lamas, certains, plus sinistres, affirment qu'on l'a enterré un soir sans lune.

Dans tous les cas, on ne parlait plus qu'à lui que la main sur le cœur. En hommage.

-Pourquoi ils mettent leur main comme ça ? Demanda Luffy ? ils ont mal au cœur ?

-Je crois plutôt qu'il rende hommage à la stupidité de la tulipe, répondit Sabo.

-Stupide ? Il est plutôt courageux ! répliqua Ace.

-Malheureusement, ça va souvent de pair, déplora l'ancien noble.

-Il est fort ! S'écria Luffy, en souriant.

-Ca, c'est sûr, marmonna Tatch, se prendre trois coups de notre maman-poule catcheuse, et s'en sortir….

-Plus qu'un seul….fit Izou à mi-voix.

Les commandants tremblèrent en cœur.

Luffy cligna des yeux. Décidemment, ils étaient très rigolos, les gens sur ce navire ! Ils ont souvent la même réaction ! Peut-être que quelqu'un les contrôle en secret ? Le chapeau de paille se promit d'ouvrir l'œil sur les prochaines personnes suspectes qui pourraient contrôler les pirates dans l'ombre.

Pendant que Luffy était certain de découvrir l'origine du complot mondial, Marco s'approcha de Tatch en faisant craquer ses poings.

-Heu, mon frère, peace !

Mais le frangin continuait de s'approcher. Le cuisinier, lui, reculait

-A l'aide les gars !

Malheureusement pour lui, Izou empêchait Curiel de profiter du momentanée….heu….somme de Kid pour voir si il n'y avait pas un moyen de lui voler son fruit. Quant à Haruta, elle n'avait pas oublié la fois où on l'avait laissé seule avec Marco. Tatch n'avait qu'à se débrouiller !

Non mais !

Le cuisinier avait reculé jusqu'au un mur, et Marco se rapprochait, lentement….deux mètres, un mètres….Il lève le poing en face de lui….

-Heu….tu veux du café ?

Il avait sorti d'on ne sait où un thermos.

Le phénix sembla hésiter un instant, mais décida que sa santé mentale valait mieux qu'une petite vengeance.

Il s'empara du liquide.

Et puis si Tatch trépassait, il n'y aurait personne pour lui faire son petit café à lui, dont il en a tant besoin….

Il demandera à son camarade de former quelqu'un, comme ça, il pourra le bourrer de coups sans risquer de se priver de sa boisson.

Bien sûr, Tatch n'acceptera jamais de livrer sa recette secrete, mais avec de bonnes droites….

Et finalement on arrivait au même problème. Quel paradoxe.

Hum, en plus il était vraiment bon, celui-là….

Fusse un hasard ? A la seconde même où le second poussa ce soupir de détente, Kid revint à la vie.

Sous les cris de Killer, il se leva, épousseta ses cheveux couverts de poussières, dit que ça allait, merci, mais étrangement se garda bien de profaner des menaces contre Marco.

Kid serait-il en train d'apprendre l'instinct de survie ?

Incroyable.

Ou peut-être que les poings de Marco était doté d'un pouvoir qui insufflait un peu d'intelligence ?

Par égard pour les très maigres capacités cognitives de Luffy, nous ne lui révéleront pas cette éventualité. Le pauvre a déjà bien à faire avec sa tout nouvelle théorie de « les pirates du navire-baleine sont contrôlés par quelqu'un ».

-Heu, Luffy, tu m'as l'air particulièrement rouge, grimaça Ace.

-Tu n'essaierais pas réfléchir par hasard ? S'enquit Sabo, suspicieux.

-Heu….Non ?

-Ce n'est pas un défaut, tu sais, soupira le blond.

Ce qui fut un peu contredit par Ace qui s'exclama :

-t'es dingue Luffy, tu veux mourir ou quoi, tu sais bien que c'est dangereux !

-Mais c'est important de réfléchir, sinon on ne survit pas longtemps pas longtemps dans le Nouveau-Monde, objecta timidement Killer.

Sabo et Marco s'apprêtèrent à aller lui faire un câlin, heureux d'avoir trouvé un autre être sensé (Luffy ne se rendant pas compte qu'ils l'étaient, ne pouvait pas émettre l'hypothèse que les blonds étaient plus intelligents, contrairement au stéréotype, mais c'est sans doute mieux ainsi).

Mais leur enthousiasmes fut douchés par Ace, qui gueula sur le pauvre enfant masqué :

-Toi on ne t'a sonné !

Luffy se remit à respirer, ce qui voulait sans doute dire qu'il arrêtait de réfléchir.

Killer, larmoyant sous son masque, bien que personne ne puisse le savoir, alla se cacher derrière le dos de Kid, qui envoyait lui aussi un regard meurtrier au deux autres blonds qui voulaient dire : « vous le touchez, vous êtes morts. »

Une autre trêve, très vite coupé par une terrible nouvelle : Marco avait fini son café.

Merde. Il allait redevenir lui-même.

-Alors….On va procéder par ordre.

Qu'est-ce que je disais.

* * *

-Pour commencer, chacun va me dire ce qu'il fait ici.

Il visait surtout le groupe de nouveaux venus dans le couloir, mais les autres s'inclurent, et ça commença mal, vu que les trois frères se regardèrent :

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, en fait ?

Marco, Haruta, et Tatch tombèrent à la renverse. Les deux autres commandants, eux , avaient déjà donnés avec les deux K (on dit bien D, pourquoi pas k ?!).

-Nous avons suivis celui qui nous as sauvés la mise dans la base navale (Kid et Ace protestèrent, mais il ne les écouta pas), parce que il nous a offert la protection de l'homme le plus puissant du monde, parce qu'il était censé, et qu'il savait où aller, énuméra Sabo, ce qui valut un coup de tête de Marco qui aurait ça de moins à expliquer.

-C'est trop léger comme explication, coupa Ace.

Les commandants tombèrent à la renverse. (À ce rythme, le sol sera nickel).

-Mais c'est une excellente explication ! Crièrent Haruta, Tatch, Izou, et Curiel.

On avait un peu oublié ce dernier, mais il faut dire que pour qu'il foute la paix à Kid, Izou a dû l'assommer avec la crosse de son arme, alors….

En tout cas, la théorie de Luffy s'en fut renforcée. La même réaction, encore ! C'était trop pour être une simple coïncidence.

Seul Marco échappait à la règle, se pinçant l'arête du nez et se maudissant d'avoir fini le café.

Mais Luffy ne le soupçonnait pas. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il l'aimait bien.

Et qu'il avait bien vu le changement de Sabo à l'égard du commandant.

Luffy était étrange. Il ne voyait pas les choses les plus évidentes, les plus sensées, mais une sorte de sixième sens lui permettait de déceler tout de suite les choses presque invisibles.

Il fut le seul à remarquer les regards que lançait son frère au commandant.

Par contre il n'eut pas le bon sens de se dire que ce changement avait eu t lieux pendant l'absence de Sabo quand il avait rencontré Marco.

C'était la logique de Luffy, et elle était peut-être plus précieuse qu'elle n'en avait l'air.

Mais son sixième sens n'aida pas Luffy à trouver la réponse à la question que ce posait son ainé : « mais putain de bordel, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient sur ce putain de navire, entourés de putains de serpillères bizarres aux coupes chelous de pirates de merde ?! A la con. »

Je cite.

Killer, charitablement, sortit de derrière Kid, pour leur donner une idée de réponse. Ça avait marché avec Kid, pourquoi pas avec les autres ?

-C'est pour prouver votre valeur et votre force aux pirates les plus puissants de ce monde ?

-Les plus puissants ? On parle des mêmes pirates, là ? Fit Ace.

-Eyh ! se s'écrièrent les commandants.

(Une autre réaction en chaine ! Mais il voulait encourager Luffy ou quoi ?)

-C'est super cool comme raison ! Cria Luffy, un sourire lui fendant le visage en deux.

-Ouais, c'est vrai, c'est exactement ça ! T'es génial, en fait, Super-masqué ! Dit l'autre brun, finalement conquis, et faisant rougir Killer.

-Je suis sûr que tu vas l'appeler Barbie dans deux heures, marmonna Sabo, vexé.

-BREF ! Cria soudain Marco, qui n'avait pas vraiment eu le droit à la parole.

C'était qui le premier commandant, à la fin ?!

-donc, merci pour cette réponse éclairée bien que non-voulue et totalement inutile, Kid, arrête de faire ce geste, s'il te plait, mais j'aimerais plutôt me tourner vers les autres, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

-Mais tu sais déjà comment je suis arrivée là, moi, s'écria Tatch.

-Il veut peut-être qu'on lui explique tout encore ? Suggéra Haruta.

-Mais pas vous ! Se désolait le blond.

Tatch chercha dans le doute une autre thermos de café, mais malheureusement, aucune n'apparut miraculeusement dans ses mains cette fois pour les sauver de la crise de nerf. Il se promit d'en faire toute une marmite et de faire tomber Marco dedans si ça pouvait permettre des effets permanents.

Izou, qui sous ses airs hautains et vantard, était assez responsable (pour un commandant shirohige, entendons-nous bien) et qui ne voulait pas qu'une bosse détruise sa coiffure, résuma la situation, certes assez bizarres mais on n'est plus à ça près :

-On a rencontré ces deux-là dans la salle d'arme. Le rouquin m'a montré un peu ce qu'il valait côté combat, Curiel et moi l'avons trouvés fort sympathique, lui et son copain, aussi nous avons décidé de les laisser séjourner, temporairement, cela s'entends, à bord de notre chère embarcation :

-Abrège, par pitié, Izou, Marco n'a plus de cafés, supplia Tatch. Le niveau de langage du commandant devenait un peu trop élevé pour lui.

Pourquoi il devait toujours parler comme ça quand il faisait un rapport ?

-Oui, abrégeons ce récit de ma curieuse épopée dont j'ai, il faut le dire, été un peu pris malgré ma volonté dans cette…..

-Izooouuu, marmonna Marco.

-Bref, il s'est avéré que Kid possède un fruit du démon qui intéresse grandement notre ami Curiel.

A ces mots, le dénommé se rapprocha mécaniquement de Kid, avant d'être stoppé par un regard de Marco.

-C'est pas le fruit auquel je pense ?

-Je le crains.

-Et merd….

-Je veux mon fruit !

-Tu vas le laisser tranquille, ce petit, oui ?

\- Je ne suis pas petit ! Hurla Kid ! J'ai déjà 11 ans !

-Oui, ils m'agacent….dit Marco en se pinçant l'arrêt du nez. Bon, Izou, s'il te plait, emmène les enfants voir Père, dis-lui que j'arrive pour lui expliquer la situation. Et surveille Curiel en passant, il ne faudrait pas qu'il n'en étrangle un en route.

Izou aurait bien aimé répliquer, mais il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux de Marco qui lui conseillait fortement de ne pas le faire.

De mauvaises grâces, il s'empara du bras de Luffy et de Killer, et comme par magie, tout le reste suivie. Une méthode parfaite si on voulait bien excepté les insultes de Kid et Ace.

Surprotecteur, les gars.

Pendant ce temps, délaissant un peu sa théorie du jour, il se souvient (miracle !) d'une autre question. Une question qu'il avait dans la tête depuis un moment, mais personne ne lui a répondis.

Il demanda donc, avec toute l'innocence dont Luffy était capable, ce qui était énorme, à Izou, avec un grand sourire, certain d'être en sécurité, le pauvre :

-C'est quoi un travelo, madame ?

En fait, c'était Izou qui allait en étrangler un sur la route.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Marco s'était assis contre le mur, la tête entre les mains. Il était plus que fatigué, il était….détruit, quelque part au fond de lui.

Cet état-là, les commandants avaient appris à le connaître. Ça arrivait de plus en plus souvent à Marco depuis ce jour-là.

Et ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Parce qu'il refusait catégoriquement toute forme d'aide.

-Ma…Marco, Appela doucement Haruta.

Il ne répondit rien.

Tatch posa une main sur son épaule. Il la repoussa.

-Ca va.

Il se leva.

-Ca va….

Un instant de flottement. Un ange passa.

-Je…je vais aller voir Père. Lui parler….les enfants….

Il s'en alla, titubant.

Il allait de nouveau rester seul dans sa douleur.

-Marco !

Haruta avait hurlé. De façon incontrôlée. Elle n'en pouvait plus de voir son frère dans cet état.

Et Tatch aussi. Il alla attraper les épaules du blond.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi tu es….comme ça depuis ce jour-là ?

-Il ne s'est rien passé, Tatch….dit Marco en serrant les dents.

-Ne nous ment pas ! Intervint Haruta. On t'a trouvé à moitié mort autour d'une dizaine de cadavres, ne va pas nous dire que….

-Il ne s'est rien passé ! Hurla tout à coup Marco.

Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il perde son calme. Il tremblait. Tatch le lâcha.

Marco resta un moment immobile, comme s'il voulait ajouter quelque chose…. mais il tourna vite les talons.

C'était assez pour voir qu'il se retenait de pleurer.

Les deux commandants ne purent que voir Marco s'éloigner, chancelant.

Portant la main à son dos.

Son dos, qu'en 20 ans, ils n'avaient jamais vus.

* * *

Sur le pont, l'équipée cinglée moins le plus vieux ainsi que les deux commandants étaient presque arrivés.

Izou, passablement hors de lui, lui donna les mains des deux plus jeunes. Ace et Kid s'étaient un peu calmés, car après tout, ils étaient tous très curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait l'homme le plus du monde et toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient vécus.

Evidemment, Ace ne savait pas. Sinon il serait parti ses deux cadets sous les bras depuis longtemps.

Luffy, lui râlait comme quoi personne ne l'écoutait.

Oui, parce que curieusement, personne n'avait répondu à la question posé précédemment par Luffy. Curiel avait simplement retenu Izou.

Quel beau duo de reteneur, ces deux-là !

Et maintenant, ils étaient presque arrivés, et tandis que le commandant à lunettes leur expliquait le fonctionnement de leur équipage, Izou boudait derrière.

-C'est comme une grande famille, vous comprenez. On l'appelle Père, il nous appelle fils et filles.

Tous écoutaient. Killer trouvait cet équipage tout de même assez spécial, Kid s'en foutait comme de son premier trou de pantalon de leur famille tant qu'ils étaient forts, Luffy se demandaient si cet homme ne pouvait pas être celui qui contrôlait les pirates gentils et rigolos dans l'ombre, Sabo regardaient Ace. Evidemment, celui-ci serrait les poings.

Qu'on ne vienne pas lui parlé de paternel !

-Ça sert à rien, les pères, articula-t-il en détachant les syllabes.

Tout le monde se tournait vers lui. Assez surpris, excepté pour ses deux frères.

Il y eut un petit silence, puis finalement, Izou laissa tomber de la hauteur de son mépris :

-Eh bien on voit que tu n'en as jamais eu. Et que tu ne connais pas le vieux.

Touché, coulé. Vaincu et bouillant de rage et de honte, Ace serra encore plus les poings, et ferma les yeux.

 _Mais de quel droit, de quel droit il pout dire ça, qu'est-ce qu'ils savent de moi, qu'est ce qu'ils en savent…..crachait-il dans sa tête._

Mais ses pensées furent arrêtées par un cri de Luffy :

-Ace ! Sabo ! Vous avez vu comme il est grand, celui-là ?!

L'ainé leva la tête. Et ouvrit la bouche. D'une manière générale, ils étaient tous plus ou moins scié par la présence du géant, tandis que les commandants, satisfait de ce retournement de situation, avançaient vers l'homme à grands pas.

Un bandana noir, au moins six ou sept mètres de haut, tenant à la main une énorme chope de saké, et surtout, surtout une splendide moustache défiant toutes les lois de la gravité, blanche.

-Barbe-Blanche, l'homme le plus fort du monde, murmura Killer, se serrant un peu plus sur Curiel.

Mais après ça, plus personne ne dit rien.

De toute façon, le silence fut rempli alors qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés devant l'homme, qui lâcha un rire si fort et si original que si ils avaient osés, les enfants se seraient bien bouchés les oreilles.

-Gura Gura gura ! Alors, mes fils, que me ramenez-vous là ?

-Les passagers temporaires dont je vous ai parlé, Père, fit une voix derrière eux.

Marco n'avaient été sur le pont qu'une minute après eux, mais avaient préféré de garder ses distances avec les enfants.

-Des enfants, Marco ? J'ai hâte que tu m'expliques comment tu les as rencontrés !

Le phénix arrivant enfin à sa hauteur, s'inclina. Et ses deux frères en firent autant, relâchant les enfants.

Ils n'auraient pas dû.

Ce moment où ils rendaient hommages à leur estimé et aimé Père faillit être fatal.

Car ça y est : tout s'éclaira dans la tête de Luffy.

Les gentils pirates rigolos avaient tous eu la même réaction à nouveau face à cet homme ! Ça ne pouvait être que lui ! Il les contrôlait, et les pauvres gentils pirates rigolos n'avaient d'autres choix que de leur obéir ! Il fallait l'arrêter !

Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu prévoir ce qui allait suivre ? Qui aurait pu dire ce qui avait donné ce courage à Luffy ?

Était-ce, une fois encore, cette maudite lettre ?

Etait-ce la présence de ses deux frères qu'il voulait à tout prix impressionner ?

Etait-ce sentiment de sécurité dont Luffy semblait jouir en toute circonstance ?

Ou simplement parce qu'il était extrêmement con ?

Nul ne peut le dire.

Toujours est-il, que, sans aucune conscience du drame qu'il faisait, Luffy se jeta sur l'homme le plus fort du monde en hurlant de les relâcher.

C'est sans doute à cet instant que le cœur de Marco, déjà bien éprouvé, avait failli lâcher.

* * *

Mais je devine, que, après ce qu'il vient de se passer, la seule chose qui peut vous faire plaisir à présent, c'est de retourner à East Blue voir la cabane des bandits.

Et comme j'aime vous faire plaisir….

* * *

Makino, accompagné du maire, se rendait au Mont Corvo. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'elle n'était plus allée voir ses trois garnements préférés ! Le maire lui, râlait contre le fait qu'on est pu emmener Luffy dans un tel endroits, sur sa vie quotidienne, sur l'état de délabrement de la cabane des bandits, sur shanks le roux, sur le soleil qui lui tapait sur la tête, sur cette grosse botte où il avait buté et sur l'humanité en général, mais il était somme toute assez content lui aussi de les revoir.

La jeune femme frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit très brièvement par bandit :

-Heu, une seconde.

Il referma la porte.

Les deux habitants de Fushia se regardèrent.

Mais la cabane n'étant pas très isolée, on entendait parfaitement ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, en tendant l'oreille. Surtout que les bandits n'étaient pas réputés pour leur discrétion.

-Chef ! Y'a Makino et le vieux crouton ! Qu'est-ce que je fais !

Le vieil homme rougit et grommela des choses sur l'impolitesse et les claques qu'il était encore capable de donner, non mais j'te jure…..

Mais il cessa vite ses paroles, car dans la cabane, un grand cri résonna :

-Quuuooi ?!

-Oh non, manquait plus que ça ?!

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va leur dire, hein, chef, qu'est-ce qu'on va leur dire ?!

-Fermez-là ! Cria une voix rauque de femme. On n'a qu'à inventer une excuse et les faire partir au plus vite ! On n'a qu'à dire….heu, on n'as qu'à dire….

-Qu'ils sont partis chasser l'ours très loin, et qu'ils voulaient rester entre eux ! S'écria une voix qu'ils assimilèrent comme celle de Dogra.

-Voilà ! Bonne idée ! Bon, alors répétition générale ! Si jamais on vous demande où sont passés Ace, Sabo et Luffy, vous répondez ?!

Il y eut un petit silence, et à l'extérieur, on entendit un sifflement collectif.

-H-Heu, eh bien, ils sont partis chasser l'ours,….la la la….et ils ne sont surtout pas dans le Nouveau Monde, la mer la plus dangereuse du monde, et nous n'ignorons absolument pas où ils se trouvent exactement ….

-Ace, Sabo et Luffy sont perdus dans le Nouveau Monde, la mer la plus dangereuse du monde, et vous ignorez où ils se trouvent exactement ?! S'écrièrent Makino et le maire derrière la porte !

Dadan faillit avaler son mégot.

-Je crois qu'ils sont au courant de tout, patron….

Le bandit qui avaient fait cette remarque très éclairée se prit un coup de massue.

Finalement, elle ouvrit la porte, pour expliquer la situation aux deux habitants du village.

N'empêche, faudrait vraiment songer à changer leur planque….

* * *

Laissons-là ces lumières, pour nous diriger dans un endroit où on utilise un peu plus son cerveau.

Enfin….où on devrait un peu plus l'utiliser, en tout cas.

C'est donc sur le navire de guerre de Garp que nous reprenons notre récit.

Celui-ci, dans son bureau, inquiétait l'équipage. Et pour cause, il n'avait pas fait de bêtise depuis plusieurs heures.

Il mangeait toujours, bien sûr, mais sans appétit. C'était peut-être pire.

Il s'était disputé avec Sengoku, son meilleur ami. Cela le rendait malheureux.

La raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient disputés le rendait encore plus malheureux.

La mort de rossinante. Rossinante qu'il avait vu grandir. Rossinante qu'il n'a jamais appelé que Rossi.

Ce gars maladroit et timide, ce marine courageux au grand cœur….

Cet enfant, qui était l'enfant de Sengoku. L'enfant qu'il a frappé de ses poings de l'amour comme s'il était son propre fils. Cet enfant qui avait été le camarade de son fils Dragon, cet enfant qui été le seul de son entourage à avoir choisi la voix de la marine….

Bon sang, mais pourquoi ses petits-fils n'en avait pas fait autant ? Lui qui s'acharnaient à les endurcir de ses coups pour qu'il devienne fort et fier…

N'était-il donc pas un grand-père exemplaire ?

Bien sûr, le fait qu'il soit en train de se diriger vers le cap des jumeaux parce qu'ils les avaient égarés quelque part sur la périlleuse Grand Line ne portait pas vraiment en sa faveur….

Mais il était déterminé à les retrouver ! Et à les ramener par le bout de leur culotte sur East Blue !

L'horrible fait que Rossi soit mort lui avait au moins rappelé quelque chose : sur les mers, quand une personne qu'on aime s'éloigne de vous, on n'est jamais sûr de son retour.

Alors oui….il….il s'inquiétait ! Il avait peur pour ses petits-enfants !

Voilà !

* * *

Alors que Garp s'avouait cette chose inavouable à lui-même, nous allons traverser tout Grand Line pour arriver enfin sur la Moby Dick….pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie !

Bien sûr.

Law avait été allongé dans un lit isolé de la pièce, bien qu'elle soit déserte. Après ce qui s'était passé avec Marco et l'infirmière en chef, il avait de nombreuses fois essayé de se lever, mais Ellie l'avait recouché de force, reprenant sa posture autoritaire.

Il s'était traité de tous les noms pour paraitre si faible, pour avoir craqué au moment où il avait le plus besoin de rester fort….

Mais le pire, c'était qu'elle avait raison. Il avait peur de se balader librement sur le navire. Il avait peur de croiser un pirate qui appartenait à cette foutue famille….

Et le capitaine….Barbe-Blanche….celui qu'ils considéraient comme leur père….

Si jamais il se retrouvait face à lui…. non, il ne devait pas y penser, ce….ce serait horrible, il se mettrait à crier, à perdre totalement le contrôle….

Il se serait cru au-dessus de ça pourtant. Il se serait cru capable de surmonter une chose comme ça. Après tout, cela ne le concernait pas...

Enfin ! Il avait survécu à Flevance, à la maladie, aux pirates, il n'allait tout de même pas tout arrêter maintenant à cause d'une _histoire comme ça ?_

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Une infirmière quelconque pensa Law. Il jeta tout de même un coup d'œil au-dessus de sa couette.

Avant de vite se jeter sous les draps, en priant pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas.

Oui, une infirmière. Blonde aux cheveux longs.

Mais pas quelconque.

Vraiment pas.

Elle venait dans l'infirmerie pour récupérer des médicaments. Elle remarqua le lit du fond occupée, mais elle crut à un simple pirate blessé et ne s'en formalisa pas.

Elle s'en alla vite.

Ce ne fut que quand elle claqua la porte, que le brun recommença à respirer.

Mais elle se rouvrit presque aussitôt. Il cessa de bouger, comptant les pas qui se raprochaient, de plus en plus, de lui….

-Ca va ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule Il poussa un cri étranglé, et se retourna vivement, prêt à combattre.

-eh ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Ce n'est que moi !

Ellie était revenue voir si tout allait bien et fut un peu énervé de voir le regard de haine et de peur que lui ait lancé l'enfant.

Celui-ci soupira, et se recoucha. Il avait eut peur. Très peur.

Et en même temps, cette fois, il en était sûr.

Elle était là. Et ça continuait.

-Ça va ?

La jeune femme avait reposé la question sur un ton plus doux, en voyant l'air d'abattement de Law.

Elle lui caressait les cheveux, de peur que la scène recommence.

Il la fixa sans répondre.

-Tu sais….Si tu as des problèmes, des ennuis, que ce soit contre quelqu'un dans cet équipage ou autre chose….tu peux m'en parler….

Il hocha la tête.

Il ne pouvait pas en parler, bien sûr…ce serait comme du suicide.

Mais….après tout….

Non ! Ce n'était pas possible.

-Je ne le répéterais à personne, si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Je te le promets.

Il la regarda avec d'autres yeux….elle avait l'air sincère….

Mais c'était impossible.

Découragé par le mutisme de l'enfant, elle se leva, et voulut s'en aller.

-Madame….

 _Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fous !_

-Est-ce que vous me promettez vraiment de ne rien dire ?

Elle alla vite se rasseoir. Dans l'excitation, elle faillit renverser le tabouret.

-C''est promis !

-Même si ça concerne votre capitaine ?

Là, elle marqua un moment de pose. Mais elle savait qua Law avait besoin de se confier.

-Je….te le promets.

Law hocha longuement la tête. Il ferma les yeux….trouver les mots….trouver le courage de les dire….

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal.

* * *

Les coulisses de l'histoire.

-parce que c'est plus chouette qu'un épologue-

Et un chapitre de bouclé ! Ouf !

Bon, c'est moi, où ça commence à partir sérieusement en cacahouète sur le navire de Barbe-Blanche ?

Enfin, vous qui aimez les gros délires, vous devriez être servis. Parce que le paternel se faisant attaquer par un môme de 7 ans, j'aimerais savoir combien l'ont vus venir…

Sérieusement, dites-moi quel a été votre réaction, ça m'intéresse de savoir si j'ai bien réussi à vous surprendre ou à vous faire rire. En fait, dites-moi en reviews ce que vous avez aimés, ce qui vous as fait rire, ce que vous avez trouvez touchant, émouvant, bizarre, drôle, lourd, incroyable….Faites-le savoir ! C'est important !

Pour ceux qui aimes les sujets un peu plus angst et sérieux….

D'abord, c'est vrai que Sabo est mis à l'écart ! La preuve, beaucoup m'ont demandés si Luffy va rencontrer Shanks, Ace Barbe-blanche, mais personne pour la rencontre Sabo/dragon !

Bon, bon, en étant sérieux, j'avais cette idée-là dès le début de l'histoire, alors que je ne songeais même pas à la publier, certains que ça n'intéresserais personne…

J'essaie, comme pour les autres personnages, de faire des développements un peu originaux, et je ne crois qu'un Sabo se sentant délaissé et mis à l'écart est été fait….

Après, je suis loin d'avoir tout sur l'ASL, alors il est bien possible que je me trompe lourdement….si vous avez déjà vu ça dans une autre fic, indiquez-là moi, s'il vous plait.

Et puis, tous ceux qui, comme moi, vienne d'une famille nombreuse, ne vous avez-vous jamais sentit jaloux de votre fratrie ? C'est quelque chose qui arrive tôt ou tard, selon moi.

Une idée sur ce qu'a fait Law pour qu'il se sente aussi coupable?

Et sur ce qu'a vécu Marco ? Beaucoup ont pensé à un ancien esclave ou enfant battu….et bien sachez….Mais je ne vais pas tout vous dire maintenant ! Enfin !

Voilà, sur ce, nous allons clore cette autre nouvelle rubrique absolument inutile ! vous pouvez vous en aller, c'est fini, jusqu'à la prochaine fois !

Hum….review ?


	10. quand l'ASL est cerné

YEEEESSSS! ENNNFFFIIIINNN! ENFFFIIINN LA SUIIITE!

Et oui mes petits amis, moi revoilà, malgré ce long, très long, trrrèèès long retard!

Et oui, je sais. Ça fait longtemps. Je sais. Mais il s'est passé beaucoup de choses!

 **Explication longue et laborieuse que vous pouvez zapper:**

Déjà, grande tarte dans la gueule: après les grandes vacances, l'école reprend! Et on ne me dit jamais rien à moi! Et autre tarte à la crème: levé 6 h, retour 18, je vous avoue que j'ai pas mal hiberné, moi, les week-ends.

Et puis, je me suis ... .un peu ... ..heu ... .un peu éloigné de One Piece! Voilà!

 _OUUUUhh!_

Oui, je sais. Mais du coup, alors que je voulais m'y remettre j'avais l'esprit embrumé, je trouvais que ça ne fonctionnait pas ... .j'ai beaucoup réécrit ce chapitre. Et à côté, j'ai découvert beaucoup de films, de livres, séries et de mangas. J'ai eu une longue période fanfics death note, et comme c'est pas, mais pas de tout le même état d'esprit que One Piece, ça aidait pas.

A côté, j'ai écrit des histoires. Pas des fanfics, des histoires qui venaient totalement de moi. Pendant les années, j'en ai presque finie une, pour l'instant fait 120 pages.

Bref, la motivation n'était pas là.

Et puis, un beau jour que j'allais sur mon profil, je l'ai vu. Les yeux suppliants de l'ASL qui me suppliaient de ne pas laisser leur épopée sans fin.

J'ai bien sûr penser que demain j'arrêterais le shit (promesse que je n'ai pas tenu cela va de soi) puis je me suis dit «qu'est-ce que ça coute de relire? »Rien.

Alors j'ai relu. Et j'ai commencé à sentir l'envie, la belle envie d'écrire moi titiller.

Mais ça en suffisait pas. Alors j'ai cliqué sur le bouton critique. Et je l'ai ai vu, vos splendides commentaires qui m'avaient tant fait plaisir. Et là, enfin, je me suis assis devant mon ordinateur, j'ai ouvert une page Word, et j'ai écrit. Continuer. Et finit ce chapitre.

 **Fin de l'explication laborieuse**

Enfin, la voilà la est courte, plus disons que c'était pour se remettre dans le bain.

* * *

Oda est le grand chef de tout ç suis actuellement devant chez lui pour tenter de lui piquer un personnage ou , chers partisans!

* * *

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le silence était impressionnant. Il venait de nulle part et envahissait tout. On aurait pu le croire né sur ce navire, tant il était d'or, tant il était royal.

Même les enfants se taisaient. Ils étaient tout simplement incapable de parler. Sans doute pour la première fois dans leur vie, ils sont dépassés par quelque chose d'autre, plus grand que leurs conneries ou leur grande gueule.

-Au fond, c'est bien du calme, pour faire le point, se dit Rakoyou, en observant, comme tous ses frères et sœurs la scène devant lui les yeux exorbités.

Il a raison. Faisons le point. Ressassons les faits.

Donc ...

Un navire. Un son bord l'équipage réputé comme le plus puissant des mers. Un son bord des hommes, loyaux, forts et exceptionnels. Qui fixaient tous un objectif, les yeux qui manquaient de sauter de leurs orbites.

Mais qu'observent-ils donc?

Barbe-Blanche. Le fier, le noble, le courageux, l'indestructible et le formidable Barbe-blanche.

Leur père à tous. Réputé capable de détruire le monde s'il vous plaît.

Un gamin accroché à sa moustache légendaire.

Lui donnant des coups de pieds.

Le seul à briser le silence.

Criant des insanités où il était question de contrôle et de gentils pirates.

Un gamin.

S'attaquant à Barbe-blanche.

Les voilà, les faits.

Mais oui.

Ça aurait pu duré longtemps.

Mais deux choses dénouèrent la situation.

D'abord, ce fut Marco, qui la main sur le cœur, tomba par terre en poussant un petit cri.

Il l'avait enfin fait, son infarctus.

Les plus proches parmi eux le rattrapèrent.

Et enfin le silence fut totalement brisé par un rire énorme, qui engloba tout le bateau, et y chassa le silence, rappelant à tous qui était le maître ici:

-Gura Gura Gura! On peut savoir ce que tu fais, gamin?

Barbe Blanche, riant toujours, attrapa gamin par le tee-shirt.

-La ferme!

Si Killer n'avait pas le masque, il se serait boucher les oreilles très forts. Il ne voulait pas attendre cette voix titanesque qui allait surement les foudroyer sur place!

-Je n'ai pas bien compris ce que tu baragouinais, mais je te trouves bien audacieux, pour m'attaquer ainsi.

Aucune menace. Barbe-Blanche trouvait juste cela très cocasse. Et puis, à quand datait le dernier pirate qui a eu le courage de soutenir son regard comme ce morveux? Rien que pour ça, il mériterais une statue.

L'attaquer lui, de face, et devant tout le monde, il fallait lui faire une place dans la famille.

Ace, lui, malgré la trouille qu'il connait si peu qui l'envahissait, se disait que empereur ou pas empereur il ferait mieux de relâcher vite Luffy. Mais Sabo lui prit le bras.

-tu les as contrôlés et tu les tiens sous ta croupe!

-Ta coupe, Lu ', murmura Sabo.

-C'est ce que j'ai dit!

Bien loin de se fâcher, le vieil homme rit encore plus fort.

-Gura gura! Si tu m'accuses de faire du mal à mes fils, sache que tu te fourres le doigts dans l'œil. Je serai un bien mauvais père autrement, non? Je n'y peux rien si ils sont un peu idiots par moments.

-Père! Hurlèrent les recrues les plus jeunes. Les autres ont l'habitude de leur Père qui disait tout sans se priver.

Quant à Marco, il gisait toujours par terre, ameutant un peu plus de monde autour de lui.

-Vous attendez quoi pour le réveiller, leur glissa Namur.

-Bah, que Marco nous le demande.

-C'est vrai, c'est toujours lui qui nous dit quoi faire dans ses moments-là.

Le requin cligna des yeux. Mon dieu, les nouvelles recrues.

D'ailleurs le gamin et leur Père était un spectacle beaucoup plus passionnant:

-Ah bon, alors tu n'es pas un méchant papi qui veux tous les contrôler! Quel soulagement! S'écria Luffy après les explications de l'empereur, en lui faisant son fameux sourire.

A cela, le vieil homme leva les yeux aux ciels, semblant réfléchir, puis répliquant à son tour, en offrant au petit son rire unique:

-Hmm ... Et bien non, pas que je sache! J'ai beau réfléchir, je suis toujours un père aimant et responsable! Gura gura!

Les trois quarts de l'assemblée sur le pont tombèrent à la renverse. Quant à Sabo il désespérait dans les bras d'Ace.

Enfin quoi, son petit frère réfléchissait déjà peu, mais si quand il fait le faisait c'était pour l'élaboration des théories aussi idiotes ...

-Ce sera quoi la prochaine, hein, Ace, hein,?

-Je ne sais pas, Sabo, je ne sais pas ... Fit Ace, regardant la mer au loin, l'air grave.

Mais comme Ace restait Ace, il trouva le moyen de glisser:

-Encore une preuve que réfléchir est dangereux.

Pendant que les êtres debout aidaient les autres par terre à se relever de leur stupeur (laissant le champ libre à Blamenco qui allait enfin pouvoir essayer de réveiller son cher frère Marco) et que Kid ronchonnait en donnant des coups de pied au pirate à ses pieds Parce que le microbe au chapeau de paille avait réussi à attirer l'attention de l'homme le plus puissant du monde avant lui, Luffy sur l'épaule de l'empereur conversait joyeusement avec lui. Barbe-blanche semblait vite oublier les tentatives d'assassinats.

-Alors comme ça tu veux devenir le roi des pirates! Gura gura gura tu asde l'ambition petit!

-Ouaip! Oh! Sembla réaliser Luffy, il parait que t'es un pirate très célèbre et super balèze. Alors désolé mais quand je serais plus fort je te battrait et personne ne me barera la route vers le One Piece.

-gura gura gura! Je ne doute pas que le moment venu tu feras un adversaire redoutable, mais trouver le One Piece ne m'intéresse pas.

-Mais t'es un pirate?

-Evidemment.

Luffy pencha à nouveau la tête sur le côté. Qu'un pirate ne soit pas à la recherche du One Piece le dépassait totalement.

C'est donc vrai qu'il existe des gens aussi peu équilibré. Luffy était content d'en avoir trouvé un. Après tout,son groupe de frères et de nouveaux copains étaient tellement saints d'esprits et responsables que c'était difficile de se rendre compte!

Pendant que Kid faisait scandale dans son coin (et qu'il n'y avait que Killer pour le déplorer), Ace et Sabo voyait d'en bas leur petit frère tailler la bavette avec un empereur en haut.

-Viens Sabo on escalade les jambes du vieux pour qu'il nous remarque!

-Mais tu le prend pour un ascenseur? Siffla Sabo.

-Un quoi?

-Heu, non rien, j'ai dit n'importe quoi.

Ace coula un regard de côté à son frangin. Il disait de ces absurdités parfois.

Mais Barbe-Blanche, qui a l'oreille fine, les prit par le tee-shirt de deux doigts, et de l'autre attrapa Killer et kid, et les porta à la hauteur de son visage.

-Alors, les gamins, que faites-vous-là?

-changeons de sujet, murmura Sabo, toujours dévasté du fait qu'il n'y avait AUCUNE raisons qu'ils soient ici!

-Très bien. Je peux au moins savoir vos noms?

Ce fut un déchaînement de cris. Se faire remarquer par un empereur, c'était quand même trop la classe.

Killer et Kid hurlèrent leur noms, et le rouquin alla même jusqu'à lever quelques montres du peuple d'en bas pour faire la démonstration de son pouvoir.

Sabo trouva un homme digne qu'on lui fasse la révérence. Puis sans autre forme de procès, s'installa dans la main du géant pour débuter le récit de leur aventure. Censurant bien sûr les origines de chacun des frangins, ou leur grand-père. Un grand renfort des jurons de Kid.

Barbe-blanche poussait des exclamations, hochait la tête et riait beaucoup.

-vous êtes un super papi, souffla Killer quand Kid avait le dos tournée. Pas de guimauve avec le grand eustass Kid.

L'empereur en eut les larmes aux yeux. La famille, c'était sa patrie. Ce gamin devait être très moche pour porter un masque mais il était digne d'être l'un des leurs.

-heu, non désolé, j'ai déjà un capitaine.

-dommage! Mais c'est très noble de jurer fidélité à quelqu'un! Gura gura!

-Dites, je peux reprendre! Donc nous avons été pris dans un tourbillon à proximité de l'île, nous avons cru nous noyer mais ...

Pendant ce temps Blamenco, penché sur Marco, était content. Il allait enfin pouvoir tester sa nouvelle technique! Il était certain qu'elle valait la plus puissante des médecines, et dès qu'il la montrera à cette vaniteuse d'Ellie, il était sûr qu'elle lui céderait son rôle d'infirmière en chef! C'était évident!

Tandis qu'il délirait, il fouilla dans une de ses poches. Ah là! Il l'avait trouvé! Entre la tondeuse et le coucou suisse!

Ainsi, il sortit un Mallet géant, et sans aucune conscience du fratricide qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre, l'abatit de la tête de Marco.

Qui sous l'impulsion du léger vent, se réveilla.

Qui aperçut le marteau.

Qui eut juste le temps de rouler, afin d'échapper au marteau.

Qui faillit bien lui écraser le crâne comme une pastèque.

Qu'avait sasa famille pour vouloir le tuer?

-Félicitation, commandant, s'écria un jeunot!

-Vous avez réussi à sauver le commandant Marco! S'égosilla une fille aussi nouvelle.

-Comme je suis fier de servir dans votre division, pleurait un troisième.

-Je dois avouer être assez content de moi ...

C'est la fête! Vite, un banquet en son honneur!

Un banquet pour ses obsèques, plutôt, vu que Marco, aussitôt réveillé, lui mit une beigne qui l'envoya lui aussi à terre. Non mais.

Il leva la tête pour voir son père en grande conversation avec ces gamins qui ont avait osé lever la main sur lui! Il allait les ...

-Oh, Marco!

Tressaillement.

-Oui Père!

-Quand tu auras fini de faire la serpillère, tu viendras me rejoindre! Apparemment c'est toi qui les as amené ici, n'est-ce pas?

Vaincu. Il comprit à son sourire que Barbe-Blanche avait déjà mis les petits sous sa protection.

A coups d'ailes, il les rejoignit, quand Sabo qui racontait vite finissait son récit.

-Et c'est alors qu'on a réussi à calmer Kid. Et enfin, nous avons eu la chance de venir sur votre bateau.

-Eh bien, quelle aventure! S'exclama le vieil empereur. Merci pour ce récit haut en couleur!

Il se tourna vers son premier lieutenant.

-Je les aime bien. Ils vont rester ici un petit moment. Trouves-leur une chambre, Marco, tu veux bien?

Au soupir qu'il fit, il comprit que son fils n'était pas spécialement consentant.

-si tu ne veux pas, fais-le quand même.

-Oui, Père ...

-comment t'es trop dominé,ricana Kid.

Il se prit une baffe qui lui permit de chuter des trois ou quatre mètres où il était pour faire un autre trou à côté de celui de Blamenco.

Et c'est ainsi que Kid quitta la tour des grands.

Rejoint bientôt par Killer. Et Sabo. Et Luffy. Marco les descendait un à un. Un coup d'ailes, cette fois.

Barbe-blanche regarda avec surprise le dernier qui restait, Ace, qui avait boudé derrière. Il était toujours vexé de la remarqueque lui avait lancé Izou à propos des parents.

-dis donc, tu n'es pas très bavard, toi!

Ace, les mains dans le poches contractant la mâchoire, lui tournait le dos.

-Comment t'appelles-tu?

Ace avait fortement envie d'aller envoyer promener le vieux. Mais quand même, l'homme le plus fort du monde ...

Il n'avait pas peur. Mais il n'était pas seul. En bas, il y avait sa famille. Si il se faisait tuer, qui prendrait soin d'eux?

Un jour, oui, il sera assez fort, pour ... .un jour.

Mais en attendant, il marmonna, avec la plus grande mauvaise volonté du monde:

-Ace. Portgas D Ace.

Les yeux du vieil homme devinrent rêveur. Alors il ne s'était pas trompé. C'était bien de ces trois garçons dont Jimbei lui avait parlé. Et c'était lui, l'enfant qui lui avait fait si forte impression.

Il ferma les yeux. Qu'avait-il dit, déjà?

 _Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'imaginer, 10 ans plus tard, avec ton emblème dans le dos, Père._

Pourquoi dans le dos? Il n'avait pas pensé à demander. Il le fera à l'occasion.

Mais il faut avouer qu'il y avait une aura très étrange qui ressortait de ce gamin. Et surtout:

-un D ... .Hein ...

Ace et les autres en bas relevèrent la tête. Marco, à côté, voyait bien que quelque chose se passait et resta en retrait.

Un D ... .Deux, même, avec le petit ... .mais pas le même nom ... .Ils ne sont donc pas frère de sang ...

-Ca me rappelle Roger, murmura Barbe-blanche, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres.

Ace eut l'impression d'avoir eu une décharge électrique.

Il se retourna vivement.

-T'a connu Roger, le vieux!

-Merde, murmura Sabo, palissant à vue d'œil.

Il venait d'enfin se souvenir. Ce qu'il avait lu à propos d'Edward Newgate et Roger.

-Un peu que je l''ai connu! Ça a été mon plus grand ennemi!

Une petite décharge pour Ace? non. La chaise électrique. Une sueur froide coulait dans son dos, alors qu'il écoutait le vieil homme.

Il n'aimait pas ça. Pas ça du tout.

-Un homme arrogant et insupportable au-delà du possible ...

C'était quoi ce léger voile devant ses yeux?

-Si il n'était pas déjà mort, je l'aurais bien expédié dans le tombe de moi-même!

Pour célébrer ça, il avala une grande gorgée d'alcool.

-C'est pas pour rien qu'on nous considère comme les deux plus grands rivaux au monde!

Ace, lui était à deux doigts de s'évanouir.

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi a-il fallu que, de tous les pirates pullulant dans le nouveau monde, il tombe sur l'ennemi juré de son père?

Pourquoi cette chance, cette fameuse chance qui lui l'avait déjà aidée, décide de l'abandonner en ce moment-même?

Quand Marco le descendit, il se jura d'être le plus vigilant possible.

D'ailleurs, il avait l'air louche. Eh! Ça a pas bougé par ici?!

-on est cerné, dit-il sur un ton de constat à ses frangins.

C'était bien ce que craignait Sabo: Ace étais en train de sombrer dans la paranoïa.

Et c'est dans cette humeur générale que tous le monde se dirigea vers le réfectoire.

Les émotions, ça creuse.

Ace aurait aimé en profiter pour partir en courant, mais Luffy (qui a mangé il y 15 minutes), courut pour être le premier à croquer la bonne nourriture de tatch.

Ce gamin voulait sa mort.

* * *

Sabo en réussit à faire entrer Ace dans le réfectoire qu'avec une infinie patience et un grand courage.

-Ils sont tous là, tous regroupés, et nous, nous sommes des proies faciles et insouciantes!

Ceci dit, caché derrière un rideau, en montrant à Sabo leur jeune frère qui courait dans tous les sens dans l'immense salle.

-Oui, concéda le blond, il n'est pas très ... .discret. Mais quand même Ace ...

L'ainé qui ne l'écoutait pas, tournait sa tête dans tous les sens en répétant:

\- De pauvres moutons sans défense ... .conduits à l'abattoir ...

Sabo pencha un peu le tête. Il comprenait mieux que quiconque l'état dans lequel se trouvait Ace. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour que prince des pirates ait autant que les chocottes et se considère «sans défense»: Gol d Roger, feu le roi des pirates.

Lui qui avait été le seul ami d'Ace, il savait dans quel état cet homme arrivait à faire passer Ace. Lui, et tous ceux qui disait du mal de son fils caché. Au mieux, il les les insultait jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci perdent toute l'envie de répliquer. Au pire ...

Oui ... .Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, ce couteau brandit vers l'homme ... La lueur de folie qui s'abritait en Ace ... .La lame qui se srait abbatu, si Sabo ne l'avait pas arrêté.

Non. Non. Ça ne recommencera pas. Pas tant que Sabo sera là.

-Ace, fit-il en s'approchant, tu t'en souviens? Tu t'en souviens qu'on est là, Lu 'et moi, pour toi?

Le brun arrêta de faire la girouette avec ses yeux et les positionna sur son petit frère blond.

\- On les battra, continua Sabo. S'il te font du mal, on s'en chargera à trois. Pour être libre. Plus libre que n'importe qui, pas vrai?

Ace sourit. A chaque fois que Sabo lui disait ça, il répondait à chaque fois la même chose.

Ce qu'il fit, le sourire triomphant, sortant enfin de son rideau:

-Plus libre que Roger lui-même.

-Ace! Sabo! S'écria Luffy. Vous venez?!

Il s'était assis à la table des commandants, où se trouvaient Marco, Tatch, Haruta, Joz, Izou, Vista, Blenhem et Atmos.

-N'empêche, marmonna Ace, regarde leur air lubrique et vicieux!

Sabo soupira, en jetant vaguement un regard sur une table où une bataille de pomme de terre avait débutée.

-De vrais machines à tuer, dit le blond, ironique.

* * *

Ellie était en colère. Non, elle était furieuse. Non, elle était passé en mode berserk. Elle ne tenait plus en place.

Law, en face d'elle, l'avais très bien compris.

-Vous ... .vous ont juré de ne rien dire ...

Je suis vraiment pitoyable, pensa-t-il. Pourtant il répétait toujours ça.

-vous avez juré...

Elle se leva de la chaise. Elle venait d'entendre toute l'histoire. Et c'était un fait, elle était très en colère. Mais contre qui, d'ailleurs?

En voyant le gamin dans le lit devant elle, elle eut une étrange pulsion: lever les bras, et l'étrangler, le jeter à la mer, lui frapper la tête contre un mur, le ...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait? Elle inspira longuement. Elle devait se calmer.

Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. La révélation était de taille. Si ça a été fait pour une autre personne ... si le malheur aurait concerné un grouillot de base, ou bien Marco ... Ca l'arrangeait, tiens ...

Mais non. Là il ne s'agit pas de n'importe quoi, à ses yeux. De quelqu'un qui l'avait fait entré dans la famille.

Il s'agissait de leur Père à tous.

Ce morveux avait fait quelque chose contre leur Père.

Quoi donc? Qu'avait-il fait? Oh trois fois rien ...

Il avait, sous les ordres de Doflamingo et avec la complicité d'un membre de la famille déguisée en infirmière, empoisonnée les médicaments de Barbe-Blanche, l'affaiblissant peu à peu.

Trois fois rien, on vous dit!

-Est-ce que tu te rend compte, murmura-t-elle, enfin, que si jamais ils l'apprenaient...

En voyant les tressaillements de Law, elle s'arrêta.

Il fallait qu'il s'arrête de trembler! Il avait fait bien pire, par Davy Jones! Bien pire! Alors pourquoi ...

-Law…. Tu es bien sûr de toi? Je veux dire, tu ne mens pas, en ce qui concerne ... .Elle?

Car, oui, il avait aussi ça! Qu'il accuse l'une des infirmières, une personne sous ses propres ordres d'être une traitresse! Ellie aurait aimée pouvoir affirmé l'inverse. Elle avait confiance en son équipe! Et pourtant ...

Un silence. Un long silence. Chacun méditait sur la marche à suivre.

-Pourquoi je te fais confiance, murmura tout à coup la jeune femme.

Law releva la tête. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Vous ... .vous me croyez?

Elle hocha simplement la tête.

Elle se releva.

-Ecoute. Toute seule je ne peux rien faire. Si tu restes à l'infirmerie, tôt ou tard, elle te verra.

-Mais ... .dehors, je vais me faire tuer si quelqu'un l'apprend!

C'était vrai. Ellie posa sa tête dans sa main. Elle réfléchissait au meilleure choix à faire.

Car oui, autant se l'avouer maintenant: elle n'arriverait pas à tuer ce gosse. Elle se détestait pour ça, mais c'était comme ça.

Law lui, serrait ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent blanches. Il se dégoûtait. Non seulement pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais aussi pour sa réaction.

Depuis quand était-il redevenu aussi lâche? Il avait pourtant traverser assez d'épreuve horrible pour avoir changé à vie! Mais non, il redevenait ce petit garçon sage à papa qu'il avait été les 10 premières années de sa vie.

Mais attaquer un homme par derrière, ni Cora-san, ni son père ne l'aurait jamais fait.

Il releva la tête, résolu. Ca suffit de se cacher. Maintenant, c'est le moment d'assumer.

-Ellie? J'ai un plan.

Son plan ressemblait beaucoup à une vengeance, mais il n'en dit rien.

-De quelle île sommes-nous la plus proche?

Ellie, sans le savoir, allait avec cette réponse sceller le destin de Law.

-Dressrosa.

Le garçon eut un sourire. La belle chance des D ...

-Procurez-moi un canaux de sauvetage, des vivres, et une carte.

L'arme, il se la procurerait sur place.

Mais ça aussi, il ne le dit pas.

* * *

Vous croyez que l'intrigue ne peux pas se complexifier et devenir encore plus inutilement compliquée?

Vous êtes naïfs ... ..Voyez plutôt l'immense potentiel de connerie que je vous ramène ...

* * *

Pendant ce temps, tout près du Moby dick, un navire immense fendait l'eau. Il était aussi fier et digne que son équipage, remplies d'hommes et de femmes dont le monde entier à reconnu la force et la valeur.

Ils étaient forts. Ils étaient grands. Ils étaient beaux. Ils sentaient bons le sable chaud.

Et le capitaine de cet extraordinaire équipage, à la tête de celui-ci, observant l'horizon, semblait méditer sur une question métaphysique ou sur sa prochaine punch line qu'il sortirait quand il arrêterait une bataille, voir même une guerre pourquoi pas, de son aura émanait tant de badassitude ...

Le vent soulevait sa cape et ses cheveux mis-longs.

C'est donc avec son air sérieux, qu'il dit à son fidèle second derrière lui, qui fumait une cigarette, l'air calme et paisible:

-Dis voir ben, ça sentirait pas un peu le cramé par hasard?

-Ha, ça c'est Lucky, il a encore voulu relever le défi «je suis cap de fumer 10 paquets sans mettre le feu au barils de poudre omniprésents dans la cale."

-Hé hé. Va éteindre l'incendie s'il te plait.

-Bien shanks, soupira le second, en s'exécutant de mauvaises grâce.

Il aimait plus que tout au monde son équipage. Et un peu plus que tout au monde son capitaine, le grand shanks le Roux. Mais un esprit aussi brillant que le sien n'était pas fait pour jouer les nounous! On se faisait vraiment avoir quand on devenait second!

Merde, en plus l'incendie devenait vraiment important cette fois-là!

-Dis-moi capitaine, fit un pirate lambda, vous êtes sûr que c'est le moment d'aller voir à Barbe-blanche?

-Mais bien sûr! Je suis certain qu'il sera ravi de me voir!

-Nan, mais parce qu'on aura l'air un peu de baltringues en arrivant avec la moitié du navire en train de cramer ...

-en plus, je suis certain qu'il a toujours de son délicieux saké! dit Shanks, le sourire aux lèvres, regardant toujours l'horizon, et criant pour couvrir la voix du sous-fifre.

Que pouvait-il bien arriver de toute façon?

* * *

Fusse un hasard? À quel lieu de là, se trouvait un autre navire.

-dites voir, vice-amiral, pourquoi êtes-vous persuadé que Barbe-blanchesache quelque chose au sujet de vos petits-enfants? Demanda un jeune marine de corvée de bébé-sitt ... de second.

-Parce que! Répondit le vieil homme, en enfournant des biscuits dans sa bouche.

Le second hocha la tête. Certes, mais quand même ...

-Je veux dire, les mers sont vastes, et ...

-Mais je les connais mes crétins, s'écria Garp en éclatant de rire, et je peux te dire que quand ils font des bêtises, ils ne font pas les choses à moitié! Ils ne peuvent être que sur le navire de ce vieil homme!

Puis, avec une claque dans le dos du marine qui tomba à la renverse:

-Fais confiance à mon instinct!

Oui, c'était bien ça qui inquiètait le second.

Foutu D, va ...

-Vice-amiral! Fit un autre marine, un navire à l'horizon!

-ami ou ennemi, demanda le second.

-je ne sais pas, le navire est à moitié en flamme, et le drapeau est brulé!

-Très bien, décida Garp. Dirigez-vous vers lui!

-Quoi? Mais ... .Mais vice-amiral ... .tenta le second.

-Qwa?!

-Hem ... .on devrait d'abord se renseigner pour savoir si ce navire es ...

-foutaise! Cria Garp qui ne l'écoutait pas.

-Ma-Mais ... .nous nous dirigions vers Barbe-Blanche ...

-Et la curiosité, gamin? Je veux savoir qui sont ces baltringues pour foutre le feu à leur propre bateau!

Les marines ne parlèrent pas de la ville détruite par Garp «par inadvertance» la semaine dernière.

Le second, quant à lui, tenta une dernière chose:

-ne vous inquiétez-vous pas pour vos petits-fils, seuls, livrés à eux-mêmes ...

Les marines les plus proches de du second sortirent un mouchoir, émus aux larmes.

-Perdus, dans l'immensité de l'océan, attendant votre retour, continua le second, monté sur un tonneau, la main au ciel.

-Mais je les emmerde! C'est pas ces trois petits cons qui vont me dicter mon emploi du temps!

Le marine descendit de son tonneau, vaincu.

Quel dur métier que celui de second.

* * *

Et voilà ! Pas trop nul? J'ai besoin de me remettre dans l'ambiance ...

Bon, tout le monde à compris le prochain arc de cette histoire de fous: Dressrosa. Les fans de doffy, c'est à toi!

Dès qu'on aura régler les deux indésirables qui foncent vers Moby Dick ...

Une review pour célébrer notre retour?


	11. quand l'ASL devient parano

Ca faisait longtemps, hein ?

Oui, chers amis, me revoilà, et ce ne fut pas sans mal. Je n'ai rien posté depuis longtemps, et il y a une raison à cela. Même plusieurs, ne soyons pas chiche. Je vais essayer de résumer le plus vite possible. Je n'ai rien préparé, on verra bien comment ça va se goupiller.

Donc, oui, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à écrire la suite de cette fic. Tout simplement parce que j'avais découvert beaucoup d'autre choses à côté. J'ai commencée il y a plus de deux ans. Entre temps, je suis entré au lycée, j'ai choisi( sans grande surprise) la filière L, je me suis investie plus fort que jamais dans le théâtre, j'y ai découvert d'irremplaçables amis, j'ai lu Camus, Orwell, Loisel, boulet… j'ai continué mes histoires originales et commencé d'autres, j'ai plongé dans Vinland saga, The Promised Neverland et Monster, j'ai découvert CDZ abrégé, j'ai regardé un peu la série originale, je me suis jeté dans les fanfictions (qui ont cet immense avantage d'avoir la plupart en français, popularisation du club Dorothée j'imagine….) je me suis un peu calmé puis un copain m'a fait découvrir Undertale, jeu extraordinaire, j'ai découvert les AUs et comic dubs, et j'en suis à là pour l'instant….Et ah oui, Mathieu Sommet est de retour. Qui l'eut cru, hein ?

Bref, One Piece, je suis toujours les scans chaque semaine, j'aime toujours énormément, mais j'avais du mal…à comment dire…. Rentrer dans l'atmosphère, ça allait, mais tenter de la retranscrire en fanfic était de plus en plus compliqué. Mais je vais écrire un message en gras, et souligné et italique pour vous faire comprendre un truc (et puis comme ça, même ceux qui ont la flemme de lire le verront, oui j'ai tout prévu)

 _ **Je n'abandonnerais pas cette histoire !**_ Elle représente beaucoup pour moi, elle m'a aidée, et je ne connais que trop bien la déception quand une fic que vous aimez beaucoup s'arrête du jour au lendemain sans explication. Ça prendra du temps, je ferais peut-être des raccourcis, mais elle se terminera. Non mais !

Il faut aussi comprendre d'où est né cette histoire. Il y a deux ans, j'avais lu des tonnes de fanfics, mais je n'avais jamais oser me dire que je pouvais en faire partie. Puis, la veille de la rentrée, pour calmer mon horrible angoisse, voilà que je commence à en écrire une, comme ça, sans prétention. Ce que je préférais c'était les histoires où l'ASL se laissait embarquer enfant à l'aventure, à l'image des « trois aventuriers », ou de « child overboard ». Je débute donc ma version….Mais je continue, parce que je me rends compte que ça me fait du bien. Puis j'en lis des bouts à quelques personnes qui me conseillent de publier. Ce que je fais, la peur au ventre. Je regardais toutes les deux minutes le site pour voir si j'avais eu des reviews. Et finalement ma première est arrivé, remplie de choses gentilles et encourageantes. Bon. Mais le fait est que d'autres ont suivi, toutes plus bienveillantes les unes que les autres….

Ce que je veux vous faire comprendre, les gars, c'est que j'ai écrit ça à une époque où j'avais pas forcément confiance en moi et où tout n'allait pas super bien, et que vous m'avez grandement aidé à regagner confiance. Il n'y a pas eu que vous, bien sûr, mais croyez-moi vous avez contribué. Ce qui m'amènes à une deuxième phrase que je vais elle aussi souligner, mettre en gras et en italiques (toujours pour les flemmards, donc)

 _ **Laissez des reviews, bordel de merde !**_ Et je ne parle pas que pour moi !

Je sais que donner un avis pour chaque histoire, one-shot ou autres trucs lu, ça peut être très long, mais faites-le pour celles qui vous ont beaucoup marqué. Ca fait plaisir, ça coute rien, ça encourage, et ça permet parfois à l'auteur de s'améliorer. Si vous écrivez sur ce site, je crois ne pas avoir besoin d'expliquer, vous savez aussi bien que moi ce que ça fait. Pour les autres….Récemment, j'ai lu « l'armée morte », sur le fandom saint seïya, qui m'a énormément touché, qui est pour moi la meilleure fanfic de ce fandom, et l'une des meilleures de ce site. Elle n'avait que 11 reviews (bon 12 maintenant avec la mienne) Elle semble être abandonnée à présent, mais mon état d'imbécile optimiste me fait penser que si tous ceux qui avaient aimé avait laissé un petit message, l'auteur aurait continué. Je sais bien qu'il n'y a pas que ça., mais ça y contribue, faut pas se voiler la face.

Donc, vous savez ce qu'il vous restes à faire pour motiver l'auteur, cher amie, et avoir la suite de l'épopée ASL plus tôt (non ce n'est pas une technique déloyale pour avoir plus d'avis, vous vous faites des idées *wonder-smile*)

Je remercie donc au passage ceux qui ont demandé le retour de cette histoire, le voilà^^

(la vache. Une page et demi Word d'explication si avec ça on ne me pardonne pas tout le retard…. ) )

* * *

Bref. Longue vie à cette fic, longue vie à vous, cher lecteur, et bonne lecture !

* * *

Le courage…..quelle notion abstraite. Qu'est-ce que le courage au fond ? Est-ce cette force qui pousse le petit bateau de Law vers un combat dont il sait très bien qu'il n'en ressortira pas vainqueur ? Est-ce vraiment ça, le courage ?

Law n'en savait rien. Et il s'en foutait. Depuis plusieurs heures, des images flottaient devant ses yeux. Il avait affaibli un homme, Barbe-blanche, par derrière. Tout comme il avait poignardé cora-san dans le dos. Le souvenir de son sauveur amena une expression torturé sur le visage de Law. 8 jours.

8 jours qu'il était mort. Il le savait. Il avait compté. Les jours, les heures, les minutes, même, sans lui. Au début, il était dans un tel état de choc qu'il n'était capable de faire que ça. Et pleurer.

« cora-san est mort il y a une heure. »

« Cora-san est mort il y a un jour. »

« Cora-san est mort il y a 32 heures. »

Cora-san est mort.

Les mots à force d'être répétés n'avait plus aucun sens. Cora-san est mort. Korasan et mort. Courage et mort.

Maintenant, c'était plus à titre informatif. Pour s'habituer. Il avait tant répété ses phrases, il n'avait plus peur des mots. Ils étaient froids, sans vie, précis.

Une précision chirurgicale.

Ils n'atténuaient pas la douleur de Law. Mais ils l'anesthésiaient. Le mal était toujours là, mais au moins il se faisait plus petit, on le ne le sentait plus pendant un moment.

Mais venait toujours un moment où ça reprenait. « Cora-san est mort i jours. »

Et aucun remède ne changerait jamais ça.

Non. Law n'était pas courageux. Cette apparence de folie, qui semblait le protéger de toute terreur, n'était que de la poudre aux yeux.

Il avait poignardé cora-san par douleur. Il avait obéi à Doflamingo pour empoisonner Barbe-blanche même pas par loyauté, mais parce qu'il avait peur de cet homme.

Et aujourd'hui, il allait tuer Doflamingo par vengeance. Tout simplement.

Il n'avait même pas prévu de plan. Il arriverait. Il tuerait Doflamingo, tout comme il avait tué cora-san. Il utiliserait le même nombre de balle. Il ne rendrait pas un coup de plus. Bien en face.

Et c'est tout. Précision chirurgicale.

* * *

Tandis que Law courait à sa mort, fort sereinement ma foi, le reste de l'équipée cinglée et des pirates déjantés (ou l'inverse) entrait dans le réfectoire, et commençait à s'installer, pour bouffer allègrement bentos et autre takoyakis.

Bien que Ace prétendit qu'il avait l'estomac trop noué pour avaler quelque chose.

-Mais oui c'est ça, c'est pour ça que tu baves, fit Sabo en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Rien à voir, grogna Ace. Juste une manœuvre pour rendre le sol glissant et ainsi favoriser notre fuite si ces types chercheraient à nous attraper pendant qu'on mange.

-ah ouais, pas con, déclara Kid.

Sabo avait beau comprendre plus que quiconque l'état dans lequel se trouvait son ainé, s'il devait supporter les crises de paranoïa de son frère et l'intelligence limitée du rouquin durant toute la durée (toujours indéterminée) qu'il séjournerait ici, il risquait de craquer.

Les commandants présents à leur table regardaient d'un œil critique les 5 gamins qui les squattaient depuis ce matin. Ace et Luffy s'assirent là où il y avait deux places libres, entre Blenheim et Haruta.

Mais Ace, en fin observateur-parano-depuis-qu'il-se-trouve-sur-le-bateau-du-pire-ennemi-de-son-père qu'il était devenu remarqua que Sabo n'avait pas de place à leur côté. Il tenta de virer un indésirable, d'ailleurs cette personne allait sans doute tenter de l'égorger au moindre mouvement. Il tenta donc, d'une fourbe main de 10 cm, de pousser Blenhem.

Vous savez , le géant de 6 mètres.

Ace hoqueta avec horreur quand il comprit avec étonnement que son plan ne fonctionnait pas. Bon sang, il avait déjà vaincu des tigres qui faisaient sa taille, sinon plus ! bon, évidemment, il n'utilisait pas que sa main….

Il avisa de ses yeux qui regardaient de partout depuis 10 minutes….une fourchette. Enfin, il supposait, parce qu'il n'en avait jamais vu. Chez Dadan on utilise ses mains et makino n'en avait jamais amenée, pour une raison inconnue. Scrutant de partout, comme un espion en territoire ennemie, il s'empara de l'ustensile démoniaque, espérant que personne ne le remarquerait.

Ce qui était un échec puisque tous les commandants et quelques tables voisines le fixait d'un œil blasé, le seul à ne pas s'en rendre compte, c'était Blenhem. Le….simple d'esprit avait d'ailleurs la fâcheuse tendance à ne pas fermer la bouche et déjà trois mouches avaient visité la caverne humide.

Bref, Ace s'empara de la fourchette, et entreprit de frapper les cotes de Blenhem, mais cela ne le fit que le chatouiller et le faire rire. Et faire tomber de la bave dans son assiette.

Fossa soupira à côté et se dévoua pour fermer la bouche du géant. Ace, lui, se maudit, reposant l'arme du crime. Il était certain que le fumeur avait profité de sa manœuvre pour se rapprocher de quelques centimètres de lui !

Si ce n'était pas le signe d'une agression ouverte !

Soudain , il avisa Haruta à côté de lui, et eut l'illumination : s'en prendre au maillon faible !

Il se leva nonchalamment de sa place, et fit glisser Luffy dans son ancien siège. L'élastique, qui bavait dans son assiette en gémissant parce qu'il avait faim laissa une belle trainée de baves. Les deux baveurs mis à côté, il prit la place de son petit frère. Enfin, d'un geste vif, vil et déloyal du plat de la main, il poussa par terre la personne au bout du banc : Haruta, qui, surprise, tomba par terre dans un petit cri aigu.

-Sabo ! Cria Ace en tentant de murmurer, viens vite t'asseoir avant que l'autre se relève !

Plus jamais Ace ne pourra se plaindre de la non-discrétion de Luffy.

De toute façon, « l'autre » s'était déjà relevée, furax, et enfonça méthodiquement la tête du petit dans l'assiette qui se brisa sous le choc avant de reprendre sa place, en marmonnant qu'il devrait consulter un spécialiste.

Non mais.

Ace, lui, se releva péniblement, au bord de l'horreur. Malédiction ! La contre-offensive avait déjà commencé ! Il se devait de….

-C'est pas grave, Ace. Je vais aller m'asseoir à côté de Marco, fit soudain Sabo.

Ace eut un choc au cœur, qui lui fit oublier un instant qu'il était soi-disant en danger.

Sabo. Son frangin.

Même Luffy avait levé la tête. Quelque chose de terrible était en train de se passer. Il se tourna vers l'ainé mais celui-ci était incapable de prononcer une parole. Il regardait le petit blond s'asseoir à côté de Marco, en leur souriant.

Sabo. Son frère, son confident, son ami.

Si ledit-confident avait été consulté, il aurait sans doute conclus, après avoir reçu des coups du petit tyran et des insultes, qu'Ace était au fond un enfant très sensible, qui à cause d'une histoire familial compliquée (voir dangereuse), aurait simplement son ressenti des émotions démultipliés, renforcé par une intense paranoïa.

Pour résumer, Ace voyait un immense danger pour sa fratrie en Marco , là où Sabo ne voyait qu'une manière de résoudre un problème de place. Surtout qu'il se trouvait en face.

Mais le brun ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. On cherchait à retourner le cerveau de son frère ? et bien, il n'allait pas laisser faire ! Attrapant Luffy par le bras, il alla aussitôt se placer à côté de Sabo, quitte à prendre la place de tatch parti changer l'assiette d'Ace.

Il regarda d'un air victorieux ce maudit ananas qui jouait les ingénues en faisant semblant de ne rien comprendre. Non mais.

Kid et Killer, qui était bien indifférents au fait que la vie d'Ace soit en danger ou non du moment qu'il puisse bouffer prirent les places libres. Tatch, une fois revenue, ne se formalisa pas et alla prendre place à côté de Vista, et cette épisode inutile se termina.

Le repas arriva et Luffy se réveilla d'un coup en écartant les bras assommant presque Ace et Sabo.

-Je rêve ou son bras s'est allongé ? Murmura Joz, qui parlait peu, mais qui à chaque parole faisait un peu plus avancer cette histoire.

-J'vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua Sabo Ace qui apparemment souhaitait, lui, que cette histoire n'avance pas.

Et puis on savait jamais. Ils étaient sûrement capable de vendre Luffy durant leur sommeil, simplement pour l'affaiblir psychologiquement ! De toute façon, il allait instaurer des tours de gardes entre lui, Sabo, et….heu, non, toutes les personnes valides de la fratries venaient d'être citées.

Le diamant haussa les épaules et commença à manger. Pas comme si ça l'intéressait, de toute façon.

Finalement, chacun se servi, commença à parler, et le repas débuta avec toutes sortes de questions et situations aussi saugrenues que stupide.

Tout commença quand Luffy se mit à piocher dans les assiettes des gentils pirates qui ne se vexeront pas de toute manière, ils étaient gentils, un peu idiots mais gentils….

-dis donc, espèce de petits malappris ! gueula soudain Atmos quand Luffy se mit à chercher de quoi se substituer de son côté.

Le commandant au début avait beaucoup ri des frasques du chapeau de paille, qui étaient tout sauf discrètes. Puis ce fut à son tour d'être dévalisé, et allez savoir pourquoi, tout à coup, il ne trouva pas ça drôle du tout.

Mauvaise pioche Luffy. Non seulement Atmos avait la force d'un taureau, mais en plus il était doté d'un caractère de cochon. Heureusement, il n'était pas bien rapide, aussi l'élastique eut le temps de rétrécir son bras et de lui faire une grimace d'où dépassait des bouts de viandes.

-Cannibale, murmura Atmos, blanc comme un linge.

-Désolé, tête de chèvre, mais ça fait partie du jeu, susurra Ace, l'air diabolique.

-Tête de chèvre ?! S'étouffa Atmos.

-De quel jeu vous parlez ? Le coupa Tatch, souhaitant éviter une nouvelle crise du taureau.

En général, il était partisan du jeu qui rendait ses frères cinglés. Mais pas dans sa cuisine. Ni dans le réfectoire. Il ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

-Si-je-touche-ta-bouffe-elle-est-à-moi, répondit donc paisiblement Sabo en piquant dans l'assiette d'Ace, qui lui piquait dans l'assiette de Luffy, qui lui-même piquait d'une manière générale dans toutes les autres.

-C'est ce qu'on appelle la chaine alimentaire, expliqua le blond, soucieux de se faire comprendre.

-Eh, fit Ace quand il s'en rendit compte, on n'attaque pas ses alliés, Sabo ! tricheur !

-Et depuis quand ?

-Depuis la réforme des règles que j'ai fait quand on avait 8 ans !

-Ah bon ? S'étonna le blond, et depuis quand c'est toi qui crée les règles ?

-Depuis toujours ! S'écria Ace, avec sa mauvaise foi habituelle. Parce que je suis le chef !

-Quoi ?! S'insurgea Sabo en se levant.

-Parfaitement ! Cria Ace. Tu n'auras qu'à regarder dans les règles quand tu rentreras !

-Mais y'a pas de règles écrites, andouille !

-Eh bien c'est un tort, je t'ordonne de remettre tout ça en place !

-Me fais pas rire, tu n'es pas apte à diriger quoi que ce soit ! Tu as tellement peu de bon sens que tu n'es même pas capable de compter jusqu'à 30 !

-Même pas vrai ! Brailla Ace, qui s'était toujours demandé ce qu'il y avait après 27. Et de toute façon, qui voudrait de toi comme allié ?!

-C'est marrant, ricana le blond, j'allai dire la même chose.

-C'est ça, tricheur !

-Menteur !

-comment ça, tête de chèvre ! beugla Atmos, se levant enfin.

Oui, il est un peu lent du cerveau. Mais sa colère décuplait ses forces. Il fonça donc tête baissé vers les frères (les petits, pas les pirates), ne faisant aucun cas de ses frères (les pirates, pas les petits). Autant dire que si on ne parlerait pas ici de l'équipage le plus fort du monde, il y aurait des gens embrochés sur les cornes du casques. Sabo et Ace, attrapant au passage l'élastique, sautèrent juste à temps. Alors qu'ils se mirent en position de combat, Ace regardait Sabo d'un air victorieux. Alors comme ça, personne ne leur voulait du mal hein ? non, bien sûr, ce gros cinglé avait juste failli les transformer en brochette !

Et pour aucune raison en plus ! c'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient de mal ? Hein ? Rien !

Sabo, soupirant sous le poids de la paranoïa de son ainé, préféra ne rien dire, et se concentrer sur leur actuel adversaire, qui, il fallait le dire, pesait son poids dans tous les sens du terme.

Extérieur à la bagarre, derrière Sabo et Ace, Luffy, hébété regardait la table. Sous les coups du redoutable Atmos, celle-ci s'était brisée en deux. Déversant tous son contenu dans tous les sens et plus généralement par terre.

Il y eut trois craquages, et Sabo et Ace n'en firent pas partie.

Le premier fut Luffy, qui regardait d'un air maintenant horrifié la pauvre nourriture des gentils pirates. Si bonne, si délectable. Gâchée, agonisante, devenue martyre du taureau.

La deuxième fut Haruta, qui en évitant les coups de son frère, s'était pris en pleine tête un plat de tomate. Elle était rouge de colère, bien que cela ne se voyait pas vraiment, du coup.

Et le dernier fut Izou. Ou plutôt son kimono qui fut encore une fois victime de la brutalité des hommes. Se prenant la moitié des plats sur le tissus si fin. Izou n'était pas en colère.

Il allait juste déchiqueter celui qui avait osé détruire sa précieuse toilette.

Ces trois personnages, sous l'œil étonné des pirates et surtout d'Ace et Sabo, se levèrent.

Ils s'entreregardèrent un moment. Le temps de conclure la stratégie :Pas de stratégie.

Ils se jetèrent comme un seul homme sur Atmos en hurlant de tous leur cœur :

-Asssasssiinnn !

-Je vous attends ! Hurla à son tour Atmos qui perdait un peu la tête.

-Eh ! Mais c'est notre combat ! s'écria Ace.

-Attendez votre tour, renchérit Sabo qui aimait l'organisation.

-Bastoooon ! S'écria Kid qui ne voulait manquer aucune bagarre.

Mais les quatre(plus un rouquin) belligérants n'en avaient cure…. Ils étaient prêts à prouver leur valeur, à défendre leur opinion.

Enfin, si un coup de poing redoutable ne les avait envoyé rejoindre le parterre.

Marco ? non, il était occupé à réprimander les deux ainés.

Qui alors ? La réponse en un cri :

-Pas de bagarre dans mon réfectoire !

Tatch, l'homme pompadour, défendra jusqu'au bout son lieu de travail.

-Maiiiis, observa fort finement Blenhem, d'habitude c'est juste dans la cuisine qu'on doit rester sage !

-depuis qu'on a ces gosses à bord, je me méfie, le périmètre de sécurité s'est élargi ! Donc, aucune escarmouche ici !

-Eh ben, ça va pas être simple, vu le nombre d'engueulade qui se produit ici par jour, marmonna Fossa, en s'allumant un autre cigare pour digérer la nouvelle.

Pendant ce temps, les quatre comateux commençaient à émerger.

-J'en ai maaaare…. Grogna Kid, en époussetant ses cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Fit Atmos. J'ai rien compris !

-Désolé, camarade, répondit Tatch.

Atmos en aurait presque dégluti. Bon sang, ne plus jamais emmerder Tatch, c'est noté ! en tout cas plus ici ! il faisait flipper….

-Je vous ai fait simplement rejoindre….

Il s'avançait lentement vers ses victimes, la tête baissé. Arrivé à un demi-mètre d'eux, il la releva brusquement la tête, un sourire éclatant sur le visage :

-Le plancher des vaches, mon cher Atmos !

Un grand silence gagna la large pièce.

-Même moi j'aurai pas osé, murmura Haruta.

Tatch s'étouffait en riant à sa propre blague et s'était bien le seul. Non, attendez…

-shishishi !

Tous les pirates se frappèrent le front du plat de la main dans un bel unisson. Le chapeau de paille

riait avec Tatch ! Sabo lui se cachait le visage. Il faudra VRAIMENT qu'il s'occupe du sens de l'humour

de son petit frère. Et veiller à ne pas le laisser s'approcher de trop près du pompadour, ce gars-là

avait une mauvaise influence sur lui.

-J'ai pas compris, fit tout à coup Luffy, s'arrêtant de rire.

Cette fois, les pirates ne se frappèrent pas le front, ils tombèrent carrément à la renverse.

-Sérieusement, Luffy, soupira Sabo, je crois qu'il faut t'apprendre àaaahhh !

Sa fin de phrase se transforma en un petit cri d'étonnement. Ace venait de le tirer par le bras et fit de

même avec le benjamin.

-A-Ace ? Bégaya le chapeau de paille.

-Venez les gars, on s'en va, siffla Ace .

-Mais et le dessert ? S'interrogea Luffy qui en voulait pas perdre de vue ses priorités.

Sans autre forme de procès, et courant aussi vite qu'il put, les yeux rivés au sol, l'ainé traina sa fratrie vers la sortie.

Marco, qui avait préféré observer jusque-là, se leva.

-Je vais aller les voir, marmonna-t-il.

Il quitta donc à son tour la pièce, qui bien que pleine à craquer de pirates bruyants et mal élevés, était plongé dans un silence méditatif.

-Ils sont quand même un peu bizarres, ces gosses, fit Vista au bout d'un moment.

-non, tu crois, répliqua Haruta.

* * *

Tandis que Marco partait à la recherche de l'ASL, les commandants quittaient la table, peu à peu. Izou sortit, râlant un peu pour son kimono, mais surtout pour la forme. Il alla se poser près du bord du navire, près de la figure de proue, qui avait pour réputation d'être le lieu où on allait noyer sa mélancolie, en regardant le lointain.

L'homme n'était pourtant pas spécialement triste. C'était peut-être parce qu'on se rapprochait de…ce lieu.

Mais sa pensée ne dura que quelques instants, troublé par une voix éraillé qui hurlait, à côté. Apparemment le coin était squatté.

-Sérieusement, Killer, tu trouves pas qu'ils sont vraiment trop émotifs, ces abrutis ? Quitter la salle comme ça, on aurait dit des fillettes.

-Hein ? Heu, s-sûr, capitaine….

-M'enfin, faut avouer qu'ils ont pas tort….. « tête de chèvre », c' était bien trouvé ! Ils ont vraiment un problème avec le style vestimentaire dans cette équipage !

Izou leva les yeux aux ciel. Venant d'une tulipe, la réflexion valait son pesant de cosmétique….

-tiens, regarde lui, par exemple !

Kid jeta un bras en direction d'Izou, qui accoudé au bastingage, se contenta d'hausser un sourcil.

-Sérieux ?! Le maquillage, je dis pas, ok, ça peut parfois donner des trucs classes…

-Comme sur vous, captain ! Déclara killer, fort à propos.

-voilà, t'as tout compris, minauda le rouquin en souriant. Mais faut les fringues qui vont avec….Et là….Une bouche en cœur, les habits de tafioles…..Nan, mais manque les ballerines, et sinon ? Et les cheveux longs, Killer, on a vrai…..

Paf ! De la crosse de ses précieux revolvers, Izou enfonça ce sale gosse dans la poussière.

Kid se retrouvait beaucoup trop à terre depuis qu'il était dans cette équipage.

Le pirate soupira. C'était vraiment si compliqué que ça, cette apparence ? C'était vraiment impossible à comprendre ?

Les autres ne souhaitaient donc pas voir que derrière les vannes, il y avait peut-être une raison à tout ça ? Qu'au même titre qu'une armure, celle-ci le protégeait de certaines choses ?

Il regarda Kid qui se releva en gueulant. Il ferma à demi les yeux.

Non, il ne comprendra pas. Ca ne valait pas la peine de tenter de lui expliquer. Vraiment pas.

-'Vais me changer, marmonna-t-il avant d'aller rejoindre sa cabine.

Il partit donc, l'air digne, la tête haute, sous les yeux assassins du rouquin.

-Keske j'disais….tous trop chouignard, ici…..Grogna Kid.

Killer, fait rare, resta silencieux. Kid, fait encore plus rare, le remarqua.

Et, geste pratiquement jamais vu de la part d'Eustass, il sembla s'en inquié dis « sembla » parce que (au cas où quelqu'un regarderait dans sa direction), il fit bien attention de tourner la tête, l'air aussi renfrogné et boudeur que possible, de croiser les bras, et de prendre le ton le moins remplie d'empathie possible.

Pas de guimauve avec le grand Eustass Kid.

-T'sais, Killer…..Tu le prends pas pour toi, hein, au moins ? J'veux dire….T'es pas comme toutes ces tafioles ?

Quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait mal pris. Pas Killer. Tout simplement parce qu'avec le temps, c'était comme si il y avait un traducteur Kid/reste du monde intégré dans sa tête. Une insulte ? Sa signification derrière. Une tête effrayante ? toutes les émotions que tentent de cacher Kid en dessous. L'essayer, c'est l'adopter.

La réplique de Kid, il la traduisit ainsi :

 _Ça va Killer ? Je ne voulais pas te blesser, tu le sais bien,…._

Il hésita à y inclure un _je m'excuse_ , mais abandonna cette idée. Même avec un traducteur, ce n'était définitivement pas ce que pensait Kid.

Killer hocha donc la tête, pour signifier à son captain que tout allait bien.

Kid ajouta à son visage une petite moue.

Ce qui, toujours selon le traducteur Kid, voulait dire _Tant mieux_. Mais comme Kid ne peut s'empêcher de jouer avec le feu, il marmonna :

-N'empêche….Si tu voyais sa tronche, Killer….

Killer ferma les yeux. Ce qui ne changeait absolument rien pour lui, mais qu'importe.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout du pont, Barbe blanche buvait chope de saké sur chope de saké en regardant passer la vie. Il commençait à se faire vieux, c'est vrai, et il en avait vu des choses. Mais la vie avait encore de quoi le surprendre, et elle l'avait prouvé avec ces gosses! Le vieil homme but avec entrain une nouvelle gorge de saké en songeant leur présentation. Entre un conteur particulièrement soucieux des problèmes du monde, une tête de lard et son second blond pour le modérer, un petit gars rêvant du One Piece, et un autre qui avait le courage de faire la gueule devant l'homme le plus fort du monde, la relève était assuré!

Des rêves, un caractère de cochon, un désir de liberté, du courage. Bref, de vrais pirates. tout allait bien.

Il vit Marco passer soucieux, vers les cabines. Barbe-Blanche avait eu juste avant la visite d'Ellie, cette infirmière en chef dont il admettrait sans peine la compétence si celle-ci ne l'empêchait pas de boire. Enfin essayait. Il les aimait tous tendrement mais il ne fallait pas non plus abuser.

Enfin, elle était venue le voir, toute chamboulée, et elle si sûr d'habitude avait bredouillé, avait vérifier son appareil respiratoire, regarder de plus près ses médicaments, avait semblé un instant horrifié, avait changé tout cela, sans un mot d'explication. Puis elle avait tendue (ou plutôt pousser, vu la taille) la choppe de saké du paternel, lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, et était partie à grand pas de talons aiguille rageurs.

Et ça, justement, ça inquiétait l'empereur.

Il laissa tomber sa tête sur son poing, les yeux mi-clos. Posture rare chez lui qui exprimait une grande réflexion. Non, inutile de se leurrer, tout n'allait pas bien. Il y avait eu, bientôt il y a une année de cela, cet ...accident. Barbe-Blanche but une autre grande rasade, pour oublier. Il avait cru perdre un fils ce jour-là. Et à présent, quelque chose se tramait. On ne voulait pas le mettre dans la confidence, mais il le voyait bien.

Un père sent ces choses-là.

Oh! Il ne s'en faisait pas tant que ça. Comment s'en faire, quand on sait que lui, leur Père à tous, était derrière eux, les soutenait? Il laissait ses enfants gérer ce monde, leur vie. Il ne contestait que très rarement leur décision, et encore plus rarement il imposait son véto sur leur action. Ils étaient grands. Il leur faisait confiance.

Et si jamais les choses tournaient vraiment mal, alors il interviendra. Si un de ces enfants était vraiment en danger, il posera son alcool, arrachera ces maudits appareils soi-disant pour sa santé, il se lèvera de ce fauteuil, et il prouvera au monde entier que derrière cette apparence vieillissante c'était encore l'homme le plus fort du monde qui se trouvait derrière. Et que derrière ce titan de puissance, il y avait l'amour d'un père.

Mais pour l'instant, faisons confiance. Observons. Et tenons-nous prêt à intervenir.

* * *

Marco, lui, était à cent lieue de l'insouciance de son paternel. Il cherchait les mômes, exercice, qui, il le sentait, allait vite devenir son quotidien. Sa tachycardie ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

Il tournait et retournait dans tous les sens…quand il eut une intuition.

Il se dirigea vers un lieu bien connu de lui-même, presque sa seconde cabine en fait, un lieu qui était pour lui que la cuisine était pour Tatch.

Je vous laisse imaginer à quel point ce lieu est important.

Direction, la cabine de pilotage.

Gagnée. L'ASL, au complet (chose rare depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur ce fichu navire, marmonna Ace entre ses dents) regardaient l'immense salle avec fascination pour le blond, vague désintérêt pour les bruns.

Jusqu'à ce que Luffy se mette à courir vers me tableau le bord.

-Un jour j'en aurai un comme ça, marmonna-t-il les yeux en étoile, et j'aurai un navigateur trop super cool.

-Parce que t'y comprend rien à tous ces boutons ? ricana Sabo.

-shishishi ! Ouais !

Le petit joignit son rire à celui de Sabo, même s'il ne comprenait pas l'hilarité de celui-ci. Mais bon, il était habitué. Il aperçut alors un bar ou était accroché une bonne douzaine d''étrange bracelets avec des espèces de boules à neiges dessus. Mais il y avait des aiguilles à la place de la neige. Luffy, grand optimiste, se dit que peut-être si on les retournerait, la neige tomberait quand même et il accourut vers les bracelets. Faire une bataille de boule de neige en été ! Trop cool !

Il laissa ainsi le champ libre à l'ainé pour déverser sa paranoïa sur Sabo. Le brun saisit son frère par la veste et se mit à chuchoter :

-C'est très cool, ok, on s'est perdu, mais faudrait voir à chercher un canaux de sauvetage, une barque, n'importe quoi pour quitter cette coque de noix !

Sabo se retint de soupirer. Il aurait pu trouver cette paranoïa totalement ridicule. Elle l'était. Mais deux choses : D'abord, c'était Ace, son frère, la personne la plus importante à ses yeux avec Luffy. Ensuite, c'était dur à avaler, mais il avait des raisons de ne pas être à l'aise, ici.

Mais….après sa discussion avec Marco, et le repas avec les commandants, il était certain d'une chose : ces gars-là n'était pas de mauvaises personnes.

Le deviendrait-il, si ils apprenaient que le fils de leur pire ennemi était à bord ?

Devant le mutisme de Sabo, Ace commençait à s'énerver :

-On est en danger, Sab' !

Non. Tu es en danger. Ou plutôt tu te crois en danger. Mais là encore, est-ce que Ace n'avait pas raison ?

De toute façon, où aller, dans le Nouveau monde ? la mer la plus dangereuse du monde, puisque tout le monde semblait l'oublier. Il avait profité de la fête des hommes-poissons pour se renseigner sur les quelques créatures qui peuplaient cet endroit. La vue des monstres marins l'aurait presque fait déglutir. Pour le moment, il valait mieux rester ici. Au moins le temps de trouver une île. Après tout, il suffisait de ne rien dire sur Roger, de ne pas évoquer le sujet, de bâillonner Luffy pour les deux ou trois prochaines semaines, et tout ira bien, n'est—ce pas ?

Et là, encore, comme le dire à Ace ? Comment calmer cette angoisse qu'il n'arrivait plus que difficilement à cacher ?

Il avait entendu dire sa mère un jour, lors d'une réunion thé-médisance (qui consistait à ingérer des litres de cette boisson en se racontant les derniers ragots et en se moquant de celles non présentes) un conseil pour une « amie » dont le plus grand malheur de sa vie était de ne pas réussir à expliquer à un homme que depuis qu'il avait hérité de sa grand-mère des millions, elle se sentait prise d'un amour passionné pour lui. « Dis-lui avec des fleurs » avait ricané sa mère.

Bon, Sabo n'utiliserait jamais cette technique.

Déjà parce qu'il détestait sa mère, aussi superficielle qu'idiote.

Ensuite parce que si ce conseil pouvait à la rigueur s'appliquer pour une amourette, il n'était pas certain que ça ne marchait pas aussi bien pour faire comprendre à un frère qu'on dit « enfant du démon » qu'il se faisait du souci pour rien.

Enfin, parce qu'offrir des fleurs à Ace devait à peu près correspondre à une déclaration de guerre. Ou la pire honte de sa vie dans tous les cas, quelque chose de très très négatif.

-Sabo ! Explosa Ace. Arrête de réfléchir ! Faut qu'on se tire !

-Et pour aller où ?

Cette remarque, ce fut un blond à coupe d'ananas qui l'a sorti, accoudé à la chambranle de la porte. Ace fronça les sourcils, serrant sans s'en rendre compte les poings .

-au cas où tu ne l'aurai pas remarqué, on est au milieu de l'océan. Et je ne sais pas ton opinion sur nous, mais on n'est pas assez cruel pour vous laisser couler.

-On est fort, marmonna Ace entre ses dents.

-Assez pour affronter le nouveau Monde ?

Le ton serait très vite monté si Sabo n'avait posé une main fraternel sur l'épaule d'Ace.

-Ace…Je crois… Je crois…Je suis sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

Le regard que lui lança Ace oscillait entre choc et surprise.

-Je veux dire….Bien sûr, on gardera les choses …secrètes pour nous, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils nous veulent du mal.

Marco, silencieux, observait. Cette fois, ce n'était pas à lui de faire le boulot.

Ace sentit une boule lui monter dans la gorge. Il avait confiance dans le jugement de Sabo. Au fond de lui, si Sabo acceptait ce pirate, il le ferait aussi.

Et c'était ça le problème.

Ce stupide, crétin, abruti de type avait été là pour réconforter Sabo. Quand lui n'était pas présent.

Il l'avait remplacé, il avait joué son rôle.

Et ça, même s'il préférait se faire manger par des pigeon s plutôt que de l'admettre, c'était un crime à ses yeux.

De Marco, ou de lui de ne pas avoir été présent ? Ce serait ce qu'il se serait demandé s'il n'était pas aveuglé par sa haine et s'il acceptait de regarder le problème objectivement. Mais il ne l'était pas, il ne devait surtout pas l'être. Sinon, cela voudrait dire qu'il envisagerait la possibilité d'être coupable.

Coupable….Saleté de Sabo ! son intelligence avait déteint sur lui ! Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour s'en préserver….

Coupable… Ne surtout pas se poser la question. Sinon, les voix…

 _Si Roger avait un fils ? C'est bien simple, on le crèverait immédiatement !_

 _Ces derniers, ça serait : excusez-moi d'être né, j'méritai pas de vivre !_

 _-Ace ?! Lâche-le ! Lâche-le ! Ace ! Ace !_

-Ace ?

Il sursauta, de retour dans la réalité. Une petite main s'était agrippé à son tee-shirt.

Luffy. Sa tête ronde innocente fit instantanément disparaitre la boule dans sa gorge. Luffy, son petit frère.

Petit frère qui abhorrait une mine on en peut plus sérieuse ce qui ne signifiait qu'une chose : il allait dire une connaitre, Sabo allait désespérer, Ace allait se marrer.

-Ace, dit avec un air grave, du moins autant qu'il le pouvait, Luffy. On peut lui faire confiance, Sabo a raison.

Oh ? Tiens, allait-il vraiment dire une chose intéressante ? Dans l'œil de Sabo naquit l'espoir, dans celui d'Ace l'incrédulité.

Il était capable de faire ça, lui ? D'amener une réflexion intéressante qui fera avancer leur histoire ?

-N'oublie pas Ace….

Sabo entrouvrait presque la bouche, pendu aux lèvres élastiques de son frère. La réflexion qui allait suivre allait être historique !

-Ce type, c'est un ananas déguisé….

Sabo entrouvrit encore plus la bouche, mais pour des raisons différentes.

-Ananas veut dire nourriture.

L'espoir s'était envolé. Le petit conclu dans un grand sourire :

-Nourriture veut dire ami ! Et jamais de danger !

Marco hocha la tête pendant une bonne minute. Il promettait de ne jamais se plaindre de l'humour idiot de tatch et d'Haruta.

Enfin peut-être.

Ace, lui, éclata de rire. Et c'était peut-être l'essentiel.

-bon…T'as peut-être raison , lu'.. un type avec une coupe pareil ne doit pas être un grand danger….

Mission accomplie.

Subtil instinct de Luffy, qui voyant que la scène était sur le point d'exploser, était venu à leur secours.

Et maintenant, il retournait jouer avec les boules de neiges bizarres mais rigolotes.

Le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait certainement pas conscience de l'exploit qu'il venait d'accomplir, ni de l'aide qu'il leur avait apporté.

Alors qu'il passa devant Sabo, celui-ci lui ébouriffa un petit instant les cheveux.

-Brave petit, murmura le blond, ayant encore une fois la preuve que son frère, était moins stupide qu'il n'avait l'air.

Pas intelligent, fallait pas non plus pousser, hein. Mais moins bête qu'il n'en avait l'air.

Dans tous les cas, vaincu par l'arme appelé Luffy, Ace avait pour le moment jeté les armes. Marco qui sentait qu'il pouvait à présent s'approcher d'Ace sans créer une immense bataille, rentra dans la salle de navigation.

-Mais je vous préviens, dès la prochaine île, on se barre.

Le commandant ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non de laisser ces gosses retourner livré à eux-mêmes dans le nouveau monde.

Même s'il commençait à se faire plus de souci pour le nouveau monde que pour les gosses eux-mêmes.

De toute façon, il lui fallait vérifier quelle serait justement la prochaine île. Il leur manquait des vivres, et les cuisiniers de la quatrième division devenait impossible dans ces cas-là.

Il commença à s'asseoir à un bureau très large où se trouvait une bonne dizaine de tiroir. Il en ouvrit l'un d'eux, et un fracas de carte faillit être éjecté. Il devrait commencer à trouver un bureau plus grand.

Il en sortit une, à moitié terminé, une plume et un encrier, et sans un mot se mit au travail.

Travail qui l'absorbait tant qu'il mit plusieurs minutes avant de se rendre compte de la présence de Sabo, juste à côté. L'enfant ne disait rien, il se contentait d'observer. Chaque trait minutieux de Marco amenait une nouvelle expression sur son visage, entre de l'émerveillement et de l'admiration.

-Tu aimes la cartographie ? Demanda au bout d'un moment le commandant.

Sabo hocha la tête .

-J'avoue que les travaux de ce genre m'ont toujours fasciné. Et le vôtre, est vraiment….minutieux. C'est même incroyable.

Modeste, Marco se contenta d'un demi-sourire.

-J'ai dû commencer ma première quand j'étais encore plus jeune que toi. Et maintenant, je suis le navigateur en chef de ce navire.

-Waah ! Moi aussi, j'adorerai être navigateur ! vous croyez que c'est possible d'être à la fois navigateur et capitaine ?

-Bien sûr ! sourit Marco. Après tout je suis aussi commandant, ce qui doit être l'équivalent d'un capitaine.

Ace regardait d'un mauvais œil cet échange.

D'abord, ils disaient n'importe quoi (minute-yeux, ça voulait rien dire, et face-inné aussi) ensuite ce démon-anas était en train d'hypnotiser Sabo, sûrement pour mieux le berner ! Ça ne se passera pas comme ça !

Heureusement, Luffy fit diversion.

-Heu, Ace, tu peux m'aider, steuplait ?

-qu'est-ce que tu as encore f…oh la vache !

Sabo et Marco tournèrent la tête.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, Luffy ! Eclata Marco, tandis que Sabo riait au éclats.

Luffy (ne me demandez pas comment) avait réussi à se passer tous les logs poses (vous savez les trucs qu'on met au poignet) autour de la taille, et à présent faisait un bon mètre de plus, pour la moitié de son épaisseur inhabituelle.

-J'ai même pas mal ! Ricana Luffy. Ch'uis élastique.

-Ne te vante pas ! S'écrièrent en même temps Sabo et Ace, frappant simultanément leur frère, avant de commencer à lui enlever tout ça.

Marco, la tête penché sur son poing, les regardaient faire. Un regard doux, et dont il n'avait plus l'habitude passa dans ses yeux bleus. Ils étaient vraiment très proche. D'une certaine façon, il lui rappelait les débuts du Moby Dick. Quand il n'y avait que lui, Père, Tatch, Haruta, Joz et Izou. Cela remontait à une époque…assez sombre de sa vie. Plutôt un cauchemar.

Un cauchemar dont ils l'avait sauvé. Il jeta un regard sur Ace. Peut-être qu'après tout ils avaient plus en commun qu'ils ne le pensaient. Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne sur les craintes de ce gamin.

Lorsque le dernier log pose fut remis en place, la porte s'ouvrit en grand….sur Ellie, la blouse de travers, l'air paniqué.

-Merd…..Marco ?!

Le regard doux et adouci de Marco disparut instantanément.

Elle semblait surpris de le trouver là. Pas comme s'il passait la moitié de son temps dans cette salle après tout….

-Je….croyais que tu étais encore au réfectoire, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle le croyait au réfectoire. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle avait cru entrer dans cette salle (son sanctuaire) alors qu'il était vide.

-qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Fit-il, direct.

Mais Ellie s'était déjà repris.

-Rien qui te concerne. Juste pour savoir quand nous allons faire escale à Dressrosa.

Tiens, c'est vrai, Dressrosa, voilà leur prochaine destination. Le lieu de la passion et des jouets. Mais il n'était pas d'humeur à rire. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Pour changer.

-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? d'habitude, tu te contentes d'attendre…

-Je te l'ai dit, ça ne te concerne pas.

Parce que c'était délicat de lui dire : tu vois, le môme sur lequel je veillais ? Eh bien figure-toi qu'après m'avoir appris que sous le commandant d'un pirate inconnu, et avec l'aide de ma seconde dans lequel j'ai placé toute ma confiance, il a empoisonné les médicaments de Barbe-Blanche (Oh, depuis quoi, quelques mois seulement, hein, à petite dose, il en devrait pas y avoir trop d'effet.) le môme donc, s'est barré dès que j'ai eu le dos tourné et qu'il est très certainement en route vers Dressrosa, seule île des environs.

Dire ça, ça serait exposer law a la folie la plus meurtrière de Marco. Avoir toucher à leur Père, c'était un ticket simple vers l'enfer. Une longue agonie avant une mort irrémédiable.

Et ça, elle s'y refusait. Rien à faire. Elle ne laisserait pas Law finir comme ça.

Donc, mentir. Trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de confiance. pas Marco.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais cette tête quand tu as vu que tu n'étais pas seul, continuai Marco.

-Peut-être parce que chaque seconde en ta présence est un calvaire, marmonna-t-elle, oubliant déjà pourquoi elle était là.

-Oh, je te rassure, c'est réciproque !

-Toujours aussi charmant, dis-moi. Donne-moi juste, si tu en es capable, l'heure d'accostage, et je m'en vais !

-Tiens donc, depuis quand tu crois en ma compétence !

-Je n'y crois pas, mais je suis pressé !

-Quelle mauvaise foi ! Dois-je te rappeler, qui nous a évité de finir dans la tempête, il y a deux mois ?!

-Et dois-je te rappeler qui a sauvé tous nos frères et sœurs blessés ? D'ailleurs, puisque tu es si fort, comme cela se fait qu'ils y ai eu des blessés !

-Pour une tempête de cette envergure, il est normal que certains n'est pas tenu !

-mais oui, bien sûr ! C'est pas plutôt parce que tu pilotes comme un branque !

-C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

-crétin !

-Idiote !

-embrassez-vous !

Grands silences. Chacune dans la pièce se tourna vers Luffy.

Bras levé dans une expression de victoire, il avait encore la bouche ouverte.

-Même moi, j'ai pas compris, là, murmura Sabo.

-Bahh…embrassez-vous, expliqua Luffy en baissant les bras.

-Toujours pas, non, soupira Sabo.

-Bah…Papi, il disait ça quand ils voyaient à Fushia une dispute d'amoureux. Il dit que c'est l'amour, et que c'est comme ça avec les femmes. Que plus on se crie dessus, plus on s'aime.

Ellie haussa un sourcil.

-J'avais oublié à quel point s'était un gentleman….Fit Sabo, mi- amusé, mi- désespéré.

-Remarque ça lui ressemble bien, compléta Ace.

-Donc…Embrassez-vous ! termina Luffy.

La réponse des deux tourtereaux ne se fit pas attendre :

-Jamais de la vie !

-Plutôt crever.

-Mais Lu, qu'est-ce qu'on t'a dit à propos de papi ? Demanda soudain Sabo.

Comme pris en faute, le petit baissa la tête, et marmonna :

-de ne surtout pas suivre son exemple…..

-Et à propos de l'amour ? Continua Ace.

-Que c'est nul et que ça empêche les pirates de partir à l'aventure…..

-bien. Dit Sabo, visiblement satisfait.

Puis se tournant vers les deux adultes :

-Vous pouvez continuer ! et si c'est une espèce de petit jeux bizarre, vous allez dans une cabine !

Bon. Marco eu un micro-sourire, mais Ellie n'avait pas le cœur à ça. Law était quelque par seul en mer, et et vu l'état psychologique du gamin ce n'était pas une bonne chose. D'ailleurs Marco le compris. Elle ne sut a jamais comment mais il compris :

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Law.

Elle l'observa un petit moment. Marco était fort. Ca la tuait de l'admettre mais c'était vrai. Et elle n'arriverait pas à tirer Law des ennuis seule. Et mieux valait que le moins de personnes possibles soit au courant.

Alors elle fit ce qu'elle admettait comme une immense preuve de courage : ne rien dire des raisons de Law et faire comme si elle avait été incompétente et incapable de gérer ça.

Et nan, ce n'était pas ce qui s'était passé ! Au vu de ce qu'elle avait appris, elle avait droit à des circonstances atténuantes, non !

-Il n'est plus là.

-Pardon ?

Ellie aurait voulu lui enfoncer son poing dans sa tête blonde, mais elle se retint et dit :

-Il est parti. Probablement vers Dressrosa vu que c'est la seule île du secteur.

-Pardon ?!

Elle aurait ri de l'air stupéfait de Marco si un enfant n'était peut-être pas en danger de mort. Le blond se pinça l'arête du nez. Elle s'attendait à des remarques désobligeantes mais il n'en fit rien.

-C'est qui qui est parti ? Demanda soudain Luffy qui comme tous les enfants écoutaient discrètement les conversations des adultes.

-La pourriture au bonnet, j'crois, répondit Ace.

-Law, rectifia Sabo.

-Voilà, ouais.

-Traffy !

A présent luffy regardait Ellie l'air horrifié.

-Mais il va sauter l'heure du repas !

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit le plus grave, Lu', murmura Sabo.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, le navire de Shanks s'avançait lentement vers le Moby dick. Je dis lentement, car avec les voiles cramés, c'est assez compliqué d'avancer.

-Rappelez-moi qui est l'andouille qui a inventé ce jeu stupide impliquant des barils de poudres, des cigarettes, et de l'alcool de mauvaise qualité ! Criai Shanks, visiblement irrité, tandis que son équipage s'échinait à réparer les lourds dégâts.

-C'est toi, lui répondit paisiblement Ben.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, fit Shanks, en riant.

Oui, Shanks était bien plus coulant avec les erreurs quand c'était lui qui les commettaient. A moins que ses colères en soit que des façades cachant son amusements. Oui, c'était plus probable.

-bon, bah je vais les aider.

-Attends.

Ben le retint par le bras restant et l'empereur le regarda, surpris.

-Dis-moi, je ne veux surtout pas remettre en doutes tes choix, bien qu'ils soient souvent discutables, mais….T'es sûr qu'aller voir le vieux Barbe Blanche est une bonne idée sur ce coup ?

-bien sûr ! après tout, ça le concerne, ça serait pas très réglo de s'en occuper dans son dos ! Répliqua Shanks, étirant son sourire.

Ben tira une taffe de sa cigarette, l'air mi- fataliste, mi- admiratif. Il était sûr que son ami allait dire ça.

-Je te rappelle que vos rapports sont quelques peu….tendus en ce moment.

Le roux écarquilla les yeux. Puis il balaya les doutes de la main :

-Meuh non, voyons ! bon, y'a toujours eu de petites rivalités, mais ça n'empêche que j'aime bien ce vieux fou.

-L'inverse n'est peut-être pas si vrai….

-Comment ça ?

Nouvelle taffe pour se donner de la patience. Le pire, c'est que Shanks avait l'air vraiment surpris.

-Je crois qu'il n'avait pas super bien pris ta dernière visite….

-Quoi ? Mais ça s'est super bien passé !

-Là encore, c'est ton point de vue. Mais je t'assure que pour certains, quand un mec (un rival) s'invite sur un navire « ennemi »avec tout son équipage pour organiser une soirée-picolade, « parce qu'on n'avait plus rien sur mon île », finit beurré au bout de trente minutes, se met à chanter des chansons paillardes devant les infirmières, terrifie de jeunes mousses en parlant de combats à morts sous prétexte qu'ils avaient soutenus son regard plus de 4 secondes, et brise le grand mat…..eh bien….

Nouvelle taffe…. L'idée était de choisir le mot juste.

-Eh bien, certaines personnes ne le prenne pas bien.

-ah bon ?

-Bord….je veux dire oui Shanks. Je t'assure. Fais-moi confiance.

-Mais…..Rrooh, allez, me dis pas qu'il m'en voudrait pour ça ?

-Shanks. Tu as failli pisser dans ses médocs.

-On sait jamais, ça aurait peut-être eu un effet intéressant sur sa santé….Et puis vu la baffe que je me suis pris par cette infirmière en chef, j'ai largement payé !

-Tu as organisé un strip poker et la moitié de la seconde division s'est retrouvé à poil .

-ah oui. Un très bon moment…. Et puis j'ai forcé personne, ils sont venus d'eux-mêmes ! Toute façon, elle est triste cette division sans leur chef, moi j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour leur remonter le moral !

-Tu as dragué Marco en te foutant à poil, lui promettant la plus belle nuit de sa vie s'il acceptait de te rejoindre dans l'équipage !

-Oh. J'ai fait ça ? M'en souviens même plus….Je devais être vraiment rond….

-Oui. Tu as fait ça. Je te confirme.

Bizarrement, Ben s'en était particulièrement souvenu, de ça et de la danse aguichante qu'il avait commencé, avant que Marco à bout de patience ne l'assomme.

-Bon….

Shanks, en proie à une intense réflexion, gardait une main sous son menton et le regard au loin.

-Mais…..Est-ce que tu crois qu'il serait vraiment fâché pour si peu ?

Double taffe pour Ben. Relax.

-Et puis, maintenant on est à égalité, regarde, nous aussi on a un mat en moins, s'écria Shanks en montrant du doigt les réparations.

Si avec ça le vieux était toujours fâché !

Ben le regarda un instant, puis renonça. Après tout, si il ne trouvait pas sa part de bonheur dans les ennuis, il n'aurait pas rejoint Shanks.

-bon ! Je vais aller aider ! Mais merci, Ben, t'es vraiment un pote.

Là-dessus, il s'en alla, comme un gosse autoriser à aller jouer au parc avec ses copains. Son second termina sa clope en le regardant, rêveur.

-J'aimerai parfois être tellement plus, murmura-t-il quand son capitaine fut trop loin pour l'entendre.

* * *

Ils s'étaient tous avancé vers l'infirmerie. Ils avaient ouverts doucement la porte, comme pour ne pas briser le silence de morts qui s'y trouvaient. Ils avaient tournés la tête vers le lit.

Vide, évidemment, le lit. Mais bien fait. Law avait même changer les draps il l'avait refait soigneusement.

-J'y crois pas, avait murmuré Marco.

Il avait envie de hurler sur Ellie. Puis non, tiens même pas l'énergie. Il en avait assez. Assez que ceux qu'il devait protéger soit en danger.

-Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

Ellie le regarda un moment. Ne rien dire pour l'instant. Sauver law de la fureur de l'équipage.

-Je n'en sais rien.

Tandis que les adultes cherchaient encore à comprendre, Ace s'était approché du lit. Il se sentait un peu triste, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Après tout, il le connaissait à peine, ce type ! Et puis c'était un psychopathe ! Mais c'était devant lui qu'il avait juré de protéger ses frères, c'était à lui qu'il avait serré la main après ça, comme une mise au défi, comme un accord tacite entre eux.

Soudain, sur l'oreiller, il remarqua quelque chose. Intrigué, il s'avança. Il prit le léger bout de carton dans sa main.

-qu'est-ce que c'est ? Se demanda-t-il.

Sa question amena tout le monde à se regrouper autour de lui.

-une carte ? Fit Sabo.

Une carte, oui. L'as de cœur.

-Ce n'était pas là avant, affirma Ellie, sûre d'elle.

-Alors ce serait…

Ace ne finit pas sa phrase. Il venait de retourner sa carte, comme ça, pour voir.

Il y avait un message, une simple phrase écrite d'une écriture rapide, ordonné, petite, pas facile à déchiffrer. Une écriture de médecin, en somme.

Ace, inhabituellement calme, lut à mi-voix le dernier message de Law. Un message pour eux.

-Protégez….votre …corazon.

Il y eut un silence. Personne ne fit une remarque sur la tournure étrange. Tous sentait une mélancolie les gagner. Comme s'il avait la certitude que Law venait de s'éteindre, de cesser de lutter, mais qu'il les encourageait à ne pas faire de même.

Marco porta la main à son cœur. Comme une saturation de désespoir.

Jusqu'à une petite voix, que les accents de l'optimiste faisait chanter, ne déclare d'une manière forte et évidente :

-bon. On va le chercher ?

* * *

Eeeeet coupé ! nous a voilà, un chapitre de plus ! Celui-là, je le qualifierai « de transition », il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose, c'est juste pour préparer à la suite ! (bon vous me direz il n'y a littéralement rien de prévu depuis le début, mais bon)

Ça vous a fait rire ? Un peu ? non ? sourire peut-être ? Non ? donner envie d'étouffer Squikky, votre cochon-dinde de vos propres mains ? comment ça, oui, bande de malade, j'appelle la SPA.

A bientôt, un peu plus tôt, j'espère ! (eh y'a plus long que moi, regarder Reflet d'Acide ! Bon, évidemment c'est pas le même travail, mais…Oh et zut, tiens !)

Amour, paix, et soleil.


	12. quand l'ASL part à la rescousse!

Salutations, très chers! Voic ...

-AAAH!

-Oh mon dieu. Qu'est-ce qu'il ya encore?

-Mais ... T'as lu les derniers chapitres? C'est ...

-Ba vi! C'est génial, non, Oda nous donne enfin des réponses! Je vois que toi aussi t'es sous le choc!

-MAIS C'EST UNE CATASTROPHE!

-quoi? T'es pas contente d'avoir enfin des réponses à tes questions!

-Mais justement! t'as trop de réponses! Ca bouscule tous mes projets sur la fic! Je peux pas faire ça, parce que SPOILS, et y'a aussi SPOIL et pour Marco!

-tiens y'a pas de barrières anti-spoils pour lui?

-on s'en fout je veux juste dire un tout petit truc! ON S'EST FOURVOYE DURANT TOUT CE TEMPS LES GARS! IL ETAIT PAS NAVIGATEUR! L'ETAIT MEDECIN, LE BOUGRE! MEDECIN! ET NOUS A CAUSE DU SBS, ON L'A TOUS PRIS POUR LE NAVIGATEUR! J'AI PAS L'AIR CON, TIENS MAINTENANT AVEC LE PASSE LIE A LA CARTOGRAPHIE QUE JE LUI AI INVENTE, TIENS!

-Bah, c'est pas si grave ... ..tu vas pas t'énerver pour ...

-ET EN PLUS QUEL IDEE DE DESSINER MARCO EN TRAIN DE FAIRE UNE CARTE! IL VOULAIT NOUS INDUIRE EN ERREUR! UN TROLL, TIENS! ET WANO KUNI?

-barrière anti-spoil? Non ?

-L'ARC ARRIVE ET MOI AUSSI JE VOULAIS LE FAIRE MAIS J'AURAIS PAS LE TEMPS AVANT QU'IL SOIT BIEN AVANCE ET CA M'ENERVE PARCE QUE LES GENS ARRETERONT PAS DE COMPARER ET MOI AUSSI VU QU'IL EST RECENT ET QU IL VA SUREMENT DEVENIR LE MEILLEUR ARC D'UNE PIECE!

-C'est bon t'as fini ... ..

-AAAH! oui.

Bonjour à tous! Désolé pour le pêtage de plomb (maissi vous suivez les scans, vous me comprenez). Désolé pour les très légers spoils, mais je vous assure que comparé au reste, ce que j'ai dit c'est vraiment rien!

Eh hein hein! T'as vu, t'as vu! J'ai mis super vite la suite en ligne! Z'êtes fier de moi ou pas? * toute contente *

Bon, il ne passe pas grand-chose, mais la prochaine fois, c'est sûr, les choses vont enfin bouger!

Merci beaucoup pour toutes les critiques! C'était vraiment très motivant et assez sympa (c'est à cause de mon intro du dernier chapitre ou rien à voir? ^^) Vous êtes des amours! Je réponds à chacun d'entre vous (bon j'espère avoir oublié personne)

 _ATTENTION_ : y'a des passages vraiment pas joyeux sur ce chapitre, notamment avec Law pas très en forme ... .. donc si vous êtes sensibles ou que vous le sentez pas, sautez le passage, je mettrai un résumé pour la prochaine fois, et ne vous inquiétez pas, la majeure partie du chapitre est sous le ton humoristique ^^

D'ailleurs ... Les passages un peu matures plus le langage grossier passager ... Je me demande si je ne dois pas changer le rating de la fic ... vous en pensez quoi?

Disclamer: Toujours à Oda, Et toujours dans un commando pour lui chipper deux ou trois personnages. On est arrivé au Japon! houla la, plus qu'à trouver où il habite!

Réponses au hors-lignes:

 **Keleren:** oooh, ça m'a fait toujours plaisir de voir que chuis pas la seule fan de RDA * ^ *! Oui, y'a de l'influence (que ce soit voulu ou non). Eeet oui, moi aussi j'me suis surpris avec Shanks et Ben, mais rassure-toi, tout ceci est purement comique, je ne pense pas me pencher sérieusement dessus ^^ Merci pour ta review!

 **Shinzo Sumi** : De rien, de rien ^^. Et un autre cadeau pour vous! Sortit super tôt en plus! Trop fière de moi! tu devrais te faire plaisir avec garp et si tu veux voir ce vieux bougre et ce cher rouquin dans du n'importe nawak signé Think D Dream ... Rendez-vous prochain chapitre. J'ai hâte de l'écrire, ce moment! Merci pour le chtit message!

 **Lalaland:** j'ai eu mal à comprendre ton message ... tu veux dire que tu n'as aimé le fait que je n'ai pas mis tout de suite la suite? Mais la voilà! bon, il s'y passe pas trop de choses, mais eh! J'fais ce que je peux! J'espère que tu l'apprécies quand même

* * *

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Un long silence suivit la déclaration de Luffy. Oh ! Pour ses frères, il n'y avait rien de bien choquant, ils s'étonnaient même qu'il n'ait pas encore formulé le souhait d'aller chercher leur congénère. Mais pour Marco et Elly, voir ce petit élastique à la moue enfantine lever les poings en l'air, et hurler d'aller chercher Law, c'était au mieux comique, au pire grotesque. En aucun cas sérieux.

Seulement, il ne connaissait pas assez Luffy pour savoir que pour lui, grotesque, sérieux, comique, revenait à la même chose.

-Pardon ? Fit Ellie au bout d'un moment.

-Bah, on va le chercher !

Regard entendu entre Sabo et Ace.

-J'imagine qu'on n'y couperas pas, fit Sabo, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ace soupira. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il se sentait beaucoup plus lié au sauvetages que les autres.

Il avait fait une promesse à ce type : celle de protéger ses frères quoi qu'il arrive. Si ce cinglé de toubib mourrait, il ne pourra le regarder ce type en face, lui enfoncer son poing dans la tête, et lui cracher au visage qu'il avait eu raison depuis le début, et que c'était lui le crétin pour l'avoir pris pour un abruti. Vous comprenez bien la terrible solution face à laquelle Ace était confronté : être obligé de le sauver pour pouvoir lui dire le moment venu qu'il avait raison.

Ainsi concluait Ace dans sa tête. C'était peut-être la vraie raison pour laquelle, quand Luffy avait énoncé son sauvetage, il avait hoché la tête. Peut-être que c'était pour suivre ses frères. Peut-être que c'était pour sauver un ami. Ace avait tant, à force de faux semblants et d'illusions, menti à tout le monde et à lui-même que parfois il ne savait plus trop où il en était.

Toujours est-il qu'il fit, l'air le plus teigneux possible :

-On va lui apprendre à se casser sans prévenir !

-Tiens ? Mon très cher frère serait-il devenu attaché à la politesse, Ricana Sabo, l'air entendu.

-La ferme, Sabo ! C'est juste….Il peut-être tenter de nous doubler. Ça se passera pas comme ça !

Sabo sourit mais ne dit rien de plus. Doué pour cacher. Ace devenait bon à ce jeu-là. Mais tant que derrière la façade se trouvait encore des sentiments, tout irait bien.

-On va les écrabouiller, avoir des primes à nos noms, et voler leur viandes ! Cria encore Luffy tout sourire.

-Ça c'est mon frère, dit Ace, l'air très fier de son benjamin.

-Attendez, attendez, s'écria tout à coup Ellie.

Les trois garçons se tournèrent vers elle. Quoi, encore?!

-Vous...vous en songez quand même pas sérieusement à y aller tout seul, bégaya l'infirmière.

-Bah si, pourquoi, fit Luffy.

-Mais...C'est dangereux!

Ace grogna.

-On le saura! Nouveau monde, dangereux, naufrage, méchants pirates, tout ça...

-Remarque, c'est exactement sur quoi on est tombé, fit Sabo, se souvenant de la manière dont il était arrivé chez les hommes-poissons, et des pirates ayant bien failli les ramener au pays contre rançon.

-Et on s'en est très bien sorti, non?

-Est-ce que vous savez qui gouverne l'île de Dressrosa, Demanda tout à coup Marco qui jusque là s'était contenté d'observer.

Les trois frères, dans un bel unisson, haussèrent les épaules. ils n'en savaient rien, non. Il fallait dire qu'ils s'en foutaient pas mal, aussi.

-Le roi de cet île s'appelle Doflamingo, et c'est un grand corsaire. L'un des hommes les plus puissants du nouveau Monde, que ce soit en terme de force ou de pouvoir.

-Un grand corsaire ? C'est quoi ? Demanda luffy . il est grand ?

-Non. Enfin si. Mais non ! C'est….Il s'agit d'un groupe de pirate ayant accepté de se ranger sous la bannière du gouvernement mondial afin de…

-Quoi ? Mais c'est pas du jeu ! Les lâches ! S'écria Ace, indigné. C'est pas ça, être un pirate !

Marco le regarda, surpris.

-Je pense pareil, fit-il.

Ace tourna la tête. Ça y est, à la moindre perche tendue, on essayait de l'amadouer et de faire copain-copain avec lui. Mais il savait rester vigilant, Sabo avait beau dire qu'on pouvait faire confiance à ces gars, ça ne l'empêchait pas de rester aux aguets !

-Certains le font pour des plus nobles raisons que le pouvoir ou la protection, intervient Ellie.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas contredit Marco sur un sujet.

-Jimbei, par exemple. Il l'a fait pour sauver son île. N'est-ce pas Marco?

Celui-ci, ignorant la pique, se souvient d'une chose :

-Il me semble que Père m'avait raconté que vous l'aviez rencontré. c'était bien vous, n'est-ce pas, les 3 gamins dont ils nous a parlé?

En réalité, Jimbei leur avait surtout parlé d'Ace et du sentiment qu'il avait sa place sous la bannière de Barbe-Blanche.

Les trois frères s'entreregardèrent, silencieux. Peut-être se mettait-il à nuancer, à comprendre que parfois il fallait sacrifier son honneur pour sauver ceux qu'on aiment, peut-être en tirait-il des leçons pour leur avenir...

Puis, bras croisé, Sabo se tourna vers Marco et Ellie, et dit, l'air immensément sérieux :

-C'est qui, Jimbei?

Il y eut un silence, puis Marco s'écria :

-Quoi?

-Bah oui, c'est qui ce type, là? Fit Ace.

-Mais...Mais...l'homme-poisson que vous avez rencontré sur l'île des...C'était bien vous, n'est-ce pas?

Mais pourtant le portrait de Jimbei correspondait : une tête pensante en habit bleu crasseux, un teigneux regardant le monde entier comme s'il voulait sa mort, et un espèce d'imbécile heu...d'innocent petit bambin avec un sourire de 3000 watts! Y'en avait quand même pas des milliards, même dans le nouveau monde!

-Oh! S'écria soudain Sabo. Attendez, je crois que je me souviens!

-Mais comme tu peux te rappeler de quelqu'un qu'on a pas vu? Demanda Luffy en levant un sourcil, perplexe.

Son frère ne cessera jamais de l'impressionner! Il était tellement intelligent qu'il se souvenait sans problème des inconnus, et si ça c'était pas la classe!

Sabo leva les yeux au ciel, réprimant un sourire, et se tourna vers Marco, l'air confident :

-il faut parfois savoir s'adapter.

Aussi il se tourna vers ses frères et traduisit pour chacun d'eux :

A Ace :

-Le connard qui a voulu nous faire ranger la cuisine.

-Ah! Lui.

A Luffy :

-Le mec bleu tout rigolo.

-Ah! Lui.

Ellie murmura, les yeux arrondis "je ne veux rien savoir, je ne veux rien savoir...", Marc, un grosse goutte sur la tempe, décida de fermer les yeux et de revenir au sujet principal :

-Donc, Jimbei est grand corsaire par nécessité, pas par choix.

-Et alors, ! Grogna Ace ! Je ne pardonne à personne se mettant de mèche avec ces pourritures de noble !

-N'insulte pas Jimbei, fit Marco, soudain très menaçant. Tu ne sais pas ce que le monde lui doit.

-C'est le genre d'homme qui pourrait se faire enfermer à Impel down pour avoir refusé de faire un combat auquel il ne croit pas, murmura Ellie, qui avait beaucoup de respect pour Jimbei.

Surement l'un des seuls points qui la rapprochait de Marco. Sabo, un poing sur son menton, semblait réfléchir

-Maintenant que j'y pense ...Je crois qu'on a déjà entendu parler de ce Doflamingo.

-Doflamin qui? Fit Ace.

-Mingo! Cria Luffy.

-Doflamingo! Rectifièrent en cœur Marco et Ellie.

-C'est Law qui nous en parlé... Il avait l'air de bien le connaitre...

Le cœur d'Ellie se mit soudain à s'accélérer. Ces 3 imbéciles allaient peut-être compromettre Law!

-C'est un pirate très connue, cria-t-elle en coupant la parole à Sabo, et puis il a fait du mal à tant d'innocent...

-Mais c'est un méchant ? Geignit Luffy qui commençait à être embrouillé.

-Heu… Oui, dit Marco. En réalité, ça n'a pas qu'à voir qu'avec son grade de grand corsaire. En apparence, c'est un homme qui vient juste de devenir roi de Dressrosa, en sauvant son pays. L'ancien roi avait perdu la tête et s'était mis à massa…..

Marco jeta un bref regard vers Luffy, qui le regardait, les yeux arrondis d'innocence. Le blond eut une bref pause puis :

-à saccager la ville. c'est Doflamingo qui l'a arrêté et qui devint roi. tout le monde s'accorde à dire que ce fut le meilleur que l'île est connu. Mais la vérité, c'est que... c'est surement le pire. C'est sous le nom de joker qu'il tient un important réseau mafieux, en lien avec Kaido lui-même (il ne laissa pas le temps aux enfants de lui demander "c'est quiii?") et qu'il est fortement soupçonné d'avoir fomenté la trahison de l'ancien roi et d'alimenter le monde en armes...

Sabo fronça les sourcils. il venait d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la géopolitique de ce monde. C'est fou comme il y avait à connaître...Ace se disait que c'était bien la preuve que tout ceux en lien avec le gouvernement étaient pourris. quant à Luffy, il serra ses petits poings et arrêta de respirer, preuve qu'il tentait de réfléchir. Il ne comprenait rien à toutes ces manigances politiques, aussi il voulut ravoir confirmation de l'essentiel pour lui.

-C'est un méchant, hein?

Marco cligna des yeux. Utiliser des termes simples avec Luffy, il commençait à prendre le coup.

-Oui, Luffy.

-D'accord.

Alors il se mit à sauter en l'air, les mains sur son chapeau de paille :

-Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour aller lui faire sa fête!

-T'as raison! Lu', s'écria à son tour Ace. On sait que c'est un connard, on sait où il est, on y va et puis c'est tout.

-Vous comprenez quand on vous parle! Gueula Marco, une veine sur la tempe. Ce type est l'un des pirates les plus forts du Nouveau Monde! Vous ne faites pas le poids, vous êtes trop faible.

-Mais arrêtez avec ça ! Hurla soudain Ace.

Il y eut un silence surpris. Luffy s'était collé à sabo, une petite moue triste sur le visage.

-Non, lu', je voulais pas...Raah!

Il poussa un cri de rage, et passa une main sur son visage. Tellement, tellement compliqué. Qui pouvait le comprendre ?

Instinctivement, il tourna la tête vers Sabo. Et imperceptiblement, celui-ci hocha la tête, lui apportant son soutien. Lui il comprendrait. Il avait toujours compris. Il l'avait toujours aidé. Ce simple hochement de tête lui ramena un peu de calme. Il inspira.

-Vous savez quoi?

Il se tourna vers les adultes, et particulièrement vers Marco. Ce simple hochement de tête lui avait donné la certitude qu'il avait raison.

-Je commence à en avoir marre qu'on nous dises sans cesse quoi faire ou non. Qu'on nous prenne pour des imbéciles incapable de se protéger. Et j'en ai marre aussi de me répéter alors je vais le dire une bonne fois pour toute.

Il pointa sa main vers Luffy qui avait cessé sa moue, et Sabo.

-Ces gars, ce sont mes frères. sans eux je suis rien. Mais ensemble on est plus fort.

Sourire vers ses frères :

-C'est un certain combat contre un tigre qui nous l'a appris. Quand on sera grand, on aura chacun note équipage, on tracera chacun notre voie. C'est comme ça. Mais l'équipage ASL, il a trois capitaines. Trois capitaines libres.

Silence.

-Je sais que c'est dangereux, ok? Murmura Ace. Je ne suis pas intelligent, vous vous en êtes rendu comptes. Mais il a certaines...choses de la réalité que je connais.

Que les faibles sont écrasés, que la vengeance et la haine envers un homme n'épargne personne, surtout pas son fils.

-Mais je refuse de me retourner! Je ...refuse. Si je fais ça...Je le regretterai. Si je fais ça, je ne pourrais plus me considérer libre.

Puis il se tourna totalement vers ses frères, et les mots ne s'adressèrent plus qu'à eux.

-Les gars, je sais que c'est pas ce que vous voulez entendre. Mais je... Vous protégerai, coute que coute. Je donnerai ma vie pour sauver la votre.

Il fit une pause, et appuya ses mots, avec une exaltation étrange :

-Je donnerai ma vie pour vous.

Cette déclaration, un peu maladroite, plongea l'infirmerie dans un profond silence. Ellie regardait ce petit avec un nouveau respect, et Marco, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi avait fermé douloureusement les yeux. Trop de mauvais souvenirs.

-Faut pas que tu meures, Ace, murmura tout à coup Luffy. Je veux que personne ne meurt.

-Luffy...

Puis il vissa son chapeau de paille sur la tête, et déclara :

-Le futur roi des pirates protégera tout le monde!

Ace sentit soudain un bouffée de fierté immense pour son benjamin. Sabo, qui était resté silencieux, dit :

-T'as raison. On y va. Luffy va pas laisser un ami mourir.

-C'est du suicide, bégaya Ellie. Vous n'avez pas peur?

Ace fit aussitôt non de la tête. La peur, non, ça n'avait jamais été le problème. Enfin, pas la peur du danger. Luffy lui se rassura. quand il aurait 10 ans, comme Ace et Sabo, il serait aussi courageux qu'eux.

Ayant compris qu'elle ne tirerait rien des deux D, elle se tourna vers Sabo, le seul ayant la réputation d'avoir un peu de matière grise. celui-ci prit le temps de réfléchir à la question qu'il trouva intéressante.

Oui, il avait connu la peur. Il était loin d'être un lâche, mais il l'avait connu. Il n'était pas aussi téméraire que ses frères, il avait conscience du danger. Mais...Fuir face à l'adversaire, abandonner Law qu'il considérait déjà comme un ami...Non Ace avait raison. La peur du regret, de la honte, de la fuite était bien plus forte.

Ce en quoi il résuma simplement, avec un immense sourire et ses mots à lui :

-Quel intérêt d'être né humain si c'est pour plier face à la force brute?

Vaincue, Ellie se renfrogna. Marco, lui, ouvrit enfin les yeux.

-quand vous n'étiez pas là, j'ai fait une promesse à Law. Je lui ai dit que je le protégerai, quoi qu'il arrive. Lui, et vous tous.

Plus jamais il ne perdrait quelqu'un qui lui était cher.

-alors...vous venez aussi? Demanda Sabo.

Puis, anticipant la réaction d'ace qui allait surement râler :

-C'est un allié de poids, tu ne peux pas le nier.

Marco sourit au petit blond et répliqua :

-Après tout, qui va surveiller vos bêtises si je ne suis pas là?

-Alors, hurla Luffy, qu'est-ce qu'on attend?

* * *

De l'infirmerie sortit, l'air fier, et disons-le, badass, l'équipe de sauvetage, composé de l'ASL et de Marco, prêt à aller affronter Doflamingo avec force et honneur.

-Vous allez où, comme ça? Demanda Kid qui passait par là, toujours accompagné de Killer.

-Allez défoncer la gueule à un grand corsaire, lui répondit Ace.

-ah cool! On vient!

Et ainsi Kid et second s'invitèrent deux -même et partirent rejoindre l'équipe, sentant leur aura baigné d'une lueur de swag on ne peut plus viril.

Ils traversaient ainsi le pont, attirant les regards de tout ceux présent :

-Ils sont tellement cools, murmura un pirate lambda, la larme à l'œil.

Et tandis que Marco allait chercher un canaux, Ace se tourna vers Sabo :

-au fait Sab'...La phrase que t'as dit tout à l'heure à l'infirmière...

-Oui ?

-C'était...classe.

Sabo sourit, savourant l'un des rares compliments d'Ace, et beau prince (un peu frimeur, aussi), lui tapota l'épaule :

-Bah, je te l'offre, cadeau de la maison, tu pourras la sortir lors d'un grand combat...

* * *

Ellie, resté dans l'infirmerie, était perdue, chose qui n'arrivait pas souvent. Que devait-elle faire ? si elle laissait Marco y aller, il allait surement ramener Law. Mais il risquait aussi d'apprendre la vérité.

Elle respira un grand coup. Que faire ?

* * *

Law, lui, venait d'arriver sur place il avait caché sa petite embarcation, et avec un simple scalpel dans la poche, entrait dans Dressrosa.

La ville était immense, coloré, joyeuse. On aurait dit un lieu de vacances. Les femmes et les hommes dansaient, de la musique résonnait de partout. Et de temps en temps (Law ne s'en étonna plus vraiment) il croisait des jouets vivants, qui marchaient avec les humains comme sils en étaient eux-mêmes. Comme s'il n'existait aucune discrimination pour eux.

Et pourtant, Corazon lui avait bien dit que si jamais Doflamingo atteindrait cette ile, ce pays serait perdu. Il avait une missive, s'il l'avait donné à un vrai marine, peut-être que tout ceci n'aurait jamais eu lieu.

Encore une chose qu'il avait raté. Il sera son scalpel dans sa poche. Il tuerait Doflamingo. C'était la seule façon d'un peu se racheter.

Et de surtout se venger.

Il pensa soudain que des hommes du grand corsaire pouvait peut-être le reconnaitre. Avec son chapeau, il était très reconnaissable. Passant par une boutique d'habits, il activa rapidement sa bulle, si vite que personne ne put la voir, et amena à lui un pull en échangea sa place avec un caillou.

Il enfila le sweat jaune à manche noire et reprit sa route en enfonçant la capuche sur son crâne. C'était un peu grand, mais ça dissimulerait sa silhouette.

Il marchait, tête basse. Autour, il semblait que ce fut jour de fête. Des banderoles étaient accrochés de partout, musique entrainante résonnait dans les rues, les gens chantaient, les gens dansaient, les gens étaient heureux, les gens….Les gens…..

Law serra les poings, tête basse.

De quel droit ?

De quel droit se permettaient-ils ? Tous, comment pouvaient-ils être heureux, quand lui avait tout perdu ?!

Il sentit un sentiment chaud glisser sur sa nuque. De chaud et de destructeur. D'un regard de côté, sous la capuche, il considéra avec attention un groupe de jeunes, qui marchaient, l'air heureux.

Il observa les sourires avec attention.

Et il eut envie de les briser. Comme lui avait été brisé. Après tout, un scalpel pouvait servir pour plusieurs personnes, n'est-ce pas ?

Il fit un pas vers eux. Il se sentait comme i ans, partant rejoindre Doflamingo. Il pouvait presque sentir le collier de bombe sur son cou et l'odeur des cadavres sur ces vêtements. Il pouvait encore sentir le brouillard qui enveloppait ses idées. Ses idées, qu'il, paradoxalement, n'avait senti si clair.

Il fit un pas vers les enfants.

Et se figea.

Elle était là.

La robe légère.

Le nez retroussée.

Le sourire illuminant sa vie.

Les couettes.

Courant vers la fête.

-Lam….

Il cligna des yeux. Déjà la petite fille avait disparu.

Il tourna sur lui-même. Avait-il rêvé ?

Au loin les jeunes gens, toujours heureux, s'en allait.

Law les regarda encore. Avec simplement les yeux humides. Puis se détourna. Ce n'était pas ce que Cora-san voulait. Ni ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

Il marcha à grand pas vers le palais. La haine a besoin d'un coupable.

Doflamingo paierait. Pour tout.

* * *

La petite caisse de bois tanguait doucement sur la mer. Et son occupant aussi.

Il tanguait, tanguait, tanguait. Le mer était grande ! bien plus grande qu'on ne lui avait jamais dit ! Il se demandait à présent s'il avait pris assez de provisions. Heureusement qu'il avait prévu large ! De quoi faire l'allée retour sans souci !

Facilement…trois jours ! autant dire qu'il avait de la marge !

Il tanguait, tanguait, tanguait, en sortant sa petite langue qui humectait son visage. Il avait chaud. Ce soleil, ce n'était pas pour lui.

Il regarda la carte. C'était la première fois qu'il sortait de son île. Il avait un peu peur. Mais il devait le faire. Celui qu'il recherchait avait toujours été courageux, lui ! Il avait quitté l'île très souvent, et il était toujours revenu auréolé de gloire ! C'était un héros !

A son tour de faire preuve de courage. Cela valait le coup de s'enfuir en douce. Ils verront, quand il reviendra ! Ils seront tellement fiers de lui qu'ils en oublieront d'être fâché !

Il tanguait, tanguait, tanguait, sur cette immense mer, dans ce minuscule tonneau, se laissant docilement porter, portant son regard le plus loin qu'il put dans ce désert d'eau silencieux, lui qui n'avait jamais connu autre chose que la jungle encombrée.

Et il se dit que ça valait bien ses palmiers, ce bleu calme et immense.

Même s'il commençait à avoir un peu mal au cœur à force de tanguer.

* * *

Law était arrivé à un croisement, et s'était un peu perdu, autant géographiquement que dans ses pensées. Avisant du coin de l'œil un plan sur un mur, il s'en approcha.

Le palais. A quelques rue du colisée.

Le colisée ? Il se retourna. C'était le bâtiment en face, blanc de marbre où une foule compacte et gueulante se rassemblaient.

Ah oui, la foule, c'est pour ça qu'il ne s'en était pas approché.il semblerait, au peu des cris qu'il pouvait comprendre dans le capharnaüm des voix indistinctes, que l'effervescence de la ville était dû à ce lieu.

-Un événement aussi rare !

-ils sont venus des quatre coins du globe pour remporter le prix !

-J'ai jamais vu un fruit du démon, moi…..

Law avait compris qu'une compétition avait lieu, dont le premier prix était un fruit du démon.

-Ça va être un carnage ! S'enthousiasma un groupe de copines un peu plus loin.

Le brouillard inonda son esprit. C'est comme ça qu'on obtient un fruit du démon, apparemment. En sacrifiant des vies. Par sacrifice pour un enfant malade ou en combattant bêtement dans une arène.

-Abrutis. Murmura Law.

Il se retourna et partit le plus vite qu'il put. Qu'ils aillent tous au diable. Pour Doflamingo, il s'en chargerait lui-même.

Trois rues plus loin, il s'arrêta dans une ruelle, où le son insupportable de la fête était moins distinct . Law ferma les yeux, s'accoudant à un mur. C'est ça. Ne plus entendre leur bonheur. Ça faisait du bien.

-Eh petit !

Il rouvrit des yeux meurtriers. une voix étrange, mécanique l'appelait. Qui que ce soit….

-Petit, s'il te plait, tu veux m'aider ?!

La voix avait l'air désespéré. Cela satisfait un peu Law, qui posa un regard neutre sur….Un jouet ?

Un soldat de plomb, avec un énorme chapeau et une baïonnette, qui le regardait.

Law fronça les sourcils.

-tu m'entends ?! S'il te plait !

Le visage sans émotion contrastait avec la voix mécanique où perçait un rien d'accent humain. Troublé, Law hocha la tête.

-Est-ce que tu as croisé une petite fille d'environ 6 ans par ici? Cela fait des heures que je la cherche ! Une petite robe bleue sous un manteau jaune, des petites couettes, et….

Le cœur de Law bondit douloureusement. A cause de la robe et des petites couettes. Tout à coup ce fut comme si toutes les émotions qu'il s'efforçait de réprimer reprenait le dessus et il cria :

-Elle a disparu ?!

-Oui, elle s'est enfui ! S'écria le petit soldat. Oh mon dieu, je croyais que c'était une blague quand elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait aller au colisée, mais…..

-Je l'ai croisé, murmura Law.

-Ou ça ?!

Le soldat de plomb en faisait des bonds d'excitation.

-S'il te plait, aide-moi à la retrouver, c'est….

Il sembla hésiter, puis jeta comme une révélation :

-C'est ma fille. Elle….elle est tout pour moi. Tout ce qui me reste. C'est la vérité !

Il s'attendait à ce que l'enfant en face de lui se moque, mais il répondit, le plus sérieusement du monde :

-Je vous crois.

Et avant que le soldat ne puisse lui demander plus de détails, il lâcha à son tour, le regard un peu vide toujours mortellement sérieux :

-Moi c'est ma sœur.

Silence. Au loin la fête continuait. Mais ici, dans la ruelle, deux cœur cassés se regardaient dans un silence inquiétant. Le soldat observa longuement l'enfant, comme s'il jaugeait l'étendue du désastre, ou de la folie. Il sentit qu'il fallait s'y prendre avec toutes les précautions du monde, sans ça le cœur exploserait sous la douleur.

-Je ne t'es jamais vu ici, dit-il prudemment. Tu es venu là avec ta famille pour le colisée, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ma famille c'est des cadavres.

Il resta un instant debout, et regarda avec un œil mauvais le jouet.

-Toi t'es un jouet. Un putain de soldat de plomb.

Le peu de lumière qui filtrait dans la ruelle s'abrita dans le scalpel qu'il avait sorti de sa poche.

-Et tu vis. T'es même pas capable de pleurer, de rire, et tu vis. Tu vis alors qu'eux sont morts.

-Petit, je….

Un mot, un pas de travers et les deux cœurs déraperaient. Law avait le visage déformé par la haine. Celui du soldat restait neutre puisqu'il n'était pas capable d'exprimer ses émotions.

Law avait le bras qui tremblait. Il leva un peu l'objet, comme pour mesurer les dégâts qu'il était capable de faire.

-Petit ne fais pas ça.

Il y eut un éclair de lucidité dans l'œil de Law, et le soldat compris que c'était la brèche à suivre. Il n'y en aurait surement pas d'autre.

-le…le meurt….ce que tu veux faire ça ne résout rien. Je sais ça plus que n'importe qui. Vouloir venger un être cher…ce n'est pas ce qu'ils auraient voulu pour toi.

Law, les dents serrés, les larmes au bord des yeux, semblaient lutter contre lui-même. Son bras tremblait plus fort que jamais.

-Crois-moi. J'ai expérimenté avant toi.

La neutralité était sculptée dans le visage du soldat. Les yeux peints n'exprimaient rien d'autre qu'un néant. tellement en contraste avec les dires du soldat. Law avait compris. Doflamingo lui avait déjà parler de ce fruit du démon, qui transformait l'humanité en jouet. Qui enfermait l'âme dans un corps sans vie, qui coupait tous les souvenirs avec ses proches, les forçant à hurler leur humanité en vain.

Comme Law avait clamé que, même atteint du saturnisme, il était humain.

Un bout d'humanité, piégé dans un corps vide, remplie de vie mais incapable de sortir.

Law se sentit un instant proche de ce soldat.

Il baissa le bras, tremblant de tout son corps. Les larmes coulaient et il n'avait plus envie de les cacher.

Il se retourna d'un coup. Là , en haut, le château du roi.

Il le détruirait. Pour lui, pour Corazon, pour ce soldat, pour la petite fille à couette, pour sa famille, pour tous les gens de Flevance. Ça n'avait plus trop à voir avec lui, à présent.

Pour tous ceux qui avaient tant soufferts, il détruirait le tyran.

Il courut, loin, loin du soldat qui l'effrayait à trop lui rappeler ce qu'il savait qu'il allait devenir si il continuait dans cette voie.

Un être vide, avec un reste d'humanité qui hurlerait au fond de lui en vain.

Le soldat le regarda partir. Il hésita pour le rejoindre. Mais il préféré retourner à la lumière de la fête, au bruit de la fête. Retrouver sa fille. Retrouver Rebecca. Ensuite, il pourrait s'occuper du reste.

* * *

Sur une terrasse, à quelques pas de là, un homme coiffé en pétard buvait un café, tranquillement. Il pouvait bien commander tout ce qu'il voulait, personne n'oserait jamais lui faire payer qui que ce soit. Privilèges…..Ça lui plaisait. Beaucoup, même.

Il regardait avec amusement, et même un peu de mépris, le garçon qui courait vers le palais. Marrant. Absolument Marrant. Il croyait que personne ne le reconnaissait, même sous sa capuche, dissimulant à peine cette immonde casquette ? Et aucune arme à feu, réellement ? Tss. Il n'avait peut-être rien retenu de toutes ses leçons.

Il sortit un escargophone de sa poche, composa un numéro, et dit tranquillement en sirotant sa boisson :

-Jeune maitre ? Je crois que Law est venu réclamer vengeance plus tôt que nous l'avons prévu.

* * *

Loin de tout ceci, un vieux marine s'empiffrait sereinement de senbei, en attendant que ses bons à rien de subordonnés l'amène vers le bateau pirate à moitié en flamme afin de mener une bonne bastion avec ses gars !

-Heu, Garp-sama, avait murmuré timidement son second, rien n'indique que ses gens soit des pirates….

-On s'en fout ! On trouvera bien un prétexte pour les transformer en canon humains ! ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas jouée au bowling….

Garp partit d'un grand éclat de rire et pointa son doigt vers le navire :

-Cap sur ces zigotos ! ça peut qu'être que des abrutis pour faire cramer leur propre navire !

-Garp-sama, soupira le second, c'est exactement ce que vous avez fait la semaine dernière en essuyant de…

-Des abrutis ! Hurla Garp, le poing levé, coupant la phrase de son second.

Celui-ci soupira. Et dire qu'il avait rêvé d'une promotion, lui qui avait toujours travaillé dur et loyalement ! Il s'était fait eu. Quand Sengoku lui avait proposé le poste de second de l'un des plus grands héros de ce siècle, il avait sauté sur l'occasion. Quel chance ! quel honneur ! quel prestige ! Sa maman serait si fière !

Il aurait dû se méfier en voyant la mine de recueillement que tirait l'amiral en chef en lui proposant ce poste.

Et l'immense augmentation de salaire, qu'on ne donnait que pour les prises de hauts risques et de dangers mortels.

Et en découvrant que l'ancien second de poste s'était reconverti dans la vente de fleurs et était en proie à de terribles crises de démences en entendant les mots Garp, boulet, chien, senbei.

Et en voyant la tombe d'honneur que les copains lui avait fait dans le jardin.

Merci les gars, on peut compter sur vous.

Bref, il se demandait bien pourquoi il gardait ce poste. Etre la nounou du vice-amiral ne s'incluait pas forcément dans son plan de « carrière prestigieuse ».

Ah oui. Parce qu'il avait peur de donner sa démission à Garp. C'est vrai.

Mélancolique, le pauvre second s'accoudait à la rambarde, tandis que son capitaine s'étouffait avec un énième senbei. Un marine inconscient vint le déranger, au garde à vous.

-nous avons localisé le vaisseau de Barbe-blanche ! Nous devrions accoster d'ici…

-Eh bien, changez de cap, grogna le second. On va voir ce pauvre navire de péquenot, à moitié en train de cramer.

-compris !

Ce qu'il y avait de bien, avec les hommes qui travaillaient avec Garp, c'est qu'ils ne s'étonnaient plus de rien.

-Bwa ah ah !

Le second, lui sursautait encore au ire étrange du vieil homme. Surtout quand il éclatait derrière son dos !

-alors, les jeunes, qu'est-ce que vous mijotez ?

-Nous faisons cap vers ce navire, conformément à vos ordre ! S'écria le marine.

-Heing !

Sous la colère, Garp avait recraché tous ses senbeis mâchouillés sur le visage du second qui frissonna et du naviguateur qui, stoïque, restait au garde-à-vous.

-Espèce d'incapable ! Nous devons aller sur la Moby Dick !

-quoi ? S'étrangla le second. Mais…Garp-sama…C'est vous qui avait dit que….

-Je sais ce que j'ai dit ! Gueula Garp, en continuant d'asperger copieusement de miettes les deux hommes. Non mais c'est qu'il me ferait passer pour un vieux gâteux !

Il croisa les bras, et dit, l'air grave.

-Mais mes sens ne me trompent jamais. Un danger point à l'horizon.

Si il y a bien une chose qu'on ne peut enlever à Garp, c'était son étrange charisme. En entendant leur supérieur dire une tel phrase, le regard au loin, le sourire sérieux, tous les marines s'immobilisèrent pour le regarder.

-Je vous le dis, je le sens dans ma moustache : mes petits-fils ont encore fait une connerie ! Faut aller les chercher au plus vite par le fond de leur culotte !

Le second tomba à la renverse Les autres haussèrent les épaules et se remirent au boulot. Z'avaient l'habitude, quoi.

Le navigateur, toujours au garde-à-vous, hocha la tête.

-Très bien, vice-amiral, nous ferons selon vos ordres !

-encore heureux ! Allez, bandes de mollassons, plus vite que ça ! S'écria-t-il à la cantonade ! tous au Moby Dick !

Découragé, notre brave second se laissa presque tomber sur la rambarde. Combien de temps pour la retraite ? Ou avant celle de Garp, même s'il avait l'impression qu'il le prendrait avant lui ?

Soudain, au travers de la fumée, il distingua le pavillon qui flottait encore à moitié au vent.

Il eut du mal à déglutir.

-le….le navire….C….C'est…

Le navigateur se tourna vers lui, interloqué. Le second lui désigna le bateau en flamme au loin.

-C'est….Shanks le roux !

Le navigateur resta de marbre face à l'effroi du gradé. Il tourna tout de même un œil, pour lui faire plaisir, vers l'épave, et plissa les yeux pour voir au travers de la fumée.

-Hum ? Ah oui, tiens. C'est le roux.

-Ma…Mais….Mais c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ! On va tous crever ! Comment tu fais pour être aussi calme ! Explosa le second, ses genoux jouant des castagnettes.

-Oh, tu sais, avec Garp….

-Ca va, ca va, je commence à capter ! Vous avez l'habitude.

-Exactement !

-Mais quand même…Shanks….Je suis content de ne pas avoir à l'affronter, ricana le second.

-Heing, Shanks ! Ce maudit rouquin est dans les parages !

Tandis que le second de Garp se massait les oreilles, le navigateur montra paisiblement le navire en flamme. Les yeux de Garp sortirent de ses orbites, et il se mit à hurler :

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour aller le voir, bande crétins !

-Quoi ? murmura le pauvre petit second. Mais….vous venez de dire que vous vouliez chercher vos petits-en….

-Bah j'ai changé d'avis ! J'ai un compte à régler avec ce sale type !

-Mais c'est un empereur, Garp-sama, un empereur ! Nous ne sommes pas prêt à un conflit, de plus la géopolitique pourrait en être fort chamboulé si nous intervenons sans motif dans…..

-Rien à foutre ! Ce rouquin a lavé le cerveau de mon petit-fils, c'est de sa faute si il veut devenir un pirate ! 'Vais pas laisser cette occasion de faire des strikes avec sa sale trogne !

-Mais c'est du suicide !

-Heing ? Tu me crois pas capable de lui faire la tête au carré, moi qui est botté le train de centaines de pirates quand toi tu suçais encore ton pouce !

-Heu…Vice-amiral ?

-QWA !

Le second et le vieil homme se tournèrent d'un bloc vers le navigateur, qui loin de se démonter, déclara simplement :

-quoi que vous voulez faire, décidez-vous. Les hommes en ont marre de faire des zigzags dans l'eau à force de changer de cap….

Garp regarda ses hommes d'un regard meurtrier avant de murmurer :

-OK.

Et tandis que le second retombait dans la poussière sous la surprise, Garp fit un de ses famueux sourire à la D :

-Tous vers le navire de ce rouquin à la noix ! M'en vais lui apprendre à farcir la tête de Luffy de bêtise….

-Dooonc, bégaya le second, vous compter abandonner vos petits-fils qui sont (selon vous hein) sur le navire de l'homme le plus fort du monde, un pirate… pour aller laver l'honneur d'un de vos petits-fils ?

-T'as tout compris, p'tit, s'exclama Garp en donnant une grande tape dans le dos du deuxième au commande qui tomba sous le choc.

-J'abandonne, murmura celui-ci.

* * *

Sur la barque où il s'était entassés, les trois frères ASL ainsi que Marco, Killer et Kid étaient prêts à mettre le cap sur Dressrosa.

-bon, déclara Marco, il est l'heure de mettre pied sur l'île.

-Rappelez-moi pourquoi on est là ? Chuchota Killer à son capitaine.

-Pour aller casser la gueule à quelqu'un ! Répondit Kid en frappant ses points entre eux, pressé d'en découdre.

-Heu, mais on le connait ? C'est qui ?

-Raah, mais j'en sais rien, tu m'énerves avec tes questions ! S'énerva effectivement Kid .

-Je me demandais juste si c'était une bonne idée d'aller se bagarrer contre quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas …..marmonna le petit masqué.

-C'est toujours une bonne idée, mon p'tit killer ! Réplique le roux, l'air pédagogue.

-Tu vois, Sabo, fit Ace en montrant du doigt les deux qui conversaient, c'est toi qui raconte n'importe quoi avec tes idées absurdes de « dialoguer avant de frapper » et chais plus quoi !

-Eh ! S'empourpra l'ancien noble, moi aussi j'aime bien me bagarrer et je suis aussi bon que toi ! C'est juste que parfois, il vaut mieux éviter le combat ! ça s'appelle la diplomatie !

-Pff, n'importe quoi…'Savent plus quoi inventer…

Devant l'échange le blond eut un sourire.

-Il passe leur temps à se disputer ? Murmura-t-il dans l'oreille de luffy.

-Oh ouais, ça arrive souvent ! shishishi ! Et ça finit toujours avec un ragout d'ours tous les trois où on rigolent et où on s'endort les uns sur les autres !

Il tourna la tête de droite à gauche.

-….Bon sur l'océan y'a pas trop d'ours. Pas grave on le fera sur l'île !

-Je crois pas qu'il y ait des ours dans les villes de Dressrosa ! Ricana Marco.

-quoi ?! Mais comment font-ils ? On va mourir de faim ! Faut vite retrouver Traffy et vite revenir pour le gouter !

-tu as aimé le repas de Tatch ?

Devant les yeux ronds de Luffy, il précisa :

-L'homme qui vous a attrapé en cuisine.

-Oh ! Le repas de la boule de cheveux ! Ouais !

Cette fois Marco rit gamins !

Ace arrêta sa dispute. Il rêvait ou ce sale ananas était en train d 'entretenir une discussion à priori amicale avec SON petit-frère !

Il alla aussitôt s'asseoir entre les deux. Il surveillait toujours ! En danger ou non, cet ananas ne parlera plus amicalement avec Luffy !

Paske !

Ecrasant des larmes au coin des yeux, Marco demanda à Sabo :

-bon ! Sabo, tu as toujours la carte que je t'ai confié avant d'arriver !

Sabo hocha la tête, en fouillant dans le sac. Avant de blêmir.

-je la trouve pas !

-Quoi ?

L'adulte se mit à fouiller à son tour, et dut admettre qu'effectivement, il n'y avait à l'intérieur rien qui ressembla de près ou de loin à un papier !

-Quelqu'un l'aurait aperçu ?

-De quoi ? Demanda Ace.

-Mais la carte !

-La quoi ? Fit Killer, perdu.

Marco se passa une main sur le visage.

-bon. Au moins, grâce à luffy on a un logs-pose….Et des tonnes de rechange.

Le petit leva ses bras où étaient accroché une dizaine de boussoles.

-J'en ai pris plein ! S'écria-t-il, fièrement.

-mon frère est prévoyant, lui ! Approuva Ace, en caressant la tête de Luffy et en lançant un regard plein de sous-entendus à Marco.

-Mais j'avais pris la carte ! S'écria Marco ! C'est l'un de vous qui l'avez perdu ?

-Bah vas-y, accuse sans preuve ! S'indigna Kid.

-il a raison ! intervint Sabo, je suis sûr de l'avoir vu la mettre dans le sac !

-Eh ! s'écria Ace, de quel côté tu es !

-Bah, c'est peut-être le sac qu'on a oublié, alors, dit Luffy.

-Tu parles de ce sac ? soupira Sabo en désignant ledit sac sur ses genoux.

-voilà ! on a dû l'oublier là-bas !

L'idée mit du temps à venir au cerveau de Luffy. Il posa un lourd regard sur le sac, sur Sabo, avant de s'exclamer :

-oh bravo, Sabo, tu l'as retrouvé !

-Oh par Devy jones, murmura Marco, le mal de tête le guettant.

Le voyage allait être long, effectivement.

* * *

Eeet fini ! Vi, je sais, il ne se passe grand-chose, je vous promet que pour le prochain chapitre ça commence à bouger.

Et comme si c'était pas déjà assez le bordel, je rajoute un personnage mystérieux dans un tonneau ! une idée de qui c'est ? (moi je sais, nana lère !)

pour le apssage où Ace évoque un ous, ça vient d'un filler du passé de Luf su l'anime. je vous conseille d'alller le voir il s'intègre parfiatement dans l'arc!

Honte à vous si vous n'avez pas reconnu la réplique de Sabo…qui est plutôt celle d'Ace. C'est une perle de la vf je trouve (chais pas si il dit la même chose en vo) alors que Barbe-noire lui explique posément qu'avec le pouvoir des ténèbres il va lui démonter la gueule, Ace sort cette très belle punchline : « quel intérêt d'être né humain si c'est pour plier face à la force brute ?)

Ma classe, nan *^* enfin, quand on sait où ça l'a mené…

«Je ne laisse pas mourir personne». Ca a été un crève-cœur de donner cette réplique à Luffy. Ouais, Lu ', t'y as cru ... jusqu'à une certaine guerre au sommet ... Et là tu as que tu ne puisses pas sauver tout le monde ...

Bon. Une partie ça, mon écriture est assez fluide, pas trop mal écrite, vous reconnaissez bien les persos, l'histoire est trop mal? Défoulez-vous, mes amis, c'est dans les reviews que ça se passe!

Bon trêve de bla bla, je vous libère, à la prochaine! (qui arrivea surement bien tard, faut pousser, c'était un miracle ce chapitre ... ^^)

Paix, amour, et rock n roll.


	13. quand l'ASL fait une entrée fracassante

Coucou ! Me voici, me voilà avec le chapitre 13^^

J'ai la trouille….J'en ai connu, de supers fics sur ce site qui étaient abandonnées au chapitre 13…Protégez-moi de la malédiction, j'ai encore trop de trucs débiles à partager avec vous !

 _Disclaimer :_ Oda, maitre de tout, toussa toussa….en attendant moi et on escouade on a trouvé où est atelier ! C'est là qu'il range les personnages quand il s'en sert pas….

 _Au fait :_ y'en a beaucoup qui ont eu le cœur fendu avec Law, et qui m'ont dit qu'ils espèreraient que dans ce chapitre tout s'arrangerait…AHAHAHAHAHA ! AHAHAHAHA *recule très prudemment* AHAHAHAHA*embarque pour la prochaine fusée pour Mars* AHAHAHHAHHA ! AHA-PITIEZ-ME-TUEZ-PAS !

Pour faire court….Ca s'arrange heu….Pas. Genre non. Mais bientôt, promis ! Ce qui m'amène à dire encore une fois : y'aura pas mal de feels sur ce chapitre, faites gaffe si vous êtes sous antidépresseurs.

D'ailleurs j'ai pris ma décision, je change le rating de la fic. Au moins, la précaution est prise.

En plus y'a une scène de combats et c'est genre LE truc que j'arrive pas à écrire…s'il vous plait dites-moi si c'est réussi ou comment m'améliorer !

Y'aura surement quelques fautes…Bon beaucoup, comme d'hab'. Mais je pars dès demain en vacances et j'avais envie de poster avant ça. Désolé si ça gêne la lecture

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Résumé rapide pour ceux qui ont demandés :

Ace, Sabo et Luffy, dans leur joyeuses enfances, par des enchainements de situations invraisemblables, se retrouvent sur le navire de Barbe-blanche. Suite à des aventureuses pas glorieuses, les voilà accompagnés de Law en mode forte déprime suite à la mort de Cora-san-toujours-dans-nos-cœurs et des enfants pas si innocents Killer et Kidd et sous la surveillance d'un Marco dépressif. Tout ce beau monde est en route pour Dressrosa pour secourir Law qui veut aller venger Cora-san-on-t'oubliera-jamais. Mais bon, entre le môme qui court vers sa perte, Un Ace parano, un Kidd vindicatif, un Killer inexistant et une obscure histoire de cartes oubliée, c'est pas vraiment gagné….

* * *

Leur regards se défiaient depuis plusieurs minutes à présent. L'un minuscule, trop jeune pour tout ça. La proie. L'autre, immense à côté, le sourire en coin, sûr de sa victoire. Le chasseur.

Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il était tellement plus fort, l'autre tellement faible en comparaison….Il se perdrait dans ses fils et se serait fini.

Pourtant pour l'heure, le plus petit voulait croire qu'il avait une chance. Rien n'avait commencé. Il n'y avait que ce regard. Cette bataille, celle des sentiments, de la détermination qui s'affrontent sans mot, par simple échange dans leur prunelle, peut-être, il pouvait la gagner. Mais ils avaient les yeux aussi vides l'un que l'autres.

Soudain, le plus grand rompit le contact. Il attaqua.

Avant de gémir dès que sa main toucha l'eau.

-Luffy ! S'écria Sabo. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de mettre ton bras dans l'océan comme ça !

-Mais y'avait un poisson….Marmonna luffy. Il avait l'air si bon…J'avais l'impression qu'il me regardait….comme s'il souhaitait que je le mange….

Sabo soupira. Il n'osa pas émettre l'hypothèse que peut-être le poisson voulait rester en vie.

-Et en plus t'as laissé le filet de pêche dans l'eau ! Cria Ace en voyant l'objet de fil tressé s'en aller au loin. Bravo ! Par ta faute on va tous….

Sabo réussit à faire taire son frère d'une bonne droite avant qu'il puisse dire « mourir de faim ».

Cette expression était tabou. S'il Luffy l'entendrait, il….Sabo ne savait pas vraiment, il pleurerait jusqu'à la déshydratation, il hurlerait à la mort, il se roulerait en boule dans un coin, il entrerait dans une crise de démence. Dans tous les cas, ce serait horrible.

-Pas ma faute si on est perdu…..Marmonna Ace en se massant la tête. Pas vrai, ma tête d'ananas !

-Ce n'est pas moi qui est oublié la carte ! rugit Marco.

Presque deux heures qu'il tournait en rond en supportant le sous-entendus d'Ace ! non seulement sa fierté d'être l'un des plus grands navigateurs de son temps, mais aussi ses nerfs en prenaient un sacré coup à cet instant.

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous, ricana Ace.

-mais c'est pas vrai ! S'énerva Marco.

Puis, assez sournois :

-en plus je croyais que c'était mal d'accuser sans preuve ?

-Mais j'ai pas besoin de preuves vu que c'est toi qui l'a oublié.

-Sale gosse….Marmonna Marco, la voix étouffée par la rage.

Calme, rester calme….Ce n'était pas Haruta en face de lui, il ne pouvait pas cogner à loisir….Même s'il l'avait fait avec Kidd mais cet enfant n'avait vraiment aucun sens de la survie.

-Ça pourrait être n'importe qui, spécula Sabo qui voulait calmer le jeu.

Et bien sûr, il ne fit que rajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Ace sauta sur l'occasion pour gueuler sur le fait qu'il trouvait que Sabo prenait un peu trop le parti de ce pirate à son goût .

-Je ne prend pas son parti, j'émet juste un fait ! Tu m'énerves à la fin ! Arrêtes de tout prendre pour une agression !

Sabo expira. Il avait un peu craqué. Mais il en avait juste marre qu'Ace se croit trahi. C'est vrai quoi ? Ne comprenait-il pas qu'il était, et sera toujours de son côté !

Ace, mouché, peut-être honteux, ne répliqua rien.

-Moi en tout cas, j'ai regardé dans le sac, ça y est pas, affirma Luffy, assez sûr de lui.

-tu sais de quoi on parle ? Vérifia à tout hasard Sabo.

-non. J'ai oublié. Mais en tout cas, ça y est pas.

-Tu m'aides pas, Lu', soupira Marco, une main claquée sur le visage.

Avant de se prendre une beigne d'Ace en pleine tête. Il écarquilla les yeux tandis que ses flammes apparaissaient pour guérir le léger hématome.

-Mais….Ca va pas ?!

-tu es allé trop loin, murmura Ace, lèvres retroussées, sourcils froncés, poing fermés sur sa colère.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ?! qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à la fin ! J'en ai marres ! Et toi arrêtes de rire !

La dernière remarque était adressée à Kidd, qui, effectivement, se tenait les cotes de rire. Aha ! Un mec qui se prend une beigne, c'est toujours marrant !

-Heu, désolé pour lui, marmonna Sabo. Mais y'a que nous qui ont le droit d'appeler Luffy « Lu' ». Ca l'énerve.

Marco, halluciné, remarqua que le petit blond était lui aussi au bord du fou rire. Alors ça !

-La prochaine fois, je vous laisse à bord de la moby Dick.

-On t'as pas demandé ton avis ! Répliqua Ace.

-ouais ! D'ailleurs, c'est plutôt toi qui t'es invité dans l'expédition ! Hurla (assez ironiquement) Kidd.

-Là, c'est vrai qu'on a besoin de l'autorisation de personne pour aller où on veut, appuya Sabo.

-Parfaitement ! S'écria luffy, qui n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi on criait, mais qui trouvait ça rigolo.

-mais pourquoi je vous ai ramené chez moi ! Explosa le pirate, à bout de nerf.

-Alors ça c'est une bonne question ! s'exclama Ace.

Cette fois c'en fut trop pour Marco qui se leva :

-je n'allais pas vous laisser au milieu d'une base de la marine alors que d'eux d'entre vous en étaient prisonnier ! parce que je ne vous veux aucun mal, contrairement à ce que vous croyez ! C'est vraiment si incroyable pour vous, hein, vraiment incroyable, que quelqu'un vous veuille du bien !

Fait assez extraordinaire, Ace eut du mal à répliquer.

-Heu…..

-Et vous vous ne vous êtes jamais dit que si il y en a ici qui refuse cette aide, c'est vous, avec vos sales caractères et votre paranoïa !

-Oui mais…tenta Ace, se sentant de plus en plus minable.

-Et maintenant, parce que cette imbécile de Law a voulu régler ses soucis tout seul, le voilà dans la merde, et nous aussi, et vous savez pourquoi ?!

Aucun des enfants ne se serait risqué à répliquer. Killer et Luffy serraient leur maman-poule respective, (à savoir Sabo et Kidd), le rouquin se disait que ce type en imposait un peu, finalement, et Ace se sentait incroyablement coupable, perdu, et pire que ça, incapable de trouver une répartie cinglante.

-Hein, pourquoi, ! Et bien parce qu'on n'a pas la carte, que je n'oublie jamais mais qui cette fois n'est pas là, et je me retrouve dans une minuscule barque avec une bande de marmots qui arrêtes pas de crier ! Arrêtez de crier ! C'est pénible à la fin !

Luffy, qui avait depuis le début de la tirade, mis ses mains sur ses oreilles, ne pouvaient qu'être d'accord maintenant, c'est plus rigolo du tout !

Et Marco, enfin, se tut. Il tremblait un peu, et suait à grosse goutte. Ca faisait longtemps, très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas hurlé comme ça. Très longtemps qu'il se retenait.

Et après la colère, vint la stupeur. Celle de se rendre compte que tout ce qu'il vint de débiter (la fin concernant la carte mis à part) c'était exactement ce que lui répétait depuis un an Tatch, Haruta, Izou, toute sa famille.

Et que le comportement d'Ace, c'était exactement son comportement, celui qu'il avait adopté, le plus facile à tenir. Ce n'était pas que la situation était insurmontable , ni que personne ne pouvait les comprendre. C'était qu'ils refusaient d'être compris.

Le silence dura une bonne minute sur l'embarcation, avant qu'une petite voix fluette ne se décide à le rompre.

-on est arrivé.

Un ange passa. Tout le monde se tourna vers Killer, bouche bée.

-….Quoi ? Fit Sabo au bout d'un moment.

D'un doigt un peu tremblant, le casqué pointa du doigt l'autre bout de la barque. Tout le monde se retourna.

Effectivement, le bois de la barque raclait les récifs d'une rive.

Sur le coup, personne ne trouva quoi répondre. Leur mâchoire était tombé d'un mètre ou deux au bas mot. Marco, en particulier, navigateur chevronné, pointure du nouveau monde, observateur averti, n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'avait rien remarqué.

-M….mais de….depuis combien de temps ? Chevronna-t-il.

-Oh, je crois, une bonne heure. Un peu plus, peut-être.

Et devant l'ais stupéfait de tout le monde qui le fixait, Killer piqua un far sous son masque, et murmura timidement :

-vous arrêtiez pas de crier, j'ai pas osé le dire.

-Ça c'est mon navigateur ! S'écria Kidd.

Il voulait bien lui faire grâce de sa lâcheté vu qu'il avait cloué le bec à toutes cette bande d'imbécile.

Un autre ange passa.

-bon… Bah on descend, suggéra Sabo.

Avant de taper sur l'épaule de son petit frère.

-Au fait, lu', tu peux arrêter de te boucher les oreilles tout le monde a arrêté de crier.

* * *

Dans son tonneau, il inspecta la carte qu'il avait emmené. Il était très fier de cette carte qu'il avait fait lui-même ! Bon, elle était un peu brouillon, mais nul doute que quand il retrouvera celui qu'il cherche, celui-ci sera vraiment impressionné !

Il vit au loin une immense île. Si ses calculs étaient exactes, voilà Dressrosa.

Il pencha légèrement la tête de côté. Cela le surprenait toujours de voir une ile « normale ». évidemment, il savait bien que son ile était différente des autres. Mais quand même, cela faisait tout drôle.

D'ailleurs, d'après le peu d'information qu'il avait réussi à tirer du nez des anciens concernant le monde extérieur, celle-ci était sous le contrôle d'un empereur.

Empereur. C'était le terme qu'avait utilisé la personne qu'il cherche. Elle devait se rendre sur l'île d'un empereur.

Ça devait donc forcément être là. Il décida donc d'amener sa minuscule embarcation jusqu'à l'île. Il devait être là, puisque c'était l'île d'un empereur.

Quoi qu'empereur signifie.

Sur la plage, Marco inspira un grand coup, rattrapa un à un les gamins qui se dispersaient et voulaient aller explorer. Et déclara :

-bon. Résumons-nous. Maintenant qu'on est ENFIN arrivé….

Killer baissa un peu la tête.

-….Il y a quelque règles à suiv….

Il s'arrêta brusquement, et considéra la pelletée de marmots devant lui.

-Pourquoi il dit plus rien? demanda Kidd.

-Il est peut-être mort, commenta Ace.

-Ou il a fait une insolation, suggéra Sabo.

-Ou il a faim, dit Luffy, pour qui la faim était la base de tous les maux.

Marco se reconnecta, comprenant que s'il voulait emmener ces sales gosses dans son sens, il allait devoir ruser.

-….Kidd, tu as bien dit que tu étais recherché par la marine.

-Ouais. fit fièrement celui-ci. Pour avoir voler un navire ! et de guerre en plus ! Pas mal, hein ?

-Ouais, enfin tu t'es fait prendre, souligna Sabo, s'attirant un regard noir.

-Je l'ai déjà dit : c'est pas ma faute, c'est celle de Killer !

-Oh, mettre tout sur le dos du plus petit, quel originalité, soupira le petit blond en levant les yeux aux ciel.

-C'est vrai, Ace il fait tout le temps ça avec moi !Aieuh !

Le pauvre chapeau de paille se prit un poing de son ainé une fois sa phrase fini.

-en tout cas, les frangins, elle est à combien votre prime ? Les nargua Kidd.

L'ASL, ne répondit rien, bien qu'ils étaient assez vexé intérieurement. Kidd ricana. Ah, qu'il était bon d'être au-dessus de tous…

-Frimeur, grogna Ace.

-Jaloux, répliqua le rouquin.

-Bref ! Calma Marco.

Il se tourna vers les deux plus petits de la bande :

-Et vous deux, quand je vous ai sauvé, vous étiez bien prisonnier des marines, n'est-ce pas ?

Killer et Luffy hochèrent la tête.

-Et c'était pas une super expérience pour de futurs pirates, pas vrai ?

Les deux pauvres petits, inconscients qu'ils étaient en train de se faire avoir, hochèrent la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

-Eh ! S'écria Ace, tu laisses Luffy tranquille !

Sabo commençait à froncer les sourcils, en opinant du chef. Où voulait en venir ce type ? si c'était pour rappeler des mauvais moments à son petit frère, ami ou non il n'allait pas laisser passer ça !

-Pareil pour Killer, y'a que moi qui est le droit de l'embêter ! S'écria Kidd.

Killer semblait ému. Visiblement pour Kidd, c'était une belle déclaration d'amour. Pauvre gamin.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'à priori aucun de vous ne veux croiser la route de marines.

-Bah si, fit Ace.

-Ouais, compléta Kidd, ça fait du bien de se défouler sur quelqu'un de ce genre.

Marco grogna. 'Pouvait pas se faire refiler la garde de gens normaux, pour une fois ?

-Mais il y a beaucoup de marines sur cette ile. Beaucoup beaucoup.

Bon, c'était pas beau de mentir. Mais la fin justifie les moyens, surtout si la fin c'était de faire tenir tranquilles les sales gosses.

-croiser beaucoup de marines d'un coup, ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Croyez moi. Parole d'expert.

Il se retint de pouffer. Ahah ! Les marines, lui donner du fil à retordre ! Ce sera quoi la prochaine ridicule, la moustache de Gold Roger vient de ses poils de nez ?

-Mais alors Traffy est encore plus en danger ! s'écria Luffy, mains sur la tête.

A force de dire tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête, il arrivait que ce soit bénéfique. La remarque de Luffy pouvait peut-être faire diversion et focaliser les enfants sur leur but premier sans se rendre compte que Marco était en train de les mener en bateau.

-donc, nous allons tous chercher Law, mais pour que ce soit efficace, restons grouper, et faites ce que je vous dit.

Il avait grincé des dents sur les derniers mots. Les nerfs. Et il en avait marre.

-Des questions ?

Kidd, Killer, Sabo, Ace levèrent la main. Marco retint un soupir. Mais ils levaient la main, c'étaient déjà extraordinaire. Marco se tourna vers Sabo :

-Oui ?

-Si beaucoup de bases de la marines se concentrent sur l'ile, rester grouper n'est-il pas la pire solution ? avec votre réputation, nous attirerons forcément l'intérêt sur nous, alors que nous, nous n'avons au fond rien à nous reprocher. Pas encore du moins. Ne devrions-nous pas nous disperser, cette solution nous permettant de couvrir le plus de surface et de…

-Merci Sabo, coupa très rapidement Marco en se tournant vers Kidd.

Heureusement, les enfants avait décroché dès la première phrase de Sabo, le laissant bouder dans son coin. Il en avait marre.

En lui sommeillait l'âme d'un chef, pourquoi personne en voulait s'en rendre compte !

-Oui Kidd ?

-Vous savez où vous pouvez vous les mettre, vos consignes de sécurité ?

-Merci, Kidd. Ne répond pas à la question.

Marco voulut donner la parole à Killer, remarquant que celui-ci tremblait. Depuis combien de temps, il n'en savait rien, le petit n'attirant pas vraiment l'attention, surtout à côté des autres gamins. Seulement Ace avait l'air très impatient, et Marco craignait que s'il ne lui donne la parole maintenant, celui-ci en refasse une crise. Ou pire, se mette à parler sans autorisation. Ne pas perdre le peu d'autorité qu'il avait miraculeusement gagné.

-Oui, Ace ?

Aussitôt Ace se mit à crier :

-J'ai pas besoin de vous pour protéger mes frangins !

De ses mains, il attira contre lui ce qui se trouvait à sa droite et à sa gauche.

A sa droite, Sabo.

A sa gauche, le vide.

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'endroit où Luffy était. Afin, devrait être.

Silence.

-Effectivement, dit laconiquement Marco, tu es tout à fait apte à t'en occuper seul. Tu n'as même pas vu que ton frère s'est barré.

Sabo souffla. En d'autre circonstance, Ace se serait jeté sur lui pour avoir osé dire une telle chose, mais là il était plus inquiet qu'autre chose.

-mais c'est pas possible ! On le quitte une seconde et il s'en va !

-C'est quand même extraordinaire, murmura Sabo. Quand on veut être discret, il trouve le moyen d'atterrir (littéralement) dans les mains des ennemis, et quand ce serait pratique de le remarquer il trouve le moyen d'être plus discret qu'un ninja….

-Sabo ! s'écria Ace, choqué.

Le petit blond se mit à rire avant de désigner la ville à quelques centaines de mètres d'eux.

-Ne t'inquiètes, le discours de Marco à dû l'ennuyer, et il a surement voulu aller explorer. Ce sera pas compliqué de le retrouver…

-J'espère ! Fit Ace.

Zut à la fin, pourquoi à chaque fois qu'ils arrivaient dans un nouvel endroit, il trouvait le moyen de perdre Sabo, Luffy, ou les deux ! Comment il pouvait faire pour les protéger, s'ils étaient loin de lui ? Et….Et ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça !

-On a deux personnes à retrouver maintenant, merci Luffy ! Rattrapons vite cet abruti !

Grogner dissimule bien l'inquiétude.

-Allons-y, Sabo !

Celui-ci hocha la tête et les deux frères foncèrent vers la ville.

Suivi de Marco :

-Mais ne courrez pas vers l'inconnu comme des imbéciles ! vous allez trouver le moyen de déclencher une guerre d'ampleur mondiale ! Attendez-nous !

Suivi de Kidd :

-Eh ! Preums sur le gars à tabasser !

Et non suivi de Killer, qui restait face à la plage, tremblant toujours un peu, le doigt toujours levé. Kidd se retourna :

-Killer : T'as deux secondes pour me rejoindre, où je pars sans toi !

Le pauvre petit pointa son doigt tremblant vers l'horizon :

-J…J'ai vu…Y'avait un… Un….

Les yeux de Kidd se mirent à briller :

-un truc terrifiant c'est ça, potentiellement dangereux, voire mortel ?

Il courut rejoindre son second.

-Montre-moi !

Killer désigna du doigt…un tonneau vide. Kidd resta un moment interloqué, puis se tourna vers Killer :

-Hah bravo ! un tonneau ! Je te savais trouillard, mais là ….

-M…Mais dans le tonneau…Y.. .Y'avait un…

-Il est vide, le tonneau ! Cria Kidd.

-un …qui…qui parlait….

-Rah, tu me saoules ! viens, on va être les derniers pour cogner sur les gens !

Il prit la main de Killer…et la retira immédiatement, avant de chopper Killer par le haut du maillot :

-Et arrêtes de pleurnicher, chouignard !

Sans sa tête, Kidd brancha le kiddo-traducteur :

 _-Allez killer, tu vois bien qu'il n'y a rien. Viens vite, on va s'amuser je te dis !_

Et arrêta de pleurnicher.

* * *

Law tournait depuis une bonne heure. Il en avait eu besoin. Se vider la tête. Il s'arrêta enfin, à s'accouda à un mur. Là, il fixa le vide, pendant une ou deux seconde, et se mit à pouffer nerveusement.

Puis il appuya son poing fermé contre sa tête, et se donna quelques coups.

-Ca se remet à marcher ?

Son père avait fait ça, un jour, quand il bloquait sur une stupide équation. Lui, il était en train de pleurnicher. Il était comme ça, quand il était petit. Il pleurait facilement. Son père, lui, prenait comme toujours les choses du bon côté. Toujours drôle. Toujours souriant. Il lui avait tapoté la tête, gentiment, et lui avait raconté que ça faisait mieux marcher son cerveau. Ça devait être le cas, vu que Law avait réussi.

Et elle, qui était encore plus petite, à l'époque, ça l'avait tellement sidéré qu'elle tapotait sa caboche à tout bout de champ :

-Je secoue pour que ça remarche, expliquait-elle au curieux.

Et dans cette ruelle, des années plus tard, après toutes les crasses qui lui étaient tombées dessus, Law retrouva du sens à ce souvenir oublié d'enfance. Un souvenir parmi d'autre, d'une banalité évidente, mais qui devenait tout à coup douloureusement indispensable, car il rappelait l'époque où quelqu'un lui tapotait la tête pour qu'il trouve une équation. L'époque du bonheur, celui qui est tellement commun qu'on ne le perçoit plus.

Jusqu'à ce qu'on le perde.

Law releva la tête, vers le palais, qu'on voyait au travers des maison de la ruelle vide.

-Ca remarche, murmura-t-il.

Il courut à nouveau vers le palais .

Mais avant de sortir de la ruelle, il vit quelqu'un lui barrer la sortie.

-bonjour Law.

Law eut à peine le temps de traiter l'information qu'il était en danger et de faire un pas en arrière, qu'un bâton de bambou imprégné de haki s'abattit sur le sol, creusant un large trou. Il l'avait évité de justesse.

-Toujours aussi mal élevé à ce que je vois.

Law n'avait pas besoin d'attendre que la fumée se dissipe pour voir qui était son adversaire. Il connaissait cette voix suintante d'orgueil et de condescendance. Et aussitôt, le peu de clarté qu'il avait gagné dans son esprit fut remplacée par le fameux brouillard.

-Ne t'en fais pas.

Il avait fini par comprendre ce qu'il signifiait.

-Je vais corriger ce défaut.

C'était la haine.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir, Vergo, murmura Law.

Dès qu'il vit le visage au travers de la fumée, quelque chose dans son cœur le fit bondir contre son adversaire. Celui-ci ricana, et imprégna ses poings de haki avant de donner un coup dans le ventre de Law qui l'envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout de la ruelle.

-pas besoin de pleine puissance pour toi. Et au fait….

Law se releva, dents serrées. Dans sa poche, toujours le scalpel. Il ne le sortit pas.

 _Encore un peu_

Il courut vers Vergo, qui l'accueillit d'un autre coup de poing .

-Pour toi, c'est vergo-san !

Law sentit le sang jaillir au travers de sa bouche tandis qu'il roulait de nouveau au fond de la ruelle.

 _Encore peu_

Il savait Vergo plus puissant. Il savait qu'il n'avait qu'une carte à jouer, une seule pour remporter ce duel.

Il vit Vergo s'avancer vers lui.

-Tu as sali mes chaussures.

En effet, du sang séchait sur le bout des bottes. Vergo leva son bâton, d'un noir étincelant . law était à terre, à priori inoffensif, son adversaire se croyait surpuissant, sûr de gagner, et laissait une ouverture.

-Je crois que ça mérite une correction.

Il abattit le bâton.

 _Maintenant !_

-shambles !

La sphère bleue apparut. Vergo en fut déconcerté pendant une seconde. Ce fut assez pour Law. Il fonça, le scalpel sauta dans sa main, on entendit un craquement.

Ce fut ses os contre le bâton. Cette fois Vergo l'attrapa par la gorge avant que celui-ci n'est le temps de rencontrer le mur. Vergo sourit.

-Impertinent, mal élevé…Mais intelligent, je ne peux le nier.

Il prit un certain plaisir à faire durer le jeu des explications, tandis que Law suffoquait de plus en plus.

-Tu as réussi à maitriser ton fruit très rapidement. Et tu savais que je ne m'y attendrais surement pas. Tu t'es montré intentionnellement sous ton pire jour pour me faire baisser ma garde utiliser au mieux ton avantage : la surprise.

-C'est…quoi le problème avec…les gens comme toi ?...A…toujours expliquer… la stratégie de …l'adversaire ? Réussit à articuler Law.

-intelligent mais impertinent, ricana Vergo. De toute façon, il semble que ta seule chance de t'en sortir ait foiré lamentablement, ce qui fais que….

Il stoppa. Le corps de Law se secouait convulsivement.

-Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait encore arriver à rire étranglé, murmura Vergo. Et je peux connaitre la cause de ton hilarité ?

-Parce que je crois….Que cette fois c'est…toi qui va mordre….la poussière…

Dans ses yeux passa une étrange lumière de vengeance :

-Comme…tu l'as fait pour lui…ce jour-là…..

Vergo l'avait laissé finir, ne comprenant pas. Soudain il sentit une douleur insupportable et il poussa un grognement de douleur.

Law lui donna un coup de genoux puissant dans la mâchoire, et sous le double choc Vergo relâcha la pression sur sa gorge. Law recula vivement. Il avait agi vite, Vergo aurait très bien pu, avec sa main chargé de haki, lui briser le cou avant qu'il ne puisse remporter la victoire.

Le pirate releva une tête crispée vers Law.

-C…Comment …?

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, venant de remarquer quelque chose de dérangeant. Vergo était à genoux, et Law, le petit gamin, le sale gosse, le faiblard, le fixait de toute sa petite hauteur, un sourire narquois au lèvres.

-tu prends gout à être dans la place du gagnant pour une fois, fit Vergo. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne vas pas durer…

Il se releva, mais sentit aussitôt une immense douleur dans son cœur. Décidant de l'ignorer, serrant la mâchoire, il tenta de foncer vers Law, ivre de colère, prêt à le broyer vivant, à l'écorcher vif, à lui faire payer cette humiliation….

Mais il retomba au sol. Il se sentait prêt à exploser, incapable de respirer.

-Mais….Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Cria-t-il, au bout d'un moment.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il était tellement plus puissant, comment, comment ce gamin pouvait le surpasser, le rendre aussi impuissant ?!

-C'est désagréable, hein ?

Plus Vergo montrait sa souffrance, plus Law souriait. Un sourire défiguré par les souvenirs monstrueux qui le hantait. Il articulait, toujours souriant, et la voix teintée par la haine :

-si tu ne l'avait pas tabassé à mort, alors qu'il était blessé, si tu n'avais pas été là…Il aurait peut-être pu s'en sortir.

-Assez ! Cria Vergo avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Qu'à tu fais ?!

C'est alors qu'il le remarqua, dans la main gauche de Law.

Son cœur. Dans une espèce de boite transparente. Que Law malmenait à loisir.

-J'ignorais que ce fruit pouvait faire ça….dit finalement Vergo.

-Moi aussi fit Law.

Et, avec un rien de vanité dans la voix :

-C'est fou comme on apprend dans l'urgence, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je vois. Mais….

Law fronça les sourcils. Il préparait quelque chose.

-vois-tu, la clé pour la vraie victoire…c'est d'avoir…toujours avoir un deuxième plan.

Law chercha où était la faille. Soudain il agrandit les yeux.

Dans leur combats, les bâtiments faisant la ruelle avaient soufferts. Des morceaux s'étaient détachés du tout, et était prêt à tomber. De gros morceaux qui pouvaient boucher la ruelle.

Law tourna la tête vers Vergo. Celui-ci était près du mur. Le bras imprégné de Haki.

-no…. !

Trop tard, Vergo avait abattu son poing.

A ce moment-là Law ne pensa qu'à esquiver. Encore, encore, la poussière se soulevant, il n'y voyait plus rien. Il se rendit à peine compte du cœur qu'il avait fait tomber.

Enfin, le dernier morceau se brisa au sol. Ils les avaient tous esquivé.

Il chercha dans la fumée le cœur. C'était sa chance, sa seule chance de…Là !

Il était à quelques mètres de lui. Il courut .

Il ne l'atteignit pas. Vergo avait profité de la fumée pour attaquer en discrétion. Il s'était élancé et avait saisi Law par la capuche, avant de l'envoyer de tous ses forces contre le sol. Et de récupérer son cœur.

Puis il alla chercher Law par la gorge et le souleva des décombres.

-bien essayé petit. Mais je suis toujours ton ainé. Ce qui me fait me répéter…

Il plaqua Law contre le mur.

-C'est Vergo-San, pour toi ! dis-le !

Les quatre empereurs seraient en face de Law qu'il ne s'abaisserait pas à ça .

Vergo le prit mal, et serra de nouveau la gorge de Law contre le mur.

-Crois-moi, je vais te faire regretter de…

-Vergo.

L'homme tourna la tête.

Au bout de la ruelle, trois hommes, l'un en costard, l'autre immense avec casque, et le dernier avec un masque et d'énorme lunette lui couvrant la moitié du visage, observaient la scène.

-Senor Pink. Pica. Gladius, salua Vergo, sans tourner la tête.

-Vergo, reprit pica et sa voix de fausset. Rappelle-toi ce que le jeune maitre à dit.

Il pointa son pouce levé vers le palais :

-vivant.

Vergo resta un moment sans bouger, puis relâcha enfin sa prise, laissant Law retomber lourdement sur le sol. Il voyait d'immense taches noirs devant ses yeux, le manque d'air commençant sérieusement à se faire sentir.

-occupez-vous de ce crétin, grogna Vergo en sortant de sa poche un escargophone. Je préviens le jeune maitre.

Law lui, tentait en vain de garder les yeux ouverts. la fatigue, la violence des coups, le quasi étranglement l'avait marqué. Il sentait qu'on le soulevait…Et…

Non ! il ne …Pouvait pas….Ce n'était pas le moment…De…

* * *

Au palais, dans l'immense salle du trône, un homme était assis sur la fenêtre. Il regardait les rues en face, l'atmosphère de fête, les jouets mêlés aux humains, l'effervescence près du colisée. Son royaume.

Sur son air impassible, un sourire malsain s'ajouta.

Son royaume. ses esclaves. Ses marionnettes. Qu'il était bon d'être puissant…

-Jeune maitre ?

L'escargophone à côté projetait la voix de Vergo.

-Le spectacle a-t-il été à votre goût ?

Au travers de l'appareil, Vergo percevait parfaitement le sourire satisfait de Doflamingo.

-tout à fait, Vergo. Merci d'avoir laissé ton escargophone allumé que je puisse…

Il chercha le mot juste.

-Savourer la défaite de Law. Même si tu y es peut-être allé un peu fort.

-Je sais jeune maitre. Mes excuses.

-Il me le faut vivant, tu le sais. Mais je te comprends. Ca a dû être douloureux pour lui ? tu n'y es pas allé de main morte, pas vrai ? comme la dernière fois avec mon traitre de faux-frère ?

Le ton était trop sauvage pour répondre. Doflamingo savourait juste effectivement à fond la défaite de Law. Vergo, qui connaissait cet aspect de son maitre, lui laissa quelques instants pour se souvenir des chocs et des cris de douleur de Law et d'imaginer ce qu'il lui semblait.

-Il n'est pas trop amoché ?

-il s'est évanoui. Mais à part ça, ne vous en faites, il peut encaisser beaucoup. Vous pourrez encore le…malmener un peu, si cela est nécessaire.

Doflamingo allait le remercier, mais il entendit la voix étouffé de Senor Pink en fond :

-Ce sale gamin….

Un instant, puis :

-il a du cran, quand même.

Doflamingo raccrocha, en silence.

* * *

Shanks posa avec satisfaction le dernier clou. Le mat venait d'être réparé. Le roux se mit à sourire. Quel satisfaction, que celle du travail finie…

-Beau boulot, les gars ! Cria-t-il à son équipe, avant d'aller rejoindre près de la rambarde Ben, son second et plus fidèle ami.

Celui-ci venait de finir sa clope, et regardait l'horizon. Les deux hommes partagèrent un moment tous les deux, à observer leur seul chez eux : la mer.

Des moments de silence, de connivences, seuls, un moment parfait pour avouer…

-Capitaine !

Et zut.

Shanks se retourna pour voir Lucky Roo, un autre de ses plus fidèles membres d'équipage, portant à la main et une pièce de viande, et un tonneau de poudre.

-C'est pour quoi faire ? Demanda Ben en désignant le tonneau.

-Oh ça, ça trainait sur le pont, suite à l'explosion. Mais je voulais vous prévenir qu'un navire de la marine fonce sur nous.

Les trois pirates tournèrent la tête. Au loin, un navire de guerre, effectivement. Shanks plissa les yeux. A défaut d'être ambidextre, il avait une très bonne vue. Il reconnut la figure de proue en forme de molosse.

-Le vaisseau de Garp ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut ? S'interrogea-t-il.

-Il nous en veut encore pour l'état de sa maison quand on était à East Blue ? fit Roo.

-Oh, tout ça parce qu'on a un peu décoré à notre façon….

-Attendez… quoi ? Demanda Ben.

-ah oui ! réalisa le roux, toi t'étais pas là, t'étais en train de rassurer Luffy qui avait fait un cauchemar…en fait, on a pas fait grand-chose…

-J'ai peur… marmonna le second.

-Moi , se désista Roo, j'ai juste écrit « Garp tu pues » sur le buffet et mis des boules puantes dans…

-mais c'est pas vrai, vous avez quel âge ! Désespéra le fumeur.

-Mais c'était une idée de Luffy ! Dit Shanks.

-Ah oui, suivre un gamin de 7 ans, ça justifie absolument tout….

-sinon, les gars, souligna Roo, le navire nous fonce toujours…

-Mais oui, s'agaça Shanks, on a compris…

Il tourna tout de même la tête vers le navire-molosse. Qui fonçait effectivement à pleine vitesse. Vers eux. Figure de proue la première. Qui allait les percuter.

-Mais…Mais il nous fonce VRAIMENT dessus, l'animal !

* * *

Sur le navire de Garp, le second, se tenant à une cabine, hurlait à tout rompre :

-Il faut freiner ! on va les percuter de plein fouet !

-C'est le but, morveux ! Répondit Garp.

-C'est ton premier abordage avec Garp ? Demanda gentiment le navigateur qui les avait prévenu du changement de cap et qui était le navigateur en chef.

-me dites pas que c'est monnaie courante avec lui ?!

-Oarf, question d'habitude…

-Mais….mais on va peut-être couler ! sans compter les utilisateurs de fruits du démon qui…

-chargeeeez ! Cria Garp.

-Oh par Devy jones…

* * *

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend, à lui, de faire ça ! Paniquait shanks. Pour une fois qu'on s'était tenu un peu près tranquille…

-C'est vrai que c'est étrange...Réfléchit Ben, en s'accoudant à la rambarde. Garp est certes impulsif, mais risquer de briser l'ordre établi en s'en prenant à un empereur…

-Et ça tombes super mal, en plus ! à cause de lui, on va arriver en retard chez le vieux ! Râla le capitaine.

-C'est pas jute ! Le rejoignit le mangeur du groupe. On venait de réparer le pont !

-Ouais !

Ben soupira. C'était bien gentil, tout ça, mais ça ne résolvait rien…Et il avait envie d'une nouvelle clope. Il en sortit une de son paquet, qu'il mit dans sa bouche, ainsi qu'une cigarette.

-Tu permets ? fit-il à roo .

Avant que son ami ne puisse répondre, il prit le tonneau de poudre de mains. D'un geste leste, il racla le bout de l'allumette contre le tonneau avant de le jeter en l'air, en direction du navire de Garp.

Les yeux clos, il sortit de sa main droite son arme. A sa gauche, l'allumette.

D'une façon parfaitement synchronisé, il alluma en même temps la cigarette et tira une salve sans regarder sur le tonneau en l'air.

Boom.

* * *

Le second de Garp toussait. Ils venaient de se prendre une explosion en pleine face ! Le navire en avait stoppé net.

-On vient de recevoir un tonneau de poudre, commenta le navigateur en chef à coté qui époussetait simplement sa tenue de fonction.

-comment, articula l'autre difficilement, un simple…tonneau peut-il….

-Oh, c'est Ben Beckmann qui l'a lancé, quand même ! Ça fait toujours beaucoup de dégâts avec ce mec.

-Je ne cherche plus à comprendre. Dites, Garp-sama, qu'est-ce qu'on…eh ! On peut savoir pourquoi vous reculez lentement du bord, les mains ayant l'air de calculer une trajectoire…Oh !

Réalisant, il paniqua :

-non, vous n'allez pas…

-YAAAAAhh ! Cria Garp en s'élançant vers le vaisseau de shanks.

-Eh bah si.

-Oh, bien jouée, Ben ! Le félicita Shanks en tapotant l'épaule de son ami.

-A ton service, capitaine, répondit modestement l'autre.

-Capitaine, fit Roo, Ben nous donne du temps : soit on peut se préparer pour l'abordage, soit on en profite pour tracer.

Shanks plissa les yeux, et regarda l'horizon.

-Capitaine ? L'appela doucement Ben.

Ca faisait toujours un sacré effet, Shanks sérieux. Mais celui-ci retrouva vite un demi sourire en se tournant vers ses deux compagnons.

-non. On va en profiter pour tracer. Si on se lance dans une bataille de cette envergure on n'arrivera peut-être pas à temps pour prévenir Barbe-blanche. Ce ne serait pas très juste. Et puis on a pas mal de nouveau en ce moment. Je voudrais pas qu'ils mordent la poussière si tôt.

Ben sourit en tirant une taffe. Cette humanité : voilà pourquoi il aimait tant shanks.

-Donc, on trace, résuma Roo. Je vais aller…

Soudain, un petit bruit se fit entendre. Les trois hommes, interloqués, regardèrent partout autour d'eux sans comprendre d'où il provenait.

-C'est ton ventre, Roo ? demanda Shanks.

Mais avant qu'il puisse répondre le bruit se rapprocha. Au-dessus de leur tête.

-YYYYYAAAA !

Les trois hommes, qui n'étaient quand même pas des premiers venus, comprirent avec leur haki de l'observation qu'un…truc leur tombait dessus et glissèrent d'un pas ou d'eux en arrière, avant que le…truc n'atterrisse sur le pont en créant un trou énorme.

-Shanks ! hurla le …truc, sous son uniforme de la marine.

-Garp ? S'écria Roo, incrédule.

-Mais….Mais il nous a bousillé le pont, l'ostrogoth ! Gueula shanks, soudain très en colère.

-Je vais t'apprendre, vaurien, à farcir la tête de mon p'tit sucre d'orge de bêtises !

-Et vous, je vais vous apprendre à bousiller un navire que je venais de faire contrôler !

Et plusieurs échanges de sourds se crièrent ainsi. A priori ils ne sortiraient pas les armes avant que l'un ne décide d'écouter les dires de l'autres. Autrement dit, on avait du temps devant nous.

Ben soupira, tira une taffe, et appela un des pirates qui trainait sur le pont.

-Eh, toi ! T'es bien de l'équipe des navigateurs, pas vrai ?

-Oui, monsieur ! Fit l'autre en se mettant au garde à vous.

-pas la peine d'être aussi formel. Dis-moi, je voudrais savoir quand tu estimes que nous arriverons à destination.

-Eh bien, vu les dégâts et les…

Il tourna la tête vers Garp.

-…Imprévus, c'est difficile d'être précis, mais je dirais entre 12 et 24 h. Désolé pour le manque d'exactitude.

-c'est rien, lui sourit Ben, tu fais ce que tu peux. Je te libère.

Donc, les deux gamins avaient au minimum 12 h pour se chamailler. Ben s'accouda à la rambarde, prêt à les surveiller durant tout ce temps. Il préviendrait celui dont il avait la charge, Shanks, un peu avant l'heure pour lui dire que c'était l'heure de quitter son copain, et de se mettre au chose sérieuse.

Ben soupira de nouveau. Quel dur métier que celui de second.

* * *

Law avait des ombres qui dansaient sous ses yeux. Floues, indistinctes, familières…effrayantes. Des cadavres de réalités, des gens inversés comme le reflet d'un miroir.

Il était seul, au milieu du néant et des ombres. Le seul humain.

Aucune ne semblait faire attention à lui. Il était seul, au milieu.

Seul. Seul. Seul.

Il ne sut pas quoi faire.

Hurler ?

Personne ne l'entend.

Pleurer ?

Personne ne s'en affecterait.

Mourir ?

…

Non. Il ne voulait. Il…Ne voulait….

Soudain, à ses côtés, une ombre s'agita. Elle avait plus de consistance. Et même une petite robe. Et des couettes.

Law sentit le trou béant dans son cœur et il hurla à tout rompre.

-Aaah !

-Bonjour, Law.

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux. En face de lui, deux yeux rouges de bêtes, à la courbe rieuse, qui le fixait comme on observe une proie. Les lunettes de doflamingo.

-Cela faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

Law tourna la tête, de droite à gauche. Presque tous les principaux membres de la Donquichote Family étaient présents. Law les reconnut chacun d'un regard, et sentit encore une fois le brouillard de haine dans sa tête.

-Tu es resté évanoui durant plusieurs heures, j'attendais pour te saluer.

Doflamingo étais là. Debout, immense, à un mètre de lui.

Law voulut se jeter sur lui. Aucune stratégie, aucun plan. Juste le détruire de ses mains, à la seule force de sa haine.

Il ne put pas, quelque chose le retenait, le vidait de ses forces. Il avisa alors les menottes, sur ses mains, en granit marin, une seule chaine faisant le tour de l'immense chaine.

-Le siège du cœur est une place que je t'avais destiné, tu te souviens ? Tout comme la place du bras droit…

Le sourire de doflamingo s'agrandit.

-J'avais liquidé ce sale traitre de corazon, et grâce à toi en plus ! tu aurais très bien pu…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il venait d'éclater de rire, en voyant la réaction de Law, qui, le visage déformé par la colère, tentait vainement de bouger. Il jouait avec lui, il savait quels étaient les mots, les sujets qui lui faisait du mal. Les mots étaient une arme trop sous-estimé, une que doflamingo affectionnait.

-Jeune maitre, c'est pathétique, commenta pica. Il mériterait mille souffrances pour avoir osé nous quitter !

-Nous l'avons accueilli, nourri, logé, entrainé, commenta Gladius, les bras croisés. Tu nous a trahi. On ne trahi pas la famille impunément.

-J'ai toujours su, dès que j'ai vu ces taches bizarres, qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance ! Pialla Jora, la voix haut perchée.

-du calme, du calme ! Demanda Doflamingo .

Devant l'air ébahi de presque tout le monde , Doflamingo se leva, mains en l'air, appelant au calme.

Il n'y avait aucune charité dans ce geste. Mais Law craquait. Il le voyait. Il ne bougeait plus. Epuisé, fatigué, las, sa tête était lentement tombée sur sa poitrine. Lui si loquace, si intelligent, ne disait plus rien.

Attaquer un gibier qui ne défend pas est beaucoup moins drôle que de s'en prendre à celui qui pense à tort avoir une chance.

Le grand corsaire se pencha lentement vers Law.

-Je te plains beaucoup, tu sais ?

Sa voix était dangereusement doucereuse.

-On dirait que le malheur te suit depuis ta naissance. A moins que ce ne soit toi, qui l'attire…

-Tais….toi…

Pour que Law s'abaisse à une parole aussi inutile, il devait être au bout du rouleau.

-Il ne te restait que ta vengeance, et tu as échoué, encore une fois. Mais contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire, j'ai assez d'estime pour toi. Tu t'es battu honorablement. Ça n'a rien donné, mais tu as préféré la rage au désespoir. C'est la marque des puissants, et seul les puissants choisissent la façon dont ils meurent.

Les hommes de Doflamingo regardait avec fascination ce serpent injecter son poison dans cette carcasse presque vide.

-Or, je te donne une chance d'avoir, pour la première et dernière foi, le contrôle sur ta vie. Je te propose de choisir la façon dont tu vas mourir.

Law cligna des yeux. C'était peut-être un réflexe, peut-être une façon de dire que Doflamingo avait son intention.

-Je te propose deux choses. Ou une mort lente et douloureuse, pour avoir trahi la famille qui t'avait recueilli, où chaque personne ici s'efforcera de te montrer physiquement à quel tu nous a déçu….

Il y eut des sourires sauvages dans l'assemblée.

-Ou…Tu peux, une seule fois dans sa vie, arriver à finir quelque chose. En me donnant la seule chose que tu possèdes, et que je souhaite.

Le faux roi abaissa sa tête près de l'oreille de Law et murmura :

-La vie éternelle. Tu l'as. je la veux, donne-la moi.

Silence.

-Tu sais comment cela fonctionne ? Tu as bien assimilé ton fruit. Donnes-le moi, et meurt librement, de toi-même, en gardant le contrôle sur ta fin.

Silence.

-comme lui aurait voulu que tu meurs.

Les lèvres de Law tremblèrent soudain.

 _Si tu acceptes, cela sera la preuve que tu n'as jamais été libre, pas plus aujourd'hui qu'avant_ ! Cria une voix dans sa tête.

La voix de qui, d'ailleurs ? De son père, de sa mère, de Cora-san, d'elle ? Il n'en savait rien. Et ça n'avait plus d'importance.

Il voulait juste que ça s'arrête.

Il était….fatigué.

-J…Je…

-Oui ?

Doflamingo s 'était redressé, victorieux, son sourire malsain s'étendant d'une joue à l'autre.

-J…J'acc….

A cet instant-là, on entendit un sifflement dans l'air.

Doflamingo releva la tête.

-Jeune maitre ? Appelèrent ses hommes, interloqués.

Doflamingo perdit son sourire malsain, fronça les sourcils sous ses lunettes.

-quelque chose arrive.

Les secondes qui suivirent furent parmi les plus bizarres que la plupart des gens ici avaient connus.

Parce que, dans les secondes qui suivirent, le sifflement grandit, pour devenir un immense cri partagé à plusieurs voix. Qui se rapprochaient.

Et alors, la fenêtre du plus haut étage du palais fut assaillis par les flammes, et en sortirent, dans l'ordre :

Ace, Sabo, Luffy, le poing dressé, criant le nom de « Traffy »

Killer, et Kidd, l'un se cramponnant à l'autre qui riait comme un fou

Un taureau, qui portait les 5 enfants sur son dos.

Marco, ailes déployées, qui tentaient de les rattraper.

Un soldat de plomb avec une baïonnette.

Les plus grosses pointures du colisée, qui hurlaient des insanités à propos d'un chapeau de paille, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Tout ce beau monde atterrissant les uns après les autres, dans une cacophonie de cris et de bruits de verres brisés, sur le sol du palais.

Et même Doflamingo ne trouvait aucun mot pour …ça.

-coucou Traffy ! S'exclama le chapeau de paille, sourire joyeux aux lèvres, en agitant les mains vers Law. On est venu te sauver.

-et prendre la tête de Doffi ! Criaient le tas de pointures derrière.

Buffalo fut le premier à se ressaisir.

-Mais…C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

-Oh, ça, ? Fit Sabo en désignant le…désastre autour de lui. Disons qu'on a bien profité des quelques heures sur l'île. Non, en fait, figurez-vous que….

* * *

A suivre.

* * *

C'est agaçant, hein ?

Vous pouvez pas savoir comme j'ai du me faire violence pour pas copier la scène du flahback dans la saison 2 du visteur du futur, ou mieux, le « droit de flashback du héros d'anime en mauvaise posture »

Voilà un chapitre pas très facile à écrire ! Dressrosa est un arc du manga très dense, et bien sûr j'ai dû couper dans le lard. C'est une récriture à ma façon, attendez-vous à ce que certains personnages ne soit pas présents….

De même, il y énormément de choix possibles, et de choix dans les choix…rien que pour le combat contre Vergo, j'aurai pu insister sur le traumatisme de Law comme vergo insiste dessus dans le manga, surtout que c'est arrivé chronologiquement y'a une semaine…Ouais , il se passe beaucoup de choses dans cet univers.

Ce chapitre est beaucoup centré sur Law, mais faut aussi au moins essayer de bien décrire des sentiments aussi difficiles à exprimer ! Oh, un peu de compréhension. Mes excuses à ceux qui sont déprimés pour lui. Soyez heureux, c'est à partir du prochain chapitre que tout s'arrange pour lui !

Tiens, personne n'a encore compris qui était la personne dans le tonneau…Allez, à celui qui devine, je lui offre…*regarde autour d'elle* Un sandwish à la fraise !

Au fait, j'imagine que tout le monde s'en fout, mais quand Marco parle de la moustache faite en poil de nez de Roger comme d'une situation invraisemblable…Bah c'était ce qu'Oda voulait faire au début ! Mais comme son manga est devenu (très) (très) populaire, il s'est dit qu'on allait quand même garder une belle image du roi des pirates…

Une tite review, pour critiquer, dire à quel point vous avez perdu votre temps, m'aduler, me dire que vous avez fait un hotel à mon honneur dans votre cœur, pour m'expliquer la recette du yaourt à la fraise ? C'est la saison des fraises.

Pais, amour et fraises.


End file.
